Un voyageur inattendu
by Nouk
Summary: [Saga: Au-delà du Temps-Partie 1] Cette fiction fait suite au film Naruto The Lost Tower. Kakashi a 12 ans et suite à sa mission dans la ville de Rôran, il se retrouve accidentellement dans le futur. Une rencontre changera à jamais son état d'esprit, ses convictions, ses sentiments.
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo Minna-san**

 **Je ne l'avais pas encore fait, alors la modification est apportée : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Masashi Kishimoto-sama et le scénario sort de ma petite tête ^^**

 **Voici la première partie de la saga _Au-delà du temps_ intitulée _Un voyageur inattendu_ que je vous propose.**

 **Comme je le précise dans le résumé de l'histoire, il est important d'avoir regardé le film Naruto Shippuden _The Lost Tower_ pour comprendre de quoi il en retourne car une partie non négligeable de cette histoire tourne autour de la fin du film :)**

 **Je vous souhaite de passer un bon moment en lisant cette fiction! ^w^**

* * *

 _Quelque part dans les décombres des ruines de Rôran_

* * *

Sakura et Saï s'envolèrent sur le dos de l'oiseau de l'illustrateur pour éviter l'immense déflagration qu'avait provoqué Mukade.

\- "Naruto!" s'écria-t-elle à plein poumons, craignant pour la vie de son ami.

La vague d'énergie se propagea sur une grande distance avant de disparaître progressivement au grand étonnement des deux ninjas. Les dernières traces de l'attaque se volatilisèrent peu à peu, laissant le silence retomber dans le grand sanctuaire abritant la Veine du Dragon.

Sakura et Saï virent les corps de leurs deux amis sur la plateforme et l'ancien membre de la Racine dirigea sa création artistique pour leur venir en aide. Ils descendirent rapidement de leur monture et se précipitèrent au chevet de Naruto et du Capitaine Yamato.

\- "Tu m'entends Naruto?" demanda Sakura en le secouant légèrement.

\- "Yamato Taïcho?!"

Le blond et le brun se levèrent avec quelques difficultés et Naruto secoua la tête vivement.

\- "Que s'est-il passé? C'est le vrai trou noir, 'ttebayo ...!"

\- "Pareil pour moi, c'est très étrange ..." ajouta Yamato.

Sakura et Saï se regardèrent avec interrogation avant de les aider à se relever et à rejoindre la sortie.

Les quatre ninjas n'étaient pas mécontents d'avoir terminé cette mission et de sortir des ruines de la ville merveilleuse qu'avait été Rôran. Naruto avait récupéré rapidement grâce au pouvoir de Kyubi, mais Yamato, encore blessé, était soutenu par Saï.

\- "Ce Mukade de malheur est toujours dans la nature", grommela Naruto à l'attention de ses trois autres compagnons.

Alors qu'il regardait Saï soutenir Yamato tout en parlant, il se heurta contre le dos de Sakura qui s'était arrêtée subitement.

\- "Tu trouves ça drôle Sakura-chan de t'arrêter sans prévenir?" lui demanda-t-il avec une petite moue réprobatrice.

Sakura le regarda en levant les yeux au ciel et lui désigna ce qui avait attiré son attention. Naruto suivit la direction qu'elle indiquait et leva un sourcil sous la surprise.  
Dans les décombres de la ville morte gisait non loin le corps d'une personne inconsciente.

\- "Qu'est-ce que ...? Sakura, allons voir!" s'écria Naruto en empoignant les bras de la Kunoïchi.

Ils s'élancèrent rapidement vers la personne en détresse en marchant parmi les ruines. Le corps était à moitié enseveli et, après quelques efforts, ils parvinrent à le dégager complètement dans un épais nuage de poussière. Sakura et Naruto toussèrent légèrement en se protégeant le visage d'un bras et attendirent que la vue se dégage pour identifier le corps.

\- "J'espère qu'on ne va pas avoir mort ..." murmura Sakura pour elle-même en dissipant la poussière de plusieurs revers du bras.

Saï et Yamato vinrent les rejoindre et les quatre ninjas se penchèrent pour découvrir l'identité de l'inconnu. La vue se dégagea enfin et Naruto ouvrit des yeux ronds, tandis que Sakura, Yamato et Saï eurent un mouvement de recul.

\- "Ka ... Kakashi ... Senseï?!" s'exclama le blond. "Mais comment?"

\- "Naruto! Je me souviens de ce qui s'est passé quand Mukade a enlevé le kunaï à trois branches!" s'exclama Yamato dans un sursaut.

\- "Je m'en souviens aussi maintenant ... Notre retour dans le passé ... La reine de Rôran ... Le Yondaïme et Kakashi Senseï à 12 ans ..." murmura-t-il son regard fixé sur le corps d'adolescent de son Senseï.

\- "Quoi?" interrogea Sakura perplexe. "Un voyage dans le passé?"

Yamato se dégagea du soutien de Saï pour s'asseoir sur une colonne tombée en morceaux par l'usure du temps et de la guerre qui fut.

\- "Tu as bien entendu Sakura, alors que Mukade enlevait le kunaï à trois branches, un jutsu temporel a été activé et nous sommes retournés dans le passé. Vingt ans en arrière pour être précis.

\- "Comment...?" demanda Saï.

\- "Je l'ignore." Toujours est-il que nous ne sommes pas arrivés au même moment que ce vaurien. Il était conseiller de la famille royale de l'époque depuis 6 ans quand Naruto est arrivé. "

\- "Oui, même que j'ai rencontré le Yondaïme, le père de Chôji et celui de Shino aussi ..."

\- "Il y avait avec eux Kakashi Senpaï", ajouta Yamato.

Sakura hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et se reporta sur le jeune ninja aux cheveux d'argent.

\- "Vous vous battu contre Mukade dans le passé?" interrogea Saï.

\- "Oui", répondit Naruto en hochant la tête. "Nous avons réussi à le vaincre à l'aide du Yondaïme et de Yamato Taïcho." C'est pour cela que vous ne l'avez pas vu en venant nous sauver. "

\- "Donc, si je comprends bien", reprit Sakura, "vous avez passé un certain temps dans le passé, tandis que pour Saï et moi, il ne s'est passé qu'une seule minute."

Yamato acquiesça avec un petit sourire. Sakura poussa un petit soupir, rassurée de ne pas avoir un criminel dans la nature et d'avoir finalement mené à bien leur mission.

\- "Sakura-chan, il faudrait peut-être soigner Kakashi Senseï ..."

\- "Oui, je le fais tout de suite, Naruto."

Elle se pencha sur le corps inconscient de son Senseï et une douce lueur verte émana de ses mains sous l'œil attentif de l'Uzumaki.  
Après quelques instants à utiliser son jutsu médical, le ninja argenté ouvrit les yeux dans un petit grognement et se releva un peu difficilement sur ses avant-bras.

\- "Où suis-je… ? Minato Senseï ?" murmura-t-il en parcourant d'un regard flou ce qui l'entourait.

\- "Tu es dans la ville de Rôran…" lui répondit Sakura d'une voix douce.

\- "Si seulement Sakura-chan pouvait me parler sur ce ton aussi souvent", grommela Naruto pour lui-même, avec une moue renfrognée.

Au son de la voix féminine, Kakashi écarquilla les yeux et réalisa que quatre ninjas le fixaient. Il recula légèrement sous la surprise et une mine perplexe s'afficha sur son visage.

\- "Qui êtes-vous ?"

\- "Je m'appelle Sakura, voici Naruto, Saï et Yamato, notre Taïcho."

\- "Je… Je vous ai vus avec Minato Senseï tout à l'heure et même que je vous ai aidés parce que vous étiez perdu", dit-il en désignant les deux ninjas pour revenir sur Yamato.

La mine de Yamato se rembrunit légèrement, agacé que son Senpaï en rajoute une couche sur ce pseudo sauvetage devant ses coéquipiers.

\- "Vous m'avez même frappé !" s'insurgea le jeune Kakashi.

\- "Tu le méritais…" grommela le brun.

Kakashi le fixa d'un regard un peu perplexe qui fit sourire Sakura.

\- "Tu es Kakashi Hatake… n'est-ce pas ?"

\- "Oui… c'est moi… que me voulez-vous… ?" répondit-il d'un ton suspicieux.

\- "Oh, rien de particulier. On doit juste t'informer que tu as voyagé dans le temps avec nous, mais bon c'est trois fois rien, 'ttebayo…"

\- "Naruto !" s'énerva Sakura. "Tu pouvais lui dire avec un peu plus de tact quand même ! Ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à réaliser !"

Naruto lui adressa un sourire éclatant à la Gaï Senseï pour se faire pardonner, mais ne reçut en retour qu'une menace de coup de poing sur la tête qui le fit s'éloigner à grande vitesse, ne voulant pas renouveler le record de distance qu'elle avait fait avant leur mission.

Sakura soupira en secouant la tête et en déplorant intérieurement le manque de délicatesse de Naruto, avant de se reporter sur Kakashi qui était de plus en plus perdu face à la situation.

\- "Bon… Comme l'a judicieusement fait remarquer Naruto, tu viens d'arriver dans ton futur."

\- "Im… Impossible ! Le jutsu temporel de Minato Senseï n'a pas fonctionné alors ?"

\- En fait, lui expliqua Yamato, je pense qu'il y a eu une interférence pendant la réalisation de la technique du Yo… de Minato-san.

\- "Une interférence ?" souligna Saï.

Yamato fronça les sourcils et réfléchit quelques instants, une main fermée sous le menton.

\- "Je pense… Je pense que c'est dû au fait que je t'ai touché alors que nous étions sur le point de revenir à notre époque."

\- "Frappé serait plus juste", fit remarquer Kakashi un peu acerbe.

\- "Oui, oui, si on veut", s'agaça Yamato en balayant la remarque d'un petit geste rapide de la main.

\- "Le simple contact aurait provoqué une telle interférence ?"

\- "Je suppose, Sakura", répondit Yamato. "Ça parait fou mais… je ne vois que ça… Sinon, pourquoi lui en particulier et pas les autres ?"

\- "Hmm…" réfléchit Sakura, "je crois que ça se tient à peu près… Mais Kakashi Senseï ne peut rester dans notre temps !"

\- "En effet", dit Saï en hochant la tête. "Cela va créer trop de problèmes dans l'espace-temps s'il reste trop longtemps…"

Kakashi les regardait tour à tour sans prononcer un mot. Il avait conscience que les quatre ninjas qui lui faisaient face ne semblaient pas représenter une menace pour lui, mais il savait par expérience qu'il ne pouvait accorder sa confiance facilement sous peine d'en payer le prix très fort… Pourtant, dans cette situation, il était totalement seul. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'en avait pas l'habitude, au contraire, mais il ne put s'empêcher de tiquer à l'idée de se retrouver dépendant, même temporairement, de personnes pour lui venir en aide.

Il se leva et s'épousseta un peu avant de les couper.

\- "Je ne sais pas à quelle époque je suis, ni si les gens que je connais demeurent en ce monde, mais il est clair que je ne peux rester ici les bras croisés à imaginer des scénarios improbables."

\- "Non, en effet", lui répondit Yamato en le fixant.

\- "Comme vous l'avez dit, je dois retourner à mon époque, mais pour cela…" poursuivit-il en fermant légèrement le poing, "il va me falloir de l'aide… Votre aide… Je ne peux réussir à créer un autre jutsu temporel comme celui de Minato Senseï."

Saï plissa les yeux à l'entente du nom du défunt et regarda Sakura, et Yamato dans l'attente de leur décision.

\- "Il va falloir prévenir Tsunade obaa-chan", souligna Naruto qui s'était rapproché du groupe après la menace du poing de Sakura passée.

\- "Naruto a raison. Un tel évènement ne peut être gardé secret. Il faut retourner au village et prévenir Godaïme-sama", acquiesça Yamato.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils. Godaïme-sama ? Ainsi, donc, il avait voyagé de plusieurs dizaines d'années pour que le village soit sous la direction d'un cinquième Hokage.

\- "Hum… Vous avez dit Godaïme-sama ?" demanda-t-il.

\- "Oui, le Sandaïme est mort après l'attaque du village il y a de ça quelques années…" lui répondit Naruto.

\- "Et qu'en est-il du Yondaïme ?" ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- "Il est…"

\- "Ça suffit Naruto ! Il ne doit pas trop en savoir sur le futur je te signale !"

\- "Mais Sakura-chan… Il le saura de toute façon s'il vient au village dattebayo !"

\- "Nous verrons tous ces détails avec la Godaïme. Allons, pressons-nous, il nous faut rejoindre le village rapidement", les coupa Yamato.

Saï aida Yamato à se relever de la colonne sur laquelle il était assis, tandis que Sakura menaçait encore Naruto de lui coller son point dans la figure s'il ne faisait pas plus attention à ce qu'il révélait. Kakashi les suivis en silence, perdu dans ses pensées. Une foule de questions l'envahissait. Que signifiait cette absence de Yondaïme à Konoha ? Pourquoi le visage de Naruto lui semblait familier alors qu'il ne l'avait quasiment pas vu lors de sa mission à Rôran puisque le blond était avec Minato Senseï ? Pourquoi ce Yamato se comportait ainsi avec lui alors qu'il lui avait quand même sauvé la vie ?

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses questions et avança d'un pas plus rapide pour les rattraper. Il se plaça non loin de la Kunoïchi aux cheveux roses et du ninja blond qui la suivait partout et surprit alors leur conversation.

\- "Hé Sakura-chan", murmura Naruto narquois, "je me demande comment va réagir Kakashi Senseï quand il va voir qui on a trouvé !"

\- "Naruto…" soupira la rose avec un petit sourire. "Franchement…"

\- "Oh allez ! ça va être drôle, je le sens ! J'ai tellement hâte de voir sa tête !" ricana-t-il.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils. Il était leur… Senseï à cette époque ?

\- "En tout cas", ajouta la ninja médecin avec un petit rire, "je savais que Kakashi Senseï était plutôt beau garçon, mais je ne le pensais pas aussi mignon à cet âge !"

Les joues du Chûnin prirent une jolie teinte rose en entendant les paroles de la jeune femme et il sursauta légèrement. Mignon, lui ? Il n'était pas une peluche !  
Il soupira, agacé. Elle était comme toutes les autres… Attirée par son côté mystérieux, sûrement…  
Les groupies l'énervaient au plus haut point. Elles poussaient toutes des cris stridents à chaque fois qu'il accomplissait quelque chose, qu'il s'entraînait ou qu'il battait à plat couture ses camarades. Elles voulaient toutes être proches de lui, devenir sa petite amie et se prétendaient toutes plus aptes à le combler les unes que les autres, mais finalement ... Aucune d'entre elles n'était en mesure de le comprendre vraiment... Aucune d'entre elles ne connaissait ses peurs et ses doutes sous le masque de froideur qu'il arborait à chaque instant de sa vie et qui les faisait toutes craquer. C'était vraiment lamentable ... Cette Sakura n'en était pas à ce stade, mais il s'imaginait déjà le pire.

* * *

Voilà la fin de ce premier chapitre! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**_Guest:_** Merci pour ta gentille review! Sache que l'aventure de Kakashi sera longue, très longue, en trois partie pour être exacte ^^ Notre futur Ninja Copieur n'est donc pas prêt d'en voir le bout ;) j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant car de nouveaux facteurs importants vont apparaître au fil de l'histoire. Après, lui seront-ils favorables ou non? Tu le découvriras en lisant...! ;p

* * *

 _Arrivés à Konoha_

* * *

Après plusieurs heures de marche dans le désert et de sauts à travers les arbres de l'épaisse forêt du pays du feu, les cinq ninjas arrivèrent enfin aux portes du village caché des feuilles, Konoha, éclairé par un beau soleil de fin d'après-midi.

\- "Ahhhh… "soupira Naruto, "enfin rentré ! Dès qu'on a fait notre rapport à Tsunade obaa-chan, je file chez Ichiraku ramen, 'ttebayo !"

Sakura émit un petit rire à l'entente du ventre gargouillant de son ami qui se tenait l'estomac, un peu gêné. Saï taquina son ami blond tout en soutenant Yamato qui, lui, désespérait devant son coéquipier qui était un véritable ventre sur patte, même s'il n'atteignait pas le niveau de Chôji.

Ils traversèrent le village en discutant gaiement, heureux d'être rentrés et de pouvoir se reposer quelques jours avant la prochaine mission à laquelle ils seraient affectés.  
Kakashi regardait le village d'un œil analyste pour évaluer de combien d'années il avait voyagé dans le temps. Les habitations semblaient être relativement les mêmes, peut-être un petit plus modernes. La population était un peu plus importante qu'à son époque et une ambiance différente semblait y régner, mais il ne savait pas vraiment mettre un mot précis sur cette impression qu'il ressentait.

Ils arrivèrent quelques instants après au palais de l'Hokage où trônaient derrière, imposants et majestueux, les visages de pierre des figures charismatiques des dirigeants du village. Il dévisagea la figure du quatrième visage sculpté et eut un petit mouvement de recul.

\- "Minato Senseï ?" murmura-t-il.

Sakura se retourna et fixa le Chûnin, embêtée qu'il ait découvert l'identité du quatrième Hokage.

\- "C'est Minato Senseï le Yondaïme ?" demanda-t-il en reportant son regard sur la Kunoïchi.

\- "… oui, c'est exact… Viens, nous devons nous dépêcher de faire notre rapport à Tsunade-sama."

Minato Senseï… Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'il ne soit plus Hokage dans cet époque… ?  
Il scruta encore quelques instants le visage de pierre de son Senseï avant de suivre la jeune femme aux cheveux roses et de se diriger vers l'entrée du palais.

Ils montèrent les escaliers rapidement pour rejoindre Naruto, Yamato et Saï qui étaient déjà arrivés au sommet. Ils empruntèrent le couloir qui menait au bureau du cinquième Hokage et frappèrent à sa porte avant de rentrer dans la pièce où les attendait la Sanin du trio légendaire, en compagnie de sa fidèle assistante, Shizune.

\- "Godaïme-sama", s'inclina respectueusement Yamato.

\- "Comment s'est passé cette mission, Yamato ?" demanda-t-elle, TonTon dans ses bras.

\- "Eh bien… Nous avons neutralisé Mukade, mais… il y a eu quelques petites complications…"

Tsunade leva un sourcil, formulant une demande d'interrogation indirecte à l'encontre de l'ancien ANBU pour qu'il l'éclaire sur les quelques « complications » qu'il mentionnait.

\- "Pendant notre combat nous sommes entrés dans le sanctuaire de la Veine du Dragon de l'ancienne ville de Rôran. Mukade a atteint la stèle où était planté un kunaï à trois branches qui scellait le pouvoir de la Veine. Naruto s'est approché pour l'en empêcher et j'ai suivi ses pas, mais… c'était trop tard. Nous nous sommes pris la déflagration de plein fouet…"

\- "Viens aux faits Yamato, je n'aime pas tourner autour du pot."

\- "Uh… Nous avons… voyagé dans le temps. Nous sommes allés 20 ans dans le passé pour être précis."

Tsunade fronça les sourcils.

\- "Un voyage dans le temps, dis-tu ?"

\- "Parfaitement."

\- "On a même rencontré le Yondaïme, le père de Shino et celui de Chôji", ajouta Naruto.

\- "Vous ne lui avez pas révélé le futur j'espère ?" s'alarma Tsunade.

\- "T'inquiètes Tsunade obaa-chan, le secret est bien gardé avec nous !" assura Naruto avec un sourire satisfait.

Yamato et Sakura s'étranglèrent légèrement devant l'assurance de leur coéquipier. Les secrets bien gardés avec Naruto ?!  
Tsunade leva un sourcil perplexe et soupira.

\- "Yamato, explique-moi ce qui s'est passé, je commence à perdre patience. D'autant plus que ce n'est pas Naruto qui va aider dans cette histoire", ajouta-t-elle en ignorant le cri de protestation que poussa le blond.

\- "Nous sommes donc retournés 20 ans en arrière et Naruto y a fait la rencontre de la jeune Reine qui était au pouvoir depuis un peu moins de 6 années, depuis l'arrivée de Mukade en tant que conseiller royal en fait. Elle était sous son emprise et le pensait fidèle, alors qu'il ne voulait que récupérer le pouvoir de la Veine, naturellement. Naruto l'a donc aidée à apprendre la vérité et nous avons pu faire face à cette ordure. Yondaïme-sama, Aburame-san, et Akimichi-san nous ont aidé à mettre fin à ses machinations. Enfin… nous les avons aidé plutôt. Ils étaient en mission pour protéger la Reine. Finalement, nous avons remporté le combat et Yondaïme-sama a planté un kunaï dans la Veine du Dragon pour sceller définitivement son pouvoir, ce qui nous a permis de retourner à notre époque."

Il marqua une pause, s'apprêtant à révéler la partie un peu plus « compliquée » à la Godaïme Hokage qui écoutait très attentivement son récit.

\- "Continue", l'incita la quinquagénaire blonde.

\- "Uh… Eh bien…" commença Yamato dans un raclement de gorge.  
"Lorsque nous sommes revenus à notre époque… nous n'avons pas perdu nos souvenirs et nous avons… comment dire… Nous avons eu un invité."

\- "Un invité ?"

Yamato et Naruto se poussèrent pour laisser passer Kakashi qui attendait dans l'ombre depuis le début du rapport.  
La quinquagénaire aux couettes agrandit les yeux de surprise. Devant elle se tenait l'un des Jônin les plus puissants de Konoha, celui qui pouvait prétendre au futur titre d'Hokage, même si elle était la seule au courant, celui qui avait acquis une réputation de ninja surpuissant, le fils du légendaire ninja Croc Blanc, rivalisant avec la puissance des trois Sanin légendaires dont elle faisait partie, à savoir Kakashi Hatake… à 12 ans.

\- "Ka…Kashi ?"

\- "Ravi de vous revoir Tsunade-sama", lui dit-il en s'inclinant, aucune émotion ne s'affichant sur son visage masqué.

\- "Co… Comment… ?" ajouta-t-elle en regardant Yamato.

\- "Je l'ignore… Enfin, j'ai une petite idée, mais je ne suis pas sûr…"

\- "Il m'a frappé parce qu'il était vexé qu'un shinobi de mon âge lui porte secours", le coupa Kakashi croisant les bras derrière son dos, adoptant une posture blasée.

Yamato grogna en serrant les poings, se retenant pour ne pas flanquer une nouvelle raclée à la version miniature de son Senpaï, tandis que Naruto et Sakura se mordirent les joues pour ne pas exploser de rire.  
Tsunade afficha une mine perplexe en passant de Kakashi à l'ancien ANBU, avant de chasser de la main la réflexion faite par l'adolescent.

\- "Peu importe de toute façon…" soupira Tsunade en se passant une main dans les cheveux d'exaspération. "Dis-moi, quel âge as-tu actuellement et quel grade ?"

\- "J'ai 12 ans. Je suis Chûnin."

\- "Je vois…" murmura-t-elle en plissant les yeux sous la concentration. "Ça implique beaucoup de choses…"

Yamato, Saï, Naruto et Shizune froncèrent les sourcils ne voyant pas en quoi l'âge et le grade de Kakashi pouvaient constituer une information importante. Sakura comprit qu'elle se situait dans le temps pour connaitre la situation personnelle et professionnelle de Kakashi à cette époque. Kakashi supposa que Tsunade faisait référence à la mort de son père dont elle devait très sûrement être au courant.

\- "Tu ne peux rester dans cette époque, c'est certain. Malheureusement, aucun moyen à ma connaissance ne pourrait te permettre de retourner dans ton temps. Il va falloir que j'effectue de nombreuses recherches…" ajouta-t-elle.

\- "Que va-t-il se passer alors, Tsunade-sama ?" demanda Sakura, un peu inquiète pour son jeune futur Senseï.

\- "Il est clair que nous ne pouvons le laisser se débrouiller seul. Quelqu'un doit le prendre en charge."

Kakashi tiqua et soupira d'indignation. Le prendre en charge ? Il n'était plus un enfant… Cela faisait quand même des années qu'il vivait seul et qu'il se débrouillait très bien… !  
Enfin… Il était bien obligé d'obéir aux ordres, c'était son rôle de ninja. Et puis… Il était totalement livré à lui-même dans une époque qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas… Il avait par conséquent besoin d'aide… Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais… Il avait sa fierté quand même !

\- "Oï ! Tsunade obaa-chan ! Je peux m'en occuper, dattebayo !" s'écria Naruto en levant la main, surexcité.

\- "Naruto… Premièrement, tu ne peux pas parce que tu pars en mission de rang B demain matin avec Yamato et Saï."

\- "Quoi ?!" s'égosilla-t-il.

Tsunade le fusilla du regard et il se ratatina sur place.

\- "Adieux siestes au soleil… Adieux Ramen à volonté…" pleurnicha-t-il, les épaules baissées, tandis que Saï esquissait un sourire amusé en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule dans une démonstration de réconfort.

\- "Deuxièmement", continua Tsunade. "Tu serais incapable de t'occuper convenablement de lui. Tu n'arrives déjà pas à t'occuper de toi-même correctement…"

Naruto la regarda en plissant les yeux tout en grommelant et Saï put discerner des mots comme « méchante mamie », « vieille peau », « sans cœur » et « plus de ramen à cause de cette truie ». Il dut faire un gros effort sur lui-même pour garder son sérieux et ne pas rire dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

\- "Ce sera Sakura qui se chargera de Kakashi. Ça me parait idéal, si cela ne te pose pas d'inconvénients bien sûr."

\- "Non, non, je le ferai Hokage-sama", s'inclina-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- "Parfait, voilà qui est réglé. Je vais donc réfléchir à un moyen qui te permettra de retourner à ton époque, et en attendant, tu seras sous la tutelle de Sakura."

Kakashi se tourna vers la Kunoïchi aux cheveux roses avant de se reporter sur la Godaïme et d'hocher la tête.

\- "Attendez Tsunade-sama", s'écria Shizune qui se manifestait pour la première fois.

\- "Qu'y a-t-il ?"

\- "Que faîtes-vous du Kakashi actuel ?"

\- "Je sens que ça va être très drôle quand Kakashi Senseï rencontrera sa version jeune", ricana Naruto.

\- "Naruto !" s'énerva la Godaïme. "Nous parlons sérieusement, ce n'est pas une situation à prendre à la légère. Tu poses une question pertinente Shizune. Il est clair que le Kakashi que nous connaissons sera un peu déstabilisé face aux récents évènements, et j'espère sincèrement que cela ne posera pas de problèmes temporels graves."

\- "Des problèmes temporels graves ?" souligna Saï en s'avançant à côté de Sakura.

\- "Uh…" lui répondit la Sanin en hochant la tête. "Les voyages temporels ne doivent pas être pris à la légère. D'autant plus que vous avez conservé tous les souvenirs de cette excursion dans le passé et que Kakashi est parmi nous. Je dois vérifier mes dires, mais il est tout à fait probable que la rencontre entre les deux Kakashi puisse être désastreuse et provoquer des dommages monstrueux que je ne mentionnerai pas…"

Naruto déglutit bruyamment, tandis que Sakura, Yamato et Saï se regardèrent inquiet. Kakashi sentit son cœur commencer à s'affoler dans sa poitrine mais ne manifesta aucune émotion extérieurement, comme le lui dictait le code des ninjas.

\- "Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons un peu de temps devant nous. Kakashi ne rentrera pas avant plusieurs jours, ce qui vous laisse le temps d'effectuer votre mission et qui me laisse le temps d'étudier sur le sujet", poursuivit-elle. "Sakura ?"

\- "Oui, Tsunade-sama ?"

\- "Tu peux lui révéler certaines choses mais pas trop tout de même, le futur ne doit pas être trop modifié, même s'il apprendra des choses par lui-même de toute façon… Je te fais confiance…" lança-t-elle énigmatique, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Sakura hocha la tête en acquiesçant d'un ton enjoué, ravie de sa nouvelle « mission ».

\- "Vous pouvez vous retirer, Sakura, Kakashi… Quant à vous trois, je vais vous expliquer en quoi consiste votre mission…"

Sakura et Kakashi s'inclinèrent et sortirent du bureau de Tsunade.

* * *

On ne joue pas à la légère avec le temps et Tsunade en est bien consciente, mais, heureusement pour elle, la rencontre entre les deux Kakashi ne se fera pas avant plusieurs chapitres. Sera-t-elle synonyme de bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle? Quelles conséquences engendrera cette "colocation" entre Sakura et le jeune Kakashi?

Donnez-moi vos suppositions en commentaire ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**_Bb:_** C'est vrai qu'Hinata aurait pu être une bonne candidate pour héberger Kakashi, mais elle le connait moins bien que Sakura qui reste son élève. D'ailleurs, si Tsunade a choisi Sakura comme colocataire, c'est également parce qu'elle a la seule personne disponible qui est au courant de cette histoire de voyage temporel. Shizune et elle sont bien trop occupées par leur poste respectif d'assistante et Hokage pour pouvoir s'occuper de lui.

Enfin, ça peut tout à fait faire l'objet d'une autre fiction entre les deux ;) La douceur de la Hyuga pourrait effectivement séduire le petit shinobi gris x3

 ** _Guest:_** ça me fait plaisir de voir que l'histoire te plait! C'est vrai que la problématique du Grand Kakashi se posera dans les prochains chapitres puisque Tsunade a annoncé au petit groupe qu'il rentrera de missions. Après, comment ce problème sera-t-il abordé? ça je te laisse le loisir et le plaisir de le découvrir en lisant les chapitres qui viendront au fur et à mesure ;)  
Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que cette histoire de voyage temporel est beaucoup plus sérieuse et importante à prendre en compte pour nos héros qu'ils ne le pensent en ce moment... Je n'en dis pas plus ^^

* * *

Sur le chemin Kakashi et Sakura ne parlèrent pas. Ils étaient tous les deux plongés dans leurs pensées et ne voulaient pas briser le silence qui les enveloppait, largement compensé par la vie qui battait son plein dans les rues de Konoha.  
Kakashi marchait en retrait mais vit tout de même le petit sourire qui flottait sur le visage de Sakura.

\- "Pff…" chuchota-t-il pour lui-même, "quelle plaie de devoir me retrouver à vivre avec cette fille… Je parie qu'elle va être comme toutes ces petites idiotes… Insupportable à vivre… J'espère sincèrement qu'elle ne va pas jouer les mères avec moi parce que j'en n'ai vraiment pas besoin… !"

Sakura savait que son Senseï n'était pas un être bavard, elle se doutait bien que le jeune Kakashi adopterait le même comportement que l'actuel Jônin. D'autant plus qu'elle ne savait comment l'expliquer mais… elle sentait chez son tout nouvel invité que son comportement divergeait totalement de celui du trentenaire aux cheveux d'argent… dans sa manière d'être peut-être…  
Elle avait donc pris la décision d'être un simple hôte sans plus se mêler des affaires du Chûnin et de respecter son intimité. Elle savait qu'elle devait l'aider, mais pas jouer les assistantes maternelles sous prétexte qu'il n'était pas d'ici, enfin pas de cette époque, et qu'il vivait sous son toit jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Oui, elle allait faire ça. Ils vivraient ensemble mais chacun de leur côté.

Elle le mena à son appartement rapidement en passant par de petites allées marchandes et l'incita à rentrer, après lui avoir ouvert la porte.

\- "Vas-y, je t'en prie."

Il ne lui répondit pas et entra dans son appartement une fois ses chaussures enlevées. D'un œil scrutateur, il observa l'environnement qui l'entourait. L'appartement était assez simple, pas encombré de meubles inutiles. La décoration en était presque absente et l'appartement aurait semblé dénué de vie s'il n'y avait pas eu quelques cadres photos et un vase avec des fleurs sur la table basse en face du canapé.

La pièce n'était pas immense mais suffisamment spacieuse pour héberger plusieurs personnes. Dans un petit coin étaient disposés une cuisinière et un petit frigo avec une table à manger, amplement suffisant pour satisfaire plusieurs estomacs à chaque repas.

\- "Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre."

Elle le mena dans une pièce parallèle où un grand lit deux places trônait. La pièce était inondée de lumière grâce aux grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient sur un petit balcon coquet décoré par quelques fleurs, ajoutant du charme à la chambre.

\- "Voilà ta chambre. Je vais te donner quelques affaires pour ta toilette. La salle de bain est derrière la porte, là", dit-elle en désignant du doigt une porte qui se découpait dans le mur de la chambre. "Elle est accessible par le couloir aussi, naturellement."

\- "Uh…" répondit Kakashi en hochant la tête.

Sakura repartit dans le couloir et revint quelques minutes après avec une serviette de bain, une brosse à dent et un dentifrice.

\- "Tiens, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, préviens-moi."

Elle commença à se diriger vers la porte pour le laisser tranquille, avant de stopper net.

\- "Au fait, tu es ici chez toi, alors inutile de te sentir gêné, obligé de te changer tes habitudes ou je ne sais quoi d'autre… Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu fais ce que tu veux. Je te demanderai simplement de me prévenir si tu sors… Pas pour moi, hein… Mais pour la Godaïme Hokage… Elle ne sera sûrement pas très contente d'envoyer une troupe de Jônins à ta recherche alors que tu es simplement parti te promener ou t'entraîner…"

\- "… Oui, je comprends."

\- "Je te passe le double de mes clefs au cas où tu partirais et que je ne serai pas là pour t'ouvrir. Bien, sur ce, je te laisse, j'ai des choses à faire en ville."

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et quelques instants plus tard, Kakashi entendit la porte de l'appartement se refermer.

Quelle étrange fille que cette Sakura… Il était persuadé qu'elle allait le materner et être aux petits soins avec lui, tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait que 12 ans, alors qu'il n'en était rien. Enfin, pour l'instant.  
C'était parfait. Il allait pouvoir s'occuper en attendant que la Godaïme trouve un moyen qui lui permette de retourner dans son époque.

Il sortit sur le balcon et observa la foule de gens qui grouillait dans la rue d'un œil morne. Une petite brise balaya les quelques mèches qu'il avait sur son visage et un rayon de soleil couchant se reflétait en petites particules orangées sur sa chevelure argentée.  
Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il encore contre lui ? Comme si la mort de son père n'avait pas suffi… Il espérait vraiment retourner à son époque. Quoi de pire que de se sentir encore plus exclu qu'il ne l'était déjà dans son temps… Il avait l'habitude de ressentir ça mais… il ne voulait pas que les choses empires ici… Il ne connaissait quasiment personne, hormis Tsunade-sama, bien qu'il ne la connaisse pas véritablement…  
Que faisait-il dans ce temps ? Qui était-il ? Un Senseï, un Jônin, apparemment… Avait-il des amis ? Etait-il devenu encore plus puissant ? L'appréciait-on ? Où était Minato Senseï, Obito et Rin ?

Il soupira. A quoi bon s'occuper de ça… Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait rester longtemps ici… Nul besoin de savoir ce qui se passait, ce qui s'était passé…

Il retourna à l'intérieur et ferma la baie vitrée tandis que les derniers rayons du soleil perçaient à travers quelques nuages. Kakashi se laissa tomber sur le lit en poussant un énième soupir. Il réprima un sourire amusé en pensant qu'il allait se transformer en soufflet à cheminée à force de soupirer de la sorte.

Il décida de se changer les idées et alla prendre une douche en attendant le retour de son hôte. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore mouillés et une serviette entourant sa taille.

Il se rhabilla en prenant bien soin de remettre son masque et sortit de la chambre pour examiner de manière un peu plus approfondie l'appartement de Sakura.

A sa grande surprise, il trouva dans un coin du salon une armoire où était rangé de nombreux livres. Il y trouva à son plus grand bonheur de nombreux mangas, mais aussi des romans, des livres d'histoire, des livres policiers, des livres sur les ninjas et la médecine, et quelques livres de romance. Il ne pensait pas que la Kunoïchi serait si avide de lecture à en juger l'armoire pleine à craquer d'ouvrages.

\- " Décidemment, elle me surprend tout le temps cette fille…" murmura-t-il. Bon, elle m'a dit de faire comme chez moi, alors je vais lire quelques mangas.

Il prit quelques livres de l'étagère et s'installa sur le canapé, commençant avec une certaine joie la lecture d'un manga d'action.

* * *

 _Chez Naruto_

* * *

\- "Naruto…Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire avec Kakashi…" geignit Sakura en s'enfonçant dans le canapé du blond.

Naruto la rejoignit, une tasse de thé dans chaque main. Il en passa une à la rose et bu quelques gorgées de la sienne avant de lui répondre.

\- "Comment ça ? Tu le laisses vivre normalement… Ne joue pas les mamans avec lui, c'est tout", lui répondit-il, en haussant les épaules.

\- "Mais non, baka ! Je sais bien qu'il faut que je le laisse tranquille, c'est ce que j'ai fait d'ailleurs. Ce que je veux dire, c'est… enfin tu sais…" dit-elle en désignant son visage du doigt.

Naruto la fixa avec des yeux ronds, ne voyant pas où Sakura voulait en venir.

\- "Naruto…"

\- "Oh ! Le masque !"

\- Ah bah voilà quand tu veux... !"

\- " Ah oui… Le masque… Eh bien… Il est ton hôte alors tu peux te permettre de le voir et de prendre des photos et…"

\- " Naruto... !" gronda-t-elle en le menaçant de son poing.

\- "Je plaisantais, je plaisantais, 'ttebayo !" ri-t-il faussement en déglutissant.

\- "Alors ?"

\- "Je pense que tu dois faire autre chose pendant qu'il mange… Je ne sais pas moi… Lire ?"

\- "Ce sera pas super agréable pour lui de manger avec quelqu'un qui ne lui prête aucune attention…" rétorqua Sakura, un peu embêtée.

\- "Sakura-chan, crois-tu vraiment que Kakashi aime papoter à table ? A chaque fois qu'on mange avec lui, soit il ne mange pas, soit il lit son livre, soit il mange tellement rapidement qu'on n'a même pas le temps de voir son visage…"

\- "Hm…Tu as raison… C'est vrai que le repas n'est pas vraiment un moment de partage pour lui…"

Sakura bu son thé réchauffant à la fois sa gorge et la paume de ses mains, partageant un moment de silence avec son meilleur ami. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées, s'imaginant comment aller se dérouler le séjour de Kakashi à son domicile.

\- "Dis…"

\- "Oui ?"

\- "Tu crois que Kakashi Senseï, enfin le nôtre, va bien le prendre par rapport à…"

\- "Sakura-chan… Il ne va pas te manger… Nous sommes ses élèves quand même… Au contraire, il va trouver ça gentil de ta part…"

\- "Oui, mais… Il ne sait pas ce dont je t'ai parlé…"

\- "Non…"

\- "Quand il l'apprendra, tu crois qu'il va mal réagir et que ce qui s'est passé par rapport au voyage temporel va empirer les choses… ?" lui demanda-t-elle d'un murmure, les yeux rivés dans l'azur de son meilleur ami.

\- "Sakura", commença Naruto en lui prenant les mains et occultant la particule, ce qui montrait à la rose que le Genin était sérieux. "On en a déjà parlé. Si jamais ça tourne mal, je serai là pour t'aider, je te le promets. Et en ce qui concerne ton « invité », Kakashi Senseï ne pourra que te remercier d'avoir pris soin de son lui du passé…"

Sakura le regarda, les sourcils levés, les yeux emplis d'espoir. Naruto avait pris une place importante dans sa vie depuis le départ de Sasuke. Il était son meilleur ami, il l'avait toujours soutenu, toujours trouvé le mot qui la réconfortait, toujours promis que tout irait bien et qu'il la soutiendrait toujours. Sans lui, elle n'aurait sûrement jamais trouvé la force de se relever, de progresser et de devenir qui elle était aujourd'hui.

\- "Merci Naruto… Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi…" lui répondit-elle avec un sourire sincère.

\- "Pas autant de bêtises que moi, ça c'est sûr, 'ttebayo !" s'amusa-t-il.

Elle se mit à rire de bon cœur devant le regard fier de son ami qui affichait une mine ravie à l'idée d'avoir été le pire garnement de Konoha, si ce n'était pas encore le cas aujourd'hui.

\- "Je vais y aller, il se fait tard et tu as une mission demain."

\- "Ouais", maugréa-t-il, "et je vais pas pouvoir manger de ramen pendant plusieurs jours à cause de Tsunade obaa-chan, 'ttebayo… !"

Sakura esquissa un sourire devant la mine maussade de son ami et le quitta après lui avoir fait un signe de la main.

* * *

Ce nouveau chapitre se clôt sur un petit secret entre Naruto et Sakura. De quel nature peut-il bien être et surtout quelles vont être les conséquences de ce secret dans l'hypothèse où celui-ci était révélé un jour? Comment réagirait Kakashi s'il venait à l'apprendre?

Les paris sont ouverts messieurs dames!^^


	4. Chapter 4

**_Guest:_** Contente que mon écriture te plaise! Je m'efforce à adopter un style pas trop détestable pour les lecteurs ;p. C'est vrai qu'il était court le précédent chapitre, c'est pour ça que j'avais voulu poster le suivant mais il n'y avait que le code source qui s'affichait, ce qui explique les choses. Shame on me, shame on me. Allez, pour me faire pardonner, je publie le chapitre 4 et 5. On ne m'en veut plus trop? x3  
Les lectures douteuses de Kakashi ne vont pas forcément être les premières choses qui vont lui donner son petit côté pervers. Tu le verras au fur et à mesure et notamment dans ce chapitre d'ailleurs ;). Disons, qu'il est assez réceptif à ce domaine des sciences humaines. Mais qui peut lui reprocher de s'intéresser à la science, véritable réservoir de connaissances, étoffées un peu plus chaque jour! ;p  
En effet, ce n'est pas simple au bout de trois chapitres de savoir ce qui va se passer par la suite, je te l'accorde. Minato ne sera pas de la partie malheureusement pour le sauver, il devra se débrouiller seul, enfin... presque!

 ** _Somikaze:_** C'est avec une joie immense que j'ai pu lire ton commentaire ^^ J'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours autant par la suite, qui risque d'être longue, très longue, mais c'est toujours mieux non? ;)

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

\- "Je suis rentrée", lança Sakura en franchissant sa porte d'entrée.

Elle enleva ses chaussures de service, s'étira et posa son sac près de l'entrée, qu'elle récupèrerait un peu plus tard. Elle ferma à clef la porte derrière elle et alla dans le salon. Kakashi était installé sur le ventre, ses jambes battant l'air alternativement, en pleine lecture d'un roman. Elle le regarda d'un œil amusé, constatant que son Senseï adorait lire depuis son plus jeune âge visiblement.

Elle se dirigea vers son frigo et prit quelques légumes avec deux beaux poissons, que lui avait donné une vieille éleveuse quelques jours auparavant après qu'elle l'ait aidé, qui constituerait son repas. Elle n'était pas vraiment douée en cuisine, mais elle avait appris le minimum suite à la fois où Hinata avait temporairement logée chez elle, après un retour de mission difficile, pour prendre un peu de recul et de repos, loin de sa famille.

Elle se mit donc au fourneau et quelques instants plus tard, un bon bouillon de légume était prêt agrémenté de deux filets de poissons à l'air très savoureux.

\- "Tiens Kakashi, ton repas est prêt. Tu n'es pas obligé de manger maintenant, bien sûr. Si c'est froid, n'hésite pas à mettre le tout au micro-onde. Enfin, je ne t'apprends rien."

Il se détacha de son livre pour l'écouter et hocha la tête pour lui signaler qu'il avait compris, avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

Sakura regarda un petit plus attentivement ce qu'il lisait et constata qu'il s'agissait d'un roman d'aventure, son préféré. Un jeune ninja qui parcourait les routes avec ses amis pour ramener la paix dans son monde. Il lui arrivait plein d'aventures, toutes plus folles les unes que les autres. Le style de l'auteur était très agréable et de nombreuses touches d'humour était parsemée tout au long de l'histoire. Le héros lui rappelait un peu Naruto.

Elle prit son propre livre qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque quelques jours plus tôt, tout en dégustant son bouillon. C'était un livre qui traitait des nouveaux traitements médicaux découverts récemment. Il était tout aussi intéressant mais beaucoup moins sympathique à lire.

Une fois son repas englouti, elle se leva, fit sa vaisselle et partit en direction de la salle de bain où elle y fit couler un bain chaud rempli de mousse comme elle les aimait. Elle s'y prélassa pendant de longues minutes, permettant à son esprit de se vider totalement de tout ce qui s'était accumulé dans la journée.

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps, dans le salon_

* * *

Sakura était partie se doucher et Kakashi n'avait pas levé le nez de son livre une seule fois pour lui adresser la parole. Elle n'avait pas engagé la conversation non plus à son plus grand bonheur et il s'était permis quelques coups d'œil discrets et furtifs pour observer la jeune femme. Elle s'était révélée totalement obnubilée par son livre, ne cherchant pas à établir le moindre contact avec lui, et c'était parfait. Ce n'est pas qu'il se montrait totalement associable, mais il n'avait pas pour habitude d'aller vers les autres. C'était plutôt l'inverse en fait.

Il se leva en refermant son livre et s'étira. Il profita de l'absence de sa colocataire temporaire pour manger le repas qu'elle lui avait préparé. Il n'avait pas mangé avec elle pour la très simple raison qu'il ne voulait pas retirer son masque en sa présence. C'était stupide, il le savait. Mais seul ses coéquipiers et son Senseï avaient eu l'occasion de voir son visage. Il ne le montrait qu'à des gens de confiance depuis sa naissance, depuis que son père lui avait dit qu'un ninja devait conserver une sorte d'identité secrète et murer ses sentiments derrière cette identité factice. Pour son père ça avait été son surnom, Croc Blanc, et pour lui, le masque. Il révélait peu souvent ce qu'il y avait sous le tissu noir qu'il portait avant la mort de son père, mais après cet évènement, ça avait été pire. Il le gardait même la nuit alors qu'il ne le faisait jamais auparavant.  
C'est pourquoi, il ne comptait pas se dévoiler à une inconnue qu'il ne côtoierait que quelques jours.

Il termina son repas en vitesse et s'attela à faire la vaisselle pour aider un minimum la maitresse de maison.

Sakura sortit de la salle de bain au même moment, une serviette enroulée autour de son corps lui arrivant jusqu'aux haut des cuisses, et s'aperçut de ce que faisait Kakashi.

\- "Oh, Kakashi, j'aurais pu le faire tu sais…" lança-t-elle tout en se séchant les cheveux avec une autre serviette.

\- "Tu m'as dit que je pouvais faire comme chez moi, alors je l'ai fait", rétorqua-t-il.

\- "C'est vrai… En tout cas, merci de m'avoir aidé", poursuivit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Kakashi haussa les épaules tout en continuant à lui tourner le dos, tandis qu'il lavait son verre. Sakura s'approcha de lui et lui pris le torchon qu'il avait sur une épaule pour sécher la vaisselle. Il tiqua très légèrement lorsque sa main l'effleura mais ne leva pas les yeux vers elle.

Quelques minutes passèrent et le silence régnait entre les deux, seul le bruit de l'eau et du torchon froissé le brisait. Kakashi se tourna vers elle pour lui donner le dernier couvert à sécher quand il s'aperçut de la tenue un peu trop légère de la jeune femme. Il détourna les yeux rapidement et rougit légèrement contre son gré.  
Sakura leva un sourcil perplexe devant l'attitude de son cadet, ne comprenant pas qu'elle était la source du trouble du Chûnin.

\- "Qu'y a-t-il ?" demanda-t-elle, innocemment.

\- "… Tu devrais t'habiller… Tu vas prendre froid sinon", lui répondit-il avec une petite moue gênée.

Tu vas prendre froid ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette phrase stupide qu'il lui avait sortie ? Comme s'il faisait attention à ce détail… !

\- "Oh… ! Tu as raison… En plus j'ai les cheveux encore humides… Merci Kakashi", lui dit-elle avec un sourire éclatant.

\- "De rien…" murmura-t-il, rougissant un peu plus.

Mais que lui prenait-il à la fin ?! ça n'allait pas du tout, il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse enfin ! Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait une fille en serviette de bain quand même ! Ou peut-être que si… Il avait bien vu Rin, mais ils étaient plus jeunes quand ça s'était produit… En fait, après mure réflexion, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait une jeune femme ainsi… Mais il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un plat, non ?

Elle partit en direction de la salle de bain, laissant tomber la serviette enroulée autour de ses cheveux qui retombaient souplement sur ses épaules dénudées. L'autre serviette ne tarda pas à subir le même sort que la première juste avant qu'elle ne ferme la salle de bain pour s'habiller.

Kakashi eut tout juste le temps de se retourner pour ne pas découvrir un peu mieux le corps de Sakura.

Mais pourquoi était-il aussi perturbé, enfin ? Il n'avait que 12 ans et elle en avait… Quel âge avait-elle d'ailleurs ? Oh, et puis, ce n'était pas comme si ça l'intéressait vraiment. Bon, peut-être un tout petit peu quand même…

Kakashi se laissa tomber dans le canapé et réprima un petit sourire en s'imaginant devenir pire que Jiraya Senseï.

Sakura revint peu après de la salle de bain, vêtue d'une petite robe blanche souple et légère sans manches qui était cintrée autour de sa taille et qui lui arrivait mi-cuisse. Kakashi ne put se détacher de la vision que lui renvoyait la jeune fille et rougit de plus belle. Sakura s'en aperçut rapidement et eut un petit rire.

\- "Tu aimes ma robe ?" lui demanda-t-elle, avec un petit sourire narquois.

Kakashi croisa enfin son regard et comprit qu'elle se moquait de lui. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le canapé et croisa ses bras sur son ventre dans une fausse moue réprobatrice.

Sakura se rapprocha de lui, affichant toujours le même sourire, ravie de pouvoir taquiner le jeune homme et le dérider un peu.

\- "Je ne te pensais pas pervers à cet âge", chuchota-t-elle en plissant légèrement les yeux comme si elle avait en face d'elle une petite proie.

\- "Je… Je ne suis pas pervers !" s'indigna-t-il.

\- "Tu ne m'en donnes pas l'impression…" ricana-t-elle, sur le même ton.

\- "C'est toi qui te donne en spectacle devant moi…" maugréa-t-il.

\- "Je ne me donne pas en spectacle, je suis chez moi après tout. J'ai donc parfaitement le droit de me promener ainsi dans mon appartement !" rétorqua-t-elle toujours le même sourire moqueur aux lèvres. "Et je peux même me promener dans un plus simple appareil…"

Kakashi rougit furieusement et détourna le regard des deux émeraudes qui le regardaient intensément.

\- "Ah ha ! Je savais que tu étais obsédé par ce genre de chose… !"

\- "Tu me cherches aussi !"

\- "Tu vas terminer comme Jiraya-sama si ça continue", ri-t-elle, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- "Ça risque pas… Il adore les jeunes femmes qui se pressent autour de lui, et moi j'ai horreur de toutes ces greluches qui me tournent autour et qui crient à la moindre occasion en prétextant que je suis le plus fort et que je suis… mignon…" poursuivit-il, avec une petite moue dégoutée.

\- "C'est plutôt flatteur", rétorqua-t-elle.

\- "Peut-être, mais ça m'agace au plus haut point…" maugréa-t-il.

Sakura s'assit à côté de lui, en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

\- "Tu me fais penser à Sasuke-kun, un peu…"

Kakashi leva un sourcil et reporta son regard sur elle.

\- "Qui est-ce ?"

\- "Mon ancien coéquipier…" lui répondit-elle en baissant un peu le regard.

\- "Ancien ?"

Le Chûnin s'étonna lui-même de s'intéresser à la vie de la Kunoïchi. Mais qu'en avait-il à faire de connaitre l'identité de ce type et de savoir qu'il lui ressemblait, franchement ? Il n'était pas aussi curieux d'habitude.  
Il chassa ses interrogations de ses pensées en mettant sa subite curiosité sur le dos de son voyage temporel et sur le fait qu'il était un peu perdu dans cette époque. Oui, ça devait être ça.

\- "Je faisais partie de la team 7 avec Naruto Uzumaki, le blond que tu as vu et un autre garçon, Sasuke Uchiha."

Uzumaki ? Ce n'était pas le nom de famille de Kushina-san, la compagne de Minato Senseï ? Et ce Sasuke faisait partie du même clan qu'Obito. Il devait sûrement être un cousin…

\- "Naruto n'avait pas spécialement de talent à l'époque, mais avait une incroyable capacité de résistance et de récupération. Il dégageait une aura incroyable de bonne volonté, de persévérance et de ténacité… Qu'il dégage toujours d'ailleurs. Quant à Sasuke-kun… Il était le meilleur élève de l'Académie. Toutes les filles en étaient folles, et j'avoue que je l'étais moi aussi…" ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire gêné en passant une main derrière sa nuque.  
"Il était extrêmement froid et distant, le typique brun ténébreux que toutes les filles adorent en somme. Tout le contraire de Naruto. Personne n'avait compris quelle tristesse, quelle colère lui enserrait le cœur à cette époque… Personne, sauf Naruto. Lorsque nous sommes devenus Genin, nous étions tes élèves."

Kakashi tiqua légèrement.

\- "Je suis votre Senseï à cette époque ?"

\- "Tu l'étais."

Le Chûnin aux cheveux d'argent fronça légèrement les sourcils d'incompréhension et Sakura poursuivit son récit.

\- "Tu nous as fait passer le test des clochettes et nous l'avons réussi. Nous étions tes premiers élèves à avoir réussi le test à vrai dire."

\- "Vous avez réussi à me les prendre ?" s'étonna-t-il.

\- "Non, c'est plutôt le contraire, en fait", ri-t-elle. "Nous étions tellement peu performants que tu lisais en même temps que nous essayions de te les enlever."

\- "Comment avez-vous pu passer alors ?"

\- "Naruto s'est retrouvé enchainé autour du poteau parce qu'il avait essayé de tricher et nous avons pu manger sous ses yeux. Tu nous avais strictement interdit de le nourrir sous peine de subir tes représailles. Nous n'en avons pas tenu compte et lorsque tu es apparu devant nous, nous t'avons rétorqué que nous formions une équipe et que celle-ci était plus importante que le reste. Tu nous as donc affirmé que nous avions réussi le test avec brio car nous venions d'apprendre la règle la plus importante à tes yeux, le travail d'équipe."

\- "Co… Comment ?!"

\- "Qu'y a-t-il ?"

\- "Le travail d'équipe…"

\- "Oui, c'est un peu ton nindô… Tu nous l'as si souvent rabâché !" dit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Kakashi se leva d'un trait, perturbé que son lui du futur puisse à nouveau jurer par le travail d'équipe, comme lors du vivant de son père. Comment avait-il pu changer d'avis ? Comment pouvait-il faire passer le travail d'équipe avant le respect des règles ?!

Sakura le regarda se lever avec étonnement. Qu'avait-elle dit qui puisse le perturber de la sorte ?

\- "Qu'est-il arrivé ?" lui demanda-t-il un peu froidement en lui tournant toujours le dos. "Qu'est-il arrivé à ce Sasuke ? Pourquoi ne suis-je plus votre Senseï ?"

\- "Eh bien… Quelques mois plus tard, l'équipe a été dissoute car Sasuke-kun est parti de Konoha. Il a déserté. Il avait réussi à mettre sa haine et son envie de vengeance de côté grâce à sa rivalité et son amitié avec Naruto, mais il partit…" soupira-t-elle.

\- "Pourquoi ?

\- "Il voulait devenir plus puissant et accomplir sa vengeance en tuant une personne importante à ses yeux…" lui répondit-elle dans un murmure. "Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus… Je crois que je t'ai déjà révélé beaucoup de choses sur le futur…"

Kakashi ne répondit pas et hocha la tête. Il partit en direction de sa chambre, laissant Sakura seule dans le salon.

Pourquoi avait-il réagi de la sorte ? Quel mal le rongeait ? Plus elle réfléchissait et plus elle en venait à la conclusion que Kakashi ressemblait énormément à Sasuke au même âge. Il était froid et distant, mais pouvait se montrer amical quand il le voulait. Il fallait simplement voire au-delà de cette carapace qui les entourait, qui cachait une profonde détresse qu'ils conservaient en eux.

Kakashi entra dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il ne comprenait pas… Il ne se comprenait pas… Qu'avait-il bien pu lui arriver pour le faire ainsi changer d'avis ? Il s'était pourtant juré à la mort de son père d'abandonner son vieux nindô ridicule qui avait causé la perte de Croc Blanc. Seuls les faibles comptaient sur le travail d'équipe, quoi qu'en dise Minato Senseï. Son père avait été faible, et ça lui avait coûté la vie. Il ne referait pas la même erreur. S'il le fallait, il changerait son futur. Il ne deviendrait pas comme son père, il en était hors de question !

Il se glissa dans les draps sur cette pensée et sombra rapidement dans le sommeil, fatigué par ce qu'il avait vécu dans cette journée qui changerait à jamais son futur.

* * *

Avant de lancer les tomates, oui Sakura lui a révélé des choses sur son futur alors qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. Mais c'est là le jeu, non? Il n'aurait pas été intéressé par cet époque et l'histoire n'aurait pas lieu d'être puisqu'"une recontre changera à jamais son état d'esprit, ses convictions, ses sentiments". ;)

Comme je l'ai promis, voilà le cinquième chapitre! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura se réveilla le lendemain matin de bonne heure car elle était de service à l'hôpital les jours de semaine où elle n'était pas en mission. Elle s'étira sur le canapé qui constituait son lit puisqu'elle avait passé le sien à Kakashi. Le Chûnin argenté était d'ailleurs toujours endormi dans la pièce d'à côté.

Elle prépara le petit déjeuner et après avoir bu un thé en vitesse, elle écrivit un petit mot qui l'avertissait de son départ. Elle enfila rapidement sa tenue de médecin ninja et fit un brin de toilette. Quelques instants après, elle prit soin de refermer sans bruit la porte derrière elle pour ne pas réveiller Kakashi, après avoir mis ses chaussures, et partit en direction de l'hôpital.

Kakashi se réveilla une heure après le départ de Sakura. Il resta quelques instants à contempler le plafond, les bras croisés derrière sa tête, laissant libre court à sa rêverie, avant de se lever.  
Il se traina, encore mal réveillé, vers la table de la cuisine où étaient disposés le petit déjeuner. La pièce était vide et lorsqu'il vit un petit papier blanc sur la table, il comprit que Sakura était partie. Il abaissa son masque et s'empara de la lettre. Il bailla et lu le contenu. Elle l'informait de sa sortie et de son retour tard dans la soirée en raison de son travail, mais elle ne donnait aucun détail sur la nature de celui-ci. Il haussa les épaules en se disant que de toute façon, ça ne le concernait pas.

Son ventre gargouilla et il se dépêcha d'engloutir rapidement son petit déjeuner pour faire taire son estomac. Après avoir débarrassé la table, il partit se préparer. Il fit un brin de toilette, enfila sa tenue de ninja et indiqua dans un petit mot qu'il sortait en ville, avant de sortir de l'appartement en emportant son sabre court et son double des clefs.

Il partit donc se promener dans les rues du nouveau Konoha qui lui semblait avoir quelque peu changé. Beaucoup plus de monde affluait dans les rues et les habitants semblaient respirer une joie de vivre et une simplicité beaucoup plus marquante qu'à son époque, ce qui devait sûrement s'expliquer par le fait que la troisième guerre ninja ne rodait pas autour d'eux…

Il fit le tour de tous les quartiers de Konoha et croisa sans se montrer certains de ses anciens compagnons qui avaient son âge à son époque. Il vit Asuma et Kurenaï, beaucoup plus proches qu'avant visiblement… Ils étaient même en train de… ça ne le regardait pas !  
Il fila en vitesse, le rouge aux joues, quand il s'aperçut qu'Asuma dévorait littéralement la bouche de la Kunoïchi aux yeux rouges.

Au coin d'une rue, il vit Ebisu, toujours affublé de ses lunettes noires, à la recherche d'un certain Konohamaru. Il rencontra par la suite Genma, Aoba et Raïdo en pleine conversation en se dirigeant visiblement vers le bureau de l'Hokage. Il passa ensuite devant Ichiraku ramen et vit que le restaurant s'était considérablement développé depuis sa création quand il était Genin. Le patron avait quelque peu changé et la petite Ayame était maintenant devenue une jeune femme.

Il continua son chemin lorsqu'un bruit le fit sursauter. Il se retourna rapidement et ne put voir qu'un éclair vert arriver sur lui qu'il esquiva de justesse. Il regarda à qui il avait à faire et agrandit ses yeux de surprise.

\- "Oi ! Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais je ne t'ai jamais vu au village ! Qui plus est tu portes le bandeau de Konoha ! Tu me dois une explication !" asséna l'étrange individu.

\- "G…Gaï ? Non… Tu n'es pas Gaï…"

\- "Tu connais Gaï Senseï petit ? Tu es un de ses amis ?" lui demanda l'étrange sosie de Gaï.

\- "Euh…oui…on peut dire ça… Tu es ?"

\- "Je m'appelle Lee, Rock Lee, et je suis le disciple de Gaï Maïto, mon Senseï bien aimé", lui répondit-il en faisant une pause « nice guy ».

\- "LEE !" hurla un deuxième individu qui courait à toute allure dans leur direction.

Le fauve de jade stoppa net aux côtés de son disciple dans un petit nuage de poussière.

\- "Je t'avais dit de m'attendre !"

\- "Pardonnez-moi Gaï Senseï", répondit Lee dans une courbette respectueuse.

\- "En guise de punition, tu devras me faire 100 tours du village à cloche-pied !"

\- "Bien Gaï Senseï !"

Ah oui… il reconnaissait tout à fait là Gaï et ses défis totalement extravagants…

\- "Qui es-tu petit ?"

Kakashi tiqua. Ça faisait quand même la deuxième fois qu'on le surnommait « petit ». Il n'était pas si petit que ça ! Il n'avait que 12 ans, mais faisait un bon mètre 65 ce qui était grand pour son âge. Franchement…

\- "Tu me rappelles quelqu'un…" poursuivit le ninja loufoque en se penchant près de lui pour l'inspecter. "On dirait Kakashi mais en plus jeune…"

\- "Eh bien…" commença le Chûnin argenté, un peu gêné par la proximité du visage de Gaï.

\- "Tu t'es fait passer pour lui ! C'est un outrage ! Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça ! Je t'emmène voir la Godaïme."

\- "Mais non. Je suis Kakashi Hatake, sauf que…"

\- "Sauf que tu ne sais visiblement pas que Kakashi a 30 ans et non pas 10, imposteur !"

\- "J'en ai 12…"

\- "C'est du pareil au même ! Tu ne peux pas me berner ! Je connais Kakashi mieux que personne ! C'est mon éternel rival après tout !" poursuivit-il en adoptant une nouvelle pose « nice guy » que Kakashi ne connaissait pas encore.

\- "Gaï… Tu ne m'écoutes pas…" tenta de s'expliquer Kakashi, excédé par l'attitude de son ami.

\- "Je n'écouterai pas les propos d'un usurpateur ! Je t'emmène chez Tsunade-sama. Suis-moi et sans faire de résistance, où tu auras à faire à ma puissance qui donne beaucoup de fil à retordre au véritable Kakashi !" le menaça-t-il.

Kakashi soupira, un peu désappointé. Il savait que Gaï n'était pas un expert, ni de ninjutsu, ni de taïjutsu, dans son époque. En fait, il n'était pas très doué tout court, mais le Gaï de 30 ans semblait être Jônin, avait des élèves et semblait bien lui tenir tête. Il imagina que Gaï exagérait par fierté quant au fait qu'il le mettait à mal lors de combat, et que son lui du futur devait avoir énormément progressé aussi, mais lui n'avait que 12 ans. S'il arrivait à battre sans problème le Gaï de son époque, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas vaincre celui-ci.  
Il n'opposa donc aucune résistance et se laissa accompagner jusque dans le bureau de la Godaïme.

Arrivés devant le bureau, le fauve de jade toqua à la porte et entra après en avoir été autorisé, suivi de Kakashi et de Lee qui fermait la marche.

\- "Eh bien, Gaï ? Que viens-tu faire ici ? Tu es déjà venu me faire ton rapport hier. Tu ne devais pas t'entrainer avec Ten Ten, Neji et Lee avant ton départ en mission ?" demanda Tsunade tout en se détachant de la lecture d'un rapport.

\- "Tout à fait Hokage-sama. Mais j'ai surpris un individu suspect dans l'une des rues marchandes du village, près de chez Ichiraku ramen pour être exact", expliqua-t-il droit comme un i.

\- "Uh ? Un individu suspect dis-tu ?"

Gaï hocha la tête vivement et demanda à Lee d'amener Kakashi, plus qu'affligé par la bêtise de son rival attitré. Quoi qu'il aurait trouvé ça bizarre aussi s'il avait été dans la même situation que le Jônin à la tunique verte.

\- "Kakashi ?" s'étonna la Sanin aux couettes.

\- "C'est ce que j'ai cru aussi, mais il ne s'agit que d'un imposteur qui s'est fait passer pour Kakashi et en plus il s'est totalement trompé sur son âge. Kakashi n'a pas 10 ans !"

\- "J'ai 12 ans !" s'agaça Kakashi en le fusillant du regard.

\- "Ça suffit vous deux", les coupa la Godaïme. "Gaï, il s'agit bien là du véritable Kakashi Hatake."

\- "Comment ?!"

\- "Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, mais lors de la dernière mission de Naruto, Sakura, Saï et Yamato, un jutsu temporel a été activé. Naruto et Yamato sont allés dans le futur où ils ont rencontré notamment Kakashi à 12 ans. Lorsqu'ils en sont revenus, Kakashi a aussi effectué le voyage avec eux, contre son gré naturellement. Pour l'instant, il est bloqué dans notre époque, mais je cherche un moyen qui lui permettrait de le faire retourner dans son temps."

Gaï ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction en découvrant qu'il avait bien à faire à son éternel rival, le fils du légendaire Sakumo Hatake, à savoir Kakashi Hatake en personne… mais miniaturisé.

\- "Ka…kashi ?"

\- "S'il y a bien une chose qui n'a pas changé Gaï, c'est ta perspicacité. Toujours aussi lamentable… Et ne parlons pas de ton style…" asséna-t-il avec un petit air supérieur pour se venger.

Gaï, toujours sous le choc, ne répondit même pas à la désagréable remarque du Chûnin.

\- "Kakashi… Un mini Kakashi…" dit-il enfin en le désignant du doigt, toujours « bloqué » sur la même information reçue.

\- "Quoi ?! Mini, moi ?!" s'étrangla-t-il, outré.

Tsunade se mit à rire et Lee sourit devant la mine choquée du Senseï de Naruto. Kakashi continua à s'offusquer quand soudain Gaï sortit de sa torpeur car une idée avait germé dans son cerveau. Il se mit à rire diaboliquement, une main devant sa bouche, et son corps secoué de spasmes. Il pointa ensuite un doigt vers le Chûnin d'un air parfaitement sûr de lui.

\- "Kakashi !"

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend, maintenant", murmura le concerné en faisant un pas en arrière.

\- "Nous sommes rivaux depuis le début de notre existence ! Par conséquent, même si tu as 12 ans, nos défis continuent !"

Le sourire diabolique de Gaï s'accentua encore. Il avait réalisé que puisqu'il n'avait pas l'original sous la main, il allait défier ce Kakashi ! D'autant plus que ses chances de gagner serait ainsi beaucoup plus importante contre le Kakashi de 12 ans que contre celui de 30 ! C'était l'occasion ou jamais de battre à plate couture son éternel rival ! Il allait s'en donner à cœur joie !

\- "C'est pas vrai… Même ici tu me poursuis avec tes défis…"

\- "Eh eh eh…"

Devant l'air victorieux du Jônin à la coupe au bol, Kakashi réalisa que sa remarque n'était pas anodine.

\- "Ne me dis pas que…"

\- "On dirait que Gaï va profiter de ton jeune âge pour te battre une bonne fois pour toute Kakashi", se moqua Tsunade.

\- "Génial…" souffla-t-il, avec un air consterné.

\- "Allez Kakashi ! ça va te permettre de progresser en plus !"

\- "Ne te prends pas pour Minato Senseï, Gaï."

\- "Mina…" répéta le ninja d'un air enjoué avant de perdre subitement son sourire.

La perte du Yondaïme avait été très cruelle pour le village, pour ses compagnons, pour lui et surtout pour Kakashi qui, une fois de plus, avait perdu un être cher. De tristes souvenirs affluèrent rapidement dans son esprit, notamment un où son ami aux cheveux argentés et lui en avaient parlé quelques semaines auparavant…

* * *

 _Flash-back_

* * *

Gaï avait parcouru Konoha de fond en comble pour soumettre à son rival de toujours un énième défi, mais il ne trouvait nulle part le ninja gris.

\- "Kakashi ! Montre-toi !" hurla-t-il tout en continuant à courir et en ignorant les regards affligés des habitants qui commençaient à bien connaitre ses habitudes.

Il se décida à prendre de la hauteur en montant sur la tête du Yondaïme Hokage pour réfléchir à l'endroit où il aurait pu trouver son ami.

\- "Hm… Il ne se trouve nulle part, alors qu'il est rentré de mission. Il n'est pas à son appartement puisque j'ai frappé, j'ai regardé par la fenêtre, mais il n'y avait personne. Il n'est pas sur le terrain d'entrainement avec Naruto, Sakura et Saï, ni avec Yamato. Il n'est pas non plus chez Ichiraku ramen, ni aux bains publics, ni sur l'une des têtes des cinq Hokage. Il n'y a donc qu'un seul dernier endroit… La stèle des héros."

Il se leva précipitamment et fonça en direction du monument aux morts espérant pouvoir y retrouver Kakashi.

A son plus grand bonheur, il retrouva le ninja devant la stèle, les yeux dans le vague, sûrement plongés dans ses souvenirs, en train de s'accabler de reproches.

\- "Salut Kakashi !"

Le ninja argenté ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, et Gaï s'avança jusqu'à son niveau. Il savait que la réponse allait tarder mais il attendrait quelques instants avant de le relancer. Au bout de quelques minutes, alors que le silence régnait toujours et qu'une fine brise soufflait dans leurs cheveux, Gaï se tourna vers son ami pour lui adresser à nouveau la parole, mais il s'arrêta en plein élan quand il remarqua l'œil vitreux de Kakashi, comme embué de larmes qui refusaient de couler. Il abandonna temporairement son idée de défi et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- "Kakashi… Tu devrais arrêter de te torturer l'esprit…"

\- "…"

\- "Je sais que tu t'en veux encore et que tu t'en voudras toujours de n'avoir pas pu sauver Obito, Rin et Minato-sama…"

\- "Si j'avais été plus fort…" lui répondit-il en serrant les poings.

\- "Tu étais déjà très fort pour ton âge, Kakashi… On ne peut changer le passé avec des si. Si j'avais été plus fort, je serais devenu un maitre du Ninjutsu, et j'aurais pu empêcher la mort du Sandaïme Hokage et de Hayate par exemple. Ce qui est fait est fait Kakashi. Tu ne peux pas revenir dessus. La mort est présente partout dans notre métier… Elle nous prend sans cesse des êtres chers, et nous laisse la vie sauve, cette vie qui devient une réelle torture."

Kakashi le regarda, son œil visible remplis d'émotion en écoutant le discours de Gaï.

\- "Gaï…"

\- "Tu n'es pas seul Kakashi… Tu as tes élèves, tes amis. Beaucoup de gens tiennent vraiment à toi. Tu ne peux pas te laisser abattre. Même si c'est difficile, il faut que tu ailles de l'avant, que tu t'ouvres à la vie et pas avec cette façade que tu arbores quotidiennement."

Kakashi baissa son regard sous celui réprobateur de son ami.

\- "Tu sais que… que j'ai peur… de ça", murmura-t-il.

\- "Ah la la… Si on m'avait dit un jour que le grand Kakashi au sharingan aurait peur d'une chose aussi banale, je lui aurais ri au nez !"

Kakashi releva la tête et esquissa un petit sourire sous son masque. Gaï était vraiment un étrange individu, mais il était devenu un véritable ami au fur et à mesure des années. Il savait se montrer compréhensif et à l'écoute quand il le voulait.

\- "Sérieusement Kakashi… Tu t'écoutes un peu ?" le réprimanda-t-il. "Tu es déjà attaché à de nombreuses personnes ! Naruto et Sakura par exemple ! Tu ne peux pas t'enfermer totalement dans une bulle hermétique ! Sinon, il faudrait que tu deviennes Ermite… comme Jiraya-sama…" poursuivit-il en réfléchissant.

\- "Je lui ressemble déjà un peu…" lança le Jônin en riant légèrement, une main sur la nuque.

\- "Uh ?"

\- "Les livres."

\- "Oh ! Oui, c'est sûr…" rigola Gaï à son tour. "Entre nous, je ne comprendrai jamais ta passion pour ces livres alors que plein de jeunes femmes rêveraient d'être dans tes bras."

\- "Ah ça…" laissa-t-il en suspens, son regard perdu dans les nuages.

Gaï s'allongea dans l'herbe profitant de la brise qui chassait les petits nuages de coton du ciel de Konoha.

\- "Tu n'y as jamais pensé ?"

\- "A quoi ?" lui demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le fauve de jade.

\- "A te trouver une compagne."

Kakashi ne répondit pas et après quelques secondes, s'assit dans l'herbe à côté de son ami.

\- "Je ne sais pas… Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi…"

\- "Tu es réputé pour être un plus fin menteur, Kakashi…"

Le ninja argenté soupira et cueillit une petite fleur rose du sol. Il la regarda intensément, comme la chose la plus précieuse qu'il avait dans ce monde qui ne lui avait rien épargné, et la relâcha dans l'air où elle finit emportée par le vent, avant de retomber mollement quelques mètres plus loin.

\- "J'ai… J'ai bien quelqu'un en tête…"

Gaï, qui avait fermé les yeux en savourant le vent chaud de l'été, les ouvrit précipitamment en attendant avec une certaine impatience, la confession de son ami.

\- "Mais je ne peux pas…"

\- "Kakashi…" soupira Gaï, excédé. "Si ça continue, je vais vraiment penser que tu es masochiste…"

Le Jônin à la coupe au bol appréciait beaucoup le ninja à la chevelure d'argent, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver insupportable quand il commençait à jouer les martyrs alors que la vie lui donnait une petite chance d'être enfin pleinement heureux. Il avait vraiment eu une vie difficile, il le savait, mais ce n'était pas la peine de la rendre encore plus complexe qu'elle ne l'était déjà !

\- "C'est un secret Gaï…"

\- "Ah bon ? Pourquoi ça ? L'amour ne devrait pas être tenu secret… C'est le symbole de la fougue de la jeunesse !"

\- "Je ne devrai pas ressentir ça envers cette personne…"

\- "…"

\- "Je préfère taire ce sentiment que j'ai en moi…"

Gaï se leva précipitamment sous le regard étonné de son ami et pointa un index dans sa direction, un air courroucé sur le visage.

\- "Et alors quoi ? Pour vivre malheureux toute ta vie ?! Pour te morfondre et méditer sur ta malchance, alors que pour une fois tu en as une ?! Que dirait Yondaïme-sama en te voyant te lamenter aussi misérablement ?!"

L'œil visible de Kakashi s'agrandit sous le choc. Jamais Gaï ne lui avait parlé de cette manière. Il était toujours un peu loufoque, heureux, agacé par sa puissance, totalement extravagant en somme, mais jamais, au grand jamais il ne lui avait parlé sérieusement, aussi énervé.

\- "Gaï…"

\- "Réponds-moi Kakashi ! Que dirait Minato Senseï s'il te voyait dans cet état ?!"

Kakashi baissa la tête et posa une main tremblante sur son cœur, pulsant douloureusement contre sa poitrine, tiraillé par une foule de sentiments à la fois. Douleur, colère, remords, chagrin, peine, honte, amour. Tous ces mots à la fois résonnaient dans son esprit et il déglutit avec difficulté pour ravaler les larmes qui commençaient à monter. Ces larmes qu'il avait retenues si longtemps.

\- "Je… Je suppose qu'il m'aurait dit… qu'il m'aurait dit…" murmura-t-il, une boule se formant dans sa gorge.

Kakashi marqua une pause. Son corps entier était parsemé de tremblements. Les visages de Rin, d'Obito et Minato défilèrent devant ses yeux. Des scènes de son enfance où tous étaient insouciants et heureux refirent lentement surface. S'en était trop. C'était si dur de ne pas pouvoir les revoir, de ne pas pouvoir rire avec eux comme dans ses rêves. C'était si dur de ne pas pouvoir vivre heureux, emprisonné par un passé trop lourd, si dur de ne pas pouvoir se laisser tenter naïvement par l'amour… Il aurait voulu crier, hurler sa peine au monde entier, hurler son désespoir, sa colère, sa souffrance qui le torturaient chaque jour, hurler à quel point tout ça était injuste. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il donc contre lui ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?! N'avait-il pas toujours été un loyal shinobi au service de son village, prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour le bien des habitants à chaque mission ?! POURQUOI LUI BON SANG ?! POURQUOI SA VIE N'ETAIT-ELLE QU'UNE SERIE DE MORTS ?! POURQUOI LUI ENLEVAIT-ON TOUJOURS LES PERSONNES AUXQUELLES IL TENAIT LE PLUS ?! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement goûter un petit peu au bonheur qui semblait entourer tellement de gens… ? Il était fatigué, si fatigué de cette vie odieuse qu'un Dieu sévère lui avait confiée.  
Des larmes commencèrent à perler le long de son œil visible et couler le long de sa joue masquée, et il serra ses cuisses avec force, comme si elles étaient un soutien contre sa peine.

Gaï desserra les poings et regarda avec peine son ami. De toute sa vie, il n'avait presque jamais vu le Jônin pleurer. Celui-ci devait visiblement être épuisé psychologiquement pour laisser tomber temporairement la carapace qu'il s'était forgé depuis l'enfance. Il savait qu'il avait été dur, mais il ne pouvait le laisser s'emprisonner dans sa tristesse.

\- "Il m'aurait dit… de me relever… de garder la tête haute… de faire la paix avec mon passé… et d'aimer la personne que je désire au fond de mon cœur…" sanglota le ninja à la chevelure d'argent.

Le fauve de jade se laissa tomber en soupirant et desserra avec une délicatesse rare les mains de son ami dont les jointures devenaient blanches. De longues minutes passèrent où les larmes de Kakashi évaporèrent lentement les angoisses et les doutes de l'esprit du Jônin qui l'étouffaient depuis de nombreuses années. Gaï ne lui sortit aucun mot réconfortant. Il savait que seul le silence et sa présence consolaient véritablement le ninja aux cheveux argentés.

\- "Est-ce que je peux t'en parler Gaï… ?" demanda Kakashi quelques minutes après dans un murmure en séchant ses larmes, un peu gêné d'avoir craqué aussi facilement.

D'habitude il n'aimait pas se confier, préférant tout garder pour lui et surmonter les épreuves seul. Mais la vie lui avait appris qu'il était parfois important de se reposer quelque temps sur une épaule solide et fidèle.

\- "Tu sais bien que je suis toujours à ton écoute", le rassura Gaï avec un petit sourire sincère. "Je ne suis pas ton éternel rival pour rien après tout."

Kakashi esquissa un maigre sourire et soulagea son cœur en livrant le secret qui l'empoisonnait depuis longtemps à l'oreille attentive du Jônin à la coupe au bol.

* * *

 _Fin du Flash-back_

* * *

Qui est donc cette fameuse personne qui occupe les pensées du Kakashi de 30 ans? Cela aura-t-il des répercussions dans le futur?

Je vous laisse faire vos suppositions en commentaires ^^

Bye!

Nouk


	6. Chapter 6

**_Somikaze:_** Que de compliments! Je rougis x3 Merci pour ta gentille review! ça m'encourage beaucoup à continuer cette histoire que je prends encore plus plaisir à écrire ^^

* * *

Kakashi s'était livré à lui. Il lui avait dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à cet instant précis. Jamais il n'avait vu le ninja gris aussi désespéré, aussi vide d'espoir, même lorsqu'il avait perdu Obito, Rin, Minato et Sasuke, quand il avait déserté. C'était le cri du cœur, un appel à l'aide, un besoin imminent de parler, de se livrer, de devenir un homme normal, sans devoir de shinobi, et se laisser aller à ses émotions, ces mêmes émotions qu'il cachait depuis des années sous des masques différents, chaque jour…

Gaï perdit son sourire face au jeune Kakashi qui lui faisait face. Ce même Kakashi n'avait pas idée de toute la souffrance qu'il allait vivre au fur et à mesure des années. Il ne savait pas, il ne savait rien. La seule mort qu'il avait connu était celle de son père, le héros Croc Blanc de Konoha. Gaï savait que le jeune homme allait peu à peu s'enfoncer dans le désespoir et que seul son devoir de shinobi l'aiderait à vivre. Il aurait tellement voulu épargner ça à son ami…  
Mais peut-être que… Mais oui ! Peut-être pouvait-il contribuer à changer le futur du jeune Kakashi !

\- "Hokage-sama !"

\- "Hm ? Qu'y a-t-il Gaï ?"

\- "Puis-je me proposer pour loger Kakashi ?"

\- "Uh ? Oh, mais c'est déjà fait."

\- "Comment ça ?"

\- "Il est déjà logé."

\- "Chez qui, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, Hokage-sama ?"

\- "Chez Sakura Haruno."

Une expression un peu étonnée passa en éclair sur le visage du fauve de jade et laissa place à un petit sourire énigmatique. Il hocha la tête satisfait et ne donna pas de réponse aux regards interloqués que lui portèrent Tsunade, Kakashi et Lee. Il s'inclina poliment et sortit du bureau de la Godaïme, suivi de Lee.

\- "Gaï Senseï, pourquoi avez-vous souri de la sorte ?"

\- "Lee… La fougue de la jeunesse accompagne Kakashi, il est donc normal qu'il en profite à temps !"

\- "Euh… Je ne comprends pas trop là Senseï…"

\- "Tu comprendras le moment venu. En attendant, je vais t'accompagner dans tes 100 tours du village."

\- "Merci Gaï Senseï !"

Le jeune Kakashi était entre de bonnes mains, il n'avait pas à s'en inquiéter. C'était même la meilleure chose qu'il puisse lui arriver. Il pouffa mentalement et sortit du couloir sur les pas de son élève. Les deux ninjas à la coupe au bol disparurent ensuite du palais de l'Hokage, avec qu'une hâte, celle de s'entrainer ensemble.

* * *

 _Quelques jours plus tard, à l'appartement de la Kunoïchi aux cheveux roses_

* * *

Sakura ouvrit la porte d'entrée en s'annonçant et s'étira légèrement. La journée avait été longue pour elle, ses travaux à l'hôpital l'avaient lessivé comme d'habitude, et la fin de semaine s'était fait cruellement attendre. En réprimant un petit bâillement, elle se prépara une tasse de thé, comme elle adorait le faire en fin de journée, et alla machinalement dans sa chambre. Elle ne prit pas la peine de toquer pour savoir si celle-ci était occupée, n'ayant senti aucune présence, l'esprit un peu embrumé par la dose importante de formol qu'elle avait inhalé tout au long de la journée après avoir soigné plusieurs ANBU qui étaient rentrés en piteux état du pays du brouillard.

Elle ouvrit en grand la baie vitrée et s'assit confortablement en tailleur sur un des poufs poires qu'elle avait acheté pour son confort et qu'elle avait disposé sur son balcon, sa tasse de thé fumante à la main. Elle adorait se vider l'esprit ainsi après une mission ou une journée de travail, à regarder le soleil couchant, sans parler, sans penser, juste rêver et laisser aller son imagination.

Un petit bruit lui fit lever la tête et elle vit Kakashi descendre du toit de son immeuble qui était juste au-dessus de son plafond, puisqu'elle vivait au cinquième et dernier étage de celui-ci. Il ne lui adressa pas un regard et vint s'asseoir dans le deuxième pouf qui lui faisait face, en conservant son regard sur l'horizon orangé que la hauteur de l'appartement leur permettait de magnifiquement bien apercevoir.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que le jeune homme vivait avec elle. Ils n'avaient quasiment pas discuté ensemble, prenaient leur repas séparément, ne se voyaient quasiment jamais. Sakura savait que le jeune homme avait l'habitude d'être seul, et elle avait compris qu'elle ne devait pas interférer. Elle devait simplement agir comme elle l'avait toujours fait, et c'était pour le mieux. Elle avait remarqué qu'il lui lançait des coups d'œil gratifiant à chaque fois qu'il avait besoin d'être seul et qu'elle se retirait simplement. Elle comprenait parfaitement les envies du Chûnin et faisait tout pour les respecter.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne parlent. Un doux silence régnait et quelques oiseaux jouaient une petite mélodie apaisante en volant bas dans le ciel tenté d'ocre et de rouge flamboyant. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, leurs esprits étaient loin et voguaient sur l'océan des rêves qui leur laissait le soin d'imaginer le plus beau des songes. Ils étaient en communion avec eux-mêmes, avec ce qui les entourait, avec leurs pensées.

Mais Kakashi brisa soudain cet instant de sérénité qui les avait envahis.

\- "Tu es différente comme fille…" murmura-t-il.

Sakura leva un sourcil perplexe en posant sa tasse vide sur le sol.

\- "Je pensais que tu me traiterais comme un enfant ou que tu te comporterais comme toutes les autres avec moi… trop protectrice…"

Sakura esquissa un sourire, amusée par la réflexion du Chûnin.

\- "Alors qu'il n'en est rien…" poursuivit-il. "Depuis le début de la semaine, de mon séjour, tu respectes mon besoin de solitude, de rêverie, mes envies. C'est…"

\- "Etrange ?" termina-t-elle.

\- "Uh", acquiesça-t-il en plongeant son regard onyx dans celui d'émeraude où l'amusement s'y reflétait.

\- "Eh bien, je suppose que c'est pour le mieux, non ?"

\- "Oui, parfaitement."

Elle soupira et eut un petit rire.

\- "Il est bien loin le temps où j'agissais en total contraire avec ce que je fais aujourd'hui…"

\- "Sasuke ?"

\- "Uh", dit-elle en hochant la tête. "Le départ de Sasuke-kun, la mort de mes parents, les missions dangereuses qui s'accumulent. Tout ça m'a fait beaucoup mûrir et m'a permis de changer…"

Kakashi vit le visage apaisé de Sakura se refermer légèrement.

\- "Tes… tes parents sont morts ?" l'interrogea-t-il, chassant de son esprit la petite voix qui lui demandait pourquoi s'intéressait-il encore à la vie de la jeune femme.

\- "…"

\- "J'aurais pas dû demander…"

\- "Non, c'est bon, ça ne me dérange pas d'en parler avec toi."

Elle fixa son regard dans celui de Kakashi avant de le reporter sur le ciel qui revêtait son manteau de suie seulement éclairé par quelques étoiles, et se lança d'une voix mélancolique.

\- "Ils sont morts l'année dernière… J'étais en mission avec Naruto et Kakashi Senseï au village de Suna. Un incendie s'est déclaré en pleine nuit à la maison et ils n'ont pas pu sortir à temps…"

Kakashi réprima un frisson. Quelle mort horrible…

\- "D'après les médecins-nin légistes, ils seraient morts intoxiqués par la fumée, avant d'être brûlés par les flammes… et je n'ai rien pu faire… je n'étais pas là pour les aider, pour les sauver…" poursuivit-elle, sa voix se muant en un simple murmure.

Kakashi n'était pas très doué pour les marques de réconfort, préférant lui-même ne pas en recevoir quand il était dans cette position, considérant ça comme une marque de faiblesse, mais devant le regard voilé de la jeune femme, son cœur se serra. Le même remord dormait en lui aussi, la même souffrance…  
Il se leva et lui pris une main en la serrant.

Sakura fixa le jeune homme, un peu surprise par l'attention dont il faisait preuve envers elle et le gratifia d'un petit sourire.

\- "Tu es surprenant aussi, Kakashi Hatake", lança-t-elle.

Il agrandit les yeux de surprise.

\- "Je ne te pensais pas aussi proche des gens et de leurs peines", poursuivit-elle sur le même ton.

\- "Je ne suis pas particulièrement proche des gens… Mais…Ce n'est pas pareil avec toi…" termina-t-il dans un murmure.

Sakura haussa un sourcil, étonnée.

Mais pourquoi avait-il sorti une ineptie pareille ?! « Ce n'est pas pareil avec toi » et puis quoi encore ? Maintenant il allait lui révéler qu'il l'appréciait bien alors que ça faisait qu'une semaine qu'il la connaissait et qu'ils n'avaient jamais véritablement parlé ensemble ? Mais qu'avait-il dans la tête, bon sang ?!

\- "Enfin, ne te méprends pas !" Se reprit-il en rougissant et en agitant ses mains devant lui dans un signe de négation. "Je voulais dire que…que je comprends ce que tu ressens et… enfin…"

Rahhh ! C'est pas vrai ! Et voilà, maintenant il bégayait et il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots justes pour se justifier et pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse des plans sur la comète. Ah, il était beau le ninja à l'incroyable sang-froid que tout le monde admirait !

Sakura rit doucement devant les tentatives de justification du jeune homme.

\- "C'est bon, j'ai compris Kakashi. Je t'apprécie aussi, tu sais ?" lui sourit-elle.

Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Elle avait compris ce qu'il avait voulu dire à travers ce charabia ? Il mêla un petit rire nerveux au sien, amusé par la panique soudaine qui l'avait envahi.

\- "C'était un peu stupide comme réaction", ri-t-il doucement en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- "C'est assez drôle de te voir aussi gêné et paniqué à cause d'une petite phrase", ajouta-t-elle. "C'est que j'en ai pas l'habitude !"

\- "C'est une de mes failles on peut dire", poursuivit-il sur le même ton en passant sa main derrière sa nuque, tout en se désolant mentalement de ses réponses de plus en plus stupides.

\- "Tout le monde est gêné par ce genre de choses, après tout."

Il lui sourit sous son masque, ravi de voir que Sakura avait su rattraper la discussion qui dérapait un peu.

\- "J'ai un petit creux, tu veux que je t'apporte ton repas ici ?" lui demanda-t-elle en se levant et en s'étirant.

\- "Non… Je vais le prendre avec toi…"

Sakura agrandit les yeux de surprise. Kakashi allait vraiment se dévoiler devant elle ?

\- "… très bien", lui répondit-elle en cachant son étonnement avec un petit sourire.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et commença à sortir tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour préparer le dîner, suivi par Kakashi.

Il s'installa dans le canapé et la regarda trancher les légumes dont elle avait besoin en suivant la recette que Teuchi lui avait confié pour faire des ramen.

Devait-il l'aider ? Il sentait qu'il se rapprochait de la jeune femme, et à son plus grand étonnement, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, même s'il en était un peu déstabilisé. En très peu de temps, elle avait réussi à incarner une présence féminine qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Elle avait réussi à créer une minuscule fissure à travers le cœur de glace du jeune homme. Il l'appréciait réellement, il ne savait comment l'expliquer, ils n'avaient pourtant pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais le moindre geste, la moindre attention avait eu un véritable impact sur lui. Elle avait réussi là où toutes avaient échoué. Il aimait bien Rin, mais ce n'étais pas la même chose…Il le savait, il le sentait. Sa raison lui dictait de s'éloigner, de respecter comme toujours le code des shinobis car les sentiments, même minimes, ne devaient pas avoir de place chez un ninja. Mais… son cœur, qu'il n'avait pas écouté depuis des années, lui soufflait de se rapprocher de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, même s'il repartirait dans son époque quelques jours plus tard.

Il se décida au bout de quelques instants et se leva. Il se plaça à côté d'elle, et pendant qu'elle s'attelait à préparer avec soin les légumes, il s'empara de la recette pour l'étudier attentivement. Il était loin d'être un chef, mais il se débrouillait assez bien dans ce domaine. Il reposa la recette sur le plan de travail, enleva ses protections de shinobi qu'il gardait tout le temps et aida la Kunoïchi.

Sakura s'étonna de voir le jeune homme l'aider à faire la cuisine. Elle le regarda tout en continuant ce qu'elle faisait et vit une petite ride se former sur son front plissé par la concentration. Un demi-sourire naquit sur son visage et Kakashi s'en aperçut.

\- "Qu'y a-t-il ?"

\- "Oh, je pensais juste prévenir le chef Teuchi demain qu'il trouverait un excellent sous-chef en te recrutant…" lui répondit-elle moqueuse.

\- "Eh !" s'indigna-t-il. "Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis ! Il me trouverait tellement bon qu'il prendrait sa retraite et qu'il me nommerait chef directement… !" poursuivit-il en se vantant et en agitant une louche entre les mains.

Sakura se retourna vers lui et commença à rire de bon cœur, ravie de voir que Kakashi se laisser peu à peu aller avec elle.

\- "Quoi ? c'est vrai ! Faut dire que tu n'as pas encore goûté à ma cuisine, tu ne peux donc pas savoir avec quelle délicatesse je peux cuisiner toute sorte de mets…"

\- "Franchement Kakashi", lui dit-elle entre deux hoquets de rire, "je te verrai bien avec une petite toque sur la tête à la place de ton bandeau frontal. Un vrai petit cordon bleu !"

\- "Te moque pas… !"

Sakura ne lui répondit pas et continua à rire devant la petite mine boudeuse du Chûnin.  
Kakashi se mordit les joues car il ne put se retenir bien longtemps, le rire étant communicatif, et se tourna pour ne pas que la ninja aux cheveux roses le voit en train de perdre son sérieux plus que nécessaire.

Sakura posa une main sur l'épaule du shinobi aux cheveux gris.

\- "Ah la la…" dit-elle en se calmant peu à peu. "Merci Kakashi, ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas amusée de la sorte !"

Kakashi se retourna pour à nouveau faire face à la Kunoïchi. Il lui fit un sourire éclatant qu'elle ne put que deviner à travers son masque et ses yeux plissés. Quand elle lui avait raconté la mort de ses parents, il avait alors décidé de mettre de côté son envie de solitude et de totale indépendance pour se lier d'amitié avec la jeune femme. Il avait été vraiment touché par son histoire, plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru d'ailleurs. D'un certain côté elle lui ressemblait un peu… Comme lui, elle aurait voulu sauver ses parents, empêcher le drame, empêcher leur perte, empêcher de s'enfermer dans la solitude à chaque fois qu'elle était chez elle. Kakashi le comprenait très bien, trop bien même, et la voir rire ainsi lui avait fait plaisir, comme si en la réconfortant, il se réconfortait lui-même.

\- "Pour moi aussi… ça faisait longtemps…", murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Et il devait avouer que ça lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Il avait l'impression que tout allait très vite, mais peut-être n'étais-ce pas plus mal en fin de compte…

\- "Allez, terminons le repas. J'espère que les ramen seront aussi bons que ceux de Teuchi-san !" ajouta-t-elle avec un large sourire.

\- "Uh !" acquiesça Kakashi.

* * *

Kakashi se déride auprès de Sakura. Cela signe le début du changement pour notre futur Ninja Copieur!

A la semaine prochaine ^^


	7. Chapter 7

_**San713:**_ Ouaaah un nouveau lecteur et une nouvelle review super gentille en prime avec plein de compliments! *w* ça me fait super plaisir!  
Si l'histoire t'intéresse autant à ce stade embryonnaire, alors je pense qu'elle t'intéressera encore plus après ;) Elle risque d'être assez riches en rebondissements ^^ Mais motus et bouche cousue ;p  
Quant au style d'écriture, je suis heureuse qu'il te plaise! Ce serait triste de ne pas pouvoir bien décrire, aux yeux des lecteurs, ce qu'il se passe entre eux, et dans leur fort intérieur, non? ;)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Quelques longues minutes de préparation plus tard, les deux Chûnins se mirent à table. Sakura redoutait, sans comprendre réellement pourquoi, le moment où Kakashi enlèverait son masque. Elle baissa le regard pour cacher son anxiété et se concentra sur son bol de ramen. Elle entendit le froissement du bout de tissu, indiquant que son futur Senseï avait abaissé son masque lui dévoilant ainsi son visage, qu'elle avait toujours cherché à découvrir avec Naruto et Sasuke quand ils étaient tous les trois Genin. Elle savait qu'il lui avait donné l'autorisation indirecte de voir son visage, et que par conséquent, il lui faisait confiance, ce qui la touchait bien entendu. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son actuel Senseï de 30 ans qui avait toujours pris soin de le leur dissimuler. Elle avait en quelque sorte l'impression de trahir sa confiance… A cette pensée, une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Elle décida donc de ne pas lever la tête et de donner l'impression d'être très concentrée sur la dégustation de son bol.

Kakashi avalait avec joie les ramen qui se révélaient être très bons, peut-être pas assez salés à son goût, mais c'était une réussite, immanquablement.  
Alors qu'il dégustait son plat, il remarqua que l'air enjoué de Sakura avait totalement disparu. Sa tête était totalement baissée et elle gardait les yeux rivés sur les nouilles qu'elle avalait. Il haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension et décida d'entamer une conversation innocente pour essayer de cerner le trouble de la jeune femme.

\- "Dis-moi, tu ne m'as jamais dit où tu travaillais au fait… Tu t'absentes toute la journée et tu ne me dis rien…"

\- "Ce n'est pas comme si c'était quelque chose qui te préoccupait vraiment Kakashi…"

Touché… Elle avait raison. Au début de la semaine, cela ne l'avait pas du tout intéressé, laissant la Kunoïchi de son côté, et s'occupant de ses propres affaires, mais il avait reconnu, non sans mal, que ce détail l'intriguait. Elle partait souvent tôt le matin, et rentrait au coucher du soleil. Il avait de quoi se poser des questions… Qu'est-ce qu'une jeune fille de… de… quel âge avait-elle au fait ? Il ne lui avait toujours pas demandé… !

\- "J'ai des raisons de m'y intéresser… Après tout tu pars toute la journée, tu sembles épuisée à chaque fois que tu rentres, tu vis seule, enfin plus maintenant, alors que tu n'as que… que…"

\- "16 ans, j'ai 16 ans, et je travaille à l'hôpital. J'étais l'élève de Tsunade-sama pendant 2 ans et demi", lui répondit-elle, en fixant toujours son bol de ramen. "Au fait…je ne pensais pas que tu t'inquiéterais pour moi", contra-t-elle.

\- "Euh, je…non, c'est pas ça", bégaya-t-il un peu déstabilisé.

Bon, c'était pas gagné… Elle ne levait pas la tête et lui se ridiculisait devant le sens de la répartie de Sakura. Elle ne levait pas la tête… Attendez une minute… Ah mais oui ! ça devait sûrement être ça la raison de son malaise ! Elle n'osait pas le regarder parce qu'il lui montrait son visage ! Franchement… S'il avait accepté de manger avec elle, c'est que ça ne le dérangeait plus… Enfin… S'il voulait qu'elle lève la tête et qu'elle arrête d'être sur la défensive, il allait devoir dire quelque chose d'important… !

Kakashi réfléchit quelques secondes avant qu'un petit sourire ne se forme sur son visage, une idée ayant germée dans son esprit.

\- "Dis-moi Sakura…"

\- "Oui ?"

\- "Tu as dû devenir sacrément forte si Tsunade-Hime t'a formé en personne…" lança-t-il, l'air de rien.

\- "Euh, je suppose… C'est vrai qu'elle m'a enseigné beaucoup de choses sur le jutsu médical, avec sa force incroyable grâce à la force améliorée au chakra par exemple. Et… sans vouloir me vanter… il parait qu'on me surnomme la Tsunade n°2…" lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire gêné tout en conservant son regard baissé.

Ah oui quand même… Il ne s'imaginait pas la Kunoïchi aussi forte, il fallait qu'il l'avoue… Ce qui ne rendait son plan que plus crédible et plus intéressant pour lui aussi.

\- "Est-ce que tu voudrais bien m'entraîner… ?"

\- "Comment ?!" S'exclama-t-elle étonnée en levant vers lui des yeux ronds.

Kakashi la regarda, un sourire satisfait sur le visage, ravi d'avoir réussi à berner aussi aisément Sakura.

La shinobi aux cheveux roses s'en aperçut quand elle vit l'air narquois sur le visage du Chûnin.

\- "Tu… tu m'as piégé !" s'écria-t-elle un doigt pointé vers lui, en rougissant et en fermant les yeux.

\- "Mais non, mais non. Je t'ai juste demandé quelque chose et tu as levé la tête, c'est tout", lui répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- "Pfff… Tu as très bien compris pourquoi je ne te regardais pas…" grogna-t-elle le regard en biais.

\- "Tu es gênée ?"

\- "… Non… Enfin, si… peut-être un peu…" lui répondit-elle en se dandinant sous la gêne sur sa chaise.

\- "Pourquoi ?"

Sakura leva des yeux timides vers lui et soupira.

\- "Parce que ton toi de 30 ans nous a toujours caché son visage et qu'il n'a jamais voulu nous le montrer. Quand on était petit, Naruto, Sasuke et moi s'amusions à essayer de le piéger pour découvrir ce qu'il, enfin ce que tu cachais sous ton masque. Mais ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté… J'ai un peu l'impression de trahir sa confiance en regardant ton visage… enfin son visage… Rah… ça devient compliqué avec ce voyage dans le temps…" râla-t-elle, toujours en proie à la gêne.

Kakashi la regarda, étonné, puis esquissa un sourire.

\- "Par du principe que nous sommes la même personne… Si je me dévoile, c'est que ma version de 30 ans l'aurait fait un jour ou l'autre."

\- "Uh… Tu dois avoir raison…"

\- "Je sais", se vanta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère, "j'ai toujours raison, et puis… à présent tu peux admirer ma beauté secrète… !"

\- "C'est pas une raison pour te vanter… !" le rabroua-t-elle en le fixant les yeux plissés, même si elle devait avouer que le ninja aux cheveux gris était encore plus beau que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

Il lui lança un clin d'œil qui la fit rougir et se leva pour débarrasser son bol.

Ah… Il avait beaucoup aimé piéger la jeune femme. Ça s'était révélé être très amusant.  
Quand il y réfléchit d'un peu plus près, il se rendit compte que son simple jeu avait une répercussion beaucoup plus importante qu'il n'y paraissait. Il avait peut-être un peu trop apprécié à son goût cet instant…

Sakura se leva et l'aida à faire la vaisselle rapidement avant de tout ranger dans les placards. Le silence retomba quelques instants, seulement coupé par le bruit de l'eau de l'évier.

Kakashi rangea ensuite le bol restant quand Sakura s'approcha de lui et prononça quelques mots qui eurent le don d'accélérer les battements de son cœur et de chasser l'angoisse qui venait de naitre dans son esprit à l'idée de s'attacher un peu trop rapidement et un peu trop tout court à la Kunoïchi.

\- "Merci Kakashi…" murmura-t-elle à son oreille. "Merci de m'avoir redonné le sourire…"

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc. Il se retourna précipitamment et eut tout juste le temps de voir le sourire sincère sur le visage de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses avant qu'elle n'entre dans la salle de bain.

Il resta interdit quelques secondes encore, le son de la voix de Sakura résonnant comme un écho dans son esprit.

* * *

 _Dans la salle de bain_

* * *

La médecin-nin fit couler un bain chaud et laissa ses pensées vagabonder en gardant ses yeux clos.

Sakura avait jugé bon de remercier le jeune homme pour ce qu'il avait fait ce soir-là, mais aussi pour être tout simplement présent.  
Depuis la mort de ses parents, à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait chez elle après une mission, ou son travail à l'hôpital, retrouver sa maison désespérément vide la confrontait sans cesse à son incapacité d'avoir pu sauver ses parents de l'incendie. Elle ne l'avait dit à personne, pas même à Naruto son meilleur ami… Elle avait tellement souffert de se sentir inutile quand elle était jeune, voilà que le sort lui prouvait qu'elle n'avait pas changé malgré ses efforts…

Avant, la kunoïchi s'occupait de ses parents en leur racontant ses missions, sans trop les effrayer, elle leur racontait son travail à l'hôpital, ses peines, ses joies, et ses doutes. Elle avait toujours une présence quand elle rentrait chez elle.  
Ses parents lui avait permis de vivre dans son propre appartement quand elle avait atteint ses 15 ans sur les conseils de la Godaïme pour protéger les Haruno d'espions qui rodaient près du village et qui voulaient s'en prendre à l'équipe Kakashi à cette époque, et quoi de mieux que de s'en prendre à ses parents pour mieux l'atteindre…  
Mais en une nuit, tout avait disparu, ne laissant que des cendres sur son chemin et le goût amer de la tristesse et de la rage d'avoir été impuissante. Elle s'était retrouvée seule, sans aucune présence pour la soutenir ou la réconforter comme le faisait ses parents. Naruto était bien là pour elle, mais ce n'était pas la même chose… A chaque fois qu'elle franchissait le seuil de sa porte, la tristesse et le poids de la solitude refaisaient surface, inlassablement… Elle ne se nourrissait plus correctement et ne prêtait plus vraiment attention à sa personne de manière générale comme elle aimait le faire de temps en temps du vivant de ses parents…

La venue de Kakashi lui avait redonné un but, lui avait permis de mettre un peu de côté cette solitude. Même s'il ne lui avait pas beaucoup parlé avant cette soirée, elle lui était reconnaissante d'être simplement là…

* * *

 _Quelques heures plus tard, dans la chambre de Sakura_

* * *

Kakashi avait souhaité une bonne nuit à Sakura avant de se glisser entre les draps de son lit. Il avait eu beau se tourner dans tous les sens, cela faisait un bon bout de temps qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

D'un geste agacé, il se débarrassa de la couette et sortit sur le balcon prendre l'air. Il s'installa sur le pouf qu'occupait Sakura quelques heures avant et laissa son regard dériver vers les étoiles, ses bras croisés derrière sa nuque.

Ce voyage temporel avait eu le mérite d'être très intéressant, il ne pouvait le nier… Il avait appris beaucoup de choses pendant cette semaine, comme le fait que si la ressemblance entre Minato et Naruto était troublante, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il était le fils qu'il avait eu avec Kushina. Il avait demandé pourquoi Minato n'était plus à Konoha et on lui avait répondu un peu vaguement que le ninja s'était exilé suite à la mort de sa femme… Il avait trouvé l'histoire un peu suspecte mais n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus pour ne pas trop modifier le temps. Il avait aussi appris qu'il était connu sous le nom de Kakashi aux mille techniques, Kakashi le ninja copieur, ou Kakashi au sharingan. Il s'était demandé d'ailleurs comment une telle arme avait-elle pu tomber entre ses mains, mais personne n'avait voulu l'en informer… A cette époque, il était un ninja redouté et respecté d'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, mais avait un goût un peu trop prononcé pour les lectures douteuses, ce qui l'avait beaucoup étonné. Il aimait bien les livres de romance, chose qu'il n'avait jamais dit à personne, mais de là à lire des choses plus osées… Il avait donc imaginé que cela devait venir d'une quelconque influence qu'il aurait peut-être plus tard du Sanin aux cheveux blancs. On lui apprit à son plus grand regret son retard maladif qu'il avait sûrement dû hériter d'Obito sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, et la réputation qu'il avait pour son exigence toute particulière pour le travail d'équipe comme le lui avait dit Sakura…  
Tant de choses avaient changé chez lui… Qu'avait-il donc bien pu vivre pour changer à ce point… ?

Il soupira et chassa ses inquiétudes en se remémorant l'agréable soirée qu'il avait passé avec Sakura, un petit sourire flottant sur son visage.

C'était la première fois depuis ses 5 ans qu'il passait une soirée chez lui, s'il pouvait appeler ce lieu son chez lui, avec quelqu'un. Retrouver une atmosphère innocente où le rire et la bonne humeur régnait était un véritable changement pour le Chûnin. Et ces mots… les mots qu'elle avait prononcé après le repas… Ils l'avaient totalement bouleversé… Lui avait-on jamais dit merci pour avoir contribuer au bonheur, même éphémère, d'une personne ? Non… jamais… c'était la première fois… La première fois qu'il aidait une personne à se sentir mieux avec de telles futilités, une telle innocence qu'il avait perdu depuis plusieurs années, et qu'on le remerciait pour son geste… Il n'aimait pas se mêler des affaires des autres, ni qu'on se mêle des siennes, car il fallait qu'il reste de marbre, sans aucun sentiment, aucune émotion qui le traverse, selon le code des shinobis. Pourtant… ce soir, tout avait été différent… il avait douté du code, des règles qu'on lui imposait depuis l'enfance… il avait laissé son cœur parler… et il avait aimé ça… lui, le shinobi au cœur de pierre…

C'était si compliqué… Il ne savait pas comment se situer par rapport à Sakura… La seule chose qu'il savait pour l'instant, c'était que la fleur de cerisier représentait quelqu'un de spécial à ses yeux… Elle occupait une place de plus en plus conséquente chez lui… Tout ça était arrivé avec une telle facilité… une telle rapidité… Il ne s'en était même pas réellement aperçu avant cette soirée. Il s'était naturellement renseigné sur elle pendant la semaine et était allé de surprise en surprise en apprenant toute son histoire, sauf pour ses parents, puisque c'était elle qui l'en avait informé… Il avait apprécié, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, le portrait qu'on lui peignait de la jeune femme. Auparavant, il ne s'était jamais intéressé à la gente féminine pour toutes les raisons insupportables que cela impliquait, mais là… encore une fois… tout avait été différent…

Kakashi reporta son regard sur l'horizon voilé par la nuit.

En fin de compte… si tous ces bouleversements lui tombaient dessus, peut-être était-ce là le futur ? Son futur ? Peut-être était-il lié à la shinobi d'une manière qui lui était encore inconnue ? Peut-être que leur rencontre n'était pas le fruit du hasard et le résultat d'une stupide erreur de jutsu temporel ? Peut-être que tout ceci avait réellement un sens…

Kakashi comprit alors que Sakura allait jouer, d'une manière ou d'une autre, une part non négligeable dans le cours de son destin…

* * *

Voui, un petit chapitre de transition je sais, mais il est nécessaire pour l'évolution des pensées des personnages.

Allez, pour consoler tout le monde, je peux me permettre de vous dire que le prochain comportera une révélation très importante!

Quelle est donc cette nouvelle qui s'annonce?

Je vous laisse faire vos suppositions en commentaires, j'y répondrai avec joie ;)

A la semaine prochaine ^^

Nouk


	8. Chapter 8

_**Guest:**_ Merci pour ta review ^^ Kakashi de 30 ans n'est pas encore rentré au village comme les avait prévenu Tsunade lors de leur rapport de mission. Je ne peux pas t'en dire beaucoup pour ne pas gâcher le suspens, mais les deux Kakashi sont bien distincts l'un de l'autre même s'ils ne sont qu'une seule et même personne en fin de compte. Avec ce voyage temporel, c'est un peu comme si Kakashi de 12 ans était un double ou un "jumeau" si tu préfères de celui de 30 ans. Cette caractéristique sera importante à l'avenir car tu te doutes bien que le plus âgé reviendra un jour au village ;) D'où l'impatience de Naruto, dans les chapitres 1 et 2, à l'idée de voir son Senseï rencontrer son double en plus jeune ;p

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Sakura dormait profondément dans son canapé, son réveil n'ayant pas sonné puisque c'était le début du week-end. Le soleil perçait à travers les raies des rideaux du salon mais ne semblait nullement déranger la Kunoïchi. Aucun bruit ne venait troubler le sommeil de la shinobi qui dormait comme un bébé, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps.

Soudain, une ombre traversa furtivement la pièce. Elle se déplaçait rapidement en prenant soin de ne rien faire tomber pour ne pas réveiller la fleur. Elle s'approcha d'elle sur la pointe des pieds et l'observa quelques instants en silence avant d'agir.

\- "Sakura…" murmura Kakashi, parce que c'était bien lui.

Il la secoua doucement pour la réveiller et la seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un petit grognement.

\- "Sakura, réveille-toi…"

\- "Ghnnn… 'est quelle heure ?" marmonna-t-elle, encore aux pays des rêves.

\- "9h."

Elle leva sa tête et vit le Chûnin agenouillé près de sa tête, le visage découvert avec un petit sourire amusé.

\- "Kakashi…! Il est samedi… Je voulais faire la grasse mat… !" se plaignit-elle en laissant tomber lourdement son visage sur son oreiller.

\- "On doit s'entrainer aujourd'hui, rappelle-toi."

\- "Je t'ai absolument rien répondu par rapport à ça", rétorqua-t-elle en levant un doigt et conservant sa tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller si bien que le Chûnin dû faire un effort de concentration pour comprendre.

\- "C'est pas grave, tu me dois bien ça après tout !"

\- "…Et en quel honneur ?" lui demanda-t-elle en le fixant avec ses yeux endormis.

\- "Hm… Parce que je t'ai montré mon magnifique visage ?"

\- "Pff… c'est pas permis de se vanter autant…"

\- "Tu devras faire avec vu que tu dois vivre avec moi pendant un temps indéterminé. Allez, lève-toi marmotte !"

Sakura se leva avec une extrême difficulté et se traina d'un pas lent jusqu'à la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, Kakashi prépara le petit déjeuner pour la première fois depuis son séjour. Il prépara en plus un thé bien chaud comme elle les aimait et s'en servit un aussi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sakura revint, un peu moins endormie, en réprimant un bâillement et en se frottant les yeux.

\- "Merci d'avoir préparé le petit déj' Kakashi, je n'avais pas vraiment la motivation, même si je l'aurais quand même fait…"

\- "Oui, j'avais bien compris", lui répondit Kakashi, d'un ton moqueur.

Sakura s'assis en face du Chûnin et bu sa tasse de thé en soupirant de contentement tout en le fixant. Il la vit réfléchir quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir des yeux ronds et parfaitement éveillés.

\- "Ton masque ? Tu ne mets plus ton masque ?"

\- "Pas pour manger, non", lui répondit-il avec un petit rire devant la lente réalisation de la jeune femme par rapport à ce détail.  
"Et puis, maintenant que je t'ai montré mon visage, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le cacherai encore quand nous sommes ici tous les deux."

\- "Euh… oui, c'est vrai… Je suis pas très réveillée, décidemment."

Kakashi acquiesça en riant doucement et en mordant dans son repas.

\- "Au fait, j'accepte pour l'entrainement puisque tu m'as donné une raison plus que valable, bien sûr… !" souligna-t-elle, cynique. "Ça me va faire bizarre d'inverser nos rôles, mais ce n'est pas embêtant. Il faudra juste passer au bureau de Tsunade-sama pour lui demander si ce n'est pas un problème que tu apprennes de nouvelles choses que tu n'aurais pas dû apprendre à ton âge normalement…"

\- "D'accord."

\- "D'ailleurs, je suppose que ces nouvelles techniques ne seront pas les seules choses que tu n'aurais pas dû apprendre…" soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- "En même temps, c'est un peu compliqué de ne rien apprendre de mon futur avec tous ces gens qui vantent mes mérites dans la rue !" se vanta-t-il encore, une main sur le cœur.

\- "Si tu continues, je te montrerai pourquoi on me surnomme la Tsunade n°2…" grommela-t-elle.

Il lui fit un petit sourire narquois, ravi d'avoir pu embêter la jeune femme.

\- "Dis Kakashi", reprit-elle en dégustant elle aussi son petit déjeuner. "Je me suis toujours demandée… pourquoi portes-tu un masque ?"

\- "Oh… Euh… Eh bien, en fait…"

Il ne put répondre à cette question car un oiseau urgent du bureau de la Godaïme venait d'atterrir sur le rebord de la fenêtre du salon avec un grand bruit de battement d'ailes.

\- "Je vais aller voir ça", dit Sakura en se levant.

Elle détacha la missive de la patte de l'oiseau et la lu attentivement avant d'avertir le Chûnin.

\- "Tsunade-sama me demande de me rendre à son bureau dans les plus brefs délais, ça te concerne aussi."

\- "D'accord, j'arrive."

Ils se préparèrent rapidement, ne souhaitant pas faire patienter plus que nécessaire la Sanin et 10 minutes plus tard, ils étaient sur le perron de l'appartement, Sakura refermant la porte derrière elle.

* * *

 _Au palais de l'Hokage_

* * *

Arrivés devant la porte de la Godaïme Hokage, ils toquèrent à la porte et entrèrent une fois que la permission leur eut été accordée.

Tsunade, ses lunettes sur son nez, lisaient une pile importante de rapport avec un air concentré quand elle vit les deux nouveaux arrivants.

\- "Ah, Sakura, Kakashi, vous avez fait vite, tant mieux."

\- "Tsunade-sama", répondit respectueusement Sakura en s'inclinant, suivi de Kakashi.

La princesse de Limaces enleva ses lunettes et se colla au dossier de sa chaise.

\- "Je vous ai fait venir ici pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord, l'actuel Kakashi rentrera plus tard que prévu parce qu'un ANBU qui l'accompagnait a été blessé en chemin. Rien de grave, mais ils seront ralentis."

\- "Il ne lui ait rien arrivé, n'est-ce pas ?" s'inquiéta Sakura en retenant son souffle.

\- "Non, non rassure-toi, il va bien."

Sakura repris une respiration normale, sous le regard inquisiteur de Kakashi.

\- "Naruto, Yamato et Saï rentrent dans quatre jours, aussi je vous demanderai de revenir tous les deux ce délai passé pour rediscuter de ton cas, Kakashi."

Les deux shinobis acquiescèrent sans poser de questions.

\- "Enfin, je voulais te prévenir que mes recherches ont avancé", ajouta-t-elle en fixant le ninja au cheveux gris.

\- "Ah oui ?"

\- "Uh", acquiesça-t-elle en hochant la tête. "J'ai découvert que ta rencontre avec notre Kakashi ne posera pas de problème, heureusement, et lorsque le jutsu temporel, qui te permettra de revenir à ton époque, sera activé, tu reviendras au moment que tu as quitté dans ton temps avec une minute de décalage seulement. De plus, seul celui qui a activé le jutsu temporel et toi-même se souviendront de la venue de Naruto et de Yamato à ton époque."

\- "Minato Senseï et moi-même donc…"

\- "C'est ça. Tu conserveras aussi tous tes souvenirs de ton voyage dans le futur."

\- "Avez-vous trouvé un moyen de me faire revenir dans mon époque ?"

La Godaïme ne répondit pas tout de suite et Sakura eut un petit pincement au cœur à l'idée de devoir se séparer du jeune homme qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus.

\- "Non, malheureusement… Pas encore… Tout ce que j'ai trouvé, c'est l'existence d'une technique cachée conservée dans un vieux rouleau qui est réputé pour être introuvable… Enfin, par ceux qui ne savent pas où aller…"

\- "Comment ça ?" demanda Sakura en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- "Eh bien, j'ai découvert un vieux document dans les archives qui parle de ce rouleau et qui explique que seuls ceux qui savent où aller peuvent le trouver…"

\- "C'est… étrange…"

\- "Uh… Je dois approfondir mes recherches… peut-être que cela signifie que seul l'Hokage peut trouver cet endroit…"

\- "Pourquoi ne pas envoyer une missive au Yondaïme ? Peut-être a-t-il des informations sur ce jutsu ?" demanda Kakashi.

Sakura et Tsunade se crispèrent légèrement avant de retrouver une attitude normale, mais cela n'échappa pas au ninja gris. Ses doutes se confirmaient… Il l'avait deviné de toute façon… Cette histoire d'exil lui avait semblé totalement absurde en comparaison avec l'attitude habituelle de son Senseï… Il n'y avait donc qu'une seule explication possible…

\- "… Il est mort, n'est-ce pas… ?" murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.

Sakura échangea un regard avec Tsunade et la Godaïme poussa un petit soupir.

\- "Tu ne devrais pas savoir ce genre d'informations…"

\- "Je le sais maintenant… Je l'avais deviné… Inutile de me le cacher…"

\- "De toute façon, Tsunade-sama, son futur a été changé depuis sa venue dans notre époque… En plus, il conservera tous ces souvenirs en retournant dans la sienne…"

\- "Nous ne pouvons tout te révéler Kakashi, mais… sache qu'une terrible catastrophe s'est abattu sur Konoha à la naissance de Naruto… Minato et Kushina se sont sacrifiés pour sauver leur fils du désastre et par la même occasion… le village entier… Ils sont devenus des héros…"

\- "Des héros morts…"

Kakashi ferma les poings en proie à une profonde tristesse. Voilà qu'il venait d'apprendre qu'en plus de la mort de son père, il allait devoir supporter la mort de son Senseï et de sa femme. Si Minato Senseï et Kushina-san étaient absents du village à cette époque, c'est parce qu'ils n'étaient plus de ce monde… Qu'en était-il d'Obito et de Rin alors… ? Etaient-ils… morts eux aussi ? ou simplement en mission ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne pouvait se passer ainsi.  
Il leva la tête précipitamment et fixa d'un regard déterminé la Sanin.

\- "Je les protégerai, je les sauverai de leur destin tragique !"

\- "Kakashi…" murmura Sakura surprise.

\- "Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu en apprennes trop sur ton futur", soupira Tsunade. "C'est leur destin, tu ne peux rien y faire, tu ne peux rien changer."

\- "Vous avez bien entendu Sakura, Tsunade-sama, mon futur est déjà changé ! Je ne vivrai pas la même chose que mon moi de 30 ans a vécu ! Il en est hors de question ! Je les protégerai, coûte que coûte ! De toute façon, vous ne pourrez pas m'en empêcher lorsque je retournerai à mon époque."

Tsunade le regarda fixement et se mit à réfléchir. Il est vrai qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour l'empêcher de modifier le futur quand il retournerait de là où il venait, puisque sa version d'elle-même du passé n'aurait aucun souvenir de ce qu'elle n'avait pas vécu. Mais alors… si elle réfléchissait logiquement, en modifiant son futur, Kakashi modifierait tout le futur du village… S'il pouvait empêcher la mort du Yondaïme et de sa femme, l'apparition de Kyubi, la mort tragique d'Obito et de Rin, cela bouleverserait intégralement le cours du temps…et l'époque actuelle serait… effacée… purement et simplement… Le continuum temporel reposerait uniquement sur les épaules du shinobi aux cheveux gris, même s'il ne l'avait pas réalisé… Elle ne voulait pas trop changer le futur du jeune homme, mais il apprendrait inévitablement ce qui lui était arrivé puisqu'il devait rester avec eux pendant un temps indéterminé encore… En modifiant son futur, le Chûnin s'épargnerait une vie parsemée de souffrance et de douleur, et il sauverait le village… Que choisir entre la survie du village de sa propre époque ou le bien et la garantie d'un futur meilleur pour le Konoha d'il y a 20 ans… ?  
En tant qu'Hokage, elle devait choisir avant toute chose la protection de son village. Dans la première option, celui-ci était effacé et dans la deuxième, il verrait des jours meilleurs…

Elle soupira. Encore un choix cornélien… Elle ne pouvait évidemment pas avertir les deux shinobis qui se tenaient devant elle, ni quiconque d'autre d'ailleurs. C'était une décision qu'elle seule devait prendre.

\- "Sakura…" soupira-t-elle finalement au bout de quelques instants.

\- "Oui, Tsunade-sama ?"

\- "Puisque nous ne pourrons pas faire changer d'avis ce jeune homme, je te conseille de lui apprendre quelques techniques de jutsu médical, comme la force améliorée au chakra, et celui qui répare les lésions graves par exemple… Enfin, apprend-lui l'essentiel de ce que je t'ai appris. Il n'aura pas le même niveau que nous deux bien sûr, puisqu'il lui faudrait plusieurs années pour maîtriser ça, mais quelques techniques devraient suffire."

\- "Bien, Tsunade-sama. J'avais justement l'intention de vous demander la permission de l'entraîner."

\- "Uh. C'est parfait alors."

\- "Merci, Godaïme-sama", dit Kakashi en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Ça y est, le futur allait changer. En apprenant ces techniques, Kakashi allait sauver plus de vie qu'il ne l'imaginait… Il ne le savait pas, mais le futur entier du village reposait maintenant sur ses épaules de shinobi de 12 ans.

Kakashi sortit de la salle, suivi de Sakura, mais Tsunade arrêta cette dernière.

\- "Sakura."

\- "Oui ?"

\- "Le Kakashi de 12 ans ne s'intéressait à personne d'autre qu'à lui-même. Sa venue dans le futur le changera plus qu'il ne le soupçonne…"

\- "Uh…" acquiesça Sakura avec un sourire.

La shinobi rose sortit du bureau et rejoignit le jeune Hatake, sous le regard énigmatique de la Godaïme.

* * *

 _Au terrain d'entrainement n°3_

* * *

\- "Bien, Kakashi, on va d'abord faire des exercices de contrôle du chakra parce que tu n'es pas sans savoir que la maîtrise du jutsu médical requiert un contrôle du chakra exceptionnel."

\- "Oui, c'est ce que m'avait dit Rin", acquiesça-t-il.

\- "C'est parfait. Ton contrôle du chakra est parfaitement au point depuis longtemps d'après ce que j'ai pu apprendre de ton toi de 30 ans."

\- "Eh bien, je le maitrise assez bien, oui."

\- "Alors, tu vas directement exécuter le premier exercice que m'a donné Tsunade-sama."

Elle sortit un grand rouleau de parchemin où un sceau était inscrit et le posa sur l'herbe.

\- "Tu maitrises le Fûinjutsu ?" demanda-t-il étonné.

\- "Hm… quelques rudiments oui, mais je suis très loin du niveau de ton toi du futur."

Elle sortit un poisson mort d'un grand sac, qu'elle avait apporté avec elle sur le terrain, et le posa sur le parchemin.

\- "Tu vas devoir ramener ce poisson à la vie en lui projetant ton chakra dans une version purifiée."

\- "Euh… tu es sûre que c'est nécessaire ?"

\- "Parfaitement. C'est l'exercice de base."

\- "Très bien alors…"

Kakashi ferma les yeux quelques instants pour occulter tout bruit parasite qui viendrait le perturber. Minato lui avait appris que la méditation était parfaite pour sentir affluer le chakra dans chaque partie de son corps. Il se concentra pour ressentir le flux qui le traversait de part en part, en faisant le vide dans son esprit. Il sentait cet amas d'énergie bouillir en lui, cette force qui faisait de lui un shinobi aux multiples talents. Il élargit sa perception mentale du chakra jusqu'au niveau de l'animal et essaya de ressentir un fil d'énergie qu'il pourrait utiliser pour se concentrer dessus et lui rendre la vie. Il était extrêmement faible et presque invisible, mais il l'avait senti.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se focalisa sur le poisson en maintenant ses paumes au-dessus de l'animal. Il se concentra pendant de longues minutes, ne sortant pas tout de suite son chakra de ses paumes pour qu'il soit le plus pur et le plus efficace possible en l'appliquant sur la bête quand il le ferait.

Sakura, quant à elle, le regardait attentivement. Elle savait que son Senseï avait toujours été très doué, mais elle se demandait en combien de temps réussirait-il l'exercice.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Kakashi relâcha enfin son chakra et le diffusa à travers ses paumes. L'amas d'énergie forma une douce lueur verte et recouvrit d'un dôme le corps entier de l'animal. Quelques secondes plus tard, le poisson commença à frétiller légèrement puis à s'agiter vivement.  
Kakashi releva la tête avec un regard victorieux en direction de Sakura.

\- "Eh bien, Kakashi… Je savais que tu étais doué, mais je ne l'imaginais pas à ce point…" lui dit Sakura, un peu éberluée devant le talent du Chûnin.

\- "Bof… C'était pas grand-chose", lui répondit-il en haussant les épaules, d'un air nonchalant.

\- "C'est ce qu'on va voir…"

Elle sortit du sac un poisson beaucoup plus gros qu'elle posa lourdement sur un nouveau parchemin.

\- "Même exercice, sauf que tu dois considérablement réduire ton temps de concentration. Sur un champ de bataille, ceux que tu soignes ont généralement quelques minutes, voire quelques secondes à vivre, tu ne peux pas prendre autant de temps pour générer un chakra suffisamment puissant pour les maintenir en vie."

Kakashi hocha la tête et reporta sa concentration sur le gros poisson.

\- "Voyons comment tu vas t'en sortir", ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire narquois.

* * *

La terrible nouvelle s'abat. En apprenant quelques bribes d'informations sur son futur, Kakashi ne pourra pas ignorer cela en retournant dans son époque (s'il y parvient bien sûr ;p ).

Pour l'instant, seule Tsunade est au courant du terrible destin de Konoha. Mais comment réagiront les autres quand ils l'apprendront?

Et pourquoi Tsunade a-t-elle acceptée avec autant de facilité cette fatalité, ainsi que l'entrainement de Kakashi?

Comme toujours, faites-moi vos suppositions en commentaires ;)

A la semaine prochaine ^^

Nouk


	9. Chapter 9

**_Guest:_** Sans trop t'en révéler, l'apprentissage de Kakashi dans cet époque aura effectivement d'importantes répercussions sur son époque d'origine et c'est bien ce que désire Tsunade d'ailleurs. Donc... Pit-être que ton désir sera exaucé Si sa Majesté "Moi" le désire... (Mouahahaha *rire sadique*). Pour ce qui est du boulot... c'est pas pour rien que j'avais dit que l'histoire serait en trois parties ;) Plein d'idées affluent de toute part dans mon petit cerveau grâce aux merveilles de l'imagination (le Saint-Graal! *w*) (Dur dur de vouloir continuer l'écriture alors qu'une tonne de boulot t'attend à côté... les joies de la fac. T^T). D'ailleurs si l'histoire te plait toujours autant à la fin de cette partie, je pense que la deuxième partie que je suis en train de terminer te plaira encore plus (et les chapitres sont longs! ;p)  
Oui, je préfère les envoyer en mission pour me concentrer uniquement sur Sakura et Kakashi pour que leur relation évolue progressivement sans fait perturbateur à côté (ou alors c'est par flemme? Je dois avoir une affiliation avec les Nara peut-être... XD). Et puis ce sont les personnages principaux de cette histoire alors les autres sont les bienvenus mais à petite dose ;p (Je me ferai taper pour méchanceté par les personnages s'ils étaient vivants pour ce que je viens de dire je pense XD)  
Quoi qu'il en soit merci beaucoup pour tes reviews! Elles me font toujours extrêmement plaisir et j'adore te voir aussi intéressé par ma fiction, c'est super motivant! X3

 ** _Somikaze:_** C'est bien d'en lire plusieurs d'un coup, ça ne te freine pas dans l'histoire comme ça. Donc je partage ton point de vue, qui me fait encore plus plaisir puisqu'on parle de ma fic ;p C'est une véritable avalanche de compliments! Mais des avalanches comme ça je ne dis jamais non pour en recevoir XD (*sourire béat*) Pour ce qui est du rapprochement entre Kakashi et Sakura, je pense que tu vas être servi avec les deux chapitres qui vont suivre dont celui-là. Il se fait naturellement petit à petit (faut pas brusquer les choses non plus ;p). Après à quoi va-t-il aboutir? Eh bien peut-être que ce n'est pas si évident qu'on pourrait le penser... Mystère ;)  
Mille mercis pour ta review (et ta lecture!) qui m'a fait encore une fois très très plaisir! ^^

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Kakashi et Sakura avaient passé les trois jours les séparant de l'arrivée de Naruto, Yamato et Saï, à s'entraîner uniquement sur des exercices de maintien du chakra, d'endurance, qui consistait à maintenir un animal en vie aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait, de régénération de son propre chakra, de projection du chakra qui conférait une force incroyable, même si le shinobi gris n'avait pas le niveau de Sakura et de Tsunade, et de guérison de lésions graves sur des animaux mourants.

Sakura était très fière de Kakashi. Il avait avancé extrêmement vite, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait soupçonné. Les talents du shinobi n'étaient véritablement pas une légende et elle comptait avertir Tsunade de l'énorme avancée du Chûnin le lendemain.

Les trois jours d'entrainement au jutsu médical avaient été très enrichissants pour Kakashi. Cela s'était révélé beaucoup plus intense et épuisant qu'il ne l'aurait cru, car il avait été amené à vider régulièrement ses réserves de chakra. Il s'était même évanoui plusieurs fois, n'ayant presque plus de chakra en réserve, et Sakura l'avait remis sur pied quelques instants après.

Les deux shinobis s'étaient considérablement rapprochés grâce à l'entrainement puisqu'ils passaient à présent tout leur temps ensemble. Sakura n'était pas retournée à l'hôpital à la fin du week-end par ordre de la Godaïme qui répliquait que l'entrainement de Kakashi était plus important et que l'hôpital pouvait se passer d'elle quelques jours. Elle avait donc pu se consacrer entièrement au Chûnin, aussi bien pendant ses séances d'apprentissage, que lorsqu'ils étaient chez elle.

Kakashi avait énormément changé en très peu de temps. Il n'était plus aussi arrogant et indépendant qu'avant. Il s'était même surpris à réclamer la présence de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, ce qui lui avait fait un peu peur au début. Il ne s'était jamais autant attaché à quelqu'un, surtout aussi rapidement. Mais les deux ninjas se complétaient parfaitement, reliés par la même souffrance, le même désir caché de protéger les êtres qui leur étaient chers, les mêmes souhaits. Ils se comprenaient parfaitement. Chaque instant qu'ils passaient ensemble contribuait à augmenter cette fusion qui se créait entre eux. Ils avaient tout naturellement laissé s'installer entre eux une complicité qui prenait peu à peu une ampleur de plus en plus conséquente. Sakura était comme un aimant pour Kakashi, une force irrésistible qui l'attirait sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, sans qu'il ne s'explique pourquoi. Elle le fascinait à chaque instant et l'attirait d'une façon qu'il ne pouvait décrire, qu'il ne pouvait définir, qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté avec quelqu'un auparavant… Ils agissaient l'un avec l'autre comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus, comme s'ils vivaient ensemble depuis des mois… Ce qui lui avait semblé étrange et perturbant au début était presque comme une évidence pour le Chûnin maintenant, car désormais, il en était sûr, son destin l'avait poussé à marcher sur les pas de la belle fleur de cerisier…

* * *

 _A l'appartement de Sakura_

* * *

Sakura et Kakashi s'assirent lourdement sur le canapé, épuisés par la nouvelle journée d'entrainement qu'ils avaient commencé au lever du soleil et terminé à son coucher. Le Chûnin baissa son masque et souffla un peu.

\- "Je suis lessivée…" souffla Sakura.

\- "Je le suis plus que toi, je te signale que j'ai dû supporter les défis de Gaï pendant les pauses déjeuner et que c'est moi qui fait quasiment tout le travail pendant les entraînements."

\- "Eh ! Sans moi tu serais tombé dans les pommes beaucoup plus de fois, et tu n'aurais pas pu te relever avant plusieurs heures !"

\- "Mais c'est sans compter sur mon talent", contra-t-il, une main sur le cœur, avec un petit air vantard que laissait apparaître son masque baissé.

Sakura le fusilla du regard et lui empoigna les bras pour le mettre entre ses jambes et lui frotter les cheveux avec énergie, malgré ses vives protestations.

\- "Alors, comme ça, Môsieur Hatake est suffisamment doué pour se passer de moi ?" ricana-t-elle en laissant finalement ses cheveux décoiffés pour venir chatouiller ses flancs.

\- "Ah ! Pas ça !" s'exclama-t-il en explosant de rire et en se débattant sans parvenir à se dégager de la poigne de la shinobi.

\- "On est chatouilleux… ?" fit-elle remarquer malicieusement.

Kakashi riait tellement que quelques larmes commençaient à se former aux coins de ses yeux plissés, et Sakura prenait un malin plaisir à torturer le Chûnin.

\- "D'accord, d'accord, j'avoue, tu es indispensable, arrête, arrête !" cria-t-il, sa voix partant peu à peu dans les aiguës sous le supplice de Sakura.

\- "Ah…bah voilà quand tu veux !"

Sakura relâcha le jeune homme dont le visage était devenu rouge à force de rire et qui reprenait peu à peu son souffle. Il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière sur l'une des épaules de la shinobi, après avoir essuyé ses larmes, et Sakura passa une main dans ses cheveux argentés.  
Elle avait toujours rêvé faire ça. Les cheveux de son Senseï lui paraissaient si doux, si agréables au toucher… et c'était réellement le cas.

Kakashi se crispa légèrement quand Sakura caressa sa tête avec douceur, car il n'était pas habitué aux marques de tendresse et Sakura retira sa main, gênée d'avoir été peut-être un peu trop familière.

\- "Non, Non… continue", murmura-t-il. "J'aime bien…"

Elle esquissa un petit sourire et recommença ses caresses. Kakashi ferma les yeux et un petit sourire de contentement vit le jour sur son visage découvert.

C'était donc ça la tendresse, le bonheur, l'insouciance… C'était ça cette émotion qu'il n'avait quasiment jamais ressentie, même du vivant de son père. C'était donc ça la gentillesse toute simple qu'il ressentait à travers ces douces caresses…

\- "Je crois que si tu pouvais, tu ronronnerais", chuchota Sakura à son oreille.

\- "Je crois aussi…", dit-il sur le même ton avec un léger rire.

Kakashi se pressa un peu plus contre la jeune femme qui enroula son autre bras autour de la taille du jeune homme. Il se sentait si bien… Les battements de son cœur étaient au même rythme que celui de Sakura qu'il sentait pulser dans son dos. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Kakashi était pleinement heureux. Il ne pensait plus à rien. Ses pensées étaient très loin de celles qu'il avait auparavant. Seul l'instant présent comptait, seule la douceur des caresses et la chaleur de la main de Sakura comptaient. Il ne voulait pas que cet instant s'arrête… Il voulait en profiter pleinement… Il voulait rester l'adolescent normal qu'il était lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux, au sein de cet appartement… Avec elle, il pouvait abandonner pour quelques heures son masque de froideur habituel, son cœur de pierre et ses principes auxquels il tenait tout particulièrement depuis la mort de son père. Avec elle, il pouvait être un simple adolescent de douze ans aux cheveux gris.  
Il était si bien avec la jeune femme… Non… C'était bien plus que ça… Il avait besoin d'elle… Il l'avait compris depuis quelques temps, et si ça l'effrayait auparavant, ce n'était plus le cas maintenant, au contraire… Elle lui était véritablement devenu indispensable…

\- "Allez, Neko-chan, on va manger un bout, je meurs de faim !" lança-t-elle en retirant sa main des cheveux du Chûnin.

\- "Neko ?"

\- "Uh", dit-elle en hochant la tête, avant d'ajouter moqueuse, "c'est pas de ma faute si tu ressembles à un petit chat. Là, regarde, on te rajoute un serre-tête avec des oreilles de la même couleur que tes cheveux et ça passe sans problème !"

\- "Tu te moques de moi… ?" s'indigna-t-il faussement.

\- "Absolument !" pouffa-t-elle. "C'est très drôle de te voir sortir de tes gonds… !"

Il se leva d'un bond et la fusilla du regard en lui tirant la langue.

\- "Quelle maturité", continua-t-elle avec un sourire narquois. "Enfin, tu restes plus jeune que moi, c'est normal du coup…"

\- "Plus jeune peut-être, mais aussi de la même taille que toi, je tiens à le souligner…" dit-il avec un petit sourire vainqueur en s'approchant d'elle pour souligner leur absence de différence de taille.

Il se plaça en face d'elle, triomphant, et fit exprès de lever légèrement ses pieds pour la dépasser un tout petit peu.

\- "Ah, regarde, je suis même un peu plus grand."

\- "Tu triches !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle se rapprocha de son visage et lui déposa un léger baiser sur son nez fin pour qu'il arrête de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds.

Kakashi rougit violemment et se recula légèrement en regardant Sakura, les yeux grands ouverts sous le choc, posant une main sur son nez.

\- "Là c'est ta véritable taille. Allez enlève ces vêtements, je t'invite chez Ichiraku ramen."

\- "Enlever mes…mes vêtements… ?" bégaya-t-il en rougissant plus intensément encore.

\- "De shinobi oui. Pour mettre ta tenue de civil que je t'ai prise il y a quelques jours, tu te rappelles ?"

\- "Euh oui, oui…" dit-il en baissant le regard, gêné d'avoir imaginé complètement autre chose d'un peu moins… décent.

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu imaginais ?" demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

\- "R…Rien ! J'utilise le premier la salle de bain !" s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant vers la pièce d'eau.

Kakashi referma précipitamment la porte et s'adossa contre celle-ci en se tenant la poitrine, son cœur battant à toute allure. Que lui prenait-il ? Pourquoi le baiser de Sakura l'avait-il autant troublé ? Bon, c'était surprenant, certes, mais à présent, son cœur battait la chamade comme cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Pourquoi avait-il cette sensation étrange d'insatisfaction qui se formait dans son cœur. Pourquoi avait-il voulu que la bouche de Sakura atterrisse un tout petit peu plus bas… ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Il actionna la douche et passa un jet d'eau froide sur son visage pour se calmer et mettre de côté cet étrange sentiment qu'il avait ressenti. Ses pensées se disciplinèrent à nouveau et son cœur ralentit sa cadence infernale pour retrouver un rythme normal.

Il sortit enfin de la douche quelques minutes après et enfila les vêtements que Sakura lui avait pris quelques jours auparavant en rentrant de l'hôpital. Ils lui seyaient parfaitement bien et les couleurs lui convenaient tout à fait. Ça l'avait un peu gêné qu'elle les lui offre, mais elle avait insisté en lui disant que ce n'était pas grand-chose et qu'il pourrait se balader avec autre chose que sa tenue de shinobi. Il l'avait grandement remercié et apprécié ce geste.

\- "Tu as fini Kakashi ?" demanda Sakura en toquant à la porte de la salle de bain.

\- "Oui, je te laisse la place", dit-il en s'essuyant ses cheveux encore trempés avec sa serviette.

Elle entra dans la salle de bain et referma la porte derrière elle.

\- "Allez, allez, on se pousse. A moi de prendre une douche."

\- "A…Attends deux minutes, que je parte !"

\- "Non, non, je vais prendre ma douche avec toi", soupira-t-elle, en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- "Quoi ?!" s'exclama-t-il en rougissant.

\- "C'était une blague, Kakashi. Je sais que tu aimes bien ce genre de chose, mais tu es peut-être un peu jeune pour l'instant", se moqua-t-elle.

\- "Ah… Ah ah ah", ri-t-il, très gêné en se passant une main derrière la nuque. "Je le savais, j'ai fait exprès de réagir comme ça."

\- "Mouais…", lui répondit Sakura, pas très convaincue. "Pervers un jour, pervers toujours, c'est là ton destin Kakashi Hatake", poursuivit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

\- "Mais… Mais non !" tenta-t-il de se rattraper en agitant les mains en face de lui dans un signe de négation. "Je ne suis pas pervers !"

\- "Mais oui, mais oui, allez, va te sécher les cheveux dans ta chambre pendant que je prends ma douche."

Kakashi sortit de la salle de bain et rejoignit sa chambre avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi dont kami-sama, avait-il acquis le don de se mettre dans des situations embarrassantes depuis peu… ? Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour les relations sociales, mais là c'était le pompon… ! En l'espace de quelques malheureuses phrases, il avait été totalement déstabilisé, s'était ridiculisé et était passé pour un pervers aux yeux de la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui. Qui comptait le plus pour lui ? C'était nouveau ça… Elle était devenue plus importante encore que Minato Senseï et Rin ? Bon Obito aussi un peu… ? Il fallait croire… Et son cœur… son cœur réputé pour être insensible aux charmes de la gente féminine… il le trahissait peu à peu… Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait, bon sang ?!

Au même moment, Sakura entra dans la chambre du jeune homme vêtue d'un splendide kimono assortie à ses cheveux, ceux-ci relevés en un chignon lâche qui laissaient quelques petites mèches s'échapper le long de son visage. Elle avait mis un petit peu de mascara qui lui agrandissait légèrement les yeux et embellissait le vert intense de ses deux émeraudes. Une petite ceinture de corde tressée était nouée à sa taille soulignant la finesse de celle-ci, et une pince de la forme d'une fleur de frangipanier, qui poussait au pays de l'eau, décorait ses cheveux doux.

Kakashi dû faire un effort sur lui-même pour éviter que sa mâchoire ne se décroche devant cette apparition.

\- "Alors ?" demanda-t-elle en faisant un tour sur elle-même. "Qu'en penses-tu ?"

\- "Tu es tout simplement magnifique…", murmura-t-il en la dévisageant de haut en bas.

Sakura lui fit un grand sourire gratifiant et s'approcha de lui.

\- "Tes cheveux sont encore mouillés Kakashi…"

\- "Oh, euh, oui…", se reprit-il alors qu'il avait toujours le regard scotché sur Sakura.

Il prit sa serviette et se frotta énergiquement les cheveux pour les sécher, alors que toute son attention était encore portée sur la jeune femme. Elle était si belle, si angélique… Il n'avait jamais vu une femme aussi jolie que la belle fleur de cerisier qui se tenait à côté de lui… Elle avait le pouvoir incroyable de faire fondre la glace qui entourait son cœur par sa simple présence, par sa simple aura, mais à présent…à présent que cette carapace, qu'il s'était forgé avec le temps, tombait peu à peu en morceau… voilà que son cœur menaçait d'exploser devant la plus belle chose qui lui était possible de voir de toute son existence. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre de mot précis sur les émotions qui l'envahissaient. Il n'arrivait pas à exprimer convenablement ce qu'il ressentait quand il était près d'elle…

\- "Doucement avec ta serviette, tu vas t'arracher tes si beaux cheveux sinon…", lui dit-elle avec douceur.

Elle lui prit sa serviette et lui sécha les cheveux avec une attention toute particulière. Quand elle retira sa serviette, elle le regarda un peu incrédule avant de rire.

\- "Qu'y a-t-il ?"

\- "Va te voir dans la glace !"

Il s'exécuta un peu perplexe par l'attitude de Sakura et se mit en face du miroir. Il comprit la raison de l'hilarité de la jeune femme et esquissa un petit sourire.

\- "Je vois, on se moque de moi ! bravo, je ne te félicite pas !" lui dit-il, amusé en retournant dans la chambre.

\- "On dirait un petit porc-épic !" dit-elle, son hilarité redoublant d'ampleur.

\- "Merci", lui répondit-il faussement outré. "Je passe du petit chat mignon à un porc-épic. Tu vas me faire tous les animaux !"

Sakura ne répondit pas et se tint les côtes qui commençait à lui faire mal.

\- "Excuse-moi", dit-elle entre deux hoquets de rire, "mais ta tête est tellement drôle ! En plus du fait que tu sois totalement décoiffé, tu as les cheveux électriques alors ça te donne un petit air de savant fou en plus !"

Kakashi se pinça les arrêtes du nez et se mordit les joues pour ne pas finir dans le même état que la fleur, mais sans succès. Il explosa de rire purement et simplement. Les deux shinobis tentèrent de se calmer, mais à chaque fois qu'ils rencontraient le visage de l'autre, ils repartaient dans un fou rire incontrôlable. La raison de leur hilarité était d'une futilité navrante, mais ça leur faisait un bien fou.

Au bout de longues minutes, ils réussirent à se calmer et à reprendre leur souffle tant bien que mal.

Kakashi partit dans la salle de bain pour se recoiffer en vitesse et se présenta devant elle.

\- "Tu es très élégant !"

\- "Merci, il fallait que je le sois un minimum pour accompagner une si belle demoiselle au restaurant", lui dit-il avec un petit clin d'œil avant d'ajuster son masque.

\- "Si jeune et déjà dragueur…", se moqua-t-elle.

Kakashi esquissa un sourire mais ne lui répondit pas même si au fond de lui une petite voix le surprit en chuchotant qu'il voulait qu'elle soit la seule qu'il draguerait.

Sakura s'approcha de lui, l'entoura de ses deux bras par derrière et posa sa tête sur une épaule du jeune homme.

\- "C'est tellement dommage que tu sois obligé de cacher ton si beau visage…", soupira-t-elle déçue.

\- "Oui, mais au moins tu seras la seule à en profiter", lui lança-t-il en se contenant du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas rougir devant la proximité de la jeune femme.

\- "Hm… C'est vrai, tu as raison", acquiesça-t-elle, ravie.

Sakura se détacha de lui et sortit l'attendre dans le couloir où elle mit ses chaussures.

Elle se sentait étrange en présence du jeune homme. Il avait beau avoir douze ans, il était quand même très mur pour son âge, sûrement à cause de ce qu'il avait vécu, et son attitude, ainsi que son physique se rapprochaient du Jônin de trente ans qu'elle avait toujours connu. Elle l'aimait beaucoup et s'en était très rapidement attaché, si bien qu'elle espérait chaque jour, secrètement, que la Sannin mette du temps avant de trouver le moyen de le ramener dans son époque. Elle ne savait pas comment sa vie reprendrait après son départ… Elle sentait que son cœur en souffrirait énormément… Plus les jours passaient et plus elle redoutait cet instant…

\- "Sakura ?"

\- "Oui ?" dit-elle en se retournant vers le ninja aux cheveux gris.

\- "Je suis prêt. On y va ?"

\- "Uh !" acquiesça-t-elle.

* * *

Je ne vais quand même pas couper là, n'est-ce pas? Ce serait franchement sadique de ma part, même si l'envie de vous faire patienter et réfléchir sur les "étranges sentiments" qui envahissent Kakashi et Sakura est terriblement alléchante ;p

Alors... Publie? Publie pas? Mmmhh... Bon allez!

Comme je suis de bonne humeur et que ça me permet de faire une petite coupure pendant ces (foutues) partiels, voilà le prochain chapitre ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Elle referma la porte de son appartement derrière elle et prit le bras que Kakashi lui présentait en vrai gentleman. Sa main se posa délicatement sur l'avant-bras du Chûnin et une douce chaleur envahit son ventre. Elle regarda le jeune homme qui, étrangement, lui sembla quelque peu plus âgé, peut-être en raison de ses splendides cheveux argentés relâchés de l'étreinte habituelle de son bandeau frontal qui flottaient souplement dans l'air, ou de l'ensemble qu'elle lui avait offert qui le vieillissait de quelques années.  
Ils avançaient dans la rue éclairée d'une lumière chaude et douce par les lampadaires et un vent léger faisait tomber les belles fleurs de cerisier des parcs du village conférant au village un aspect enchanteur. Le ninja gris marchait la tête haute, visiblement très fier de l'avoir à son bras, ce qui amusa la shinobi aux cheveux roses.

\- "Quel homme…" lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

\- "Tu as vu ça ?" dit-il en rentrant dans son jeu.

Elle émit un petit rire discret et se reconcentra sur la rue dans laquelle ils avaient tourné pour rejoindre le petit restaurant, son cœur gonflé de bonheur. Les passants étaient encore nombreux et certains les dévisageait avec stupeur ou avec amusement de voir un si jeune « couple ».

\- "Maman, maman, regarde les amoureux là-bas", s'écria une petite fille, visiblement sous le charme. "On dirait que le monsieur promène sa femme !"

\- "Oui, oui, Mia, n'embête pas ces jeunes gens, veux-tu ?" Lui dit-elle en laissant un regard désolé aux deux ninjas.

A la remarque de la petite fille, les yeux de Kakashi s'agrandirent et il rougit. Sakura s'amusa de la phrase de la petite et reporta son regard sur le ninja gris.

\- "Tu rougis…", lui fit-elle remarquer en susurrant à son oreille. "Cette remarque t'aurait-elle mis devant le fait accompli ?"

Kakashi déglutit avec difficulté, son cœur battant à toute vitesse. Ce n'était vraiment pas sa journée, décidemment… Qu'allait-il lui répondre ? Il ne savait même pas quoi penser de cette remarque ! Est-ce que c'était vrai ou ça ne l'était pas ? Il ne savait pas ! IL NE SAVAIT PAS QUOI DIRE ! QUE QUELQU'UN LE SORTE DE CETTE SITUATION DE PANIQUE TOTALE ! HELP !

\- "Ah nous voilà arrivés", lui dit-elle en s'apercevant qu'ils étaient déjà devant le restaurant. "Bonjour Teuchi-san !"

\- "Oh, bonjour Sakura-san !"

Kakashi soupira avec soulagement. Il avait échappé de peu à la catastrophe ! Un peu plus et il aurait dû lui avouer qu'effectivement, il commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions sur ce qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle était près de lui et qu'il ne comprenait pas comment avait-il pu en arriver là en aussi peu de temps.

\- "Tu amènes Kakashi-san avec toi ce soir ? C'est un rendez-vous amoureux… ?" lança-t-il suspicieux.

C'est pas vrai… ! ça n'allait pas recommencer ! Sa petite voix intérieure geignit de plus belle. Pourquoi lui ? Mais pourquoi lui ?

\- "Il est un peu différent, non ?" poursuivit-il sans attendre la précédente réponse.

Finalement, il était peut-être un peu chanceux dans sa malchance. Un comble… !

\- "On dirait qu'il a rajeuni", ajouta-t-il.

\- "Mais non, mais non, c'est sans doute l'absence de bandeau et ses vêtements de civil qui vous donne cette impression", lui répondit-elle avec un petit rire faux.

Kakashi hocha la tête pour donner plus de conviction au discours de la jeune femme.

\- "Bon, très bien. Asseyez-vous, aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui régale pour les couples d'amoureux !" s'écria-t-il.

Bon, finalement, il n'avait vraiment pas de chance, c'était un fait.

Sakura le regarda avec amusement devant la gêne prononcée du jeune homme qui se traduisait par le rougissement de ses oreilles.

\- "Et voilà pour vous !" s'exclama le chef en leur donnant leur bol.

Kakashi baissa son masque et s'empara de baguettes mises à disposition et entama la dégustation de son bol.

\- "Sakura-san, au fait, as-tu réalisé la recette que je t'ai passé l'autre jour ?"

\- "Oh oui, bien sûr !"

\- "Et alors ? Comment c'était ?"

\- "Il faut demander au chef cuisinier assis à mes côtés…", lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire en direction du Chûnin.

\- "Alors ?" le pressa le cuisto.

\- "Euh", commença-t-il avant de se racler la gorge. "Eh bien, la recette était très bonne, une parfaite variation des saveurs et le bouillon faisait très bien ressortir tout l'arôme des légumes, mais il manquait peut-être un peu de sel à mon goût", ajouta-t-il sur ton très professionnel qui amusa la fleur.

\- "Ah oui ? Il faudra que je la retravaille… C'est une nouvelle recette que Sakura-san m'a gentiment proposé d'expérimenter avant que je ne la commercialise. Merci pour votre aide à tous les deux."

\- "C'était un plaisir de le faire Teuchi-san", lui répondit Sakura respectueusement.

Teuchi hocha la tête en repartant à ses fourneaux en laissant les deux shinobis en tête à tête.

\- "Je t'avais dit que je lui en parlerai."

\- "C'est vrai, mais tu ne lui as pas proposé de me recruter en tant que sous-chef."

C'est parce que tes ramen sont meilleurs que les siens et que je veux être la seule à en profiter, faillit-elle lui répondre. Mais pourquoi pensait-elle ça ? Elle chassa de la tête cette étrange mais agréable impression qu'elle avait depuis le début de la soirée quand elle avait posé sa main sur son bras. C'était comme si le temps avait pris une autre dimension…

\- "C'est parce qu'il aurait cru que nous ne formions pas un véritable couple et que tu voulais en fait… draguer sa fille, tu te rends compte du scandale !" répondit-t-elle dans une moue faussement choquée, une main sur le cœur.

Kakashi se mit à rire doucement devant l'attitude de Sakura. Il avait noté le petit instant d'hésitation avant qu'elle ne lui réponde, mais ne lui avait rien fait remarquer.

Le chef Teuchi revint rapidement avec une petite bouteille de saké.

\- "Vous boirez bien un peu Kakashi-san, Sakura-san ?"

\- "Non merci Teuchi-san, vous savez bien que je ne suis pas encore majeure."

\- "Ah oui, c'est vrai… Bon, alors Kakashi-san, je vous en sers un verre ! Vous me faites toujours l'honneur d'en goûter au moins un !"

\- "N…Non, je ne suis pas maj…"

Sakura lui donna un petit coup de coude pour qu'il ne se trahisse et il la regarda avec une petite appréhension. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de boire de l'alcool ! En fait, il n'en avait encore jamais bu… A chaque fois qu'il allait dans une auberge en mission, Minato Senseï prenait un verre de saké, mais ni Obito, ni Rin, ni lui n'en prenaient ! Il ne savait pas comment il allait supporter cela…

\- "Voilà, c'est une nouvelle bouteille, vous m'en direz des nouvelles Kakashi-san", lui dit-il en lui tendant le verre.

\- "Merci… Teuchi-san…"

Il porta le breuvage à ses lèvres et l'alcool vint lui picoter un peu le fond de sa gorge. Ce n'était pas mauvais, un peu fort, mais bon.

Sakura lui fit un grand sourire, faisant un effort sur elle-même pour ne pas pouffer devant la mine paniquée du Chûnin.

\- "Alors ?" demanda le chef.

\- "Il est très savoureux, pas trop licoreux, assez doux. Vraiment très bon", répondit Kakashi avec un sérieux qui l'aurait presque fait passer pour un habitué et un professionnel.

\- "Je le savais ! Il vient d'une culture à la frontière du pays du feu et du son, je l'ai acheté pour pas grand-chose, mais quand j'ai senti son arôme, j'ai tout de suite su que j'avais à faire à une bonne bouteille !"

\- "Oui, vous avez parfaitement eu raison Teuchi-san", acquiesça Kakashi toujours sur le même ton.

Sakura secoua la tête en regardant le manège du Chûnin aux cheveux d'argent.

\- "Ayame !" s'écria le chef en les laissant à nouveau pour aller chercher sa fille.

Sakura posa un coude sur la table et posa le côté de sa tête sur la paume de sa main en le regardant avec malice.

\- "Qu'y a-t-il ?" lui demanda-t-il en terminant son verre.

\- "Je me disais juste que pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais touché une goutte d'alcool, tu as une bonne descente et une bonne analyse… !"

\- "Tu insinues que je bois en cachette ?"

\- "Oh, je n'insinue rien… Je constate c'est tout… !"

\- "Ce sont mes talents de ninja qui me permettent de passer pour un connaisseur alors que ce n'est pas le cas. L'adaptation, retourner la situation à son avantage, tout ça…"

\- "Oui, oui, je sais… On va voir jusqu'à quel point tes talents de ninja te permettent de supporter l'alcool !" ricana-t-elle. "Teuchi-san ?"

\- "Oui, Sakura-san ?"

\- "Kakashi Senseï n'ose pas vous redemander un autre verre…"

\- "Enfin, Kakashi-san, ne vous gênez pas avec moi, depuis le temps que vous venez ici, surtout avec Naruto ! Non, non, pas de ça entre nous, voyons…"

Le chef d'Ichiraku ramen lui versa un autre verre plein et Kakashi fusilla la Kunoïchi du regard qui lui rendit un sourire éclatant avant de lui tirer la langue.

\- "Sakura-chan !" s'écria une voix féminine en sortant de la cuisine.

\- "Ayame-san ! Je suis contente de vous voir !"

\- "Et moi dont ! Cela faisait longtemps !"

\- "Oui, je suis revenue de missions il y a quelques jours déjà, mais Naruto, Saï et Yamato Daïjo sont repartis en missions. Ils reviennent demain."

Les deux jeunes femmes poursuivirent leur discussion tranquillement de leur côté, tandis que le chef Teuchi en profita pour faire boire plus que de raison le ninja aux cheveux gris.

Une bonne heure plus tard, Kakashi était ivre comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Il ne cessait de rire et Sakura immortalisait ce moment épique dans sa tête qu'elle trouvait hilarant.

\- "Ayame-chan… !" s'écria Kakashi, les joues rouges. "Vous êtes trèèèès… belle… ce ceee soir !"

\- "Ah ah ah…", ri-t-elle très gênée, "merci Kakashi-san. Oto-san ! Tu lui as donné trop d'alcool… !" poursuivit-elle en réprimandant son père.

\- "Ne vous inquiétez pas Ayame-san, je vais le ramener, il a suffisamment dit de bêtises comme ça. Allez venez Kakashi Senseï !"

\- "Je dis pas deee bêtises, d'abord… !" s'agaça-t-il en agitant sa main qui traduisait son état d'ébriété un peu trop prononcé. "Si tu me dis ça, c'est parce que t'es jaaalouse ! Mais t'as pas à être…ja…louse… ! C'est toi la plus belle femme au…au monde ! Je l'ai dit à Teuchi-san ! Pas vrai Teuchi-san ?!" beugla-t-il en s'affalant presque sur le comptoir, retenu de justesse par la Kunoïchi.

Sakura rougit intensément sous la remarque de Kakashi qui venait de se livrer inconsciemment, car c'est bien connu, l'alcool délit les langues.

\- "Je suis désolée pour l'attitude de mon Senseï… Il a eu une rude journée, alors l'alcool et la fatigue… J'aurais dû l'empêcher de boire autant…"

\- "Ne t'inquiète pas Sakura-san", lui répondit Teuchi. "Ce n'est pas bien grave, du moment que tu sois là pour l'aider ensuite."

\- "Teuchi-san !" s'écria de plus belle Kakashi. "Vous savez que Sakura m'est indispensable… ? Je l'ai pas compris tout de suite, hein… ! Mais maintenant je le sais !" Continua-t-il, fier d'exprimer ce qu'il avait récemment réalisé.

\- "On…On va y aller", dit Sakura, très gênée. "Merci encore pour le repas !"

\- "Ce n'était rien, bon courage !"

Sakura aida le Chûnin à se lever et salua le chef et sa fille d'un geste de la main, avant de s'en aller.

Fort heureusement pour elle, les rues étaient presque désertes à cette heure-ci et personne ne se rendit compte de l'état du shinobi.  
Elle arriva rapidement à son appartement et hissa Kakashi sur ses épaules pour le guider jusque dans sa chambre.

\- "Change-toi Kakashi, je vais t'apporter un verre d'eau."

Elle laissa le ninja gris assis sur le lit et partit lui chercher un verre dans la cuisine. Quand elle revint, le Chûnin se tenait l'estomac et pâlissait à vue d'œil.

\- "C'est pas vrai… Viens Kakashi !"

Elle le porta jusqu'au toilette, lui enleva rapidement son masque, qu'elle lui avait remis en sortant du restaurant, et il soulagea son pauvre estomac tandis qu'elle lui retenait la tête par les cheveux.

\- "Bon… Tu ne supportes pas du tout l'alcool. C'est de ma faute, je m'en veux… Je suis totalement irresponsable… Tu n'aurais jamais dû boire… Combien de verres tu as bu ?"

\- "Euh… deux…ou trois…", dit-il en comptant ses doigts qui en affichaient cinq. "Oh…Je me suis sali…"

\- "Ah oui… Prends une petite douche un peu froide, ça te fera du bien. Je vais mettre tes vêtements au sale."

\- "Uh…"

Il commença à enlever son haut et son bas rapidement, se retrouvant totalement dénudé devant la fleur, sans la moindre geine dû à son taux important d'alcool.

\- "Ah ! Mais… Mais attends que je parte au moins !" s'écria-t-elle en détournant le regard, le rouge aux joues.

Il ignora sa remarque et entra dans la baignoire. Dans un geste maladroit, il essaya d'attraper le pommeau de douche et glissa contre son gré, tandis que sa tête se projeta en arrière. Sakura le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne s'ouvre le crane en tombant sur le carrelage.

\- "Me'ci…", murmura-t-il. "Tu peux me doucher ?" poursuivit-il en la regardant, les yeux totalement embués par l'alcool.

\- "Mais… Mais…Kakashi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, enfin ! Je…Je ne peux pas… !" bégaya-t-elle en le fixant dans les yeux, sans regarder le reste de son corps.

Il continua à la regarder sans comprendre avant de lui sourire un peu béatement.

\- "C'est parce que je suis nu ? ça te gêne ? On s'en fiche, non ?"

\- "Kakashi… Tu n'aurais jamais fait ça si tu étais sobre", soupira-t-elle en se passant une main sur le visage.

\- "Peut-être… Je sais pas…"

\- "Mais si, moi je le sais. Allez douche-toi, tu peux le faire tout seul. Je…Je t'attends dans la chambre…si tu as le moindre problème, tu m'appelles…"

\- "Uh…"

Sakura se releva et partit dans sa chambre, laissant le jeune homme seul.

Elle mit les vêtements de Kakashi dans la machine à laver et revint dans sa chambre. Le bruit rassurant de la douche se fit entendre dans la pièce voisine et elle soupira de soulagement.

Mais dans quelle situation s'était-elle embarquée ? Elle n'avait évidemment pas dévié le regard sur le reste du corps du Chûnin, mais redoutait le moment où il reprendrait ses esprits et qu'il se rappellerait de cet instant gênant. Et Kakashi Senseï ? Qu'allait-il lui dire en apprenant dans quel état son jeune lui avait été ce soir-là ? Il allait la tuer c'était sûr… Lentement et avec beaucoup de souffrance…

Elle soupira à nouveau et profita de l'absence du jeune homme pour se changer.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas le bruit de la douche s'arrêter et la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, laissant place au Chûnin nu qui s'avança assez proche d'elle.

\- "Sakura…"

\- "Ah !" s'écria-t-elle en constatant que le jeune homme se tenait à moins d'un mètre alors qu'elle était encore en sous-vêtement. "Ka…Kakashi ! A…Attends deux minutes que je me rhabille, enfin ! Et couvre-toi aussi !" ajouta-t-elle très embarrassée en tentant de cacher de ses bras sa poitrine mise à nu.

Les yeux du shinobi s'agrandirent quand il vit que Sakura était presque nue devant lui, vêtue simplement d'une culotte en dentelle aussi rose que ses cheveux. Cette image fut un véritable déclic pour le jeune homme qui revint peu à peu sur Terre.

\- "S…Sakura ?!" s'exclama-t-il rouge de gêne. "P…Pardon !"

Il se retourna rapidement et la douce chaleur qui envahit peu à peu son bas-ventre lui fit réaliser qu'il était totalement dénudé devant la jeune femme et…particulièrement réceptif à cette vision. Il poussa un cri d'exclamation, extrêmement gêné, et se rua dans la salle de bain pour remettre son caleçon et son T-shirt qui avait été épargné par les effets de l'alcool.

Sakura se dépêcha de mettre la petite robe blanche qu'elle mettait pour dormir alors que son cœur battait à toute allure d'avoir été vu ainsi par le Chûnin.

\- "C…C'est bon, Sakura ?" demanda le concerné qui était toujours dans la salle de bain en train de patienter.

\- "Oui…C'est bon, tu peux venir."

Kakashi entra dans la chambre, le rouge aux joues et vint s'asseoir sur son lit, suivit par Sakura qui s'assit à une distance respectable du ninja aux cheveux gris. Ils ne se regardaient pas, trop gênés par la situation dont ils avaient été les protagonistes.

\- "Je…Je crois que ça m'a permis de décuver un peu…", lança le Chûnin d'une voix tremblante.

\- "Hm…"

Le silence s'abattit à nouveau entre les deux.

\- "Kakashi ?"

\- "Oui ?"

\- "C'est vrai ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure ? Que je te suis… indispensable ?"

Kakashi rougit et se remémorant avec quel entrain et quelle fougue il avait sorti ça au restaurant.

\- "Euh…oui…Enfin, pas dans un sens bizarre… Je veux dire… Je t'apprécie de plus en plus… Et puis, on s'est beaucoup rapproché, tu vois… ? Je te considère un peu comme…"

Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Il fallait qu'il invente quelque chose !

\- "Comme…Comme une sorte de sœur en fait…"

Une sorte de sœur ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette idiotie qu'il lui avait encore sortie ? Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, ce n'était pas très clair, enfin si, ça l'était, mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer… C'était trop tôt, trop soudain pour être ce qu'il pensait être. Toujours est-il qu'il ne la considérait certainement pas comme ce qu'il lui avait dit ! Il ne pouvait pas réagir avec autant…d'intensité devant sa quasi-nudité et la considérer comme une simple sœur !

\- "Oh ?" s'étonna-t-elle.

\- "C'est gênant…", rougit-il en baissant la tête.

\- "Non…", ri-t-elle doucement. "C'est mignon."

Elle lui caressa lentement les cheveux et, en occultant les battements de son cœur qui s'accéléraient, il se laissa aller contre elle.

\- "Ça ne me dérange pas", lui chuchota-t-elle. "Au contraire, ça me rend heureuse…"

\- "Vraiment ?" lui demanda-t-il en relevant son regard vers ses yeux émeraudes.

\- "Uh hu", acquiesça-t-elle avec un sourire sincère.

Il lui rendit son sourire et l'étreignit avec force. S'il pouvait la rendre heureuse en jouant ce rôle, alors c'était mieux que rien…  
Elle le pressa à son tour contre son cœur et lui posa un baiser sur ses cheveux au parfum si doux.

\- "Je n'aurais pas pensé devenir aussi proche de quelqu'un un jour", murmura-t-il, sa tête enfouie dans les cheveux de la fleur.

\- "Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu n'imaginais pas se produire, Kakashi…", lui répondit-elle avec un petit rire cristallin qui provoqua une sensation agréable dans le ventre du Chûnin.

\- "Hm…C'est vrai…"

\- "L'essentiel c'est que ça te rende heureux…"

Kakashi hocha la tête en laissant apparaitre un petit sourire de contentement.

Sakura se détacha ensuite de l'étreinte du jeune homme avec douceur et lui souhaita une bonne nuit en lui posant un doux baiser sur le front avant de s'apprêter à sortir de la pièce.

\- "N…Non ! Reste…"

Sakura se retourna et fixa l'adolescent avec un air étonné.

\- "Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu peux dormir avec moi… ?" chuchota-t-il en déviant le regard, en proie à la gêne.

\- "Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?"

\- "Uh…"

\- "Très bien…"

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et éteignit les lumières avant d'ouvrir les couvertures. Kakashi s'allongea dans le lit suivit par Sakura. Sans qu'il n'attende son consentement, il se pressa contre elle. La Kunoïchi en fut surprise, puis attendrie et referma ses bras autour du Chûnin pour caresser tendrement ses cheveux d'une main comme il aimait tant.

Kakashi avait conscience qu'il profitait de cette révélation absurde qu'il lui avait sorti pour être plus proche d'elle alors qu'il n'en avait pas le droit, pas avec des pensées de plus en plus osées qui lui traversaient l'esprit quand il repensait à la merveilleuse vision qu'il avait eu quelques instants auparavant. Il savait que c'était mal, il savait qu'il ne devait pas le faire, mais Sakura avait depuis longtemps supprimé le cocon de glace qui entourait son cœur et celui-ci prenait une place considérable à présent, empiétant sur sa raison qui tirait les sonnettes d'alarme à chaque fois qu'une pensée la concernant le traversait.

Il mit de côté ses réflexions et se laissa flotter sur la mer des rêves, sous les douces caresses de celle qui envahissait avec une intensité croissante son esprit et son cœur…

* * *

Je pense qu'on peut dire que cette soirée a été un enchaînement de bourdes monumentales pour Kakashi. Oui, vraiment. MAIS cela lui profite bien puisque les deux se rapprochent de plus en plus, et notre petit "Neko-chan" aime BEAUcoup la présence de Sakura, hein? ;) (je sais pas pourquoi je l'ai nommé comme ça, l'influence d'un fanart absolument adorable où il avait des oreilles de chat peut-être? N'empêche il est TROP chou avec! *w* Oui, oui, l'auteur hystérique derrière son écran arrête de baver et de rentrer dans une crise de fangirlisme aiguë (ça ne dit pas non. M'enfin, les délires des uns et des autres... On en a tous eu et on ne va pas commencer à en rougir! Alors mesdames, messieurs, assumons nos délires! Hum. Bref)

*reprend son rôle de fin d'émission*, *musique épique qui annonce le prochain épisode et plonge les lecteurs dans le suspens*: DONC! Kakashi va-t-il comprendre et réaliser l'ampleur des étranges sentiments qui l'animent de plus en plus? Le reste de la Team Kakashi rentrera le jour suivant à Konoha et Tsunade veut qu'ils se rassemblent tous pour parler du voyage dans le temps de mini Kakashi, que vont-ils apprendre de plus?

Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode d'Un voyageur inattendu, la semaine prochaine!

As always, don't forget to comment ;)

*Générique de fin*

*Rideau*


	11. Chapter 11

**_Merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fiction! ^^_**

 ** _Bonne lecture :)_**

* * *

Lorsque Kakashi sortit peu à peu du monde des rêves le lendemain matin, l'esprit embrumé, il s'aperçut qu'une odeur florale, merveilleusement veloutée et un peu fruitée, flottait autour de lui. Il se retourna en baillant, les yeux toujours fermés et pelotonné dans la couverture lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de doux et chaud à côté de lui. Il entrouvrit un œil ensommeillé et vit Sakura endormie, la respiration lente et la bouche légèrement entrouverte formant un joli bouton de rose.

Il ouvrit de grand yeux surpris et un peu paniqué ne comprenant pas la présence de la Kunoïchi dans son lit, avant de les lever au ciel et d'esquisser un petit sourire quand le souvenir de la soirée précédente refit surface.

Cette soirée… ça avait été un enchainement de bourdes monumentales… ! Il constata en rougissant qu'il avait été ivre, s'était quand même totalement déshabillé devant la jeune femme, sans aucun complexe, et qu'il l'avait vu juste en petite culotte… Quelle honte…

Il secoua la tête pour chasser la gêne qui l'envahissait et se reporta sur la belle fleur qui dormait en face de lui. Il la trouvait d'une beauté envoutante… Ses traits étaient si fins, si gracieux, si harmonieux… Et ses cheveux, tout aussi particuliers que les siens, étaient si beaux…

La jeune femme, toujours endormie, rabattit la couverture sous elle et poussa un léger soupir dans son sommeil. La petite robe blanche qu'elle portait lui conférait un aspect divin, presque féérique, ses jambes fines à la peau satinée étant mise en valeur. La petite bretelle visible s'était un petit peu abaissée et laissait apercevoir la naissance de la courbure de ses seins. Ses cheveux roses se mêlaient les uns aux autres sur le coussin de plumes laissant à découvert son cou à la peau délicate et sa bouche légèrement rosée.

Kakashi déglutit. Pourquoi Kami-sama le soumettait-il à une telle torture visuelle ? Elle semblait si innocente, si accessible… Il lui suffisait de pencher un tout petit peu sa tête pour que leurs lèvres se scellent…Un tout petit peu…Rien qu'un peu…

Non ! Il ne pouvait pas profiter ainsi du sommeil de Sakura ! Même si c'était un baiser chaste, il ne pouvait pas… Il n'en avait pas le droit…  
Il se recula à contre cœur de la bouche si aguicheuse de la shinobi et se leva pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner.

Sakura se réveilla quelques instants plus tard et constata que le lit était vide. Elle s'étira et sortit de la chambre, en constatant qu'une fois encore, c'était son cadet qui avait préparé le petit déjeuner.

\- "Tu t'occupes de tout maintenant, dis-moi !" lança-t-elle au Chûnin qui lui adressa un grand sourire affectueux quand il la vit entrer dans la pièce.

\- "Je me suis levé plus tôt que toi, j'en ai profité."

\- "Merci Kakashi."

Il lui tendit la tasse de thé et ils prirent leur petit déjeuner en silence, tous deux plongés dans leur rêverie quand un oiseau du palais de la Godaïme frappa de son bec le carreau d'une des grandes fenêtres du balcon.

\- "Décidément, ça va être une habitude de se réveiller avec un message de Tsunade-sama pour le petit déjeuner", maugréa-t-elle sous l'œil amusé de Kakashi.

Elle se leva et se saisit du message en ouvrant la fenêtre au volatile qui repartit aussitôt.

\- "Bon, je suppose qu'elle nous avertit du retour de Naruto…", dit-elle tout en avalant une gorgée de son thé chaud. "Qu'est-ce que je disais… !"

\- "C'est ça ?"

\- "Oui. Elle nous demande de nous rendre rapidement à son bureau… Et moi qui voulait prendre une dernière tartine…", geignit-elle.

\- "Tu mangeras plus ce midi. Allez viens."

Ils débarrassèrent rapidement la table et se préparèrent en deux trois mouvements pour partir en direction du palais de l'Hokage.

* * *

 _Bureau de Tsunade_

* * *

Sakura et Kakashi entrèrent dans le bureau et virent que Naruto, Saï et Yamato étaient déjà présents.

\- "Oï ! Sakura-chan, Kakashi Senseï !" s'écria Naruto en se retournant.

\- "Euh… Salut Naruto", répondit le shinobi aux cheveux d'argent. "Ne rajoute pas le « Senseï » après mon nom s'il-te-plaît…Je ne le suis pas…Enfin si, mais pas moi à douze ans, mon moi de trente ans l'est."

\- "Quoi ?" interrogea Naruto un peu perdu.

\- "Naruto… Appelle le juste Kakashi", lui répondit Sakura.

\- "Oh…D'accord."

\- "Bonjour Saï, Yamato Daïjo !"

Saï et Yamato les saluèrent et les deux nouveaux arrivants s'inclinèrent devant la Godaïme.

\- "Si je vous aie fait venir", expliqua la Sannin, "c'est parce que je tenais à vous informer tous les cinq que j'ai trouvé le moyen de te permettre de retourner dans ton époque Kakashi."

\- "Q…Quoi ?" s'exclama-t-il. "Déjà ? Euh, je veux dire… tant mieux…", termina-t-il en baissant le regard, avec un pincement au cœur.

\- "En quoi cela consiste Tsunade-sama ?" demanda Yamato.

\- "C'est une technique assez ancienne et complexe qu'a mise au point le Shodaïme Hokage mon grand-père, Hashirama Senju. Elle est légèrement différente dans la préparation de celle du Yondaïme, Minato Namikaze, néanmoins le résultat est le même. Ce jutsu temporel est contenu dans un rouleau interdit qui est très précieusement gardé sur le Mont Myôboku par le crapaud Gerotora, le crapaud parchemin."

\- "Mais, Tsunade obaa-chan", s'écria Naruto. "Ero Sennin m'a appris que les crapauds parchemins gardent n'importe quel secret écrit sur leur abdomen-parchemin jusqu'à ce que la personne ayant signé le pacte meure. Alors…"

\- "Alors le parchemin doit être perdu à l'heure qu'il est, puisque Shodaïme-sama est mort", dit Saï d'une voix calme en complétant le raisonnement de Naruto.

\- "J'y ai réfléchi et je suis tombée sur une autre information qu'Hashirama ojii-chan a laissé. Il a constitué un clone de chakra permanent qui reste continuellement sur le Mont Myôboku et qui a survécu même après sa mort, d'après une autre trace qu'à laisser le Nindaïme cette fois-ci…"

\- "Une sorte de…de clone éternel ?" demanda Yamato effaré par tant de puissance.

\- "C'est exact."

\- "Comment ?"

\- "Je l'ignore, mais la réputation du Shodaïme n'est pas à refaire…"

Les cinq ninjas se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Le Shodaïme Hokage était connu pour être un véritable génie et il était surnommé le Dieu des shinobis… Ce n'était pas pour rien.

\- "Tsunade obaa-chan…"

\- "Oui, Naruto ?"

\- "Le Mont Myôboku est dans la dimension où réside les crapauds qu'Ero-sennin et moi invoquons… Il va falloir que l'on change de dimension… ?"

Tsunade plissa les yeux avant d'esquisser un petit sourire. C'est que Naruto pouvait réfléchir efficacement quand il le voulait…

\- "Non. Je me suis aussi posée la question et il se trouve que dans les coins reculés du pays de feu, se trouve le Mont Hajyôku, qui se révèle être la même montagne que le Mont Myôboku dans notre dimension. J'ignore comment, mais Hajyôku et Myôboku sont reliés par un portail dimensionnel qui ne s'ouvre que rarement."

\- "Quand ça, 'ttebayo ?"

\- "Je l'ignore pour le moment…", dit-elle, un air réfléchi sur le visage. "En tout cas, sans la prouesse de mon grand-père, tu n'aurais pas pu retourner dans ton temps, Kakashi."

\- "Uh…"

\- "Quand est-ce qu'on repart alors Tsunade obaa-chan, 'ttebayo ?" demanda Naruto surexcité.

\- "Pas tout de suite. Même si j'ai grandement avancé dans mes recherches, il y a encore quelques points que je dois éclaircir."

\- "Godaïme-sama ?" interrogea Yamato.

\- "Je ne sais pas comment nous pourrons activer ce jutsu… J'ai bien une petite idée, mais il faut que j'en sois absolument sûre avant de vous envoyer là-bas. En plus, je veux que l'actuel Kakashi soit au courant de la situation avant que vous ne partiez."

\- "Son retour a encore été retardé ?"

\- "Non, ils sont à trois jours du village."

\- "Tant mieux", soupira Sakura avec soulagement, ravie que son Senseï soit sain et sauf.

Kakashi regarda Sakura en haussant un sourcil. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il la voyait se faire autant de soucis pour son lui de trente ans. Les nombreuses fois où ils avaient parlé de son futur, elle l'avait décrit avec beaucoup d'admiration. Il savait qu'elle le respectait énormément, mais… était-ce uniquement de l'admiration ?

\- "Sakura, où en est Kakashi dans son apprentissage ?" demanda Tsunade.

\- "Je suis extrêmement fier de mon très cher élève", dit-elle avec un petit sourire ravi, sous le regard un peu gêné du concerné devant la marque d'affection verbale qu'elle lui faisait en public pour la première fois. "Il est très doué ! En trois jours de travail intensif, je lui ai transmis l'essentiel de mes connaissances ! Il a maintenant suffisamment de base pour aider un médecin-nin en cas de besoin."

\- "En trois jours seulement ?!" souligna-t-elle, surprise.

\- "Exact."

\- "De toute façon après l'apprentissage du rasengan en une semaine par Naruto, plus rien ne m'étonne", soupira-t-elle en haussant les épaules. "Mais, c'est parfait, je te félicite Kakashi pour ton travail et toi aussi Sakura. Tu t'investis beaucoup pour Kakashi", fit-elle remarquer.

Naruto tiqua à la dernière phrase de la Godaïme et tourna un regard soupçonneux vers les deux shinobis aux couleurs de cheveux si singulières.

\- "C'est normal, c'est mon invité après tout, il est de mon devoir de bien m'occuper de lui, et puis… ça fera sûrement plaisir à Kakashi Senseï", ajouta-t-elle en rosissant légèrement.

\- "Oui, tu as raison", acquiesça l'Hokage. "A ce propos, Kakashi, puisque Naruto, Yamato et Saï sont revenus, tu peux loger désormais chez l'un d'entre eux si cela te gène de vivre sous le même toit qu'une fille."

Sakura se raidit légèrement et le cœur de Kakashi s'accéléra. Quelle idée saugrenue ! Lui, quitter le domicile de Sakura, quitter le petit cocon qu'il s'était forgé, quitter la douceur de ses caresses dans ses cheveux, quitter son envoutant parfum, quitter cette complicité qu'ils avaient forgé peu à peu, quitter cette sensation agréable et puissante qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle était près de lui, quitter ce regard d'admiration qu'elle avait à chaque fois qu'il enlevait son masque, quitter leurs petites habitudes du matin et du soir, quitter leurs moments de rêverie et de rire ?! Non, merci ! Jamais ! JAMAIS ! Jamais… Mais il serait bien obligé dans quelques jours… Il ne la verrait plus…

Il inspira profondément, ravalant la tristesse qui pointait le bout de son nez et qui commençait à lui serrer le cœur.

\- "Non, merci, Tsunade-sama", déclina-t-il cordialement. "Sakura est un hôte parfait et je n'ai absolument pas à me plaindre."

\- "A quel point est-elle parfaite Kakashi… ?" susurra malicieusement Naruto qui s'était planté juste en face de lui et qui le regardait avec un sourire narquois.

Kakashi rougit légèrement devant la remarque du blond et recula d'un pas. Il percuta Sakura et en fut un peu déstabilisé. La shinobi le rétabli en lui saisissant avec douceur ses flancs.

\- "Tombe pas, Neko-chan", se moqua-t-elle en chuchotant à son oreille.

\- "S…Sakura ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça devant eux !" rétorqua-t-il, gêné d'un ton aussi faible que la jeune femme.

\- "Pardon, pardon…", pouffa-t-elle.

Finalement, la Godaïme leur permit de se retirer au grand soulagement de Kakashi qui ne voulait pas s'éterniser avec Naruto qui lui rappelait un peu trop Obito, et surtout pour ne pas avoir à répondre à la question très embarrassante du blond.

Naruto fila chez Ichiraku ramen en amenant Saï avec lui, et Yamato les laissa car il devait acheter de nouvelles armes, ayant perdu quelques kunaïs pendant la mission.

Sakura prévint Kakashi qu'elle avait une chose importante à faire et lui donna le double des clefs en lui demandant de l'attendre à l'appartement avant qu'il ne retourne sur le terrain d'entrainement. Mais ce fut sans compter la curiosité grandissante du Chûnin.

Il lui assura qu'il rentrerait chez eux, ce qui amusa la médecin-nin à l'entente du « chez eux », et la quitta à un coin de rue.

Il attendit quelques instants et revint sur ses pas pour espionner la jeune femme. Qu'allait-elle faire qui ne nécessite pas sa présence ? Ce n'est pas non plus comme si elle lui cachait des choses, non ?

Il eut un petit pincement au cœur quand il se remémora avec quelle admiration, et quelle passion elle lui avait parlé de son lui du futur, l'attitude suspicieuse de Naruto, et de Gaï quand il avait appris qu'il vivrait chez elle… Peut-être que si, en fait de compte… Peut-être lui cachait-elle vraiment quelque chose… Il sentait qu'un mystère enveloppait le Jônin qu'il allait devenir et la belle fleur rose.

Il la vit se déplacer dans la rue marchande qu'il avait quitté et flâner un peu avant de se diriger vers le fleuriste Yamanaka. Elle y entra pour ressortir avec un grand bouquet de fleurs blanches magnifiques.

Kakashi soupira, étonnement soulagé. Elle prenait simplement des fleurs pour eux deux… Elle allait donc rentrer et lui faire une surprise, c'était touchant.

Cependant, Sakura n'emprunta pas le chemin inverse pour se diriger vers l'appartement, mais poursuivit sa route initiale. Perplexe, il continua à la suivre, se demandant où pouvait bien se rendre la Kunoïchi.

Il la suivit pendant de longues minutes tandis que ses pas le guidaient peu à peu vers la périphérie du village et plus précisément… vers la stèle des héros. Il la vit rejoindre la stèle et s'y agenouiller en déposant le bouquet de fleurs. Il s'approcha un peu plus et sautant sur une branche d'un arbre au feuillage touffu qui le dissimulait pour mieux observer la scène.

\- "Hatake Sakumo-san", murmura la jeune femme, "j'ai un peu trop tardé avant de venir vous voir, pardonnez-moi."

Le cœur de Kakashi rata un battement. Avait-elle bien dit…Hatake Sakumo-san ? Elle était venue jusqu'ici avec ce bouquet de fleurs pour venir prier sur la tombe de…son père… ?

* * *

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre un peu court (gomen, gomen XS). Tsunade leur a révélé des choses importantes sur le possible retour de Kakashi, mais que cache véritablement ce mystérieux Mont Hajyôku? Et que vient faire Sakura sur la tombe du père de Kakashi? Comment a-t-elle pu être au courant de l'identité de celui-ci?

Comme toujours la suite dans une semaine et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos suppositions en commentaire, j'y répondrai avec joie! ^^

Kiss

Nouk


	12. Chapter 12

_**San713:**_ Eh oui! Qui l'aurait cru hein? ;) Ce point n'est certainement pas négligeable pour la suite de l'histoire et aura des conséquences sur notre héros, mais je te laisse le loisir de le découvrir au cours de la lecture de ce chapitre ^^  
Ouaaaaahhh! "l'une des meilleures"? C'est un très très beau compliment que tu me fais là! Et je le prends très à cœur! Je ne pensais pas que mon histoire séduirait autant à ce point, et je dois dire que c'est presque au-delà de mes espérances, mais de telles appréciations sont extrêmement bien reçues naturellement ;p Non, franchement, ça me fait immensément plaisir et je t'en remercie ^^.  
Pour Kakashi Jônin, ce ne sera pas avant quelques chapitres, mais patience... ça arrivera et avec lui des révélations importantes pour nos héros. Après bonnes, pas bonnes... Tu verras ;)  
Oh que oui je vais continuer! Ce n'est que le début! Vous n'en aurez pas fini avec cette fiction, loin de là! ;) Mouahahahaha (*rire sadique*). Je ne laisserai pas cette histoire à l'abandon sois-en sûr, elle aura une fin (dans longtemps hein, vu qu'il y a quand même 3 parties et qu'on en ait qu'à la première XD), mais elle sera encore mieux fini puisque elle est autant appréciée ^^  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui me comble de joie, sincèrement, et j'espère que la suite de cette saga te plaira toujours jusqu'à la fin ^^

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Sakura venait sur la stèle des héros chaque semaine, lorsqu'elle était à Konoha, pour venir mettre des fleurs et saluer le père de son Senseï.  
Quelques années auparavant, pendant un de ses entrainements quotidiens avec la Princesse des Limaces, elle avait surpris une conversation entre l'Hatake et Tsunade qui parlait d'un certain Croc Blanc. Intriguée, elle avait demandé, par la suite, des informations à la Godaïme qui lui avait raconté la tragique histoire de ce héros d'autrefois qui fut rejeté par le village pour avoir privilégié la vie de ses coéquipiers à la réussite d'une mission. Cet échec l'avait conduit au déshonneur et l'homme avait mis fin à ses jours devant son fils unique…Kakashi Hatake.  
La Sannin lui avait expliqué à quel point le village, les shinobis et même les coéquipiers de Sakumo avaient eu tort de se comporter ainsi, car l'acte du légendaire Croc Blanc était admirable et il aurait été félicité à leur époque pour avoir réussi à sauver ses camarades au péril de sa vie, même si la réussite de la mission avait été compromise. Elle lui avait aussi expliqué qu'avant la mort de son père, Kakashi vouait une profonde admiration au héros et s'était inspiré de son nindô pour créer le sien : la protection de ses amis passait avant toute chose, même avant sa propre vie. Cependant, après que le shinobi fut déchu de son titre de héros du village, ce qui s'ensuivit par sa mort, Kakashi changea drastiquement. Pour ne pas devenir comme son père, il ne cessait de clamer que seules les règles devaient être appliquées, et que la mission devait être impérativement réussie, le reste n'avait pas d'importance, même la vie de ses coéquipiers.  
Le ninja aux cheveux gris faisait fi du travail d'équipe quand il était dans l'équipe de Minato Namikaze, père de Naruto et Yondaïme Hokage, mais une mission pendant la Troisième Guerre Ninja bouleversa définitivement les idées auxquelles il croyait et le réconcilia avec son père. La ninja aux couettes blondes lui avait raconté l'enlèvement de Rin, la mort d'Obito, l'origine du fameux nindô de son Senseï, le sharingan qu'il avait acquis, la mort-suicide de Rin qui s'était laissée transpercée par le chidori de Kakashi pour ne pas tomber entre les mains des ninjas de Kiri qui voulait lui prendre le démon Sanbi scellé en elle, la mort de Minato et de Kushina, et le départ de Sasuke qui lui avait donné l'impression d'avoir échoué en tant que Senseï. Toute sa vie n'avait été que souffrance, désespoir et perte…  
Sakura avait été profondément touchée par cette peine immense qui entourait quotidiennement le cœur de Kakashi et son admiration pour lui n'en avait été que grandie. Elle avait ensuite souligné à la médecin-nin à quel point le shinobi était fort et courageux pour ne pas avoir cédé au désespoir et à la folie. C'est pourquoi, elle avait décidé de venir se recueillir une fois par semaine, quand elle n'était pas en mission, sur la stèle des héros et exprimer sa gratitude au Croc Blanc de Konoha d'avoir donné la vie à un homme aussi prodigieux que l'était son Senseï, Kakashi au Sharingan.

* * *

Kakashi, toujours perché sur sa branche, écoutait avec une attention toute particulière ce que disait la jeune femme à la tombe où était inscrit le nom de son père. Elle raconta au héros défunt le voyage temporel, son arrivée dans cette époque, ses débuts avec elle et l'évolution de leur relation qui était vite passée d'un respect commun de la vie privée de l'autre, à une complicité naissante, puis à une véritable dépendance, leurs entraînements, leurs fous rires, la première cuite de Kakashi dont elle s'excusa. Elle lui expliqua à quel point elle appréciait son fils, à quel point elle était heureuse de l'avoir près de lui et de pouvoir vivre d'une manière aussi innocente en sa compagnie. Elle ajouta enfin à quel point elle nageait dans le bonheur depuis qu'ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés, que son fils avait retrouvé une certaine insouciance et qu'elle avait eu la chance de croiser son chemin et de l'accueillir chez elle. Elle conclut en murmurant enfin avec un grand sourire que Kakashi était la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivée, il était son rayon de soleil dans sa vie devenue si obscure avec le temps.

L'adolescent aux cheveux d'argent n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce que venait de faire Sakura. Comment pouvait-elle se confier à son père, alors que lui-même n'y parvenait pas ? Etait-il vraiment aussi important pour la Kunoïchi ? Etait-il réellement cette chose merveilleuse qu'elle vivait ?  
Son cœur battait en grande pulsation contre sa poitrine et quand la jeune femme releva la tête, son visage éclairé par la lumière douce du matin, celui-ci rata un battement. Et c'est alors qu'il sut. Il s'avoua enfin sans crainte ce qu'il ressentait depuis plusieurs jours pour la jeune femme, cette sensation agréable qui l'envahissait quand il la voyait rire, sourire, malicieuse, adorable, boudeuse, concentrée, magnifique… Il était tombé irrévocablement et irrémédiablement amoureux de la belle fleur rose.

Un sourire naquit sur son visage masqué et il porta une main sur son cœur palpitant. Il était amoureux… Lui, le ninja au cœur de pierre, il était amoureux…Il était amoureux ! Il eut une soudain envie de rire et de crier ce qu'il ressentait pour Sakura. Oui, il l'aimait, il l'aimait comme un fou, peut-être trop, peut-être mal, il s'en fichait. Il l'aimait plus que de raison et il voulait passer ses journées à la regarder, à contempler chaque détail de son visage, chaque expression qui le ravissait tant…  
Sakura, oh Sakura… Quel jutsu avait-elle utilisé pour qu'il soit aussi épris d'elle… ? Mais s'il existait un moyen d'arrêter cette illusion dans laquelle il était plongé, il ne l'utiliserait pas. C'était si beau, si agréable, si… enchanteur… !

Il soupira de bien être, un sourire béat s'affichant sur son visage et son regard, d'amoureux transit, porté sur la belle shinobi. Il baissa son masque et s'allongea sur le ventre sur la branche suffisamment épaisse pour le lui permettre, croisant ses bras pour reposer son menton, ses jambes fouettant l'air chacune à son tour.

Il se sentait léger et libre. Libre de rêver d'elle, libre de rêver d'eux, libre de s'imaginer vivre son amour avec Sakura, libre de tout. C'était fou l'amour… Cet amour qui lui aurait semblait totalement improbable quelques jours auparavant, mais il n'en était plus là… C'était sa Sakura qui comptait à présent. C'était leur avenir…

A cette pensée, le Chûnin ouvrit de grands yeux en perdant son sourire et se releva rapidement. Leur avenir… Mais il n'y aurait pas d'avenir… Pas pour eux en tout cas… Tout ça allait se terminer d'ici quelques jours… Il ne la verrait plus… Il ne la verrait plus jamais ! Il ne pourrait plus jamais profiter de ces instants avec elle ! Il ne pourrait plus jamais la tenir dans ses bras ! Il ne pourrait plus jamais vivre ce qu'ils partageaient tous les deux, dans l'intimité du petit appartement…  
Il fut parcouru subitement par une forte nausée et se tint à l'arbre pour ne pas défaillir. Sakura… Sa Sakura… Il allait la perdre… !

Il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et dû se faire violence pour ne pas laisser ses larmes couler. Il serra ses poings de toutes ses forces avant de s'élancer en sautant d'arbres en arbres pour rejoindre en vitesse l'appartement de la fleur. Son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine, enchainé par une profonde vague de tristesse à l'idée de perdre celle qu'il aimait. Pourquoi cela devait-il se passer ainsi ? Pourquoi devait-il la quitter alors qu'il venait tout juste de réaliser l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle ? Pourquoi, mais pourquoi dont Kami-sama ?! Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cette souffrance… ? N'avait-il pas le droit d'être pleinement heureux au moins une fois dans sa vie ?! Etait-il condamné à perdre tous les êtres qu'il aimait ? Son père, Minato Senseï, Kushina-san, peut-être Obito et Rin qu'il n'avait pas vu une seule fois depuis son arrivée ici et dont personne n'avait parlé, et maintenant Sakura…

Contre son gré, une petite larme vit le jour au coin de son œil droit qu'il essuya avec rage. Allait-il donc partir d'ici sans lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle ? Allait-il lui cacher son amour, son désir ? Non. Il ne pouvait pas. Il s'en voudrait toute sa vie, sinon. Il fallait qu'il le lui dise, même si elle viendrait à le détester après, il le fallait.

Il arriva rapidement à l'appartement qu'il ouvrit en vitesse avant de se précipiter sur son lit et enfouir sa tête dans l'un des oreillers parfumés par l'odeur de la shinobi. Il inspira profondément son parfum ce qui le calma peu à peu et il retrouva un rythme cardiaque normal.  
Il se serra contre l'oreiller et tomba peu à peu dans un demi-sommeil bercé par l'odeur enivrante de Sakura.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, il sortit de sa transe par la douce caresse d'une main familière sur sa joue qu'il n'avait pas pensé à recouvrir en quittant la forêt.

\- "Sakura…", murmura-t-il. "Tu es là…"

\- "Oui…", chuchota-t-elle avec un sourire tendre.

\- "Ne me laisse pas…", implora-t-il d'une voix rauque en serrant sa main contre son cœur. "Ne m'abandonne pas…"

\- "Non… Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, je te le promets", lui répondit-elle en lui donnant un baiser sur le front. "Tu m'es si cher…"

Kakashi se releva légèrement et encercla la jeune femme dans une longue étreinte en enfouissant sa tête dans ses cheveux dont il huma avec délice leur doux arôme.

\- "C'est vrai que je te suis cher ?" murmura-t-il.

\- "Tu m'es plus précieux que tout…"

\- "Pourquoi… ? Je ne suis entré dans ta vie qu'il y a deux semaines seulement…"

Sakura ne répondit pas tout de suite et passa une main douce sur le dos du Chûnin.

\- "C'est une chose que je ressens au fond de moi… Je ne saurai l'expliquer…"

Le cœur de Kakashi s'accéléra subitement en entendant les paroles de la jeune femme, mais il baissa son regard tristement. Il savait que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques… C'était impossible…Comment pouvait-elle l'aimer, lui un adolescent de douze ans, alors qu'elle allait sur ses dix-sept ans… ?

\- "Peut-être sommes-nous destinés à être lié d'une quelconque manière…", poursuivit-elle dans un murmure énigmatique.

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

\- "Rien… c'est rien Kakashi", dit-elle en secouant la tête avec un petit sourire et se détachant doucement de son étreinte. "Viens, j'aimerais te montrer un endroit qui te plaira beaucoup je pense…"

Il répondit à son sourire et sortit de l'appartement avec elle, délaissant le coussin parfumé qui avait recueilli ses quelques larmes traîtresses.

* * *

 _Quelques minutes plus tard dans l'un des parcs de Konoha_

* * *

Sakura marchait en silence devant lui, traversant l'un des parcs du village, totalement en fleurs à cette saison. L'herbe fraîche était parsemée de couleurs vives, toutes plus belles et plus douces les unes que les autres. L'air y était doux et sentait bon le début de l'été.

Ils arrivèrent en haut d'une colline en pente douce où trônait en son point culminant, le plus bel arbre en fleurs du village des feuilles, un beau cerisier. Il était immense et ses branches s'étendaient très loin comme pour recouvrir la colline d'une pluie de pétales roses.

Sakura l'invita à s'asseoir sur le parterre floral et lui désigna d'un geste de la main la magnifique vue qu'ils avaient de ce point. Toutes les fleurs du parc ondulaient doucement sous le vent léger et donnaient l'impression de flotter sur une mer émeraude. Le village en contrebas semblait être auréolé par les couleurs vives des fleurs qui se reflétaient dans les dernières gouttes de rosée de la fin de matinée. C'était un paysage digne des contes de fées, un paysage magique. Mais ce qu'il préférait dans ce tableau enchanteur, c'était le grand cerisier sur lequel ils s'étaient tous les deux adossés. Quelques pétales roses retombaient avec souplesse sur leurs cheveux et se mêlait avec une exquise délicatesse à ceux de la belle fleur, de sa fleur… La plus belle et la plus désirable d'entre toutes…

\- "Je voulais te montrer cet endroit… J'y viens depuis que je suis toute petite, c'est un peu mon lieu de recueillement, de méditation, de rêveries… Mais, cela fait déjà bien longtemps que je ne m'y suis plus rendue… Plus depuis la mort de mes parents, en fait. Je n'y ai jamais emmené personne… Jamais, sauf aujourd'hui."

Kakashi sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort contre sa poitrine. Que voulait-elle dire ? Que voulait-elle insinuer ?

\- "Si je l'ai fait… C'est parce que tu m'es très précieux Kakashi… Je… ça va sûrement te paraître absurde, en si peu de temps… Je sais… et je ne saurais d'ailleurs comment l'expliquer…"

Elle marqua une courte pause qui parut infiniment longue au ninja gris. Serait-il possible que… ? Pouvait-elle seulement ressentir les mêmes sentiments que lui à son égard ?

\- "Tu es la personne la plus chère à mon cœur Kakashi… Et si je t'ai amené ici, c'est parce que je dois te confier un sentiment égoïste qui me tiraille depuis quelques jours déjà…"

\- "Moi aussi…", confessa-t-il d'une voix tremblante, son cœur atteignant des records de pulsation.

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et porta une des mains du shinobi contre son cœur. Kakashi rougit de plus belle. Son cœur allait exploser, il n'avait envie que d'une chose, qu'ils s'avouent mutuellement leur amour et qu'il puisse enfin gouter aux lèvres tentatrices de sa fleur.

\- "Je sais que je ne devrai pas te dire ça… que je devrai garder ça pour moi…"

\- "N…Non… ça m'est égal… Je m'en fiche… Dis-moi… Dis-le moi… Je t'en prie…", chuchota-t-il d'un ton suppliant en enfouissant sa tête dans les cheveux roses de la shinobi.

\- "Même si Tsunade-sama a trouvé un moyen de te renvoyer dans ton époque… Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas que tu partes… !" dit-elle d'une voix cassante en se pressant contre son cœur. "Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de vouloir te garder avec moi, que tu es libre de toi-même, que tu dois t'en aller, mais je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas… Je suis si bien avec toi…"

Elle releva la tête vers lui, les yeux embués de larmes.

\- "Je… Tu es pour moi la seule famille qu'il me reste… Tu es comme…comme un petit frère pour moi… le petit frère que je n'ai jamais eu…"

Le cœur de Kakashi rata plusieurs battements. Elle le considérait comme… un frère… Elle ne partageait pas ses sentiments… Elle ne serait jamais sienne…jamais… Elle ne serait toujours qu'un rêve informulé, impossible, inaccessible… Elle ne lui appartiendrait jamais…  
Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Sa tête tournait et ses yeux lui piquaient atrocement. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Qu'y était-elle après tout ? Un simple amour de passage. Un amour d'un pauvre adolescent de douze ans. Une sœur de cœur. Une complice. Une amie momentanée qu'il remplacerait vite en rentrant chez lui. Il en trouverait bien une autre. Tellement de filles lui tournaient autour de toute façon.  
Il réprima un haut le cœur. Non. C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas penser de telles choses. Il l'aimait trop. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de l'aimer. C'était plus fort que lui, plus fort que tout. Il l'aimerait encore et toujours, même lorsqu'il rentrerait à son époque, alors même qu'elle ne l'aimait que comme un simple frère… Il l'aimerait de tout son cœur… Il la rendrait heureuse pendant leurs derniers jours ensemble, et tairait son amour qui ne devait pas ruiner leurs dernières heures de complicité.

Une larme qu'il ne put retenir coula sur sa joue et il serra très fort contre son cœur la belle shinobi.

\- "Si tu savais à quel point ça me révolte Sakura", chuchota-t-il, la voix cassée par les sanglots qui affluaient peu à peu. "Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de hurler toute ma peine, toute ma tristesse et ma colère en sachant que quelques jours seulement nous séparent de… de… mon départ. Je ne veux pas…Je ne veux pas ! Je veux te garder près de moi…", geignit-il, ses larmes brouillant de plus en plus sa vue. "Je ne veux pas te quitter…Je ne veux pas t'abandonner…"

Je t'aime tellement… pensa-t-il avec désespoir en embrassant le crâne de la Kunoïchi.

* * *

Encore un chapitre un peu court (décidément!), mais le prochain sera plus long, promis ^^

Terrible pour le petit Kakashi hein? Il s'aperçoit qu'il l'aime (ce qui n'est déjà pas simple pour lui à réaliser (cf chapitre 9 et 10) puisqu'il trouve ça quand même rapide) et comprend que de toute façon il sera bien obligé de rentrer chez lui un jour et donc de la quitter, et EN PLUS elle le friendzone! (enfin dans ce cas-là, c'est plus "brotherzone", mais ça se dit moins) Le pauvre, ce n'était pas sa journée XD (je suis tellement sadique XD)

Breeeef. Suite au débriefing de ce chapitre (n'empêche à chaque fois que je le relie, je me trouve super méchante envers lui quand même XD), je me dois de vous poser ces éternelles questions qui maintiennent le suspens ;)

Comment Kakashi va-t-il pouvoir gérer cette situation avec Sakura? Va-t-il réussir à contenir ses sentiments pour lui laisser croire qu'elle n'est qu'une simple sœur pour lui?

Et si une autre personne l'aidait dans sa démarche?

Qu'adviendra-t-il de cette situation quand Kakashi de 30 ans reviendra à Konoha? Quelle pourrait être sa réaction s'il venait à l'apprendre?

La suite la semaine prochaine avec mes réponses à vos commentaires comme toujours ;)

Mata raishu!

Nouk


	13. Chapter 13

**_JuXi:_** Ouah, "dévorer" à ce point! ça m'enchante énormément de voir que l'histoire te plait autant! ^^

Si tu veux savoir la manière dont je procède, (même si je ne me considère pas comme une pro, loin de là, mais je répondrai tout de même à ta question ;)), je visualise la scène dans ma tête, un peu comme un film pour pouvoir retranscrire ce qui se passe, les émotions des personnages, ce qu'ils peuvent penser, la manière dont le personnage aurait pu réagir face à une situation etc. En fait, c'est un travail de description que je fais surtout ;p J'ai tout le scénario en tête, il n'y a plus qu'à écrire les détails en somme! Je ne sais pas si les autres auteurs procèdent de la même manière que moi, mais je trouve qu'il s'agit d'une bonne méthode. Enfin, ça a l'air d'être le cas puisque l'histoire séduit ;)

Pour te répondre très honnêtement, je ne pensais pas provoquer autant d'émotions chez le lecteur à travers mon écriture. Quand je lis des fictions, c'est assez rare qu'on parvienne à me provoquer de fortes émotions, comme me faire pleurer ou bien rire aux éclats (oui, oui, ça arrive. C'est très étrange d'ailleurs quand les autres nous dévisagent bizarrement, ne comprenant absolument pas pourquoi on pleure de rire, ou qu'on pleure tout court devant son écran d'ordinateur alors que c'est juste une fiction qui est super drôle ou triste! Solitude quand tu nous tiens... TT^TT), mais quand c'est le cas, je peux être sûre que l'histoire est vraiment bien. Enfin, c'est mon ressenti, après chacun est libre de le partager ou non ;) Donc, le fait que ma fiction provoque de nombreuses émotions chez toi me fait immensément plaisir (pas dans le sens où je tiens à torturer le lecteur en le faisant pleurer, hein? Je ne suis pas si sadique! quoique...) et comble mes espérances ^^

Pour le Kakashi actuel c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas eu trop de chance et qu'en plus il a un lourd secret à porter que tu découvriras plus tard. Je voulais que le lecteur ressente à quel point son passé est lourd, qu'il le porte comme un véritable fardeau (si tu as l'image du prisonnier qui traîne un boulet au bout d'une chaîne, c'est tout à fait ça), et qu'en plus quelque chose d'autre, qui semble très dur à supporter également, occupe ses pensées. C'est un peu un effet de soupape qui implose à force de l'accumulation de la pression.

Pour ce qui est de la "brotherzone" de mini Kakashi, oui c'est vrai que j'ai pas été gentille avec lui et que je l'ai fait espérer jusqu'au bout mais même s'il le voulait absoooooolument (mini Kakashi), je ne voulais pas faire une histoire qui aurait pris un côté bisounours (je t'aime! moi aussi! câlin! vouiiiii!). Non, franchement, ça aurait été terrible pour l'histoire XD Alors c'est dur pour lui, oui, je l'avoue. ^^ (je me serai très probablement faite frapper par le perso d'ailleurs XD)

En fait, lorsque j'ai visionné le film Naruto The Lost Tower, j'ai été hyper frustrée d'une part parce que Naruto ne peut pas parler à son père à la fin et voir sa pauvre petite bouille triste ça m'a fendu le cœur TT^TT (mais ça n'a pas de rapport avec ma fiction donc on s'en fiche un peu au final XD), et je me suis dit: qu'est-ce que ça aurait donné si le retour de Naruto et Yamato ne se serait pas bien passé ou que quelqu'un du passé voyageait à son tour avec eux? etc. Au départ, je ne savais pas trop comment aborder l'histoire. Les voyages temporels, tout ça, ce ne sont pas des notions véritablement faciles à aborder si on veut le faire sérieusement. Et puis j'ai eu l'idée d'un rapport de cause à effet entre le coup de poing de Yamato sur Kakashi et le fait qu'ils étaient en train de disparaître au même moment. Pour le moment, tu ne sais pas grand chose de ce mystérieux phénomène qui a provoqué le voyage temporel de Kakashi, mais tout sera expliqué en temps et en heure, no soucy ;)  
J'ai dû changer quelques détails par rapport au film comme la taille de Kakashi: c'est vraiment un détail, mais je voulais qu'il soit aussi grand que Sakura (1m65 environ) pour que cela paraisse crédible qu'il puisse s'intéresser à elle. Son apparence a légèrement changé aussi puisqu'il apparaît comme étant un peu plus mûr et plus vieux, et puis j'ai dû estimer son âge également. Tous ces petits détails ont leur importance dans l'histoire, car ils lui donnent plus de crédibilité. J'y ai énormément travaillé, modulant chaque pan de l'histoire, trouvant plein plein de petits (et grands) rebondissements croustillants à venir, que ce soit dans cette partie ou dans les deux autres qui suivront. Pour tout te dire, j'ai écris pendant trois jours durant uniquement mes notes pour cette saga (je ne sais pas si pour les autres auteurs c'est beaucoup, mais pour moi, c'était la première fois que j'écrivais aussi longtemps des notes pour une fiction XD) parce que je veux vraiment que chaque détail, chaque dialogue soit important et ait une symbolique pour la suite afin que les personnages évoluent de manière naturelle, sans scénario du genre: "C'est pas bien ce que tu fais, tu dois penser à tes compagnons! Oh oui, tu as raison, j'ai été vilain tout le temps, je dois changer!" et hop, magie, magie, le perso a radicalement changé. ça serait franchement dommage je trouve XS. DU COUP, je ne sais pas si ce sera toujours aussi bien accueilli à l'avenir (ne sait-on jamais ;)), mais je conserverai cette attention toute particulière pour les détails de la fiction.

Je ne sais pas si j'ai autant de mérite, mais sache que ça me fait très très plaisir d'avoir lu ça de ta part! ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire super gentil! J'espère que je ne t'ai pas noyé sous le mien (désolé pour la longueur de ma réponse XS)!

Sur ce,

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Sakura et Kakashi avait passé le reste de l'après-midi sous le cerisier en fleurs et n'étaient finalement pas allés s'entraîner. Ils s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre et, lorsque le ninja gris s'était réveillé alors que la fin de la journée était marquée par un soleil orangé, il en avait profité pour caresser les beaux cheveux de la jeune femme et graver dans sa mémoire chaque contour du visage angélique de celle qui hantait ses pensées à chaque instant.

Lorsque l'astre du jour commença à disparaitre peu à peu derrière les montagnes, Sakura se réveilla. Elle fit un petit sourire triste à Kakashi et lui caressa une joue de son visage découvert. Il ferma momentanément les yeux sous le passage de la main douce et lui rendit un beau sourire.

\- "Sakura… J'y ai réfléchis… et je pense qu'il est inutile de se laisser aller à la tristesse pendant ces derniers jours… cela ne ferait que gâcher ces instants précieux."

\- "Uh…tu as raison Kakashi…", acquiesça-t-elle dans un murmure.

\- "Comme toujours, tu le sais bien", lui répondit-il sur le même ton en lui posant un baiser sur le front.

Sakura pouffa légèrement et lui fit un plus large sourire.

\- "Je préfère te voir ainsi… C'est mon devoir de…de _petit frère_ de te rendre heureuse, n'est-ce pas ?" lui dit-il avec un pincement au cœur.

\- "Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi… ?" soupira-t-elle amusée.

\- "Plein de choses stupides… Allez viens, marmotte", lui lança-t-il. "Viens… Rentrons… Rentrons chez nous… !"

\- "Uh !" acquiesça-t-elle en se levant d'un bond et en prenant la main que le Chûnin lui tendait.

Ils s'élancèrent à toute vitesse dans le parc dans un énorme fou rire. Ils avaient besoin de relâcher leur tristesse, leur peur, leur angoisse. Ils avaient besoin de rire, de vivre, tous les deux, heureux, sans penser au lendemain, sans penser au futur…

* * *

 _Bien plus tard dans la soirée_

* * *

Sakura était attablée au petit bureau de sa chambre, une simple lampe de chevet l'éclairait. Elle semblait écrire avec assiduité, un sourire serein sur les lèvres.

Kakashi sortit de la salle de bain après s'être lavé, vêtu simplement d'un caleçon et vit la shinobi en pleine écriture. Il s'approcha d'elle pour apercevoir ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle referma immédiatement le carnet dans lequel elle écrivait. Le ninja aux cheveux d'argent fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?" lui demanda-t-il, curieux.

\- "Chaque dame a son jardin secret Kakashi…", lui répondit-elle doucement. "Et elle l'entretient en scellant par l'encre chaque souvenir qui lui est précieux…"

\- "…C'est une sorte de… journal intime ?"

\- "Uh hu", acquiesça-t-elle.

\- "Tu y parles de moi… ?"

\- "Tu es très curieux…mon mignon Neko-chan", se moqua-t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

\- "Pff… Je suis sûr que tu n'as quasiment pas parlé de moi d'une part, et d'autre part, je suis bien plus mignon qu'un vulgaire matou !" s'indigna-t-il en tournant la tête et en croisant les bras.

\- "Oh si j'ai parlé de toi… Et puis de ce charmant jeune homme que j'ai rencontré l'autre jour…", ajouta-t-elle.

\- "Quoi ?!" s'égosilla-t-il.

\- "Allons du calme, du calme, c'était un très beau garçon… je t'assure… !"

\- "M… Mais… Je le connais ?" dit-il froidement en serrant les poings.

\- "Oh oui, très bien."

\- "Ah."

\- "C'est toi, Baka !"

\- "Moi…?"

\- "Mais oui, je te taquinais c'est tout", dit-elle en pouffant. "Tu sais bien que j'adore la petite moue que tu fais quand tu es fâché et que tu boudes. Tu n'étais pas jaloux par hasard… ?" ajouta-t-elle avec malice.

\- "Non, non, pas du tout, enfin. Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ?" lui répondit-il avec un rire gêné. "Je fais simplement mon devoir de frère. Aucun homme que je ne jugerai pas bien n'a le droit de t'approcher."

\- "Oui… Autrement dit, personne d'autre que toi", ajouta-t-elle en le fixant avec une mine moqueuse.

\- "M… Mais non, enfin ! Regarde par exemple… Naruto est très bien."

\- "Peut-être, mais il est juste mon meilleur ami, je ne pourrai jamais le considérer autrement."

Oh, il le savait. Il le savait parfaitement même ! Naruto avait été l'alibi parfait pour lui prouver qu'il "choisissait" son futur amant, alors qu'il savait très bien qu'il allait développer de violentes envies de meurtres s'il voyait quelqu'un s'approcher un peu trop près d'elle à son goût.

Elle se leva et s'étira avant de ranger le carnet dans le tiroir de son bureau.

\- "Je pourrais le lire un jour ?"

\- "Hm… Je ne sais pas…", dit-elle en le faisant languir.

\- "Alleeez ! Tu n'as rien à ma cacher, n'est-ce pas ?"

Sakura eut un petit pincement au cœur. Non, elle n'avait rien à cacher au Chûnin sauf une chose… Une chose dont seul Naruto était au courant…

\- "Non, bien sûr", lui répondit-elle en reprenant contenance. "Je te le ferai lire au moment venu…"

Kakashi la regarda avec une petite moue boudeuse dont il avait le secret et qui la faisait tant craquer… Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire… Comment allait-il réagir sinon… ? Elle avait si peur de le perdre… Lui confier ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur ne ferait qu'avancer à grand pas leur séparation…

Elle lui posa un baiser sur le front et éteignit la lumière avant de rejoindre le Chûnin sous les draps. Il vint se presser contre son cœur et elle passa une main dans ses cheveux qu'elle adorait. Ils s'endormirent rapidement, bercés par la respiration et le parfum enivrant de l'autre.

* * *

 _Le lendemain matin, terrain d'entrainement n°3_

* * *

Sakura était cachée derrière un arbre. Elle épia les alentours et concentra son chakra pour mieux détecter l'arrivée d'adversaires autour d'elle. Son micro grésilla soudain légèrement et une voix chuchotante lui parvint.

\- "Sakura-chan, la cible est verrouillée. Elle se dirige vers toi en partant du Nord."

\- "Bien reçu, Naruto."

\- "Opération Ero-hana lancée."

\- "Je ne suis vraiment pas enchantée par cette idée, mais il faut reconnaitre que ça marchera sûrement", soupira-t-elle. "Allez, Naruto, reprend-toi, je vois Kakashi."

Elle grimpa à une vitesse vertigineuse sur le tronc contre lequel elle était adossée et évita une déflagration de shuriken.

\- "Dôton, Tsuchi Nami no jutsu !" (Vague de terre)

Le sol se déforma considérablement et elle perdit l'équilibre pendant son escalade. Elle retomba souplement sur l'herbe et vit Kakashi se projeter sur elle par les airs. Elle profita de son attaque pour lui lancer une série de künais qui se fichèrent en plein de sa poitrine. Le Chûnin réprima un air douloureux avant de s'évaporer dans un nuage de fumée.

\- "Tss, un clône. Il n'est pas au-dessus de moi… A gauche !"

Elle se coucha à terre, avant de faire une roulade sur le côté et se relever. Le véritable Kakashi se rua vers elle et sortit d'un mouvement vif le sabre qu'il avait dans son dos.

\- "Hakkô Chakura Tô !" (Sabre de chakra blanc)

Il lui envoya une série de coups qu'elle esquiva rapidement avant de lui asséner un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Le shinobi aux cheveux gris esquissa une grimace de douleur et sauta en arrière pour mieux évaluer son adversaire.

Sakura concentra son chakra dans son poing et attaqua sa cible. Elle lui envoya plusieurs crochets du droit en direction de sa mâchoire, de ses flancs et de son ventre, qu'il esquiva en sautant au-dessus d'elle et en s'appuyant sur son dos pour la contourner.

Sakura lança des künais sur les arbres aux alentours, ce qui déconcentra quelques secondes Kakashi et qui permit à la Kunoïchi de sauter pour lui asséner son coup de poing à la force améliorée au chakra par les airs. Il réussit à l'éviter en roulant sur le côté.

Kakashi s'éloigna de quelques pas de la jeune femme et se décida à utiliser la nouvelle technique qu'il avait mis au point quelques jours avant sa mission à Rôran. Elle était loin d'être finie et ne ferait sûrement pas beaucoup de dégâts, mais elle lui permettrait au moins de gagner ce combat.

\- "Chidori !"

Un bruit semblable aux cris de mille oiseaux en colère parvint aux oreilles de la shinobi qui esquissa un petit sourire. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses.

Kakashi s'avança à toute vitesse vers Sakura qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil, attendant l'attaque. Le Chûnin fronça légèrement les sourcils devant son impassibilité mais poursuivit sa course.

\- "Naruto ! Maintenant !"

Une ombre orange et jaune surgit des buissons et prit à revers Kakashi qui était bien trop proche de Sakura pour l'éviter.

\- "Q…Quoi ?!"

\- "Rasengan !"

Le blond projeta son attaque sur le ninja gris qui fut projeté contre le tronc d'un arbre de la petite clairière dans laquelle ils étaient à présent. Ils virent le dos du shinobi se percuter violemment contre l'arbre et disparaitre pour laisser place à un rondin de bois.

\- "Une permutation ?"

\- "C'était à prévoir. Mais il va revenir à la charge… Tiens-toi prêt Naruto !"

\- "Uh !"

Les deux Chûnin se mirent dos à dos pour élargir leur angle d'attaque et mieux anticiper les mouvements du shinobi aux cheveux d'argent.

\- "Je ne le sens nulle part… Il n'est pas dans les environs…"

\- "Naruto ! En haut !"

Naruto projeta Sakura loin de lui pour qu'elle évite le Chidori de Kakashi. Il forma rapidement un Rasengan à l'aide d'un clone et contra son attaque en lui envoyant l'orbe tourbillonnant contre ses mille oiseaux. L'attaque de Kakashi fut la plus forte et Naruto fut projeté en arrière et s'écrasa sur le sol dans un nuage de poussière.

Le Chûnin gris retomba sur le sol avec souplesse et s'approcha de Naruto, son sabre de chakra blanc en main. Il le pointa vers le blond tandis que la fumée se dissipait peu à peu.

\- "Tu es doué, mais pas assez pour me vaincre. Tu adoptes le même comportement que celui de mon coéquipier Obito. Ce n'est certainement pas ça qui t'aidera à gagner."

Naruto esquissa un petit sourire sous le regard intrigué de Kakashi. Avait-il fait exprès de perdre ? Il disparut dans un nuage de fumée blanche.

\- "Un…un clône ?!"

Il se retourna pour anticiper une potentielle arrivée du blond et vit Sakura se ruer sur lui à toute vitesse, le poing levé, prête à lui enfoncer sa force destructrice dans son ventre. Si elle le touchait, il était bon pour un séjour d'une incroyable longueur à l'hôpital.  
Il se décala de quelques pas sur le côté pour lui saisir le bras et la dévier de sa trajectoire. Elle se détacha de son étreinte pour lui faire un croche-pied tout en le menaçant de son poing, qu'il se prendrait s'il tombait à terre.

Il réussit à se rétablir d'un salto arrière et s'apprêta à attaquer la jeune femme rose en levant son sabre au-dessus de lui, mais fut stoppé dans son mouvement. Il se retourna et vit avec stupeur que son bras s'était pris dans un réseau de cordes en émail camouflé retenu par des künais fichés dans les arbres aux alentours. Ainsi c'était donc ça. Elle avait fait semblant de le manquer tout à l'heure pour établir sa toile tout autour de la clairière… Et comme il ne s'en était pas échappé puisque Naruto et la rose étaient restés là, il n'avait pas pu sentir le piège avant. Bien pensé… mais ces cordes bien que solides ne résisteraient pas à sa lame.  
D'un coup sec, il trancha les liens qui le retenaient et s'apprêta à retourner au combat, mais il fut stoppé par trois Naruto qui le maintenaient fermement à présent.

\- "Tu crois que tes clones vont m'arrêter ? Je n'ai qu'à déclencher mon Chidori pour qu'ils s'évaporent !"

Les clones du blond eurent un sourire narquois et crièrent tous en même temps.

\- "Oroike no jutsu! Sakura version!"

Les trois clones se transformèrent en trois Sakura en sous-vêtements qui se pressaient toutes contre lui. Elles lui mordillèrent les oreilles et lui susurrèrent son nom d'un ton dangereusement érotique.

\- "Kakashi… mon Kakashi… Viens avec nous… Viens prendre soin de nous… Neko-chan…"

\- "AH… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !" cria Kakashi en portant une de ses mains libres à son masque qui commençait à s'imbiber du sang qui coulait de son nez.

Il tomba en arrière et s'évanouit, tandis que la véritable Sakura le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

\- "Aaah… on l'a eu 'ttebayo", soupira d'aise Naruto en annulant le jutsu. "Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cette technique marcherait aussi bien en t'utilisant."

\- "Ouais, ben, c'est la dernière fois…", grommela-t-elle. "Je n'aime pas trop le fait que tu puisses prendre ma forme et m'utiliser de manière aussi lubrique…"

\- "Dis Sakura-chan ?"

\- "Oui ?"

\- "Il faudra qu'on l'essaye sur notre Kakashi Senseï…"

\- "C…Comment ?! Mais ça ne va pas ?!" s'écria-t-elle en rougissant énormément.

\- "Ben quoi ?"

\- "Tu ne t'en rends pas compte de ce que tu dis ?! BAKA !" s'énerva-t-elle en pulvérisant son précédent record de lancer d'Uzumaki.

Elle se calma en voyant le blond partir au loin et arriva près des trois rondins posés à la verticale où ils s'étaient entrainés contre leur Senseï pour la première fois, pour y attacher le Chûnin.

\- "Franchement…", maugréa-t-elle. "Naruto et ses idées stupides… Je ne pourrai jamais regarder Kakashi Senseï en face s'il me voyait ainsi… Mais en même temps, Naruto lui a fait subir l'attaque. Même s'il n'a que douze ans… C'est pas mieux, en fait…"

Elle soupira et s'allongea dans l'herbe à côté de Kakashi encore inconscient. Il s'était bien battu et était vraiment fort pour son âge… Tandis qu'à ses douze ans, elle était tout juste bonne à pleurnicher… Ils étaient radicalement différents en fin de compte, et si elle n'avait pas complètement changé en devenant plus forte et plus mure, elle ne se serait probablement jamais rapprochée du jeune homme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto revint avec une énorme bosse sur le crâne, preuve du magistral coup de poing que lui avait infligé la Kunoïchi.

\- "Tu pourrais y aller un peu moins fort, Sakura-chan… ça fait mal, 'ttebayo… !"

\- "Tu n'avais qu'à pas imaginer des choses aussi stupides."

\- "Mais…"

\- "Kakashi se réveille !"

Le Chûnin maugréa un peu avant d'ouvrir un œil, puis le deuxième. Il essaya de bouger et s'aperçut qu'il était solidement attaché contre un rondin de bois et que Sakura et Naruto le fixait avec un grand sourire.

\- "Tu es réveillé. Ça va, pas trop mal ?"

\- "Non… ça va. Naruto…"

\- "Hmm… ?"

\- "C'était quoi cette technique aussi perverse, franchement ?!" s'agaça-t-il.

\- "Ah ! ça c'était mon ninjutsu préféré ! L'oroike no jutsu ! Il te permet de te métamorphoser en une jolie femme aux intentions douteuses", ricana-t-il. "Ça t'a fait de l'effet, n'est-ce pas… ? Neko-chan", s'amusa-t-il en prononçant son surnom d'une voix suave.

\- "M'appelle-pas comme ça !" cria-t-il, rouge de honte et de gêne.

\- "Tu préfères quand c'est Sakura qui t'appelle ainsi, 'ttebayo… ?" poursuivit-il amusé.

\- "Ça suffit Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être gamin parfois…", soupira-t-elle.

Kakashi la fixa d'un regard gratifiant, ses joues toujours rougies par la gêne d'avoir été battu par une technique aussi…diabolique pour son pauvre cœur et son esprit hanté par la belle shinobi.

\- "Vous m'avez vaincu…", dit-il dépité.

\- "Oui, mais ce n'est pas l'important, Kakashi."

\- "Uh ?"

\- "Sakura-chan a raison. C'est l'efficacité de notre travail d'équipe que tu dois retenir, 'ttebayo !" ajouta le blond avec un large sourire, les bras croisés derrière sa nuque.

\- "Ce ne sont pas les techniques utilisées et notre force que tu dois retenir, c'est notre coordination. Chaque attaque était calculée et mesurée sur les capacités de l'autre pour pouvoir venir à bout de notre adversaire", poursuivit la Kunoïchi. "Pour un shinobi, c'est ce qu'il y a de primordial. Tu ne peux compter uniquement sur ta force car, même si elle est grande, elle ne sera certainement pas suffisante pour venir à bout d'ennemis puissants. C'est l'union qui fait la force, Kakashi."

L'union, le travail d'équipe… Voilà que toutes ces choses refaisaient surfaces… Il avait arrêté de croire à ce nindô à cause de son père. Il avait arrêté de croire en toutes ces belles tirades sur l'importance des coéquipiers et de sa coordination avec eux à cause du monde cruel dans lequel il vivait qui ne prenait en compte que le respect des règles… Pourquoi Naruto et Sakura l'incitaient donc à suivre cette voie, alors qu'elle avait conduit son père au déshonneur et au suicide ?

\- "Je suis sûr que je peux faire sans… ça n'apporte pas toujours de bonne chose…", protesta-t-il dans un murmure en déviant le regard.

Sakura et Naruto se regardèrent avec une mine un peu désolée, les deux ayant très bien compris de quoi parlait le Chûnin puisqu'ils savaient ce que le jeune homme avait traversé.

\- "Kakashi, j'aimerais te montrer quelque chose, viens", dit Naruto avec un petit sourire en détachant ses liens.

\- "Je vais encore un peu m'entraîner. A tout à l'heure", lança Sakura aux deux garçons avant de s'élancer dans la forêt.

Kakashi suivit Naruto qui l'emmena hors du terrain d'entrainement.

* * *

 _Au palais de l'Hokage_

* * *

Naruto sauta sur le toit du bâtiment et s'installa discrètement sous les fenêtres ouvertes de la Godaïme. Kakashi le suivit, un peu perplexe, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils étaient venus ici sans se faire remarquer. Voulait-il espionner la Sanin ?

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

\- "Chut ! Tu vas comprendre. Il ne va pas tarder…"

Il haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien, s'asseyant à côté du blond qui attendait la venue de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un impatiemment.

Quelques minutes passèrent où seul le bruit de papier froissé et tamponné provenait du bureau, quand ils entendirent quelqu'un toquer suivit d'un « entrez ».

Naruto releva légèrement la tête pour voir le nouvel arrivant avant de la rabaisser.

\- "C'est bon. Maintenant, écoute Kakashi. Je pense que ça te fera réfléchir."

Kakashi se concentra pour écouter attentivement la conversation qui allait bouleverser ses idéaux.

* * *

Diabolique la technique de Naruto, n'est-ce pas? ;) Surtout sur notre pauvre Kakashi qui est encore tout chamboulé par les tout nouveaux sentiments qu'il ressent pour Sakura.

Mais cet entrainement semble avoir eu un impact (autre que pervers) sur lui. D'autant plus que Naruto semble très enclin à lui faire écouter la conversation qui va suivre dans le bureau de Tsunade. Qu'elle sera son objet? Et surtout, quelles conséquences engendreront-elles sur Kakashi? Naruto va-t-il aider notre ninja gris à réaliser ce que signifie le travail d'équipe?

La suite dans une semaine avec mes réponses à vos reviews ^^

Nouk


	14. Chapter 14

**_JuXi:_** Tant mieux si ça t'a plu! ^^

Ah oui je sais, j'ai des penchants sadiques parfois XP mais ça maintient le suspens! Pas de suspens: Pas d'intrigue... Pas d'intrigue: Pas d'histoire... Pas d'histoire: ... Pas d'histoire (#Astérix mission Cléopâtre revisité XD)

Je tenais absolument à faire une scène où Kakashi aurait été totalement désarçonné face au jutsu pervers de Naruto... Et tu as pu voir sa réaction XD D'ailleurs, j'ai trouvé ça encore plus amusant de le faire avec sa version jeune parce qu'il est très détaché des relations humaines en général et, en-dehors du contexte de ma fic, je me suis toujours demandée qu'elle aurait été sa réaction si Kishimoto-san avait fait en sorte qu'Obito par exemple l'utilise sur lui. Je pense que la scène aurait été très comique aussi XD Je l'imagine tout à fait super choqué, avec des rougeurs sur les joues en balbutiant légèrement avant d'incendier Obito (écroulé de rire bien évidemment) après l'annulation du jutsu (toujours aussi rouge que les cheveux de Kushina XD).

Merci beaucoup pour ta review! ^^

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 _Dans le bureau de la Godaïme_

* * *

\- "Shino, je suis heureuse de voir que vous ayez tous pu rentrer sain et sauf", lança la Sanin aux couettes.

\- "Uh, Godaïme-sama", répondit l'Aburame en s'inclinant.

\- "Heureusement que tu as réussi à sauver Kiba et Hinata en leur administrant les premiers soins. Comment as-tu fait d'ailleurs ?"

\- "J'ai récemment découvert une espèce d'insecte rare qui permet de refermer superficiellement les plaies les plus profondes tout en aspirant les bactéries introduites dans la plaie. Bien sûr, ce ne sont là que des premiers soins, il faut que les blessés soient impérativement conduits à l'hôpital ensuite."

\- "C'est très intéressant… ça pourrait peut-être nous permettre de développer des kits médicaux beaucoup plus approfondis si nous étudions le processus de guérison de ces insectes."

\- "Uh."

\- "Toujours est-il que tu as bien fait de les sauver. Nous avons suffisamment de problèmes à régler en ce moment avec Akatsuki pour nous permettre de perdre des unités."

\- "Nous avons échoué dans notre mission…"

\- "Uh… Mais je préfère une mission échouée plutôt que trois ninjas morts. Encore plus en ces temps troublés. Le village ne veut pas que ses guerriers périssent tous… Sinon qui pourra le défendre ? Reposez-vous, Kiba, Hinata et toi, vous en avez besoin. Je verrai avec Shizune comment rattraper ça…"

\- "Bien, Godaïme-sama."

Shino repartit du bureau, laissant la Godaïme à ses rapports.

* * *

 _De retour sous la fenêtre du bureau de l'Hokage_

* * *

Kakashi n'en revenait pas. Le village et l'Hokage en personne préféraient que ce Shino sauve ses coéquipiers en dépit de la réussite de la mission ? C'était à peine croyable… Comment est-ce qu'en si peu de temps, les règles et les mœurs ninjas avaient-elles pu changer à ce point ?

\- "J'ai appris en venant au terrain d'entrainement ce matin que Shino, Kiba et Hinata rentraient de mission et qu'ils l'avaient échouée, mais que Shino avait réussi à les sauver en abandonnant la mission et en leur portant secours. J'ai pensé… J'ai pensé que ça te permettrait de réfléchir en entendant ce qu'a dit Tsunade obaa-chan… Je voulais que tu te rendes compte à quel point les choses changent et que peut-être que ce que tu as connu n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges, dattebayo", murmura-t-il tout en fixant l'horizon.

Kakashi observa le blond. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Minato avec la personnalité de feu de Kushina, et l'entrain d'Obito, mais l'imprévisible shinobi l'avait réellement touché. L'entrainement, ce qu'il avait entendu… tout ça était dans le but de changer ses idéaux… Il aurait dû s'en offusquer peut-être, mais la volonté de Naruto et de sa Sakura de modifier ce en quoi il croyait l'incitait à y réfléchir véritablement… Peut-être avait-il eu tort ? Peut-être que son ancien nindô était le bon ? Que faire des règles, du code, de l'honneur… ? Que penser… ?

Il soupira légèrement. C'était si compliqué, mais il était reconnaissant aux deux ninjas d'avoir déployés ces efforts pour lui… Leur geste pouvait paraître simple, mais pour lui, ça ne l'était pas. Ils se préoccupaient véritablement de lui et ça l'affectait réellement.

\- "Naruto…"

\- "Hm ?"

\- "Merci. Merci pour ce que tu as fait. Merci de te soucier de moi. Ça va te paraître un peu soudain, sûrement, mais Sakura et toi êtes de vrais amis, des amis sincères."

Naruto esquissa un sourire sincère, ému par les remerciements de Kakashi.

\- "Kakashi, tu deviendras un grand ninja."

\- "Je le suis déjà à cette époque, visiblement…"

\- "Oui, mais ce sera différent quand tu retourneras d'où tu viens."

\- "Comment ça ?"

\- "Ton futur est déjà modifié car ta personnalité a changé… et ça c'est grâce à nous, enfin, surtout grâce à Sakura-chan", ajouta-t-il avec un petit clin d'œil qui fit rosir le Chûnin. "Du coup… ton avenir sera encore plus glorieux que celui-ci, j'en suis sûr, 'ttebayo."

\- "Peut-être…"

Naruto marqua une petite pause avant de reprendre.

\- "Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?"

\- "De… de quoi tu parles ?" demanda-t-il, sa voix traduisant une légère anxiété.

\- "Sakura-chan. Tu l'aimes ?"

\- "M…Mais non enfin", bégaya-t-il de plus en plus mal à l'aise par la tournure que prenait les événements. "Elle est comme une sœur pour moi… une amie…"

\- "Et tu réagis aussi vivement en voyant ta "sœur" en sous-vêtements ?"

\- "C'était très gênant aussi !" tenta-t-il de se défendre.

\- "Pas au point que tu t'évanouisses quand même."

Le blond poussa un petit soupir excédé devant l'obstination du ninja gris.

\- "Kakashi… Je sais pertinemment que je ne brille pas par mes capacités d'observation et de perspicacité, mais franchement… ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu l'aimes !"

Le Chûnin rougit intensément en ouvrant de grands yeux, puis les referma légèrement en déviant le regard.

\- "Ça se voit tant que ça… ?" murmura-t-il tout en évitant de regarder le blond, gêné de devoir parler de ses problèmes de cœur.

\- "Uh hu", acquiesça l'Uzumaki avec un sourire.

\- "J'espère qu'elle ne s'en est pas aperçu…", soupira Kakashi.

Etrangement, cette situation lui en rappela une autre qu'il avait vécu chez lui en compagnie de Sakura quelques jours plus tôt.

Il marqua une petite pause, en proie à ses pensées. Comment son cœur réagissait-il en apprenant qu'un autre que lui aimait son amie… ? Il ne savait pas… Il ne savait plus vraiment en fait… Le départ de Sasuke, Akatsuki, le mutisme de Sakura depuis la mort de ses parents, de la dissolution de la première team sept… Tout cela lui avait permis d'ouvrir les yeux face à la jeune fille. Oh bien sûr, il l'aimait, de tout son cœur même, mais n'était-ce pas plutôt de profonds sentiments fraternels qu'il éprouvait pour elle ? Peut-être bien… Il ne savait pas… Tout ce dont il pouvait être sûr, c'est que son Senseï, peu importe son âge, était un homme de confiance qui la rendrait très probablement heureuse, plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais le faire lui-même.

Il soupira légèrement. En fin de compte, c'était même mieux qu'il apprenne que Kakashi éprouvait de tels sentiments pour Sakura. Son cœur pourrait définitivement effacer les confusions de ses sentiments, et ainsi abandonner toute ambiguïté la concernant.

\- "Tu comptes le lui avouer au moins ?"

\- "Non ! enfin oui… non… raah ! je ne sais pas ! Elle me considère comme son petit frère ! Comment puis-je seulement espérer qu'elle change d'avis à mon sujet ?!" souffla-t-il excédé. "Je n'ai que douze ans après tout et elle en a seize… Elle ne pourra jamais m'aimer comme je le souhaite…"

\- "Entre nous, tu fais beaucoup plus âgé, tu fais presque ma taille… ! Et puis, c'est elle qui a parlé en premier de cette soi-disant relation de fraternité de cœur ?"

\- "Euh…non. C'est moi. Je ne le pensais pas du tout, c'est sorti tout seul. Je ne savais pas très bien comment expliquer mes sentiments, je n'ai pas voulu l'effrayer non plus et du coup j'ai sorti ça… C'est totalement stupide… Je ne pourrai jamais réparer mon erreur maintenant…"

\- "Ah ça… Qui sait de quoi l'avenir sera fait, 'ttebayo…", murmura Naruto d'un ton énigmatique en portant son regard sur le ciel. "En tout cas, ne doute pas de l'importance de notre discussion. Il est important de confier ce que tu as sur le cœur dans des moments de doute. Peut-être en auras-tu besoin plus tard… ?"

Kakashi le regarda un peu perplexe mais le fils de son Senseï avait toujours les yeux dans le vague et fixait un point imaginaire dans le bleu du ciel du même azur que ses yeux. Aussi, il n'ajouta rien.

\- "Bon, Kakashi, je vais te laisser, j'ai pas mal de choses à faire. Sur ce !"

Il se dissipa dans une légère brise en laissant le shinobi aux cheveux argentés seul avec ses pensées.

Quel étrange ninja que ce Naruto… Il avait appris qu'il était connu comme le numéro un des ninjas les plus imprévisibles, et c'était vraiment le cas… Qui aurait pu penser que le turbulent jeune homme devinerait aussi vite ses sentiments pour la belle fleur ? Il avait beau se comporter comme Obito, qui l'agaçait parfois, même si secrètement il s'amusait de certaines pitreries de l'Uchiha, Naruto s'était révélé être à son écoute. Sakura et lui avaient réussi à le faire réfléchir sur sa vie entière, de shinobi et de simple adolescent de douze ans.

Il se leva, sauta du palais de l'Hokage et s'élança sur les toits des maisons à toute vitesse avec un endroit précis en tête. Il avait une chose à faire, une chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais faite.

* * *

 _Devant la stèle des héros_

* * *

Kakashi s'avança lentement, son palpitant résonnant contre sa poitrine. Il se plaça devant la stèle et y lu le nom qu'il avait tant renié, celui d'un héros défunt déchu, celui de son père, Sakumo Hatake.

Il serra les poings en proie à une ancienne douleur qui venait de réapparaitre, avant de s'adresser dans un murmure à la stèle.

\- "Oto-san… J'ai toujours eu honte de ce que vous représentiez au moment de votre mort… Au moment où j'ai vu votre corps sans vie, j'ai su que je ne voulais pas devenir le ninja que vous aviez été. J'ai su que pour que je devienne un bon ninja, il fallait que le code des shinobis soit mon unique guide et que je ne me préoccupe pas du sort de mes coéquipiers pendant les missions. Mais maintenant… depuis mon arrivée dans cette époque… je ne sais plus… je ne sais pas quelle voie je dois suivre… Sakura…Naruto…ce sont eux qui me font douter… et j'ai cette impression étrange que j'aurais appris cette leçon de toute façon…"

Il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Les souvenirs de son enfance affluaient dans son esprit. Son père s'occupant de lui entre deux missions, leurs rires, leurs entrainements, leurs rêves. Il se revoyait encore, émerveillé devant les descriptions des missions que Croc blanc lui faisait à chaque fois qu'il rentrait ou qu'il lui avait laissé se servir de son propre sabre pour la première fois. Il était si heureux lorsque son père venait le chercher en fin d'après-midi près du petit parc où il aimait jouer avec ses amis d'enfance… Obito, Rin…  
Que faisaient-ils d'ailleurs à cette époque… ? Personne ne lui en avait parlé… Ils devaient sûrement être morts… Comme tous les êtres qui lui étaient chers de toute façon… C'est peut-être pour cette raison que son lui de trente ans avait autant changé et adopté un comportement proche de celui de son ami d'enfance. S'ils étaient morts… Leur nom devait se situer sur une des tombes du cimetière alors…

Il erra dans le cimetière à la recherche des noms de ses coéquipiers. Pendant de longues minutes, il ne trouva aucun de ses deux amis et une lueur d'espoir dansa au fond de ses yeux. Il marcha de plus en plus vite entre les allées pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible des pierres de granit gris et abandonner la pensée sordide de la mort de ses amis, mais il s'arrêta brusquement devant deux petites tombes, côte à côte.  
Elles étaient un peu usées par l'écoulement du temps, et quelques fleurs fanées ornaient leur sépulture de pierre grise. Le symbole du village des feuilles y était gravé tout comme la date qui indiquait leur statut de héros tombés trop tôt. Mais il y avait une chose qui les différenciait de toutes les autres…les noms…les noms inscrits de deux jeunes shinobis…les noms de ceux qui partageaient sa vie depuis plusieurs années…Rin Nohara et Obito Uchiha. Morts en héros. Morts pour le village. Morts pour les protéger. Morts. Morts…

Kakashi se laissa tomber à genoux devant les tombes de ses amis. Il avait délaissé son nindô et c'est ce qui avait coûté la vie à Obito et Rin… Il n'avait pas été capable de les protéger alors qu'à ses cinq ans, il défendait l'honneur pour un ninja de défendre ses camarades au péril de sa vie. Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été en mesure de les aider… ? Pourquoi ne les avait-il pas sauvés… ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu sauver ses être chers en suivant les règles des shinobis ? Elles avaient pour but de le guider, alors pourquoi ne lui avaient-elles pas permis d'empêcher la mort d'Obito, Rin, Minato Senseï, Kushina-san ?! Pourquoi était-il incapable de sauver les gens qu'il aimait ?! Pourquoi donc Kami-sama ?!

Alors voilà à quoi ressemblait son futur. Un avenir semé de peines, de souffrances, de reproches et de colère. Voilà à quoi allait ressembler le grand Kakashi Hatake. Un shinobi talentueux avec un cœur en miettes. Un shinobi détruit par la mort…la mort qui rodait, dévorant sans remord toutes les âmes autour de lui et le laissant en vie, seul, torturé, à peine vivant mais sans jamais connaitre de répit… Voilà à quoi le condamnait l'avenir… Voilà à quoi il était destiné…

* * *

Ah oui je sais... Un petit chapitre malheureusement, mais le prochain sera plus long et justifiera le rating... ;)

Donc, j'en viens à vous poser ces questions! ;p

Comment Kakashi arrivera-t-il à être totalement persuadé que la voie du shinobi était bien celle de son père et non pas celle du principe qu'il s'est ancré dans la tête depuis la mort de Croc Blanc? Qu'est-ce qui justifiera justement le rating T ? (ben oui, je me devais de vous poser cette question quand même. Surtout qu'à ce stade, vous ne pouvez pas trop savoir comment cela va se passer, mais j'ai hâte de lire vos suppositions ;p)

La suite dans une semaine avec mes réponses à vos commentaires ^^

Nouk


	15. Chapter 15

_**JuXi:**_ Kakashi ne réalisait pas vraiment que c'était possible. Il savait qu'Obito et Rin n'étaient nul part mais il ne s'imaginait pas (pas _réellement_ du moins) qu'ils pouvaient être morts et surtout aussi jeunes! D'où son profond sentiment de désespoir... :/ Du coup, non c'est normal de sentir mal pour lui ;) En tant qu'auteur, j'ai eu de la peine d'écrire ce passage car en se mettant à sa place, on peut s'imaginer à quel point ça doit être dur pour lui d'apprendre que tous ceux qui sont un peu proches de lui vont disparaître et qu'il se retrouvera seul avec le même sentiment d'impuissance et de vide à la place du cœur, comme à la mort de son père...  
Eh bien pour le rating... tu vas voir en lisant ;)  
Oh mais aucun soucis pour les commentaires réguliers, bien au contraire! ^^ Et ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ne font pas six pieds de long que tes avis ne sont pas bien construits! Tu me fais déjà part de ce que tu en penses et c'est déjà super ^^  
Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire!

* * *

Ce chapitre contient un petit lemon (mon premier hétéro yeah! °\^w^/°), alors je demande aux pitchounes non diplômés Genin de retourner à l'Académie pour retravailler leur ninjutsu (pssst, vous avez quand même un contrôle la semaine prochaine sur le Henge. S'agirait de réviser, surtout qu'Iruka Senseï a dit qu'il serait sévère...! xs)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 _Tard dans la soirée, à l'appartement de Sakura_

* * *

Kakashi était rentré en fin de journée chez Sakura et n'avait presque pas parlé de la soirée, plongé dans un profond mutisme. La Kunoïchi en avait été inquiétée, mais n'avait pas voulu lui demander la raison de son étrange comportement, préférant qu'il se confie de lui-même.

Peu après le repas, ils partirent se coucher n'ayant pas envie de veiller cette nuit-là. Le ninja gris ne vint pas se blottir contre le corps de la jeune femme, toujours confronté à de multiples doutes qui l'assaillaient de toute part et qui l'étouffaient de plus en plus.

Quelques heures plus tard, les yeux embués de fatigue alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, il se leva sans un bruit et vint s'asseoir sur l'un des poufs du balcon. La lune embellissait les cheveux argentés de l'adolescent et la pâleur de son visage démasqué. Ses yeux sombres se portèrent sur l'astre de la nuit, le fixant désespérément comme s'il espérait que les réponses à ses questions lui soient apportées par un message divin de la belle sphère argentée.

\- "Jolie lune d'argent… Je t'en prie…aide-moi."

\- "Peut-être voudrais-tu que je t'aide à sa place… ?" murmura une voix douce qu'il aimait tant.

\- "Je ne voulais pas te déranger…"

\- "Allons Kakashi… Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis là pour toi et avec toi…"

La jeune femme se plaça sur le pouf à côté de lui en le rapprochant du sien. Le jeune homme ne parla pas tout de suite, regardant les étoiles scintiller tout autour de l'astre, comme dansant en ronde autour de lui, dont une semblait plus brillante et plus proche du satellite argenté.

Il soupira et baissa le regard.

\- "Qu'est-ce que je représente aux yeux du village, Sakura… ?" murmura-t-il. "Quelle importance ont vraiment le code et le travail d'équipe… ? Quelle importance dois-je accorder aux autres alors que je ne suis qu'une arme du village destinée à mourir en mission tôt ou tard ? Que dois-je penser et faire, moi, qui ait une existence aussi éphémère que celle d'une chrysalide… ?"

Sakura eut un petit sourire triste en voyant le profond désespoir de son futur Senseï. Elle attendit quelques secondes en fermant les yeux, se remémorant ces mêmes instants de douleur et de doute qu'elle avait vécu à la mort de ses parents, et les ouvrit à nouveau.

\- "Etre ninja… c'est un peu comme être le frère ainé d'une grande fratrie. Ton devoir est de protéger tes frères et sœurs, parfois même au péril de ta vie. Mais avant tout, tu dois les aimer et les chérir car ils sont ta famille, ils représentent ce qu'il y a de plus précieux pour toi. C'est l'amour qui vous unis, et qui vous permet de vivre heureux, tous ensemble."

Elle marqua une courte pause et repris dans un murmure en fixant la Lune ronde.

\- "Tu dois te montrer fort et courageux car tu es leur modèle, l'exemple qu'ils suivront un jour ou l'autre, leur héros. Mais tu dois aussi leur montrer tes erreurs, en leur expliquant qu'elles sont primordiales pour avancer dans la vie et que tu seras toujours là pour les aider à se relever."

\- "Montrer mes erreurs…"

\- "Oui… car avant d'être un frère courageux et fort, tu as aussi tes faiblesses, tes doutes, tes peurs, tes sentiments…comme tout être humain…"

\- "Mais je suis un ninja… Un ninja ne doit pas avoir de sentiments…", reprit-il doucement en plongeant son regard dans les deux émeraudes.

\- "Kakashi… Tu es un ninja, certes, mais tu es d'abord et avant tout un homme, et en tant qu'homme, tu ne peux te considérer comme une simple arme pour la garantie de survie du village. Tu as raison d'être fier et d'incarner les valeurs ninja à la perfection, mais tu n'es pas une simple marionnette à qui on donne des ordres. Tu ne peux pas occulter totalement tes sentiments. Tu n'aurais sinon pas pu te lier d'amitié avec Obito, Rin, Minato-sama, Naruto…et moi… Si ces sentiments sont présents en toi, comme en tout le monde, ce n'est pas pour rien. C'est ce qui fait de toi un homme. Tant que tu incarnes toujours ton rôle de protecteur du village, tu ne dois pas considérer le code comme la seule chose à suivre… Tu dois aussi suivre ton cœur… C'est ce qui te différencie d'un vulgaire pantin."

Kakashi reporta son regard sur la Lune quelques instants, avant de la fixer à nouveau et de baisser les yeux.

\- "Je n'ai jamais vu les choses comme ça… J'ai toujours pensé qu'un ninja devait suivre à la lettre les missions qui lui étaient imposées et ne jamais s'en détourner même si ses compagnons devaient en mourir… pour éviter un sort plus terrible encore en venant à être…humilié et discrédité en échouant…"

Sakura comprit que le shinobi à la chevelure d'argent lui parlait de son père. Pour la première fois, il lui en parlait, pour la première fois, il se confiait… Son cœur se serra en sachant pertinemment que le jeune homme en avait profondément souffert…

\- "Tes coéquipiers ne sont pas des fardeaux, Kakashi. C'est exactement comme si tu te retrouvais dans le néant, sans rien, ni personne, vivant certes, mais désespérément seul. Tes coéquipiers représenteraient alors les lumières qui guideraient ta vie. Ils représenteraient le chemin pour sortir de cette solitude, car ils sont une aide, un soutien moral, physique, psychologique. Tout cela en même temps."

\- "Comment peuvent-ils représenter un soutien moral… ?"

\- "Les coéquipiers ne sont pas là que pour aider en mission, ils sont là pour t'aider à chaque instant de ta vie, comme je le fais avec toi depuis ton arrivée ici. Naruto et moi nous entraidons pendant les combats, comme ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure, et… en plus de me soutenir dans ces moments-là, il est tout le temps présent pour moi… à chacun de mes moments de détresse, il est là."

Kakashi l'écouta attentivement, touché par le ton ému de la jeune femme.

\- "Tu es aussi la part de lumière de tes coéquipiers, Kakashi. Tu te dois de les soutenir, de les aider à progresser sur le chemin de la vie, comme tu le fais en aidant le village lors de tes missions. Ton devoir de ninja ne réside pas seulement en la réussite de mission donnée par tes supérieurs. En tant que ninja, ton principal devoir est de protéger ton village et ses habitants. Tes coéquipiers, les autres ninjas, tous appartiennent à ton village, il est donc de ton devoir de les aider et de les chérir. Les sentiments ne sont pas quelque chose que tu dois sceller en toi. Tu dois les garder, les protéger et les utiliser de manière à ce qu'ils ne représentent plus une gêne, mais une aide dans chacune de tes missions. L'amitié qui découle du travail d'équipe apporte bien plus que tout ce que tu ne peux t'imaginer. Il t'apportera une confiance totale et réciproque envers tes coéquipiers, t'avantagera grandement dans la réussite des missions, et te rendra aussi heureux qu'en ce moment."

Elle lui fit un petit sourire alors qu'il la regardait, les yeux emplis d'espoir et d'émotion.

\- "Tu sais… Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais… J'admire beaucoup ton père… c'était un véritable héros… et il n'a pas mérité cette fin…"

Kakashi baissa le regard, ses yeux se voilant de tristesse.

\- "Je sais que tu l'as haï pendant de nombreuses années, si ce n'est encore le cas aujourd'hui, mais… tu ne peux pas le blâmer pour avoir respecté son nindô… Tu ne peux pas le blâmer alors qu'il a pris la bonne décision en sauvant ses camarades. J'aurais fait exactement la même chose si j'avais été dans la même situation."

Kakashi releva la tête vers Sakura avec étonnement. Comment pouvait-elle lui dire que son père avait eu raison de les sauver, alors qu'il avait été ensuite déchu de son statut de héros à cause de ça… ? Comment pouvait-elle cautionner son action ?

\- "Il n'y a une chose que tu ne sais pas, mais que j'ai apprise de Tsunade-sama… Si… Si Croc Blanc a été discrédité à son retour de mission, c'est parce que bon nombre de ninjas étaient jaloux de son statut de héros et qu'en voyant son écart, ils en ont profité pour salir son honneur… Les villageois ne connaissaient pas bien le code shinobi à cette époque. Ils se sont donc fait influencer par les quelques civils qui soutenaient ces médisants en pleine connaissance de cause. La grande majorité du village a contribué à pousser ton père à mettre fin à ses jours, alors qu'il n'avait pas trahi le code. Il a simplement été victime de ninjas jaloux et condamnables."

Kakashi ouvrit de grands yeux, embués de larmes, en écoutant la révélation de Sakura. Son père avait eu donc raison depuis le début ? Il avait eu raison de défendre son nindô et seuls des imbéciles jaloux avaient réussi à remonter le village contre lui ?  
Sakura… Oh Sakura… Elle avait réussi à lui ouvrir les yeux, à lui faire comprendre ce qu'était véritablement un ninja, quel était son devoir, son but. Elle avait réussi à faire réapparaitre l'estime qu'il nourrissait auparavant pour son père. Elle avait réussi à briser définitivement le cocon de pierre qui l'entourait depuis trop longtemps.

Son cœur se serra très fort et il éclata en sanglot comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, même à la mort de son père. Il pleura comme si toute sa vie s'écroulait devant lui, comme si toute la douleur qu'il contenait dans son cœur, et toute celle que son lui du futur avait eu, s'échappait avec une force déstabilisante et douloureuse. Son père était innocent…Il avait eu foi en son nindô et l'avait protégé jusqu'au bout contre ses adversaires… Il avait eu raison depuis le début et lui l'avait haï alors qu'il nageait dans l'ignorance depuis le début… Il s'en voulait tant…

Sakura le prit dans ses bras et le berça tendrement contre sa poitrine. Elle avait senti que toutes les barrières du garçon volaient en éclat et qu'il devenait celui qu'il aurait toujours dû être. D'une main, elle lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, et Kakashi pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, qu'il avait retenu pendant toute son enfance. Il pleura comme s'il était redevenu un tout petit enfant fragile, sans protection, sans entrainement endurci de ninja.

* * *

 _Un long moment plus tard_

* * *

Pendant de longues minutes, Kakashi se laissa aller contre la poitrine de Sakura qui le réconfortait en l'enlaçant tendrement. L'affection qu'elle lui procurait le calma peu à peu et il sécha ses larmes. Il ne sut combien de temps s'était écoulé, il s'était simplement abandonné à la douce chaleur qui émanait de la fleur, les yeux clos et les pensées liées à la belle Kunoïchi qui lui avait permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur sa véritable nature et sur ses sentiments.  
Il se redressa finalement légèrement pour fixer la belle Lune qui l'éclairait de toute sa rondeur.

\- "Sakura… Tu vois cette étoile qui brille tout proche de la Lune… ?"

\- "Oui…", murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce tout en passant une main douce dans ses cheveux argentés.

\- "Elle est comme moi… Elle brille de mille feux grâce à son astre, grâce à la Lune… grâce à toi…"

\- "… Mais la Lune ne serait pas aussi resplendissante sans sa plus belle étoile pour le guider…"

Kakashi leva les yeux vers elle en se détachant de son étreinte pour lui faire face. Elle le fixait avec des yeux emplis d'un sentiment nouveau… Il reconnaissait cette flamme qui dansait dans ses yeux… Il reconnaissait ce sentiment puissant qui l'assaillait lui-même depuis peu… Elle le regardait avec amour… Se pourrait-il que… ? Se pourrait-il qu'elle puisse l'aimer malgré tout… ?

Il lia ses mains à celles de Sakura et les porta lentement à sa bouche pour les embrasser avec une infinie douceur, comme si elles étaient faites de porcelaine. Il sentit la belle fleur en frissonner légèrement mais elle ne se dégagea pas. Il la fixa de ses yeux onyx et vit le regard fiévreux de la jeune femme devant ses caresses. Ses yeux étaient à moitié fermés et sa bouche était faiblement ouverte.

Son cœur s'accéléra un peu tandis qu'il fixait la bouton de rose qui l'incitait à le dévorer. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui posa une main sur son visage avant de fermer les yeux et de coller son front contre le sien. Leur respiration se mêlait dans un même souffle et son envie ne faisait qu'accroitre, mais il n'osait pas. Il ne voulait pas la forcer à l'aimer si elle ne partageait pas les mêmes sentiments que lui. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de voir les deux émeraudes qui le fixaient avec ardeur.

\- "Kakashi…",chuchota-t-elle d'une voix fébrile en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent.

S'en fut trop pour le shinobi aux cheveux d'argent. Il s'approcha de la bouche de la Kunoïchi et y déposa un chaste baiser. La main de la belle fleur pressa son épaule et il répondit à l'appel de son désir informulé en approfondissant son baiser, s'emparant une nouvelle fois de sa bouche délicate. Elle était si douce, si chaude, si parfaite… Il ne pouvait s'en détacher…  
Il se pressa un peu plus contre la barrière de ses lèvres en étant plus pressant, plus impétueux, plus étourdissant. Il en voulait plus, encore plus, il voulait laisser libre court à ce désir qu'il ressentait pour la jeune femme. Il voulait se laisser aller à ses sentiments, lui exprimer son amour, lui exprimer ses envies.  
Leurs langues se lièrent en un ballet magique qui ne fit qu'accroitre le désir brûlant qui naissait peu à peu dans ses entrailles. Il la sentit gémir légèrement sous lui et le presser davantage contre son corps. Elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux argentés et raffermit un peu sa poigne. Son autre main passa très pressante sous son T-shirt et parcourut son torse dont la musculature se dessinait de mieux en mieux au fil du temps. Kakashi sentit une douce chaleur lui envahir le bas-ventre et il réprima un gémissement quand il sentit la main de Sakura descendre lentement vers la barrière de son sous-vêtement qu'il avait gardé pour la nuit. Elle atteignit la frontière de sa chair et du vêtement avec lenteur, ce qui ne fit qu'accroitre l'ardeur du shinobi d'argent. Il se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit dans sa prison de tissu et sa chaleur corporelle augmenta drastiquement. La belle fleur reprit le contrôle sur le jeune homme en le faisant basculer et en se plaçant au-dessus de lui. Il ouvrit ses yeux emplis de désir en fixant les prunelles de jade de la splendide shinobi qui le regardait comme une proie. Sa main douce traça avec délicatesse les contours de ses abdominaux naissant en l'effleurant à peine. Elle s'approcha à nouveau du sous-vêtement tout en conservant son regard ancré dans le sien. Kakashi rougit de plus belle et se mordit la lèvre avec force. Une petite goutte de sang perla des suites de la morsure et Sakura la récolta en la léchant d'une manière des plus érotiques qui accéléra les battements du palpitant du futur maitre du sharingan. Elle fit glisser lentement sa langue dans le cou du jeune homme et le mordilla légèrement en s'attardant sur sa carotide puis sur sa clavicule, son sang pulsant rapidement.

\- "S…Sakura…", murmura le Chûnin, les yeux mi-clos.

Il sentit la Kunoïchi sourire, avant qu'elle ne poursuive sa descente et l'exploration de son corps. Elle lui ôta son haut tout aussi lentement, laissant la Lune lui conférer un aspect quasi-divin par le miroitement de la peau satinée de son torse. Sa langue lui laissa percevoir le goût sucré de la chair du jeune homme dont la respiration s'accéléra à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de son sous-vêtement. La Chûnin aux cheveux roses releva sa tête en ancrant ses émeraudes dans les onyx à peine visibles des yeux mi-clos de Kakashi qui haletait légèrement la bouche ouverte. Elle se rapprocha de son visage et scella ses lèvres aux siennes tout en faisant glisser sa main sur le tissu souple. Le ninja à la chevelure grise passa ses mains derrière la nuque de la fleur et lia sa langue à la sienne en se faisant plus désireux. Sakura effleura avec légèreté le membre du jeune homme déjà fortement stimulé et Kakashi gémit de plus belle sous l'ardeur du baiser et des caresses intimes de la jeune femme. Elle souligna d'un doigt les contours de son sexe qui se dessinait à travers les fibres du vêtement avant de remonter et de baisser avec lenteur l'élastique qui le mettait à l'étroit. Le jeune homme se retrouva rapidement dénudé devant la Kunoïchi qui regardait fixement le beau visage découvert de l'argenté s'empourprer de désir. Sa main glissa sur l'intimité dressée du shinobi et elle la saisit avec douceur avant d'entamer de lent va et vient.

\- "Sakura !" gémit fortement Kakashi en projetant sa tête en arrière.

La shinobi rose posa sa main libre sur le torse du shinobi en y laissant quelques marques d'ongle qui ne firent qu'endurcir l'érection du Chûnin, tandis que sa main droite poursuivait ses mouvements d'aller et venue sur la chaleur intense du bas-ventre de Kakashi. Le jeune homme sentait que son cœur allait exploser sous les caresses et les yeux envoutants de la belle fleur qui le fixait d'un air prédateur. Ses pensées s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit et toutes étaient à mille lieux des récents doutes qui l'accablaient encore dans la journée. Seule l'exaltation du moment se frayait un chemin parmi les pensées brouillées du ninja aux cheveux d'argent.  
La main de Sakura se fit plus pressante et plus forte sur son membre et il agrandit les yeux en rougissant plus qu'il ne l'avait fait sous la ferveur qui ressortait de la poigne de la jeune fille et de son acte.

\- "… Sakura ! Ah… Ah… Je te désire tellement… !" dit-il dans un cri étouffé et plaintif.

La fascinante et séduisante Kunoïchi laissa sa main caresser avec lubricité le bas du torse du Chûnin pour finalement arriver jusqu'à ses cuisses qu'elle griffa légèrement, en lui mordillant le lobe de son oreille droite. Son corps était en feu, sa chair était en fête, son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines et tapait avec frénésie sur ses tempes sous la danse courbe des mains de Sakura.

\- "…Ah…Ah… Sakura… Je… Je vais… !" souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque et frénétique sous la fièvre du désir.

Le shinobi à la chevelure d'argent se cambra sous l'effet du plaisir en criant éperdument, en atteignant le septième ciel dans la main de Sakura. Il se laissa ensuite retomber mollement sur le pouf enfoncé par leurs ébats, haletant et tremblant. Il s'était totalement abandonné aux mains aguicheuses et habiles de l'envoutante ninja et il avait adoré ça. Il ne s'était jamais ainsi livré auparavant, et il comptait bien à ce que Sakura soit la seule à explorer aussi intensément son corps et ses ardeurs. Il ferma les yeux et la dernière chose qu'il sentit fut la caresse douce et sucrée des lèvres de la fleur sur les siennes.

* * *

Sakura est de bon conseil n'est-ce pas...? ;p

Ah oui je sais, Kakashi est très jeune pour avoir ce genre d'acte sexuel, **MAIS** je rappelle que les personnages appartiennent à un monde où l'on devient adulte à ses 15 ans environ **DONC** en raisonnant de cette manière, il n'est pas si surprenant et choquant de voir qu'un jeune de 12 presque 13 ans a des relations de ce genre (un peu comme si un jeune de 16-17 ans avait des relations sexuels alors que la majorité est à 18 ans chez nous. En France du moins ;p)

Souvenez-vous, l'arrivée de Kakashi adulte n'est plus pour très longtemps car... nous arrivons au terme de l'attente de son retour!

Comment Kakashi adulte réagira en voyant son "mini lui"? Quelle sera sa réaction en voyant la grande complicité qui lie Sakura et Kakashi de 12 ans? Tsunade aura-t-elle la force et le courage de leur révéler le terrible futur qui attend leur époque?

Vous le saurez en lisant le chapitre 16 d' _Un voyageur inattendu_ , première partie de la saga _Au-delà du temps_! ^^

A la semaine prochaine :)

Nouk


	16. Chapter 16

**_JuXi:_** Oui, je n'ai pas voulu faire un lemon trop hard quand même parce que même si Kakashi est aussi grand que Sakura en taille dans la fiction, il est de quatre ans son cadet donc je ne pouvais pas précipiter les choses ;)  
Je voulais quand même mettre une scène de ce genre entre les deux, ça "renforce" les liens XD Mais quelle perverse... XD  
T'inquiète, t'es pas la seule fangirl! XD C'est pas pour rien que j'ai écrit cette fiction sur ce couple ;p  
Voui, voui, le Kakashi actuel approche petit à petit... ;) Il rentre enfin de sa longue mission ^^

Merci de ta lecture et de ton commentaire! :D

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Kakashi se réveilla en sursaut, le corps couvert de sueur, les mains moites et la gorge sèche, la chaleur l'étouffant à moitié. Que s'était-il passé ? A quel moment avait-il rejoint leur lit ? Il s'était endormi ? Sakura l'avait-elle aidé à le coucher après leurs ébats ?

Il regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut que la place à ses côtés était vide. Où avait bien pu passer Sakura ? Où était-elle ?

Il entendit le grincement de la porte de la chambre et vit la silhouette gracile de la shinobi se dessiner dans les raies de lumière lunaire qui perçaient à travers les rideaux.

\- "Tu es réveillé Kakashi ?" murmura-t-elle.

\- "Uh…" acquiesça-t-il. "Que s'est-il passé ? Tu m'as ramené après… après…", poursuivit-il en rougissant et en déviant le regard.

\- "Oui. Je crois que cette journée t'a beaucoup fatigué et tes pleurs ont empiré cette fatigue. Tu t'es endormi sur moi après avoir… pleuré dans mes bras. Du coup, je t'ai mis dans notre lit… Tu ne te souviens plus ?"

\- "Je…Je me suis endormi après avoir pleuré ?" dit-il en rougissant de plus belle tout en la fixant, étonné.

\- "Uh hu."

Alors tout ce qui s'était passé ensuite… leur rapprochement, leurs baisers, la fièvre, le désir, l'empressement et la passion qui s'étaient emparés d'eux… C'était un… un rêve ?! Il avait rêvé d'un moment aussi intense entre eux deux ?! La honte s'empara de lui et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent.

\- "Tu gémissais beaucoup dans ton sommeil… je suis allée te chercher un verre d'eau pour te désaltérer à ton réveil…"

\- "Je gémissais ?!" s'étrangla-t-il à moitié sous la gêne.

\- "Oui, en prononçant mon nom. Tu as fait un cauchemar… ?" lui demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant près de lui sur le lit et en avançant une main vers son front.

\- "Je…je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus…je me suis réveillé en sursaut… et je ne m'en souviens plus…", mentit-il.

\- "…Ton front est brûlant !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Enlève ces couvertures, il faut que ta chaleur corporelle baisse."

\- "N…Non, ça va aller !" tenta-t-il de répliquer en conservant les couvertures qui cachaient son caleçon abritant son intimité encore stimulée par son rêve.

\- "Mais… !"

\- "Sakura, ne t'inquiètes pas…", la rassura-t-il d'une voix douce. "Je vais bien. C'était juste un simple rêve. Laisse-moi le temps de… digérer tout ça et que ma tension diminue pour que je retrouve une température normale."

\- "… D'accord", céda-t-elle finalement. "Mais si tu as le moindre souci, tu me réveilles."

\- "Uh…", acquiesça-t-il avec un petit sourire après avoir vidé d'un trait le verre d'eau qu'elle lui avait présenté.

La shinobi se recoucha et vint se presser contre le dos musclé du jeune homme, replongeant dans le sommeil quelques minutes plus tard après lui avoir murmuré à quel point elle tenait à lui. Le ninja gris eut toutes les peines du monde après de longues minutes à calmer son problème hormonal par la présence de Sakura contre lui et par ces mots qu'elle lui avait prononcé dans un murmure si délicat, si parfait, presque…amoureux…

* * *

 _Le lendemain matin_

* * *

Sakura fut tirée des limbes du sommeil par la répétition d'un même bruit sourd qui résonnait à intervalles réguliers. Elle ouvrit des yeux embués de fatigue en sondant la pièce pour identifier la source du son mat et repéra une ombre à travers les rideaux de la baie vitrée. Elle soupira légèrement et s'étira dans le grand lit avant de se lever en réprimant un bâillement pour ouvrir au pauvre oiseau messager de l'Hokage qui attendait depuis un petit bout de temps visiblement. Elle se saisit du message avant de sortir discrètement de la pièce pour commencer sa lecture tout en préparant le petit déjeuner. Elle afficha un sourire ravi quand elle lut que la Godaïme l'informait du retour de l'actuel Kakashi à Konoha et qu'elle devrait se présenter dans son bureau dans l'heure.

Elle mit à chauffer leur thé préféré et partit réveiller le Chûnin qui dormait à poings fermés, dans une position tout à fait incongrue, digne de Naruto.

\- "Kakashi…", murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce. "Réveille-toi…"

Elle lui posa un baiser sur le front et le jeune homme réprima un petit grognement, visiblement contrarié de sortir du pays des rêves. Il plissa légèrement les yeux en fronçant les sourcils tout en s'étirant avant de croiser le regard amusé de la jeune fille. Il lui rendit un sourire chaleureux avant de se recoucher face à elle cette fois-ci en refermant les yeux, d'un air apaisé.

\- "On ne se rendort pas !"

\- "Hmm…'core cinq minutes…"

\- "Et qui se fait passer pour la marmotte après ça", soupira-t-elle amusée en levant les yeux au ciel. "Kakashi…"

\- "Je suis sûr que tu aimerais rester dans le lit toi aussi…", marmonna-t-il, moqueur, les yeux toujours fermés. "On doit se comprendre entre marmottes après tout… !"

Sakura secoua la tête avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- "Si tu ne te lèves pas…je demande à Naruto de venir te réveiller avec le même jutsu que tu as adoré hier… !" lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille, démoniaque.

\- "Tu n'oserais pas !" s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux vers les siens plissés par la malice.

\- "Oh que si ! D'ailleurs, j'y vais de ce pas !" dit-elle en s'éloignant à grands pas hors de la chambre pour commencer à déverrouiller la porte d'entrée.

\- "Ok ! Ok ! Je me lève !"

Il se leva d'un bond et rejoignit la Kunoïchi attablée devant le petit déjeuner.

\- "Pff… C'est pas juste d'user d'une telle technique pour déstabiliser son adversaire…", bouda-t-il en s'asseyant et en prenant sa tasse de thé fumante à la main.

\- "Peut-être, mais ça marche en tout cas !" ricana-t-elle.

\- "Ça marcherait sur n'importe qui ! C'est tellement pervers et… diabolique !"

La Kunoïchi pouffa devant la mine choquée du Chûnin et avala avec joie le liquide brûlant qu'elle affectionnait tant.

\- "Pourquoi on s'est réveillé aussi tôt, d'ailleurs…", grommela-t-il.

\- "Missive de Tsunade-sama."

\- "Oh ?"

\- "Ton toi actuel est de retour au village et on doit le rencontrer dans moins d'une heure au bureau de Tsunade-sama."

\- "Ah oui, c'est vrai que c'était aujourd'hui…"

Le silence retomba d'un seul coup à l'annonce de l'arrivée du Jônin. Cette nouvelle qui réjouissait tant Sakura la refroidit aussitôt. Après tout, elle signifiait aussi leur future mission… ramener Kakashi dans son époque…

\- "Hum… Sinon, tu t'es remis de ton rêve ?" poursuivit Sakura d'un raclement de gorge.

Le Chûnin agrandit les yeux de surprise et faillit se brûler la gorge en avalant de travers son thé au souvenir de sa nuit…mouvementée.

\- "Oui, oui ! C'est bon, tout va bien !" s'exclama-t-il avec un petit rire gêné en passant une main sur sa nuque.

Sakura leva un sourcil d'étonnement face à l'étrange comportement du jeune homme, puis haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire.

\- "Bon, je vais me préparer."

La Kunoïchi se leva et débarrassa sa place avant de retourner dans la chambre. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, sa tenue de Chûnin à la main et quelques minutes après, le son de la douche résonna contre les parois de la pièce d'eau.

Kakashi soupira. Heureusement qu'elle ne connaissait pas le contenu de son rêve… Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment en si peu de temps, ses sentiments avaient atteint une telle intensité… C'était à peine croyable… Il devait se rendre à l'évidence que Sakura avait une sorte de jutsu d'attraction auquel il était particulièrement réceptif… Depuis combien de temps son cœur avait-il été pris au piège ? Il ne savait même plus… Le temps qu'il avait passé à cette époque s'était écoulé autrement depuis son arrivée, il s'y sentait si bien, si heureux… Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de retourner de là où il venait. Pourquoi faire ? Pour retrouver sa petite vie morne, dénuée de bonheur, de joie, de rire, de tendresse et d'amour ? Pour se confronter à un temps où celle qu'il aimait n'existait pas, même dans les pensées de ses parents ? Et pourtant… pourtant, il y était contraint… Il fallait qu'il renonce à cette atmosphère paisible qu'il goûtait depuis plusieurs semaines avec la belle fleur rose. Il le fallait…

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, les deux Chûnin étaient prêts. Ils se chaussèrent rapidement et Kakashi regarda d'un air anxieux la jeune femme. Elle lui rendit un sourire rassurant en lui serrant la main avec douceur. Le Chûnin souffla légèrement pour chasser la tension et mit son masque avant de franchir la porte de l'appartement.

* * *

 _Bureau de la Godaïme_

* * *

La Godaïme était assise dans son fauteuil d'Hokage et fixait les visages de ses prédécesseurs dans les cadres photo qui lui faisaient face. Elle attendait la venue du meilleur Jônin du village pour lui annoncer une nouvelle qui n'allait certainement pas le laisser de marbre. Un bruit contre la porte la sortit de ses pensées et elle lança un « entrez » sonore à celui qui attendait.

\- "Comment s'est passée ta mission Kakashi ?" demanda la princesse des Limaces au nouvel arrivant.

\- "Nous avons récupéré le rouleau secret de Kiri sans difficulté, mais nous avons été interceptés par d'autres shinobi de Kusa", expliqua Kakashi après l'avoir saluée en s'inclinant.

\- "De Kusa ?" souligna-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

\- "Uh. Ils en voulaient après le rouleau aussi…"

\- "Continue."

\- "Ils sont arrivés après nous sur les lieux et ont dû se lancer à notre poursuite. Ils nous ont rattrapés et le combat s'est engagé. Comme vous le savez, nous avons réussi à les vaincre mais un des ANBU qui m'accompagnait a été blessé, ce qui a ralenti notre retour à Konoha."

\- "L'essentiel a été fait. Le rouleau est en notre possession à nouveau et cet ANBU est en de bonnes mains à l'hôpital. Tant mieux."

\- "Uh. Comment s'est passée la mission de l'équipe Kakashi ?"

\- "A merveille, à part quelques petites complications dont je te ferai part tout à l'heure… Ils ont réussi à mettre hors d'état de nuire Mukade qui nous filait entre les doigts depuis trop longtemps."

\- "Ça n'a pas trop posé de problèmes à Naruto et Sakura qu'ils soient confrontés à un marionnettiste ? Enfin surtout Sakura, depuis l'épisode Sasori…"

\- "Non. Ils s'en sont bien sortis et tu peux être fier d'eux."

\- "Je n'en doute pas", répondit-il en plissant son œil visible d'un air ravi.

Un nouveau bruit se fit entendre contre la porte et un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la Godaïme qui étonna un peu Kakashi sans qu'il ne le montre, bien sûr.

\- "Entrez !"

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Naruto, Yamato, Saï et Sakura accompagnés d'une personne encapuchonnée, de la taille de la Kunoïchi. Le Jônin fronça les sourcils. Qui pouvait bien être cette personne ? Il ne décelait aucun sentiment hostile, mais était vraiment curieux de savoir qui pouvait-elle bien être ? Sakura et le mystérieux individu se placèrent un peu en retrait après que la belle fleur ait salué d'un sourire éclatant son Senseï tout juste rentré.

\- "Oï ! Kakashi Senseï ! ça fait longtemps, 'ttebayo !"

\- "Uh ! Yo, Naruto !" répondit-il avec un sourire sous son masque en saluant aussi les autres.

\- "Vous avez fait vite, tant mieux", dit la Sannin aux couettes avec un sourire énigmatique qui se refléta aussi sur le visage des nouveaux venus.

Kakashi était un peu confus et se reporta sur l'Hokage.

\- "Tsunade-sama, qu'est-ce que tout ça signifie ?"

\- "Eh bien… Je t'ai dit qu'ils avaient eu quelques complications. Elles te concernent directement."

\- "Uh ?"

\- "Naruto et moi sommes retournés vingt ans en arrière après l'activation d'un jutsu temporel dans les ruines de Rôran par Mukade, Kakashi Senpaï", répondit Yamato en s'avançant à son niveau.

\- "Comment ça ?"

\- "Nous sommes retournés à l'époque où Yondaïme-sama était en mission avec Aburame-san, et Akimichi-san pour la protection de la reine de Rôran."

\- "Et même que je vous ai vu Kakashi Senseï, 'ttebayo !" ricana Naruto.

\- "Nous sommes revenus à notre époque après avoir réussi à vaincre Mukade dans le passé, mais nous ne sommes pas revenus seuls", poursuivit Yamato en faisant signe à l'individu à côté de Sakura, qui n'arrêtait pas de dévisager le Jônin depuis le début, de s'approcher d'eux.

Le Chûnin encapuchonné s'approcha pour venir se poster en face du Jônin. Il baissa lentement sa capuche avant de se dévoiler totalement. Kakashi ouvrit de grands yeux sous la surprise et recula d'un pas.

\- "Im…Impossible ! C'est… c'est moi ?!"

\- "Uh hu", acquiesça Sakura en s'approchant à son tour et en plaçant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. "C'est bien vous Senseï."

\- "Mais… Je… Enfin… !"

\- "Ravi de te rencontrer, mon double", lança le plus jeune des deux shinobis gris en levant une main de salutation.

\- "Euh… Oui… Est-ce que vous voulez bien m'expliquer comment mon moi de douze ans a pu se retrouver ici !" ajouta-t-il en fixant tour à tour les personnes présentes et en commençant à perdre son légendaire sang-froid.

\- "En fait, Yamato m'a frappé avant que le jutsu temporel de Minato Senseï ne s'active. On pense que c'est à cause de ça que je suis arrivé ici."

Yamato blêmit en entendant les mots prononcés par la version miniature de son Senpaï. Kakashi se tourna et fixa le brun, son œil visible plissé en une simple fente, prêt à le rayer de la surface de la Terre.

\- "C'est toi qui a fait ça _Tenzô_ … ?" grinça-t-il d'un ton glaçant.

\- "M… Mais S…Senpaï ! Je ne pouvais pas savoir… !" tenta-t-il de se justifier en déglutissant et en reculant avec prudence pour s'éloigner de l'aura vengeresse du shinobi gris.

\- "Ça suffit tous les deux", coupa court Tsunade. "Kakashi, il y a plus urgent."

\- "Oui, je m'en doute", répondit-il après avoir fusillé une dernière fois son kohaï, d'un regard qui lui prévoyait mille souffrances à l'avenir et qui rendit le brun aussi pâle que Saï.

\- "Tu dois savoir que ton toi du passé est arrivé il y a un peu plus de deux semaines au village. Nous n'avons pas pu le renvoyer tout de suite dans son époque parce que je devais t'informer de ce qui s'était passé et il fallait que je trouve une technique similaire à celle de Minato."

\- "Vous avez trouvé ?"

\- "Uh. Mais le rouleau se trouve sur le Mont Hajyôku, l'équivalent du Mont Myôboku dans notre dimension, protégé par Gerotora, le crapaud parchemin et caché par un clone du Shodaïme."

\- "Comment est-ce possible ?" demanda-t-il intrigué.

\- "Il a réussi à constituer un clone de chakra permanent à l'aide d'une de ses techniques Mokuton."

\- "Sûrement un dérivé de celle que j'utilise pour créer mes clones de bois", ajouta Yamato, qui se tenait éloigné de Jônin gris.

\- "Uh. Toujours est-il que vous allez donc repartir en mission pour raccompagner ce jeune homme dans son époque. Tu comprends pourquoi il fallait que je te prévienne."

\- "Oui, je comprends", acquiesça-t-il. "Que s'est-il passé pendant mon absence… ?" lança-t-il.

\- "J'ai confié à Sakura le soin de t'héberger. Naruto, Yamato et Saï ne pouvaient pas car ils étaient affectés à une autre mission."

Kakashi tiqua légèrement en entendant que son lui de douze ans avait résidé chez son ancienne élève. Ça ne le dérangeait pas, mais… il avait senti quelque chose de différent chez son jeune lui quand Sakura l'avait présenté quelques minutes plus tôt. Que s'était-il donc passé ?

\- "J'ai fait de mon mieux Senseï", ajouta Sakura avec un grand sourire.

\- "Uh hu, et tu as réussi, Sakura…", répondit le Chûnin aux cheveux gris en la fixant d'un regard plein de chaleur qui n'échappa pas à l'œil aiguisé du Jônin au sharingan.

\- "Vous partirez demain."

Le cœur de Sakura s'affola dans sa poitrine et elle échangea un regard triste avec celui qui partageait sa vie depuis peu. Le jeune Kakashi lui prit discrètement la main et la serra très fort pour lui donner du courage. Une fois encore, ce geste n'échappa pas à l'actuel Kakashi qui fronça légèrement son sourcil visible. Il n'avait jamais aimé les contacts aussi poussés dans sa jeunesse, pourquoi donc agissait-il ainsi ?

\- "Tiens Kakashi, voici le rouleau de votre mission. Tous les détails sont à l'intérieur."

\- "Merci, Tsunade-sama", répondit Kakashi en s'inclinant. "J'ai cependant une question à vous poser."

\- "Je t'écoute."

\- "En arrivant à cette époque… Il a… Enfin, j'ai dû sûrement apprendre certaines choses, je suppose…"

\- "… C'est exact…"

Tsunade soupira et se reporta sur l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés.

\- "Tu as appris la mort de ton Senseï… Ton affectation au rang de Jônin, ta réputation, tes habitudes. Tu as également pu rencontrer tes élèves puisque Sakura t'a hébergé et que tu t'es entrainé avec Naruto et elle."

\- "Je vois…", murmura Kakashi.

Il marqua un temps de pause, laissant ses pensées l'envahir, avant de reprendre.

\- "Tsunade-sama… Est-ce que lorsque ma version plus jeune reviendra à son époque, ses souvenirs seront effacés ?"

\- "Non, je me souviendrai de tout", répondit le Chûnin.

Les deux Kakashi se fixèrent, le plus âgé perplexe et le plus jeune analysant ce qu'il deviendrait.

\- "Mais alors… si je ne m'abuse…", poursuivit Kakashi en réfléchissant, avant de lever la tête et de fixer la Sannin. "En revenant à son époque… cela provoquera de graves conséquences… ! N'est-ce pas ?"

Tsunade ne répondit pas de tout de suite et regarda tour à tour les personnes présentes dans la salle.

\- "… En effet…"

Quel genre de conséquences ? demanda Yamato en fronçant les sourcils.

\- "Ne me dîtes pas que…", pâlît le ninja copieur.

\- "Kakashi a raison. Le retour dans le temps de son lui plus jeune aura de terribles conséquences sur notre temps… Les informations qu'il a acquises ici vont totalement chambouler son futur et aussi celui de ceux qui lui sont proches…"

\- "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Tsunade-sama… ?" murmura Sakura, inquiète, en s'approchant du bureau.

\- "Sachez avant toute chose que même si je le voulais, je n'aurais pas pu empêcher la fuite d'informations qui sont parvenues à notre jeune Kakashi. J'ai dû… J'ai dû faire un choix cornélien… Mais j'ai pris ma décision et je pense que ce sera mieux ainsi", les informa Tsunade d'une mine grave.

\- "Mais qu'est-ce que c'est enfin, Tsunade obaa-chan ?" s'impatienta Naruto.

Elle le fixa, avant de baisser les yeux et de pousser un petit soupir. Elle releva à nouveau la tête pour leur annoncer la terrible nouvelle.

* * *

Kakashi a une réputation de pervers, ce n'est pas pour rien, n'est-ce pas? Alors, qu'il fasse un rêve érotique à douze ans n'est pas si étonnant que ça finalement XD

Quoi qu'il en soit, nos héros ne savent pas encore ce qui les attendent, mais l'actuel Kakashi semble avoir réalisé la nature du terrible destin qui plane au-dessus d'eux... Et nous lecteurs et auteur, nous le savons, n'est-ce pas? La destruction de leur temps au profit de la création d'un nouveau dans l'époque du jeune Kakashi.

Comment réagiront-ils? Comment pourront-ils faire face à cette situation en réalisant qu'il ne leur reste que quelques jours... avant la fin?

Laissez-moi vos avis en commentaires ^^

A la semaine prochaine :)

Nouk


	17. Chapter 17

_**Juxi:**_ Ah oui, toujours le suspens ;) Il en faut bien un peu pour maintenir la tension ! ^^ Oh voui, l'arrivée de Kakashi Jônin va changer les choses effectivement et provoquer quelques révélations que tu découvriras dans ce chapitre... ;)  
Comme toujours, merci pour ton commentaire!

 _ **Lumati:**_ Un nouveau lecteur *w* Je suis heureuse que ma fiction t'ai autant plu! Cela me comble de joie! J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant ^^  
Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire très gentil et ton soutien :)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Naruto fronça les sourcils devant la mine grave de la Godaïme, inquiet de ce qui allait suivre.

\- "En retournant dans son époque, le futur sera modifié, ce qui signifie que notre temps sera tout simplement effacé."

Les six ninjas qui lui faisaient face agrandirent les yeux de stupeur, le sang figé par l'information qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

\- "Q… Quoi ?" s'exclama l'ancien partisan de Danzô.

\- "Tu as bien entendu Saï. Je savais que Kakashi allait apprendre beaucoup de choses sur son futur en restant ici, et je ne pouvais rien y faire. Alors… J'ai décidé d'aller de l'avant, et de donner au futur une autre dimension…"

\- "Je ne comprends rien, 'ttebayo !" s'énerva Naruto.

Sakura pâlit considérablement. Mais alors… Toutes les informations qu'elle lui avait confiées, l'entrainement qu'ils avaient fait… Cela allait impacter directement le futur du shinobi gris ! Elle ne s'imaginait pas que cela prendrait de telles proportions ! C'était absolument catastrophique !

\- "Tsunade-sama… L'entrainement que j'ai donné à Kakashi n'était pas anodin, n'est-ce pas… ?"

\- "…Non, Sakura… Ce n'était pas anodin… En connaissant ces nouvelles techniques que tu lui as apprises, le futur sera considérablement modifié… Pas seulement celui de Kakashi, mais aussi celui du village…", ajouta-t-elle en fixant le Jônin gris.

Kakashi comprit que tout ce qui avait pu arriver à son lui de douze ans, pendant son absence, aurait pour but de bouleverser l'avenir de tous… La Godaïme avait eu le choix entre sauver l'actuel village ou alors permettre au passé de voir des jours meilleurs en condamnant leur temps… Quel cruel dilemme…

\- "Vous n'êtes pas en train d'insinuer que tout ce que j'ai connu ici… va disparaître ?"

\- "Si Kakashi…"

\- "Vous… vous allez disparaître par ma faute… !" s'alarma le Chûnin en fixant d'un regard désespéré la Godaïme avant de se reporter sur Sakura.

\- "Non enfin", répondit la jeune femme aux cheveux roses d'une voix douce, "ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir… Tu n'as pas fait exprès de venir à cette époque. Et puis… C'est surtout de notre faute… Tu n'aurais pas dû en apprendre autant sur ton futur… Tu n'y es absolument pour rien."

Kakashi baissa les yeux et ferma les poings en tremblant légèrement. Il savait qu'il allait perdre Sakura, qu'ils ne se reverraient plus, mais il ne s'imaginait pas que cela irait aussi loin. Il serait responsable de leur disparition à tous, il serait responsable de leurs morts. Il serait responsable de la mort de l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde… Sakura…

\- "Non Sakura. C'est de ma faute… Comment pourrais-je vivre après ça…", gronda-t-il, la tête toujours baissée et le corps parsemé de tremblements de plus en plus violents. "Comment pourrais-je supporter d'avoir tué autant de monde… ?! Comment pourrais-je supporter d'avoir tués ceux auxquels je tiens… ?!"

Une main se posa sur chacune de ses épaules. Il se retourna et fit face au sourire tendre de Sakura et à celui rassurant de Naruto.

\- "Ne t'en fais pas, Kakashi. On ne mourra pas. On sera toujours là pour toi comme on te l'a promis, 'ttebayo."

\- "Et puis… Tu nous retrouveras dans ton temps… On sera juste plus jeune que toi c'est tout…", poursuivit Sakura.

\- "Tu deviendras notre Senseï ! Comme dans notre époque !" poursuivit Naruto avec un large sourire.

Kakashi les regarda avec un petit sourire triste aux lèvres, caché par son masque. Ils le réconfortaient encore…même dans un tel moment… Ils se préoccupaient encore de lui…

\- "Naruto… Sakura…", murmura-t-il en les fixant avec un regard empli d'émotion.

\- "Quand on se retrouvera à ton époque, on fera un nouveau combat et je te battrai à nouveau à plate couture !" ricana Naruto avec un clin d'œil.

\- "Tu ne m'auras pas deux fois avec ta technique de pervers", contra le Chûnin avec une petite mine boudeuse qui fit sourire Sakura.

L'adolescent aux cheveux gris redoutait énormément son départ de cette époque, mais remerciait grandement Naruto et Sakura d'avoir su le faire sourire face à une telle nouvelle. Il avait si peur de ce qui allait se passer… Ses deux amis avaient beau vouloir le réconforter, il pouvait sentir la tension et la peur grandissante dans le cœur de chacun des shinobis présents. Mais en tant que ninja, ils ne pouvaient laisser parler leurs émotions aussi facilement. Même si leur monde allait disparaitre, même si leur existence serait effacée, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de réagir vivement, cédant à la panique. Le sang-froid était le maitre mot dans cette situation, et le courage était leur dernier allié.

\- "Kakashi. Naruto et Sakura ont raison. Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable. Tu n'as rien fait. Toi non plus Yamato", dit Tsunade à l'encontre du brun qui commençait à culpabiliser. "Personne ne pouvait prévoir ce qui allait se passer. Seul ton avenir et celui du village doit te préoccuper, le reste ne concerne que nous. Et puis, comme l'a dit Sakura… ce ne sera qu'un au revoir…"

\- "Uh…"

\- "Godaïme-sama, n'avons-nous aucun moyen d'inverser les choses ou d'empêcher cela ?" interrogea Saï, l'inquiétude se reflétant sur son visage, alors que son corps bouillonnait d'angoisse intérieurement.

La Princesse des Limaces soupira et reposa son dos sur le dossier de sa chaise, les traits fatigués, comme si le poids des années la rattrapait malgré son jutsu qui la maintenait jeune.

\- "Tu te doutes bien que je n'ai pas pris cette décision à la légère et que j'ai vérifié s'il n'y avait pas une solution à ce problème… Je n'en ai trouvé aucune malheureusement…"

\- "Mais Tsunade-sama, peut-être que les conseillers connaissent une technique, ou bien Danzô ?" tenta Yamato, dont les mâchoires crispées trahissaient son profond conflit intérieur pour ne pas hurler face à la nouvelle la plus terrifiante qu'il ait pu entendre dans sa vie de ninja.

La femme aux formes plantureuses lui décocha un regard noir et frappa son poing sur la table en se relevant subitement.

\- "Tu aurais voulu que je les informe de cela ?! As-tu perdu l'esprit ? Ces vieux radoteurs ne sont bons qu'à critiquer ma politique et la façon dont je gère ce village ! Que penses-tu qu'ils auraient essayé de faire en apprenant une telle nouvelle et en devinant que j'ai laissé des informations parvenir à Kakashi ou bien que j'ai ordonné à Sakura de l'entrainer, hein ?! En plus, je suis persuadée que Danzô aurait cherché un moyen de tirer profit de cette situation pour que son lui du passé en bénéficie dans l'autre époque !"

Elle se rassit lourdement dans son fauteuil, les traits déformés par l'irritation.

\- "S… Sumimasen Godaïme-sama", s'excusa le kohaï du shinobi gris.

Elle balaya la remarque d'un geste agacé de la main et reporta son regard, surmonté de ses sourcils froncés, sur son auditoire à la mine sombre.

\- "Nous sommes impuissants face à cette situation. J'ai beau être la Godaïme Hokage, je n'en reste pas moins un être humain. Je ne suis pas capable de faire des miracles de ce genre. Vous vous doutez bien que nous ne serions pas là à discuter de scénario catastrophe si cela en avait été autrement…"

Le Jônin aux cheveux d'argent fronça les sourcils sous la concentration, maitrisant parfaitement les intenses frissons de stress qui fourmillaient dans son dos et qui le menaçaient de perdre son légendaire sang-froid.

\- "Ne pouvions-nous pas prévenir les puissances voisines pour nous aider ? Après tout, cela concerne l'époque dans laquelle dans nous vivons. Tout le monde en est impliqué au même titre."

\- "J'y ai pensé, naturellement. Nous avons réuni dans le secret le plus extrême un conseil des cinq Kage. Je leur ai expliqué qu'un voyageur du passé avait atterri dans notre époque et avait appris de nombreuses choses sur l'histoire future du village qui allait influencer par conséquent l'histoire de tous les autres… Inutile de vous dire que le débat a été musclé, surtout avec le Raikage, mais nous avons fini par trouver un point d'entente. Aucun d'entre nous ne possède un moyen quelconque qui nous permette de modifier la situation. C'est pourquoi, nous n'avons d'autres choix que de s'incliner face au destin qui nous attend…"

Le silence se fit dans le bureau de la Princesse, leur cœur pulsant furieusement contre leur poitrine serrée.

\- "Personne d'autre que nous dans cette salle, ainsi que les quatre autres Kage, n'est au courant de la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons. Je compte sur vous pour que ces choses ne changent pas. Vous avez l'ordre express de ne pas changer votre attitude qui pourrait vous trahir. Je ne veux pas avoir un mouvement de panique et créer le chaos."

Ils acquiescèrent d'un mouvement sec de la tête, le visage sombre et fermé.

\- "Bien. Maintenant que les choses sont claires, vous pouvez disposer. Vous partirez donc demain matin pour le mont Hajyôku."

Les six ninjas saluèrent la Godaïme avant de se retirer du bureau.

\- "Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi", appela la Sannin blonde.

Les deux shinobis se retournèrent, ainsi que le jeune Kakashi qui se tenait près de la rose.

\- "Si j'étais vous… je profiterais de ces derniers instants pour mettre certaines choses au clair…", lança-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Ils la regardèrent un peu perplexe avant de dévier chacun à leur tour le regard, comprenant à quoi elle faisait allusion pour chacun d'entre eux. Ils la saluèrent et refermèrent la porte derrière eux.

* * *

 _Parc de Konoha_

* * *

Les six ninjas avaient décidé de passer le reste de leur journée à l'ombre d'un des cerisiers en fleurs d'un parc de Konoha. La nouvelle les avait tous désemparés, et ils souhaitaient profiter d'une dernière journée paisible avant la fin… La peur les avait saisis et une boule s'était formée au creux de leurs estomacs, incapable de refréner leur angoisse. Ils n'avaient que quelques heures pour observer encore et encore les douces couleurs qui se reflétaient sur les tuiles des toits des maisons du village, et les rayons du Soleil qui éclairaient chaleureusement les visages sculptés des cinq Hokage.

\- "Je n'arrive pas à croire que tout ça va disparaître…", murmura Yamato en regardant les toitures colorées des maisons qui bordaient le parc.

\- "C'est pour ça qu'il faut graver ce paysage dans nos mémoires…", ajouta Saï qui dessinait avec assiduité le beau panorama dans la lumière du soleil de midi.

\- "Tout en mangeant quand même ! Heureusement que j'ai filé chez Ichiraku ramen avant, 'ttebayo ! Voilà des ramen à emporter pour chacun !"

Sakura esquissa un sourire devant le comportement excité de Naruto. Même en situation de crise, il n'abandonnait pas son comportement enfantin. Elle savait que le blond n'était pas bien intérieurement et que son éternelle bonne humeur le protégeait de ses sentiments intérieurs. Il avait eu le courage de ne pas exploser de colère face à la stupeur et à l'incompréhension qui l'avait saisi quant à la situation extrême dans laquelle ils étaient plongées à présent. Son don naturel à comprendre les gens avait tout de suite détecté le profond mal être du jeune Hatake et il avait pris sur lui pour le rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Sakura le savait pertinemment et l'avait compris immédiatement. Elle le connaissait bien après toutes ces années passées ensembles. Il pouvait se montrer incroyablement têtu, et ne comprenait pas toujours certaines situations qui auraient parues pourtant si simples au reste du monde. Cela n'en faisait pas moins de lui la personne qui pouvait le mieux ressentir les sentiments des autres et les aider. Il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à mettre de côté sa peur pour rassurer Kakashi, et elle lui en était profondément reconnaissante.

Elle s'adossa contre le cerisier et le jeune Kakashi s'installa entre ses jambes.

\- "Kakashi… ?" demanda-t-elle étonnée que le jeune homme soit aussi démonstratif alors qu'ils n'étaient pas dans leur appartement.

\- "Je veux être avec toi jusqu'au dernier moment, Sakura… même si nous ne sommes pas seuls…", murmura-t-il.

\- "D'accord…", murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce.

L'actuel Kakashi fronça les sourcils devant le comportement de son jeune lui. Il vit sa main se lier à celle de son élève, et ses yeux se fermer, comme apaisé. Il rougit devant le spectacle qui se déroulait à côté de lui et son cœur accéléra la cadence. Il était devenu donc si proche de Sakura ? Comment était-ce possible ? Lui qui n'avait qu'un cœur de pierre à cet âge… !

\- "Oï ! Kakashi Senseï ! Il faut que je vous raconte !" s'exclama Naruto qui venait d'engloutir sa portion de ramen.

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu dois me raconter ?"

\- "L'entrainement de Sakura-chan et moi avec Kakashi ! Enfin… avec vous… C'est un peu compliqué tout ça, 'ttebayo", se plaignit-il en se grattant la tête, confus.

\- "Oui, c'est vrai…", rigola doucement le Jônin.

\- "J'ai qu'à t'appeler chibi Kakashi !" décida-t-il avec un large sourire en se retournant vers le Chûnin qui se laissait caresser les cheveux avec délice par la belle fleur rose, les yeux mi-clos.

Le concerné ouvrit de grands yeux et fusilla Naruto du regard.

\- "Ça va pas non ?!" s'insurgea-t-il. "Tu ne vas pas faire comme Gaï ?!"

\- "Gaï ?" demanda l'autre Kakashi.

\- "Oui… Au début de mon séjour, je suis allé me promener dans le village et il m'a vu. Il m'a pris pour un imposteur qui se faisait passer pour le vrai Kakashi Hatake et que je ne savais pas qu'il avait trente ans et pas douze…", soupira le shinobi gris.

\- "Je reconnais bien là Gaï", rigola Kakashi.

\- "Du coup, il m'a accompagné au bureau de Tsunade-sama qui lui a tout expliqué et il a bugué."

\- "…Euh… Bugué ?"

\- "Oui, littéralement. Il n'a pas tout de suite réagi et m'a traité de « mini Kakashi ». Franchement… !" souffla-t-il, outré.

Le Jônin en rigola et Yamato esquissa un sourire devant l'adorable mine renfrognée de son Senpaï miniature.

\- "Je trouve ça mignon, chibi Kakashi", se moqua Sakura avec un sourire.

Le Chûnin leva son regard vers elle et le rabaissa en rougissant et souriant sous son masque.

\- "Bon ! Kakashi Senseï ! Il faut que je vous raconte !"

\- "Oui, oui", répondit le ninja avec un petit sourire.

\- "Nous nous sommes donc entraînés et évidemment nous étions tous les deux contre chibi Kakashi."

Le trentenaire aux cheveux d'argent eut un petit rire amusé à l'entente du surnom et le plus jeune grommela un petit peu.

\- "On l'a littéralement battu ! C'était génial ! C'est quand même la deuxième fois qu'on vous bat Senseï !"

\- "Je suppose que ce n'était pas en me racontant la fin de Icha Icha Tactics ?"

\- "Non ! C'était encore mieux !"

\- "Naruto… Ce n'est peut-être pas la peine de raconter ce détail…", lui dit Sakura, avec un petit rire gêné.

\- "Mais si, vas-y Naruto, raconte-nous", répliqua Yamato, avec un petit sourire moqueur. "On a hâte de savoir comment vous avez battu Kakashi Senpaï."

\- "Parfaitement", ajouta Saï qui prenait part à leur discussion.

\- "Je vous assure que Sakura a raison", balbutia le jeune Kakashi, très gêné lui aussi. "Ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire !"

Naruto n'en tint pas compte et se mit debout en prenant le Chûnin argenté à ses côtés, avant de poursuivre son récit sous le regard impatient de Yamato, intéressé de Saï et perplexe de Kakashi.

\- "On vous a piégé grâce à mon meilleur jutsu ! Démonstration !"

Le jeune Kakashi ouvrit de grands effrayés en réalisant que Naruto allait illustrer ses propos, mais n'eut pas le temps d'agir car le blond malaxait déjà son chakra pour exécuter sa technique.

\- "Non ! Non ! Non ! Naruto !"

\- "Oroike no Jutsu! Sakura version!"

Dans un nuage de fumée blanche apparut un clone de Sakura dans son plus simple appareil, un simple petit brouillard flottant autour de sa poitrine et de son intimité.

\- "Kakashi… ! Viens avec moi… ! Je vais prendre soin de toi… ! Kakashi…", murmura le Naruto-Sakura d'un ton érotique en le regardant avec luxure.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH ! PAS çAAAAAAAAAA !" cria-t-il avant de tomber dans les pommes, le tissu de son masque imbibé de sang.

L'actuel Kakashi, Yamato et même Saï avaient ouverts de grands yeux sous l'agréable vision qui était apparue devant eux avant de se détourner rapidement, les joues en feu, en se tenant le nez qui suintait du liquide vital. Sakura avait considérablement pâli et resta pantoise quelques secondes, incapable de réaliser ce qui venait de se produire sous ses yeux. Naruto annula sa transformation et explosa de rire devant la réaction du jeune Kakashi et des autres ninjas en se tenant les côtes.

\- "AH AH AH AH AH ! J'adore ! J'étais sûr que ça fonctionnerait encore ! Il est même à nouveau tombé dans les pommes, 'ttebayo !"

Sakura reprit ses esprits et peu à peu une aura destructrice l'enveloppa.

\- "NAAA…RUUUU…TOOO… !" gronda-t-elle en fermant son poing.

\- "AH AH ah ah… AAAAAAAAAAHHH! Non ! Non ! Sakura-chan ! Je plaisantais ! Je plaisantais, 'ttebayo !" se reprit-il rapidement en cessant de rire et en se décomposant en voyant la furie qui se tenait devant lui.

La rose ne prit pas ses supplications en compte et pulvérisa son record du plus magistral des coups de poing qu'elle ait pu donner dans sa vie de Kunoïchi.

\- "TEMEEE ! SHANNAROOOOOOOOO !" hurla-t-elle, son poing encore fumant.

Elle grogna encore en regardant Naruto traverser le village entier pour atterrir finalement sur le toit d'une maison à l'autre bout du village.  
Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur le jeune homme évanouit.

\- "Kakashi ! Tu m'entends ?" dit-elle en le secouant légèrement.

Le Chûnin revint peu à peu à lui, entouré de Sakura, de l'actuel Kakashi, de Yamato et Saï qui avaient réussi à se remettre du jutsu pervers de Naruto.

\- "Hm…", gémit-il en plissant les yeux et en s'asseyant.

\- "Tu vas bien ?" demanda Sakura d'une voix inquiète.

\- "Je…Je crois… J'ai juste mon masque imbibé de sang, mais sinon je m'en sors…"

\- "Viens, je vais te soigner."

Le Chûnin acquiesça et se tourna vers sa version adulte en abaissant son masque pour laisser la fleur prendre soin de lui. Le Jônin tressaillit. Sakura avait l'air parfaitement à l'aise devant la vision de son visage. Il le lui avait donc montré pendant son absence ?! Kakashi se rembrunit. Il fallait qu'il tire au clair de nombreuses choses avec son élève avant leur départ… !

* * *

 _Début de soirée, dans le parc de Konoha_

* * *

La journée touchait à sa fin, et la nuit commençait à envahir peu à peu le ciel teinté de feu du village caché des feuilles.

\- "Eh minna ! Si on allait manger chez Teuchi-san, 'ttebayo ?"

\- "Tu as déjà faim Naruto ?" demanda Saï.

\- "Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours faim si je mange là-bas !" rigola-t-il.

\- "Quel morfal…", se moqua Yamato.

Un gargouillement sonore se fit entendre et le blond tenta tant bien que mal de le réprimer en se tenant le ventre.

\- "Bon, eh bien je suppose que c'est une invitation à y aller", soupira Yamato avec un sourire.

\- "Cool ! On y va tout de suite alors !"

\- "Oui, oui… !"

\- "Je vous accompagne", dit Saï.

\- "Vous venez avec nous, Sakura, Kakashi, Kakashi Senpaï ?"

\- "Non, ça va aller merci Tenzô… Je vais rentrer chez moi…", répondit le Jônin.

Sakura se leva, suivi par le plus jeune des deux shinobis argentés.

\- "Tu veux manger avec eux ?" murmura-t-elle.

\- "… Sakura… C'est notre dernière nuit ensemble… Je…Je préfère la passer avec toi… uniquement avec toi…", termina-t-il dans un chuchotement tout en rougissant.

La Kunoïchi le regarda avec un sourire plein de chaleur, avant d'acquiescer.

\- "D'accord… Neko-chan…"

L'actuel Kakashi n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation et vit rouge. Il allait devoir s'entretenir avec Sakura sur son comportement et sur le changement d'attitude de son double.

Les trois autres shinobis les saluèrent en leur souhaitant une bonne soirée avant de filer au très fameux restaurant de ramen. Ne restaient plus que Sakura, et les deux Kakashi.

\- "Senseï… Nous allons rentrer", commença-t-elle.

\- "Sakura", la coupa-t-il un peu froidement.

\- "Oui… ?"

\- "Je te remercie de t'être occupé de mon double, mais à présent je vais prendre la relève."

\- "Mais…", protesta-t-elle avec un pincement au cœur de devoir quitter le Chûnin.

\- "Je ne te demande pas ton avis, Sakura. Crois-tu que je n'ai pas remarqué ton comportement un peu trop familier ?" la réprimanda-t-il.

\- "S…Senseï… ! Je ne voulais pas…"

\- "Même si celui avec qui tu as vécu n'a que douze ans, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il est moi et donc ton Senseï. Tu n'as donc pas à adopter un tel comportement."

Sakura baissa la tête et referma ses poings tandis que ses lèvres se crispèrent. Elle n'avait jamais voulu manquer de respect à Kakashi Senseï. Elle avait simplement voulu lui rendre service et mener à bien la mission que lui avait confié Tsunade-sama. Qu'aurait-il préféré ? Qu'elle le laisse seul et sans repères ?

\- "Qu'espérais-tu faire en te rapprochant de mon double ?" ajouta-t-il encore plus froidement.

\- "… Q…Quoi ?!" s'exclama-t-elle éberluée.

\- "Et toi ? Qu'espères-tu retirer en traitant ainsi Sakura ?! Ai-je donc perdu tout sens de la gratitude et du respect en grandissant ?!" gronda le jeune Kakashi en se plaçant devant la Kunoïchi d'un mouvement protecteur.

\- "Comment ?" s'étonna le Jônin.

\- "Comment est-ce que tu peux lui dire ça ?! Elle a eu la bonté de m'accueillir pendant plus de deux semaines et elle s'est admirablement bien occupée de moi ! Comment est-ce que tu peux laisser supposer qu'elle se soit rapprochée de moi pour une quelconque raison calculée au préalable ?!"

\- "Elle connait parfaitement les rapports que doivent avoir un Senseï et son élève… Ces rapports doivent être amicaux, mais pas…"

\- "Pas quoi ? Familiers, c'est ça ? Pour ta gouverne, c'est moi qui ai initié ce rapprochement entre nous, c'est moi qui en ai fait la demande !"

\- "Impossible… !" s'étonna-t-il en haussant les sourcils. "A douze ans je n'avais aucune considération pour les autres…"

\- "Je ne pensais qu'aux règles, oui. Mais, mes convictions ont été modifiées. D'autant plus que c'est toi qui ne jure que par l'importance des liens… Finalement, nous avons beau être la même personne, nous sommes tout de même différents. Peut-être le destin a-t-il voulu que je change plus tôt que prévu. Peut-être a-t-il voulu que je rencontre Sakura."

\- "… C'est impensable…", murmura le Jônin.

\- "Quoi qu'il en soit, tu ne pourras pas me séparer d'elle. C'est moi qui l'ai décidé. C'est moi qui ai voulu tout ça. Tu ne sais rien de ce qui s'est passé pendant ces deux semaines. Tout a changé pour moi."

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire… ?" demanda le plus âgé des deux ninjas argent, d'une voix sombre.

\- "Sakura a réussi à me réconcilier avec mon passé, avec mes idéaux, avec mon ancien nindô, et surtout… avec mon père… Peut-être que toi, ma version adulte, tu ne le sais pas, tu ne le réalises pas, mais pour moi… Sakura m'est indispensable. Je te le dis, Sakura", poursuivit-il en tournant la tête vers la fleur avec un léger sourire sous son masque. "Je te le dis sans rougir cette fois, tu m'es vraiment indispensable."

\- "Kakashi…", murmura-t-elle, émue.

\- "Voilà pourquoi je n'accepterai pas qu'une version de moi adulte conteste ce que je ressens !" ajouta-t-il en dardant un regard d'acier sur le trentenaire.

Le Jônin au sharingan plissa les yeux en fixant le Chûnin déterminé, avant de se reporter sur son élève.

\- "Kakashi Senseï…", murmura Sakura en tremblant, sa vision se troublant peu à peu par des larmes. "Je… J'ai toujours voulu vous rendre heureux et fier de moi ! Vous avez toujours été là pour moi, toujours… comme Naruto… Vous m'avez toujours extirpé des pires situations… Toujours remonté le moral et aidé à retrouver la force nécessaire pour aller de l'avant… Vous m'avez même fait oublier Sasuke-kun… J'ai voulu vous rendre service… J'ai pensé que vous m'en seriez reconnaissant… Je n'ai jamais eu d'intentions douteuses quant à l'hébergement de Kakashi ! Je voulais juste que, pour une fois, ce soit moi qui vous vienne en aide…"

La Kunoïchi marqua une pause, la tête baissée, avant de reporter son regard emplis de larmes sur son Senseï.

\- "Kakashi Senseï… Vous ne le réalisez pas… Je ferai n'importe quoi pour vous… J'ai même oublié Sasuke-kun pour vous !" cria-t-elle finalement.

\- "Qu…qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" interrogea l'actuel Kakashi en reculant d'un pas, son œil visible exprimant son profond désarroi.

Le Jônin argenté avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Que signifiait cet aveu ? Que voulait-elle dont lui dire ? Qu'allait-il apprendre ?

Le Chûnin se tourna vers la belle fleur de cerisier, son palpitant martelant contre sa poitrine. Pourquoi avait-il un étrange ressentiment ? Pourquoi avait-il la sensation que la belle jeune femme dont il était amoureux allait lui échapper ?

Sakura se mordit la lèvre et déglutit avec difficulté. Ses poings se serrèrent et se pressèrent sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait et se rabaissait rapidement. De toute sa vie, jamais elle n'avait connu pareille situation… Tout allait se jouer sur ces quelques mots… sur ces quelques secondes…

\- "Kakashi Senseï… Je vous aime…", confessa-t-elle dans un murmure plaintif, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

* * *

Sakura a enfin livré le secret qu'elle avait enfoui dans son cœur et qu'elle avait partagé avec Naruto (cf Chapitre 3), mais quelle va être la réaction de nos deux Kakashi? Comment vont-ils parvenir à gérer cette situation alors que quelques jours les séparent de la fin?

Cette révélation va-t-elle motiver le jeune Kakashi à faire part de ses sentiments à la fleur de cerisier ?

Tant de situations s'offrent à eux dans ce beau triangle amoureux à deux côtés, et pourtant il faudra bien que cette situation s'arrange avant la disparition de cette époque...

A la semaine prochaine ^^

Kiss

Nouk


	18. Chapter 18

_**Lumati:**_ Désolée pour la frustration (pas taper, pas taper!) Mais tu auras des réponses dans ce chapitre et dans les chapitres à venir aussi promis ^^ Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour ton soutien et tes encouragements, ça me motive énormément! :D  
Non rassure-toi, cette fic ne sera pas abandonnée (je suis sadique [un peu... beaucoup?] mais je déteste ne pas finir une histoire!). Tous les chapitres de cette première partie sont écrits et la deuxième partie est entièrement rédigée également et n'attend qu'a être publié ^^ Donc, no soucy! ;p

Merci encore pour ton commentaire °\^w^/°

 ** _JuXi:_** J'ai voulu mettre le paquet sur cette discussion parce qu'effectivement c'est bien l'une des pires nouvelles qu'ils ont pu entendre jusqu'à présent. L'annihilation de son temps n'est pas une super bonne nouvelle... en plus dès le matin! sympa le réveil XD  
Oui, j'ai vraiment voulu replacer cette scène qui m'a pas beaucoup amusée car je voulais que l'actuel Kakashi profite (lui aussi hein!) de la vue XD Mais c'est vrai qu'on peut qualifier ça de torture. Les pauvres... ^^"  
Eh oui, Sakura est sous le charme de son beau Senseï depuis un petit bout de temps et il n'y avait que Naruto qui était au courant de ses sentiments (cf chap 3) ;) Après est-ce que ça fera le bonheur de l'actuel Kakashi ou pas... tu vas le découvrir dans ce chapitre ^w^  
Rooh merci ^w^! J'ai essayé de donner le plus possible de réalisme à la scène pour que les lecteurs puissent bien visualiser ce qu'il se passe :) Tant mieux si tu l'as ressenti ainsi, c'est que j'ai réussi alors XD  
C'est bien l'empathie, il en faut dans ce monde de brutes ;p  
Oh le vilain! Enfin, l'essentiel est que tu aies pu l'avoir en fin de compte ^^  
Voui, je sais je suis sadique de vous laisser avec un tel suspens à la fin mais il faut le prendre comme une surprise! C'est toujours sympa les surprises :)  
Ah mais au contraire, je suis pour les commentaires longs! Il n'y a rien de mieux XD  
En tout cas, je suis très heureuse de voir que le chapitre précédent t'a autant plu, ça me comble de joie ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant ;p

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire XP

* * *

Je vous conseille d'écouter ça en lisant, je l'ai fait en écrivant ;)

 _[_ YouTube: watch?v=VOSAbWMWEpw _]_ ( _obito's_ _death theme extended)_

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Le cœur du Jônin rata un battement. Elle… l'aimait… ? Lui ? comment ? Comment était-ce possible ? Comment pouvait-elle aimer quelqu'un comme lui ? Elle ne pouvait pas… Elle ne devait pas… C'était impensable… C'était inconcevable… Elle ne devait pas l'aimer ! Elle n'en avait pas le droit… Il était son Senseï. Juste son Senseï… Pour toujours… Quoi qu'il fasse… Quoi qu'il veuille… Aucun changement n'était possible… Il n'avait pas le droit à l'amour… Il ne le méritait pas… Il ne méritait pas qu'on s'attache à lui… Elle allait souffrir… souffrir d'un passé trop lourd qu'il portait et enfermait en lui depuis des années… souffrir de ne pas le comprendre… souffrir de ne pas pouvoir l'aider… souffrir…

Il dévia le regard en conservant le silence alors que Sakura était toujours en pleurs devant lui. Quelques secondes, qui lui parurent durer une éternité, défilèrent et un souffle de vent vint balayer ses cheveux souples qui étaient retombés sur son œil visible. Il fixa son élève et s'avança jusqu'à atteindre son côté gauche.

\- "Je ne peux pas te rendre heureuse. Je ne le pourrai jamais même si je le voulais", murmura-t-il. "Oublie-moi."

Il reprit sa marche en dépassant la fleur dont les yeux s'étaient agrandis sous la surprise et la tristesse. Il marcha quelques pas encore avant de disparaitre dans un tourbillon de feuilles.

Sakura réprima un gémissement en se couvrant la bouche d'une main. Elle se recroquevilla lentement, sa bouche tordue de chagrin mais incapable de prononcer le moindre son, et elle tomba à genoux, ses bras retombant mollement le long de son corps.

\- "Sakura !" s'écria le Chûnin en se précipitant à ses côtés.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle fixait un poing dans l'herbe, ses larmes ruisselant sur ses joues et son cœur en miette une troisième fois, après le départ de Sasuke et la mort de ses parents.

\- "Sakura…", murmura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. "Je suis là… Je suis là… Je ne te laisserai pas…"

Il la serra très fort contre lui, alors qu'une petite larme coulait sur sa joue masquée. Elle l'aimait… Elle l'avait toujours aimé… Et il l'avait fait souffrir… Comment avait-il pu… ? Comment avait-il pu se comporter ainsi avec elle… ? Il pensait avoir changé en grandissant… Il pensait que son lui du futur avait réalisé l'importance des sentiments… Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi alors que la vie lui laissait une chance d'être heureux… !

Ils restèrent enlacés sans prononcer un mot, le silence les entourant, brisé par le souffle fort du vent qui faisait gémir les branches du cerisier.

\- "Sakura…", murmura finalement Kakashi. "Viens… rentrons…"

La fleur ne lui répondit pas et le Chûnin l'aida à se relever lentement. Il la regarda dans les yeux et son cœur se serra quand il vit que la belle lueur pétillante qui se reflétait habituellement dans ses émeraudes était éteinte. Sakura…

Ils marchèrent lentement jusqu'à l'appartement qui avait été le témoin de la naissance de leur complicité. Les rues étaient étrangement vides, comme si le village se recueillait sur ces derniers instants, sur ces dernières heures qu'il passerait avant de disparaitre… La faible luminosité des lampadaires éclairait les joues de la Kunoïchi dont quelques larmes perlaient dessus en silence.

Ils arrivèrent à la porte de leur habitation commune et Kakashi l'ouvrit tout en soutenant Sakura qui n'était plus qu'une poupée de chiffon. Il l'aida à entrer et à se déchausser avant de la soulever en plaçant une main sous ses jambes et sous ses bras pour la poser avec une extrême délicatesse sur leur lit, comme si elle menaçait de se briser à chaque instant.

L'adolescent aux cheveux gris s'assit sur le sol, le visage au même niveau que celui de la fleur couchée sur le flanc. Il baissa son masque tout en caressant d'une main douce la joue de Sakura. Il se pencha vers elle et lui posa un tendre baiser sur son front. Son regard reprit une légère lueur de vie et elle le plongea dans celui de Kakashi. Elle vit un pâle sourire sincère et plein d'une profonde tendresse dans ses yeux, et ses larmes coulèrent à nouveau.

\- "Kakashi… Pardonne-moi… J'aurais dû te le dire… Je n'aurais pas dû accepter cette mission alors que j'éprouve de tels sentiments… Je m'en veux tellement… Kakashi Senseï me déteste à présent… Il ne voudra plus jamais me voir… j'ai tout gâché…", gémit-elle avec des sanglots dans la voix.

\- "Chuuut…", chuchota-t-il d'un ton réconfortant en plaçant un doigt sur la bouche de Sakura. "Ma belle fleur… tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner… tu n'as rien gâché… je vais arranger ça, je te le promets… Sakura… ma magnifique fleur de cerisier…", termina-t-il en traçant les contours de son visage d'une main douce.

Elle ferma les yeux et se pressa désespérément contre la main du Chûnin avant de la lier à la sienne.

\- "Je resterai toujours près de toi Sakura… Endors-toi maintenant… Rêve de tous ces beaux moments que nous avons partagé… Oublie la peine, oublie la peur… rêve uniquement de notre bonheur…", ajouta-t-il en lui murmurant à l'oreille avant de l'enlacer en respirant la merveilleuse odeur sucrée qui émanait de ses cheveux roses.

Au bout de longues minutes, la respiration de la jeune femme se fit plus profonde et plus calme, sa main toujours serrée dans la sienne. Le sommeil l'avait gagné, ses larmes ne coulaient plus, et son visage avait retrouvé la paix.

Il se dégagea lentement en prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller et se leva. Il se dirigea vers le balcon et ouvrit sans un bruit la grande baie vitrée. L'air frais vint lui souffler au visage et il fixa le croissant de Lune qui s'offrait à lui. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la chambre où celle qu'il aimait dormait, enfin apaisée, et s'élança sur les toits des maisons du village.

Il devait parler à son lui du futur. Il le devait… pour elle… et pour lui. Il ne comprenait pas… Il ne _se_ comprenait pas. Et il était bien décidé à changer tout ça.

* * *

 _Stèle des héros_

* * *

Kakashi avait parcouru toute la ville à la recherche de son double en espérant le trouver. Au bout de longues recherches, il en était finalement venu à la conclusion qu'il devait se trouver devant la stèle des héros, comme il le faisait toujours d'après ce qu'avait pu lui dire Sakura.

Il s'avança jusqu'à la grande stèle de granit noir où les noms de chaque héros étaient inscrits. Il vit son double se tenant immobile devant, sans rien dire, ni ciller, et se plaça à côté de lui sans un mot.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Jônin soupira et se tourna vers son homologue plus jeune.

\- "Qu'est-ce tu veux ? Tu n'es pas avec Sakura… ?"

Le Chûnin reporta son regard sur le trentenaire et ce dernier y lu une profonde déception.

\- "Je voulais te parler. Seul."

\- "…"

\- "Pourquoi as-tu agi avec une telle cruauté ? Je croyais que tu tenais à elle. Elle est ton élève après tout et vous avez vécu de nombreuses choses ensemble d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre."

\- "…Je ne tiens pas à m'expliquer. Ce sont mes affaires."

\- "Ce sont les miennes aussi je te signale ! Nous sommes la même personne !" s'agaça-t-il, excédé.

\- "…"

\- "J'aimerais simplement me comprendre, te comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi tu agis ainsi alors qu'elle s'est admirablement bien conduite avec moi."

L'actuel Kakashi dévia le regard en plissant son œil visible. Son cœur se serra. Devait-il avouer à son jeune lui ce qui le préoccupait depuis tellement de temps… ? Devait-il lui avouer les torts qui l'assaillaient depuis plusieurs années… ?

\- "C'est si compliqué et si simple à la fois…", chuchota-t-il en fermant les poings. "Et pourtant je dois me tenir immobile face à ce problème…"

\- "… Si tu ne peux agir, alors moi je le ferai", ajouta le plus jeune en le regardant, déterminé.

Le ninja au sharingan agrandit son œil non caché par son bandeau frontal, surpris, puis esquissa un petit sourire triste sous son masque. Il avait raison. Il n'avait peut-être pas d'avenir, mais son double en avait un. Il était peut-être temps de donner un coup de pouce au destin.

\- "Pourquoi as-tu agi ainsi… ?" reprit à nouveau le plus jeune.

\- "Parce que… J'aime Sakura… Mon cœur bat pour elle depuis des années…", avoua-t-il dans un murmure.

\- "Tu…l'aimes ?"

\- "… Oui… J'ai des sentiments pour elle depuis longtemps déjà… Depuis un événement qui l'a profondément affecté, et qui nous a rapproché par la suite…"

\- "Le départ de Sasuke ?"

\- "Comment sais-tu… ?"

\- "Elle me l'a dit. Ça et la mort de ses parents."

\- "…Je vois… Quoi qu'il en soit je n'ai pas le droit d'éprouver de tels sentiments à son égard. Je ne peux pas… Je suis son Senseï et son aîné de quatorze ans…Rien que d'imaginer ce que je peux éprouver pour elle alors qu'elle n'est même pas une adulte, contrairement à moi… Je me dégoutte tellement… Je ne _peux pas_ m'attacher à elle de cette façon… Je ne peux m'attacher à personne de cette façon… Cela m'a toujours détruit."

Le jeune Kakashi ne répondit pas tout de suite, fixant son regard sur l'architecture de granit noir. Il savait bien qu'en tant qu'adulte, son double de trente ans ne pouvait regarder une jeune fille de son âge ainsi, sans que d'autres personnes ne jugent à tort cette situation. Pour elle, pour lui… pour leur éviter une telle souffrance inutile, même si le regard des autres ne leur avait jamais été important, le Jônin préférait s'abstenir de laisser parler son cœur… Ce même cœur qu'il s'imaginait meurtri, blessé dans la poitrine de son aîné, par toutes les pertes qu'il avait vécu.

\- "C'est Oto-san, Minato Senseï, Obito et Rin, n'est-ce pas… ?" dit-il finalement.

\- "Quoi ?" s'étonna le plus grand.

\- "Je le sais… Je l'ai deviné pour Minato Senseï… Quant à Obito et Rin… leurs tombes sont là-bas…"

Le Jônin baissa le regard. Il avait simplement deviné et appris la mort de ses proches. Il ne connaissait pas les circonstances de leurs décès, la douleur qu'il avait ressentie, la solitude et le désespoir qui revenaient toujours, plus puissants, plus cruels à chaque fois.

\- "Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait… Tu ne connais que la mort d'Oto-san… Tu ne peux pas savoir… Tu ne peux pas connaitre cette peur qui t'envahit quand tu t'attaches à quelqu'un et que tu ne redoutes qu'une chose… que cette personne disparaisse de ta vie… comme toutes les autres… comme à chaque fois…"

\- "… Non… je ne sais pas ce que ça fait… c'est vrai… Mais je sais ce que ça fait d'avoir peur de perdre des êtres chers…"

L'actuel Kakashi releva la tête et fixa son lui de douze ans.

\- "J'ai changé en peu de temps… Il n'a fallu que deux semaines à Sakura pour détruire cette carapace que je m'étais forgé. Ce sont ces deux semaines qui m'ont permis de comprendre qui je suis vraiment… C'est Sakura qui m'a réconcilié avec moi-même, avec mon ancien nindô, avec Oto-san. C'est elle qui m'a appris que pour le bien de tous, il a enfreint les lois, et j'en suis fier. C'est elle, ainsi que Naruto, qui m'ont appris que _« Dans le monde des ninjas, ceux qui ne respectent pas les règles et transgressent les lois… sont considérés comme des moins que rien. Mais… Ceux qui ne pensent pas à leurs compagnons… sont encore pires. »_ "

Kakashi écarquilla son œil en entendant la très célèbre tirade. C'était Obito qui l'avait réconcilié avec son passé, Obito qui lui avait appris cette phrase qui était maintenant son nindô, Obito qui lui avait ouvert les yeux sur la véritable voie du ninja. Pas Sakura, ni Naruto…

\- "Si je l'ai appris, cela signifie que toi aussi tu vis avec le même nindô."

\- "… Uh…", acquiesça-t-il doucement.

\- "Alors tu dois savoir maintenant que les sentiments font partis de la vie du ninja…comme me l'a enseigné Sakura…"

Le Jônin ne répondit pas tout de suite et reporta son regard sur la stèle des défunts.

\- "Je sais ce que tu vas me dire…", dit-il enfin. "Mais je ne peux pas… je te l'ai dit… je n'en ai pas le droit…"

\- "Ne souhaites-tu pas la rendre heureuse ? Si tu l'aimes vraiment tu devrais souhaiter son bonheur ! Peu importe le regard des autres, peu importe le passé ! C'est vers l'avenir qu'il faut aller ! C'est vers votre bonheur commun !"

\- "Justement. En étant à mes côtés, tout ce qui l'attend sera la souffrance… la souffrance de ne pas me comprendre… de ne pas pouvoir m'aider… de devoir supporter mon passé trop lourd… De devoir supporter les médisances… Elle ne le mérite pas. Elle a suffisamment souffert comme ça. Elle mérite mieux que moi. De toute façon, il ne nous reste que quelques jours à vivre avant de disparaître… Elle n'aura pas à attendre longtemps avant d'être libérée de ce poids et de ne plus souffrir…"

\- "Ne penses-tu pas qu'elle souffre en ce moment après ce que tu lui as dit ?! après lui avoir brisé le cœur ?!" s'énerva le jeune Kakashi. "Ne crois-tu pas qu'en agissant ainsi tu la fais souffrir ?! Oui, il ne vous reste que peu de temps, alors ne le gâche pas en vous torturant mentalement tous les deux ! Profite de chaque instant avec elle, profite de ces derniers moments avant la fin ! Ne penses-tu pas que ce serait le mieux à faire ?! Elle t'aime !"

Kakashi poussa un petit soupir las, son cœur se compressant dans sa poitrine. Bien sûr qu'il le savait, bien sûr qu'il en avait conscience. Il aimait réellement Sakura et ne voulait que son bonheur… mais il ne _pouvait pas_ … Comment pourrait-il ? Elle méritait de vivre heureuse avec un homme qui n'était pas dévoré pas la culpabilité et les remords. Elle ne devait pas vivre avec une ombre qui ressassait sans cesse le passé… Même pour quelques jours…

\- "Tu es lamentable", asséna le Chûnin d'une voix sombre. "Tu me déçois tellement. Pendant mon séjour, j'ai appris que j'étais devenu un ninja de valeur aux immenses pouvoirs et que ma réputation avait traversé les frontières des pays. Aujourd'hui, j'apprends que tout ça n'est que mensonge et que celui qui se tient en face de moi, celui que je deviendrai un jour, est en fait un couard."

\- "Je ne te permets pas !" gronda Kakashi en se tournant vers son double.

\- "Pourtant, c'est la vérité."

Il marqua une pause en toisant le Jônin qui le regardait de toute sa hauteur d'un œil furieux par sa remarque.

\- "Je ne deviendrai jamais comme toi. Jamais. Je sais suffisamment de chose pour changer le futur et pour ne pas devenir qui tu es aujourd'hui", siffla-t-il, glacial. "Si tu n'es pas capable de rendre heureuse Sakura, alors c'est moi qui le ferait."

\- "Tu ne peux pas lui donner ce que je ressens !" rétorqua-t-il.

\- "Détrompe-toi."

Le Chûnin se retourna et entama sa marche pour quitter le cimetière. Il s'arrêta et dévia légèrement sa tête en direction de son homologue argenté.

\- "J'aime aussi Sakura. Je l'aime plus que tu ne puisses imaginer. Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Sakura m'est indispensable", murmura-t-il. "… Quelle ironie…", poursuivit-il avec un petit sourire triste aux lèvres. "A croire que Kakashi Hatake est destiné à tomber amoureux de Sakura Haruno…"

Il reprit son chemin et disparut peu à peu dans la brume qui s'était installée dans la soirée pour rejoindre l'appartement qui hébergeait la belle fleur endormie. L'actuel Kakashi resta stupéfait. Même son jeune lui éprouvait de tels sentiments envers son élève. Etait-ce donc son destin d'aimer la belle fleur… ?  
Il se tourna vers la stèle et fixa le nom de son meilleur ami défunt, son œil visible se plissant sous le chagrin.  
Obito… Que devait-il faire… ?

* * *

Ah je sais, petit chapitre, sorry...! ^^"

Chibi Kakashi n'y va pas de main morte avec son double de trente ans, n'est-ce pas? Mais il est jeune et ne connait pas toutes les douleurs qu'a infligé la vie au Kakashi actuel... Il est simplement obnubilé par ses sentiments pour Sakura et veut son bonheur.

Alors...

Est-ce que le Kakashi actuel va tenter de suivre le conseil de son double en avouant la réciprocité de ses sentiments à la fleur de cerisier et passer les derniers jours qu'il leurs reste avec elle?

Est-ce que le jeune Kakashi va lui aussi avouer ses sentiments à celle dont il est tombé amoureux devant la tombe de son père?

Sakura arrivera-t-elle à surmonter sa peine et la dissimuler face aux autres pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de ses amis?

Les réponses arriveront dans les prochains chapitres ;)

A la semaine prochaine ^^

Nouk


	19. Chapter 19

_**JuXi:**_ Ah oui, effectivement, ce n'était pas la joie dans ce chapitre là, mais en même temps, vu toutes les nouvelles qui s'abattent sur l'actuel Kakashi, Chibi Kakashi qui essaye de gérer la situation, et Sakura qui a du mal à encaisser le rejet de son Senseï alors que, **BON SANG** , il l'aime! Bref, c'est pas la fête... ^^" Tu as tout fait résumé la situation! C'est une totale overdose pour le grand Kakashi! Espérons que les choses puissent s'arranger par la suite... si possible...  
Alors, ils se déclarent? Ils ne se déclarent pas? Hmmm... Pas de spoïl, donc je resterai muette comme une tombe ;p  
Eh oui je sais, cette phrase est assez triste. Mais après tout c'est la réalité mise en scène dans cette histoire! Et c'est justement ça qui accentue la romance et le drame... Kakashi retombe toujours amoureux de Sakura, mais après... est-ce que Sakura peut éprouver des sentiments envers le grand ET le petit Kakashi? ça... mystère... ;)  
En fait, j'écoutais les OST de Naruto pendant que j'écrivais et la lecture automatique de YouTube m'a directement lancée ce thème au bon moment (quelle synchronisation XD), ce qui d'ailleurs m'a influencé dans l'écriture puisque le chapitre est assez triste ^u^"  
Je suis heureuse qu'il t'ait plu en tout cas!

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire! :3

 _ **Eiszeit:**_ Eh bien je suis très très contente de voir que tu as réussi à aimer l'histoire jusqu'à la mettre en favoris alors que tu n'es habituellement pas fan de ce couple! ^w^ ça me comble de joie, vraiment! J'ai essayé d'amener la relation entre les deux le plus naturellement possible afin qu'elle puisse séduire le maximum de personnes et visiblement ça a fonctionné ;p  
Comme je l'avais déjà expliqué dans l'une de mes réponses à une précédente review, j'ai été assez frustrée à la fin du film Naruto The Lost Tower et je me suis imaginée tout un tas de scénarii possibles dont celui-ci. D'ailleurs, quand j'ai eu cette idée d'un possible voyage temporel de Kakashi par l'intermédiaire du coup de Yamato qui aurait pu provoquer un "bug" dans la réalisation du jutsu (tu auras une plus ample explication de ce "bug" dans les prochains chapitres), je me suis dit qu'il serait intéressant de voir comment chibi Kakashi aurait pu s'en sortir s'il avait voyagé lui aussi vingt ans dans le futur, cette fois-ci.  
C'est vrai que la scène où Yamato lui tape la tête est vraiment très drôle (tu ne peux pas savoir le nombre de fois où j'ai mis en replay ce passage XD). Il apparaît comme étant totalement sûr de lui et de ses capacités, et même assez vantard (la personnalité qu'il avait à cet âge en somme ;p) alors j'ai voulu imaginer une situation où ses capacités de shinobi, ses a priori etc seraient mis à l'épreuve au point qu'il en vienne à changer de comportement... un peu plus tôt que prévu ;)  
Je suis ravie que l'évolution des personnages ainsi que leur confrontation t'ait autant intéressé, ça me flatte beaucoup! X3 J'ai tout fait pour essayer de donner le maximum de réalisme à la scène, alors le fait que le résultat ne t'ait pas déçu me rend très heureuse ! ^w^  
C'est vrai que ça doit être sacrément déroutant pour le grand Kakashi de se faire rabrouer par sa version miniature XD A vrai dire, j'ai toujours imaginé une situation dans laquelle l'actuel Kakashi parlerait au Kakashi de douze-treize ans, tout jeune Jônin (ou encore Chûnin comme dans mon histoire) afin de lui expliquer qu'il ne peut pas réagir de manière aussi dédaigneuse avec les gens car finalement il ne connait rien de la vie et des souffrances qu'il endurera... En l'occurrence, ici, le petit Kakashi a appris les tragédies que son double a traversé et a réalisé l'importance du travail d'équipe etc. Du coup c'est lui qui donne une leçon de morale à celui de trente ans, mais le grand Kakashi lui explique quand même qu'il a beau avoir une certaine connaissance de son futur, il n'est pas en mesure de comprendre ce qui empêche le grand Kakashi de s'abandonner comme il le souhaiterait à l'amour réciproque qu'il éprouve envers Sakura.  
Ah pour la suite, il faudra patienter chaque semaine, mais elle vient, elle vient ;p  
Eh bien pour ce qui est de la destruction de ce monde... Tsunade l'a bien expliqué à nos héros: en apprenant autant d'informations qu'il n'oublierait pas en revenant dans son temps, chibi Kakashi voudra automatiquement changer le futur pour éviter toutes les tragédies qui se sont déroulées dans l'époque actuelle. Du coup, par déduction logique... elle a compris que si le passé (donc l'époque normale du petit Kakashi) est modifiée, de nombreux événements ne vont pas avoir lieu, vont être inversés, ou que sais-je encore ? (je connais déjà tout le scénario à venir mais je ne le dirai pas XP)  
Par conséquent, l'époque du grand Kakashi ne va pas du tout correspondre à la nouvelle qui va naître... Et donc, malheureusement, Tsunade a compris que si les deux époques ne concordaient pas point par point, celle du grand Kakashi disparaîtra si le petit Kakashi retourne dans son temps...  
C'est pour ça qu'elle explique qu'elle a dû faire un choix entre la survie de l'actuel village, en essayant de faire en sorte que chibi Kakashi n'apprenne rien de plus et ne soit pas en mesure de sauver des vies qui n'auraient pas dû être sauvées, ou alors la garantie d'un futur meilleur pour Konoha, avec une issue totalement différente grâce à l'aide que pourrait apporter chibi Kakashi en revenant dans son temps. Dur dur comme choix mais elle a fini par trancher en décidant de donner un avenir meilleur au village en condamnant l'époque actuelle.  
Du coup, j'ai répondu à ton interrogation mais je ne sais pas trop si ça va te rassurer ou au contraire te déprimer en fait XD Gomen!  
Tant mieux si mon style d'écriture te plait et que tu prennes plaisir à me lire! C'est le plus important pour moi! ^w^

Merci beaucoup pour ta review! :3

 _ **Sandrine:**_ Salut Sandrine ^^ Je ne jure que par ce couple aussi (en hétéro du moins ;p), je l'ADORE vraiment XD  
OUAH! 18 chapitres en une matinée! Eh bien on peut dire que tu as été totalement absorbée! XD Je suis très contente que mon histoire te plaise autant! J'ai essayé de respecter au mieux la personnalité initiale des perso parce que je ne suis pas vraiment fan de l'OOC ^^" et puis je voulais faire en sorte que cette histoire soit crédible pour qu'on ait l'impression que cet événement aurait pu se passer dans le canon ^w^  
Roooh que ça me fait plaisir =^w^= ! Tu ne peux pas me rendre plus heureuse vraiment! XP Je me suis efforcée de retranscrire du mieux que je pouvais les sentiments et émotions des personnages que j'imaginais, alors savoir que tu les as ressenti me comble de joie! /w\\\  
Oui l'histoire entre Kakashi adulte et Sakura se profile lentement grâce à la confession de Sakura, mais après, quelle va en être la finalité...? ;) Tu verras ça, pas de spoïl! ;p

Merci infiniment pour ton commentaire extrêmement gentil et tes encouragements! ça me remonte à bloc pour écrire la suite XD Tu peux être certaine qu'elle sera terminée et vous n'aurez même pas à attendre ;p

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 _Devant les portes de Konoha, le lendemain matin_

* * *

Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Saï et Yamato attendaient la venue du Jônin, capitaine de leur expédition, depuis quarante minutes devant les portes de la ville.

\- "Raah ! c'est pas vrai ! Il est encore en retard, même pour une mission aussi importante, 'ttebayo !" s'agaça Naruto. "Quand il arrivera, on lui dira notre façon de penser une bonne fois pour toute et comme ça il cessera définitivement ! N'est-ce pas Sakura-chan ?"

\- "… Uh…", acquiesça-t-elle en regardant l'horizon baignant dans la lumière du matin, un air absent sur le visage.

\- "Sakura-chan ?"

La Kunoïchi ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle s'était mise un peu à l'écart du groupe et était restée dans ses pensées depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés.

\- "Sakura-chan… ?" reprit Naruto en s'approchant.

\- "Ce monde n'existera plus d'ici quelques jours Naruto… Tu n'auras donc plus à supporter ses retards…", dit-elle dans un murmure.

\- "… Tu vas bien… ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, 'ttebayo…", lui fit-il remarquer, un peu inquiet.

\- "… je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas…", lui répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui avec un petit sourire.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas perspicace, mais il savait que quelque chose clochait chez sa meilleure amie. Que s'était-il donc passé pour qu'elle soit ainsi ? Elle agissait de la même manière que lorsqu'elle avait perdu Sasuke… Il allait devoir tirer ça au clair…

\- "Yo !" salua Kakashi qui arriva dans un tourbillon de feuilles.

\- "Vous êtes en retard !" s'énerva Naruto en pointant un doigt vers lui.

\- "Ah… Désolé… Mais sur le chemin…"

\- "Inutile de vous chercher une excuse bidon !" s'agaça-t-il de plus belle.

\- "Très bien, très bien", céda le Jônin dans un petit rire gêné. "Bon, je vous donne les détails de la mission et nous partons ensuite sur le champ."

Kakashi déplia un parchemin et leur lu attentivement le contenu.

\- "Nous allons nous rendre au Mont Hajyôku avec pour but : trouver le crapaud parchemin Gerotora. C'est lui qui détient le rouleau de technique temporelle du Shodaïme. Tsunade-sama nous indique que lorsque nous nous approcherons de Gerotora, le clone de Hashirama Senju-sama se matérialisera."

\- "Comment savoir s'il ne nous prendra pas pour des ennemis ?" souligna Yamato.

\- "Eh bien… C'est une possibilité que nous avons pris en compte avec Godaïme-sama…"

\- "… Et… ?"

\- "Nous ne savons pas…"

Un petit silence de stupeur suivit la remarque de Kakashi. Ils ne savaient pas ?

\- "Il faut espérer que notre affiliation à Konoha nous permettra de passer alors", soupira Yamato.

\- "Uh…"

\- "Mais nous n'avons aucun moyen de nous légitimer, 'ttebayo ?"

\- "Tsunade-sama m'a confié un parchemin avec toutes les indications de notre mission… Je le donnerai au clone de Senju-sama…"

\- "Faut espérer qu'il nous laissera passer…", marmonna Naruto.

\- "Que devrons-nous faire ensuite si nous parvenons à nous faire reconnaître comme alliés par Shodaïme-sama, Kakashi Senseï ?" demanda Saï.

\- "Si le Shodaïme ne nous considère pas comme une menace potentielle, nous pourrons prendre le rouleau pour effectuer la technique."

\- "C'est tout ?" interrogea le plus jeune Kakashi.

\- "Uh. La suite, nous la connaîtrons auprès de Senju-sama. Bien. Des questions ?"

\- "Combien de temps cela nous prendra-t-il pour atteindre les hauteurs du Mont ?" demanda Yamato.

\- "Environ deux jours. Nous arriverons devant l'entrée du sanctuaire au matin du troisième. C'est primordial pour la réussite du jutsu temporel car ce sera le solstice d'été. C'est à ce moment que le portail dimensionnel s'ouvrira entre le Mont Myôboku et Hajyôku, ce qui nous permettra de trouver Gerotora."

\- "D'accord…"

\- "Bon, nous pouvons partir à présent."

\- "Uh !"

\- "Ok !"

\- "Allons-y, 'ttebayo !"

\- "Bien."

\- "…"

Les six ninjas s'élancèrent dans les arbres de la forêt du pays de feu qui bordait Konoha, non sans avoir jetés un dernier coup d'œil au village qu'ils chérissaient tant et qui ne serait plus d'ici trois levers de soleil.

* * *

 _Fin de journée, forêt du pays de feu_

* * *

Les six shinobis avaient passé la journée à sauter à travers les arbres dans un silence pesant. Nul n'avait parlé. Seul Yamato avait échangé quelques mots avec Kakashi en cours de route sur quelques détails de la mission, mais l'atmosphère lourde était très vite retombée. Sakura était constamment dans ses pensées, si bien qu'elle faillit percuter une branche qu'elle n'avait pas vu. Elle restait de son côté et ne se rapprochait même plus du jeune Kakashi.

Dès leur réveil, la jeune femme s'était levée sans un mot, avait pris son petit déjeuner et fait ses affaires en silence, ne lui avait témoigné aucune marque de tendresse comme ils adoraient et ne lui avait quasiment pas parlé. L'adolescent savait que la fleur avait été particulièrement touchée par ce que lui avait dit le trentenaire aux cheveux d'argent la veille au soir. Il avait voulu la réconforter, mais elle l'avait évité. Il en était très attristé, mais il était conscient qu'il devait respecter la douleur de la jeune femme en la laissant seule quelques temps.

Le soleil se teinta de couleurs chaudes qui indiquaient la fin du jour et le Ninja Copieur stoppa leur course. Ils trouvèrent rapidement une parcelle de terrain propice à l'établissement de leur campement et préparèrent un feu.

\- "Eh, Sakura-chan. Je peux dormir près de toi ce soir, 'ttebayo ?" demanda Naruto d'un ton malicieux.

\- "… si tu veux…", murmura-t-elle en dépliant ses affaires.

Naruto leva un sourcil perplexe. Décidemment, ça n'allait pas du tout. La Kunoïchi l'aurait incendié en temps normal, voire même frappé, et là, rien. Absolument rien.  
Le blond aux yeux azurs sortit son sac de couchage et le posa près de la belle jeune femme. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers elle et la vit agir avec une maladresse et une nervosité certaine.

\- "Sakura."

La dénommée tourna la tête vers l'Uzumaki, qui avait occulté la particule, d'un air étonné.

\- "Il faut qu'on parle."

\- "Naruto… Tout va bien, vraiment… !" insista-t-elle en déviant le regard.

\- "Non. Je te connais trop bien pour savoir que quelque chose ne va pas."

\- "… Naruto…"

Il se leva et la laissa seule, lui laissant le temps de réfléchir. Elle soupira et s'assit loin des autres en laissant ses pensées vagabonder. Elle observa d'un regard doux le Chûnin qui avait partagé sa vie pendant deux semaines. Deux semaines merveilleuses. Ils avaient partagé tellement de choses… des fous rires, des sourires, des larmes, des caresses, des silences, des rêveries… Elle n'avait jamais imaginé se rapprocher autant du jeune shinobi argenté. Elle ne l'avait même pas voulu nécessairement. C'était arrivé, tout simplement, sans qu'ils ne s'expliquent pourquoi et comment. Ils s'étaient compris, appréciés, entendus, et c'était tout. Elle n'avait jamais voulu profiter de cette mission pour faire du mal à son Senseï. Comment avait-il pu croire cela ? Comment pouvait-il mettre en doute sa parole alors qu'il la connaissait depuis des années, après tant de missions… ? Avait-il si peu confiance en elle ? Tout ce qu'il lui avait dit depuis le départ de Sasuke-kun… Ses mots de réconfort, ses promesses, ses marques d'attention… tout ça n'avait été que du vent ?

Les larmes commencèrent à embuer ses yeux et elle se leva d'un bond en se dirigeant vers la forêt. Les autres la regardèrent surpris, même si deux d'entre eux savaient parfaitement pourquoi elle agissait ainsi.

\- "Sakura, où vas-tu ?" demanda Yamato.

\- "Je… Je vais chercher du bois pour le feu. Ça m'évitera d'en chercher tout à l'heure pendant mon tour de garde."

Elle s'éloigna des cinq hommes d'un pas rapide et franchit plusieurs barrières d'arbre, avant de se stopper. Elle crispa ses poings et s'adossa à un tronc avant de se laisser glisser.

\- "Tu es tellement lamentable ma pauvre…", murmura-t-elle à elle-même, ses larmes roulant sur ses joues. "Comment ai-je pu agir ainsi? Comment ai-je pu accepter cette mission? Comment ai-je pu croire qu'il me faisait confiance… ? J'en étais persuadée…"

Elle étouffa un sanglot en plaçant une main sur sa bouche et en se tenant le ventre de l'autre, la nausée s'emparant soudain d'elle.

\- "Je savais que tu craquerais."

\- "Naruto ?!" s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant et apercevant le blond qui sortait des buissons.

\- "Dis-moi ce qui se passe."

\- "… C'est rien, c'est rien."

\- "Pourquoi pleures-tu alors ?"

\- "Je suis simplement triste de ne plus jamais voir notre village… il va être effacé dans trois jours après tout…"

Naruto arriva en face d'elle à une vitesse impressionnante et plaça son visage à seulement quelques centimètres de la rose. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, l'azur des siens s'assombrissant.

\- "Ne me mens pas", lui dit-il d'un ton dur. "Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien."

\- "…"

\- "Je veux juste t'aider", soupira-t-il finalement. "Je te l'ai promis… Je suis ton meilleur ami après tout, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'ai toujours réconforté, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrai pas t'aider à présent."

La jeune femme baissa le regard, une immense peine se reflétant sur son visage. Elle se mordit la lèvre, en proie à un profond débat intérieur, avant de pousser un petit soupir et de capituler devant l'insistance de son ami. Il l'avait toujours aidée par le passé, toujours remontée le moral. Elle lui avait toujours tout confié et il l'avait écoutée avec soin, utilisant le maximum de ses capacités pour trouver des solutions, la faire rire et sourire, chassant ses peurs et ses doutes.

Elle lui raconta alors, avec une boule dans la gorge, ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir avec leur Senseï et Kakashi, l'agressivité des propos du Jônin, son incompréhension face à ce qu'il lui avait dit, sa douleur, sa confession, ses pleurs, la protection du Chûnin face à son lui du futur. Tout.

\- "Je ne comprends pas Naruto…", dit-elle finalement dans une plainte mêlée de sanglots qui serra le cœur du blond. "Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a agi ainsi… Il a donc si peu confiance en moi… ?"

\- "… Je ne sais pas Sakura… Mais, une chose est sûre cependant…"

\- "Quoi donc… ?"

\- "Kakashi Senseï te fait confiance."

\- "Mais…"

\- "Malgré ce qu'il t'a dit, il te fait confiance. Il l'a toujours démontré pendant nos missions."

\- "… Comment expliquer la raison de ses propos alors… ?"

\- "Peut-être…"

\- "Oui… ?"

\- "Peut-être qu'il était en proie à une panique, une peur…"

\- "Lui ? Peur ?"

\- "Sakura-chan, Kakashi Senseï est un être humain et même s'il parait toujours détaché de tout et doté d'un incroyable sang-froid, il peut avoir peur…"

\- "Je le sais bien, mais… Le Kakashi que j'ai connu pendant plus de deux semaines a ouvert son cœur aux autres, mais notre Senseï est différent… Ils ont beau être la même personne, ils sont radicalement différents…"

\- "Uh… je l'ai vu moi aussi…"

\- "Admettons que ce que tu avances soit vrai… De quoi aurait-il peur… ?"

\- "… D'une chose qu'il cache au fond de lui et… et qu'il ne veut pas que tu découvres sûrement…", lança Naruto en proie à une profonde réflexion.

La Kunoïchi sécha ses larmes et esquissa un petit sourire. L'Uzumaki releva la tête et la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

\- "Qu'y a-t-il Sakura-chan ?"

\- "Je me disais juste que, quand tu veux, tu peux te révéler très perspicace…", dit-elle dans un petit rire.

Il lui rendit un sourire sincère et lui caressa la joue avec douceur avant de l'enlacer. Il la serra très fort contre lui et Sakura lui rendit avec joie son étreinte rassurante et apaisante.

\- "Je serai toujours là pour toi Sakura-chan… c'est quelque chose qui ne changera jamais… Dans un temps, comme dans un autre."

\- "Merci Naruto…", murmura-t-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou du Chûnin.

Le blond soupira intérieurement avec satisfaction. Sa meilleure amie allait mieux, c'était l'essentiel. Mais il allait devoir régler encore une chose… Il devait parler à Kakashi Senseï… Il avait une petite idée de ce qui avait bien pu pousser leur Senseï à agir ainsi avec la jeune femme. Si ses doutes étaient fondés, il ferait en sorte de changer la donne.

* * *

 _Quelques heures plus tard, milieu de la nuit_

* * *

\- "Kakashi Senseï…", chuchota Naruto en secouant doucement l'épaule du Jônin. "C'est votre tour de garde."

\- "Uh… J'y vais…"

Kakashi se leva et s'étira avant de rejoindre le poste qu'occupait Naruto, sur la branche d'un arbre surplombant leur feu de camp. Il calla son dos contre le tronc et sortit son livre préféré tout en ayant ses sens en alerte. Naruto vint le rejoindre peu après en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- "Tu ne vas pas dormir ?"

\- "J'irai un peu plus tard. Je dois vous parler, 'ttebayo…"

\- "Uh ? De quoi s'agit-il ?"

\- "Sakura-chan…"

Le Jônin plissa son œil. Etait-il au courant de ce qui s'était passé ?

\- "Elle m'a raconté votre… discussion d'hier soir."

\- "…"

\- "Elle m'a expliqué la manière dont vous l'aviez traité."

\- "… Je n'ai pas besoin de leçon de morale, Naruto. J'ai mes raisons d'avoir agi ainsi."

\- "… Je suis allé la voir tout à l'heure. Elle était désespérée. Elle a l'impression que vous ne lui faites pas confiance."

\- "Quoi ? Non… ce n'est pas ça… C'est juste que… Enfin, ça ne te concerne pas de toute façon Naruto."

\- "Si. Sakura-chan est ma meilleure amie. Elle représente tout pour moi. Je mourrai pour elle s'il le faut."

\- "… je sais…", soupira-t-il. "Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre moi non plus…"

\- "Pourtant…"

\- "Pourtant ce n'est pas le cas en ce moment, je sais", le coupa-t-il.

\- "… Vous avez eu peur, n'est-ce pas… ?" murmura-t-il.

Kakashi écarquilla son œil visible et son cœur s'emballa légèrement.

\- "Qu'est-ce que…"

\- "C'est bien ce que je pensais… De quoi avez-vous peur Kakashi Senseï ?"

\- "De rien enfin… De rien…"

Naruto poussa un long soupir et leva son regard vers le ciel étoilé qui se distinguait à travers les branches épaisses des arbres.

\- "Vous savez, avant votre arrivée, j'ai eu une discussion avec chibi Kakashi…"

\- "Encore ce surnom ?" dit le plus âgé d'un ton amusé en tentant de faire diversion.

\- "J'ai compris qu'il était profondément amoureux de Sakura-chan", poursuivit-il en ignorant la remarque de son Senseï.

\- "… je sais…"

Naruto tourna son regard azur et fixa le visage triste et baissé du shinobi argenté. Se pourrait-il que… ?

\- "Vous l'aimez…", réalisa-t-il dans un murmure. "Senseï… vous aimez Sakura-chan…"

\- "…"

\- "Pourquoi ne lui dîtes-vous pas, 'ttebayo ? Elle serait si heureuse de savoir que si vous avez réagi ainsi c'est parce que…"

\- "Parce que j'ai peur de mes sentiments", avoua-t-il. "Parce que j'ai peur d'aimer."

\- "Mais enfin pourquoi, 'ttebayo ?! Vous seriez si heureux ensemble !"

\- "Je ne peux pas… Je n'en ai pas le droit…"

\- "Au diable les règles Kakashi Senseï !" s'agaça le blond. "Vous nous avez toujours dit que le bien de ses amis était le plus important ! Même votre version de douze ans l'a compris !"

\- "Naruto…"

\- "Je ne comprends pas, 'ttebayo !"

\- "… C'est justement pour son bien que j'ai fait ça… Elle ne souffrira pas de supporter toutes les blessures que j'ai en moi… D'autant plus qu'elle devrait s'intéresser à des personnes de son âge…"

\- "C'est pour ça que vous vous êtes éloignés de nous pour plusieurs missions ? Pour vous tenir éloigner de Sakura ?"

\- "Uh… Je l'aime depuis longtemps déjà et je me dégoûte tellement… Elle est mineure et je ne devrais pas ressentir de tels sentiments envers elle… J'ai voulu prendre du recul par rapport à ça en m'éloignant…"

\- "Kakashi Senseï…", dit Naruto en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de l'argenté. "Ce ne sont que des chiffres… Vous vous aimez, c'est la seule chose qui compte."

\- "Je ne peux rien faire Naruto. Mon cœur est en miettes depuis trop de temps pour que je puisse céder à la pulsion égoïste de mes sentiments."

\- "… Vous n'allez rien faire alors…"

\- "Moi non… Mais peut-être que mon jeune moi le pourra dans un autre temps, dans un autre futur…"

\- "Vous vous laissez une chance d'aimer alors ?"

\- "Uh… Si ce n'est pas dans ce temps, ce sera dans un autre… Le nôtre touche à son terme…"

\- "Vous n'emporterez aucun souvenir d'un amour commun avec elle…"

\- "Non… Nous disparaîtrons tout simplement et un nouveau futur sera créé dans lequel nous aurons peut-être une chance de nous retrouver… ensemble…", dit-il dans un murmure, un petit sourire triste se dessinant sous son masque.

\- "… Vous devriez tout de même lui parler… lui expliquer tout cela… avant la fin."

\- "…"

Naruto se leva de la branche et fixa une dernière fois son Senseï avant de sauter dans l'herbe douce de la forêt et regagner son sac de couchage sous l'œil protecteur de son aîné aux cheveux d'argent.

* * *

Qui est-ce qui avait promis à Sakura de lui apporter son aide le moment venu ? Eh oui, le plus imprévisible des ninjas, Uzumaki Naruto ^^

Il le lui avait dit après tout avant l'hébergement de Kakashi dans le chapitre trois, vous vous rappelez ? ;)

Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, les choses ne vont pas bien pour l'actuel Kakashi et Sakura. Chibi Kakashi en subit les conséquences lui aussi puisque Sakura l'ignore. Elle n'a rien contre lui, bien entendu, mais il faut la comprendre. Elle est en plein chagrin d'amour après tout...

Heureusement que Naruto vole à son secours ! ^^

Cependant... Est-ce que l'actuel Kakashi suivra son conseil? Sera-t-il prêt à expliquer les raisons de son refus à Sakura ? Et si oui, Sakura réussira-t-elle tout de même à le convaincre de passer les derniers jours restants avec elle ?

Quelle sera la réaction du jeune Kakashi dans cette pagaille sentimentale ?

La suite dans une semaine :)

Kiss

Nouk


	20. Chapter 20

_**JuXi:**_ Effectivement, rien ne va plus pour nos pauvres héros... XS Après est-ce que la situation va s'inverser ou pas... Mystère ;)  
Naruto arrive toujours à retourner la situation pour créer un bon dénouement en effet ;) Il est fort, vraiment très fort. Je pense qu'on aimerait tous avoir cette compétence XD  
Voui, j'aime bien ces petites questions qui mettent un peu de pression et de suspens à la fin des chapitres. ça a beaucoup d'effet sur toi visiblement! XDD  
Allez t'inquiètes pas, l'attente n'est plus très longue puisque ce chapitre satisfera ton impatience... ;p  
Digne d'un drama? Oo Ouah! J'ai toujours rêvé pouvoir atteindre ce niveau! Je suis super contente d'avoir réussie selon toi ^w^

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ^^

 _ **Slytherin's heart:**_ Ah oui, sur l'autre site l'histoire est finie en effet, car j'avais commencer à publier sur celui-là. ;) Après auras-tu la patience de lire au fur et à mesure ou non sur ce site-ci... à toi de voir! ^w^  
ça me fait très très plaisir de lire que tu trouves ce KakaSaku aussi bien! Merci! X3  
Voui, ils sont choupis c'est certain ^^ J'aime beaucoup le KakaSaku normal et également quand ils changent d'âge (Sakura est plus âgée que Kakashi), du coup j'ai eu un bon prétexte pour mettre les deux dans cette fiction XP  
Ah pour ce qui est d'une potentielle mise en couple, tu le verras petit à petit et notamment dans ce chapitre ;) C'est vrai qu'ils méritent d'être heureux, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, mais de quelle manière ce bonheur va-t-il se solder...? Mystère ;p  
Quant au monde réduit à néant... je l'ai expliqué dans une précédente réponse. Malheureusement, en arrivant dans cette époque, Kakashi a appris beaucoup de choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû savoir. Tsunade l'a bien compris d'ailleurs et c'est pour ça que dans le chapitre 17, elle explique qu'avec la connaissance qu'il a acquise des événements futurs, Kakashi modifiera, même de manière minime, l'époque d'où il est originaire. Si le passé et le futur ne correspondent pas point par point, cela provoque une perturbation temporelle et, par conséquent, l'annihilation de l'époque actuelle. [Tout ça sera beaucoup mieux expliqué en temps et en heure dans des chapitres suivants, ne t'en fais pas ^^ ]  
Cependant, cela ne signe pas forcément la fin de toute chose... Je te laisse cogiter avec cette phrase ;p

Merci infiniment pour ton commentaire et l'éloge que tu as fait à propos de ma fiction ^^

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Sakura se réveilla un peu avant les autres par un rayon de soleil, perçant à travers les feuilles, qui lui réchauffa la joue. Elle réprima un petit gémissement et s'étira avant de s'asseoir sur sa couchette et émerger du pays des songes. Non loin de son sac de couchage dormait encore le jeune Kakashi d'un sommeil profond. Elle esquissa un léger sourire et s'approcha à pas furtifs en prenant soin de ne réveiller personne. Elle s'assit à côté du Chûnin endormi et d'une main délicate, lui caressa tendrement ses cheveux argent.

Son cœur se serra en réalisant que c'était la dernière journée qu'elle passerait en sa compagnie avant… avant de disparaitre, d'être effacée… Elle ne le verra plus jamais. Son sourire se fana peu à peu et elle posa un tendre baiser sur la tête de Kakashi.

\- "Sakura… ?" marmonna-t-il en ouvrant des yeux ensommeillés. "On doit partir… ?"

\- "Non…", lui répondit-elle doucement. "Les autres dorment encore… Repose-toi encore un peu…"

Elle fit mine de partir mais le jeune homme l'en empêcha en la retenant par son haut.

\- "Reste… s'il-te-plait…", implora-t-il dans un chuchotement.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire et s'assit à nouveau à côté de lui. D'une main douce, elle recommença ses caresses à travers les cheveux de Kakashi. L'adolescent poussa un léger soupir de bien être en savourant l'exquise saveur florale qui émanait de la jeune femme. Quelques minutes de tendresse passèrent avant qu'il entrouvre finalement les yeux, un air triste lui voilant le regard.

\- "Je ne veux pas partir Sakura…"

\- "…je sais…"

\- "Je ne veux pas te quitter… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi… ?"

\- "Chut… N'y pense pas Kakashi… Profite de chaque instant que nous passons ensemble… c'est uniquement ce qui compte…"

Chaque instant qu'ils passaient ensemble… Ils en avaient encore si peu avant de se quitter pour toujours… Quelques heures seulement… et il la quitterait à jamais… Il quitterait la chaleur de ses mains, la tendresse de ses baisers, de ses caresses, de ses regards, leur complicité… il quitterait son amour… l'amour de sa vie… celui que le destin lui avait choisi…

Son cœur s'accéléra. Allait-il partir sans lui avouer ses sentiments ? Sans même la réconforter par rapport aux sentiments de son lui du futur ? Il fallait qu'il lui dise ! Il fallait qu'il la rassure en lui confessant son amour !

Il se releva avec précipitation et prit les mains de la jeune femme en les enfermant dans les siennes dans une étreinte chaude et douce. La Kunoïchi le regarda avec un petit air surpris et interrogatif.

\- "Sakura…"

\- "Oui… ?"

\- "J'ai… J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire…"

Il inspira en prenant son courage à deux mains, son cœur tambourinant contre sa poitrine, et se lança.

\- "Voilà. Sakura, je…"

Un craquement sonore retentit tout proche d'eux et ils se levèrent avec précipitation en position de combat. Kakashi lança un kunaï en direction du buisson qui vint se planter dans un tronc derrière l'épais feuillage. Plusieurs oiseaux effrayés sortirent d'un même envol et un petit lapin détalla dans la forêt.

\- "Oh… ce n'était que des oiseaux et un petit lapin…", soupira Kakashi.

\- "Uh… on a paniqué un peu vite…", se moqua Sakura dans un petit rire.

\- "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda Yamato qui sortait du sommeil.

\- "Rien, Yamato Taïcho, on a entendu du bruit dans les buissons et il ne s'agissait en fait que d'animaux."

\- "D'accord. Bon, il faut réveiller tout le monde, nous repartons."

\- "Uh. Nous allons le faire."

Sakura réveilla Saï et Kakashi secoua légèrement Naruto qui dormait à moitié sur le sac de couchage du peintre ninja. Yamato, quant à lui, réveilla son Senpaï qui dormait avec son livre ouvert sur le visage.

\- "Faut déjà partir, 'ttebayo… ?" grommela Naruto en baillant.

\- "Oui, nous avons une longue journée devant nous. Nous devons arriver au pied du mont Hajyôku à la tombée de la nuit", lui répondit Yamato.

Ils rangèrent tous rapidement leurs affaires après avoir avalés un rapide petit déjeuner et effacèrent les dernières traces de leur campement, avant de prendre leur sac respectif.

\- "Au fait Kakashi", commença Sakura en s'adressant au Chûnin, "tu ne voulais pas me dire quelque chose tout à l'heure ?"

\- "Hein ? Oh ! Euh… ce n'est pas important… ça peut attendre…", lui répondit-il en déviant le regard, ses joues rosissant légèrement.

\- "D'accord… Mais n'oublie pas de me le dire alors !" lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- "Uh…"

Oublier… comment pouvait-il oublier une telle chose… ?

Sur ordre du Kakashi au Sharingan, ils s'élancèrent d'un même élan à travers les arbres de l'épaisse forêt du pays de feu en direction de leur destination finale…

* * *

 _Tombée de la nuit, au pied du Mont Hajyôku_

* * *

La journée était passée à une allure folle. Comme le jour précédent, ils n'avaient cessé de sauter à travers les arbres, ne prenant que des courtes pauses et ne bavardant que très peu. Le jeune Kakashi était resté aux côtés de Sakura, se rassurant mutuellement par la simple présence de l'autre. Seuls quelques sourires tendres et discrets avaient été échangés entre eux deux, mais cela leur suffisait amplement. Les mots ne leurs étaient pas nécessaires pour se comprendre.

Le soir tomba rapidement et ils purent enfin faire une halte quand la forme massive et immense du Mont Hajyôku se dessina à travers la brume qui chatouillait les flancs de la gigantesque montagne.

\- "Nous sommes arrivés…", dit Saï en contemplant la magnificence de la nature qui s'offrait à eux.

\- "Uh… Et demain, tout sera terminé, 'ttebayo…"

\- "… Ou tout recommencera…"

\- "Comment ?"

\- "Cela dépend de ta vision des choses, Naruto. Tu peux considérer ça comme une fin ou comme un recommencement. Après tout, ce temps va être effacé mais un nouveau va être créé. Un temps où nos vies seront différentes…"

\- "Une vie différente…"

Naruto projeta son regard sur l'imposante montagne dont lui avait déjà parlé Jiraya et une petite lueur d'espoir le traversa. Peut-être que dans ce futur alternatif, il aurait une famille… ? Peut-être éviterait-il la solitude et le désespoir… ?

Il se reporta ensuite sur ses compagnons et poussa un petit soupir en secouant la tête pour chasser ses interrogations, avant de les aider à installer leur campement.

Leur repas se passa dans un silence pesant. Chacun ressassait les souvenirs qui le rattachait à ce temps, les joies, les peines, les souffrances, les espérances. La mission qu'ils remplissaient était de loin la plus difficile de toutes celles qu'ils avaient eu jusqu'à présent. Pas par sa complexité, mais par ses conséquences… Quel terrible sort que l'annihilation pure et simple de leur temps…

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard le groupe s'endormit autour du feu de camp et Sakura entama son premier tour de garde. Elle se mit un peu à l'écart, sur une branche d'un arbre, bordant une petite clairière éclairée par la Lune qui apparaissait dans le puits de lumière que formait la couronne d'arbres autour. Nul bruit suspect émergeait. Seul le silence régnait, entrecoupé du crépitement du feu et des bruits nocturnes de petits insectes. Ce n'était pas un silence morbide, c'était un calme doux et reposant, presque enchanteur par la beauté du lieu et la majesté de la nature qui s'étalait autour d'elle. De petites lucioles volaient à travers les herbes, jouant avec les pétales de fleur et les tiges vertes. Le paysage était d'une féerie incroyable, et la simplicité qui émanait de ce décor apaisa l'angoisse grandissante qui bouillonnait dans ses entrailles depuis le début de la mission. Elle s'adossa au tronc et poussa un léger soupir.

\- "Sakura…"

La jeune femme se retourna en entendant son nom, saisissant un kunaï dans sa main, prête à en découdre avec la potentielle menace.

\- "C'est moi, ne t'inquiètes pas."

\- "Kakashi Senseï ? Vous auriez pu vous manifester autrement, sans me faire peur…"

Le Jônin sortit des buissons et vint la rejoindre sur la branche.

\- "Excuse-moi…", murmura-t-il.

Le cœur de la Kunoïchi s'accéléra légèrement. Elle avait l'étrange impression que son excuse ne concernait pas seulement la peur qu'il venait de lui faire.

\- "… Vous devriez aller vous reposer Senseï… La journée a été longue…"

\- "…"

Le Jônin semblait en pleine réflexion, son regard baissé et voilé par un sentiment indescriptible. Quelques secondes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne se manifestent et Sakura se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Les souvenirs de leur discussion revinrent la hanter et un petit frisson lui parcouru la colonne. Que devait-elle faire… ? Elle avait envie de lui parler, de lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, mais elle savait qu'elle ne le pouvait pas… Elle devait s'excuser… s'excuser pour tout… pour ses sentiments… pour cette mission… s'excuser tout simplement.

\- "Senseï…"

\- "Hm ?"

\- "Je voulais m'excuser moi aussi… Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter cette mission… Votre version de douze ans aurait dû séjourner chez une autre personne… Pardonnez-moi Kakashi Senseï… Je n'ai jamais voulu trahir votre confiance ou vous importuner… J'ai tout gâché…", murmura-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

\- "Sakura…"

\- "Pardonnez-moi… Pardonnez-moi, je vous en prie…", poursuivit-elle.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui tremblait. Elle releva la tête vers celui qui occupait son cœur et lui adressa un regard triste et honteux.

\- "Sakura… Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser pour ce que tu as fait… C'est moi qui t'ai fait souffrir injustement… C'est donc à moi de te demander de bien vouloir me pardonner…"

\- "Senseï…"

\- "Tu sais", la coupa-t-il en posant un doigt délicat sur sa bouche, "j'y ai beaucoup réfléchis et… je ne veux pas disparaître avant de t'expliquer la raison qui m'a poussée à agir de cette façon… C'était stupide et cruel de ma part… Mais voilà...J'ai… J'ai eu peur…"

Sakura écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Kakashi Senseï avait eu… peur ? Naruto avait donc vu juste… !

\- "J'ai eu peur que tu ne découvres qui je suis réellement… qui j'ai été… mes douleurs… mes souffrances… mon passé… mes sentiments…"

\- "… ?"

\- "Sakura… j'ai eu peur que tu ne découvres à quel point je t'aime…", avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

Kakashi Senseï l'aimait ?! Elle ?! C'était impensable ! Comment ? Elle n'avait jamais été qu'un poids pour lui. Qu'une jeune fille en fleur qui aimait un peu trop son coéquipier quand elle était plus jeune, et maintenant une jeune femme qui souffrait de l'absence de parents, de l'absence d'un camarade, de l'absence d'amour de celui qu'elle aimait le plus au monde… son beau ninja argenté.

\- "Je n'ai pas le droit d'éprouver ces sentiments… et pourtant je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement…", dit-il en posant doucement son front contre celui de Sakura. "Ça me fait si mal de te voir si proche de moi et pourtant si inaccessible… Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé t'entendre dire que tu m'aimais aussi, que tu ne voulais que de moi… Et voilà que ce rêve se réalise, mais je ne peux pas céder à l'amour… Je ne peux pas…"

\- "Kakashi Senseï…", chuchota-t-elle en posant ses mains sur celles du ninja argent en tremblant.

\- "Je ne peux pas…", gémit-il en fronçant les sourcils de désespoir, son œil fermé. "Les obligations que nous impose le code, mon passé, mes souffrances, tu n'as pas à supporter cela… tu ne dois pas supporter cela… pas après ce que tu as vécu…"

\- "Nous allons disparaître demain de toute façon Kakashi Senseï…", dit-elle dans un murmure.

\- "… Je sais…"

\- "Vous ne nous laissez aucune chance alors… ?" lui demanda-t-elle tristement.

\- "Je n'en ai aucune dans ce temps…"

\- "Que voulez-vous dire ?" l'interrogea-t-elle en fixant son regard émeraude dans celui d'onyx du shinobi argenté.

\- "Peut-être que dans cet autre futur nous serons amenés à être confrontés à la même situation…"

\- "Que ferez-vous… ?" chuchota-t-elle la tête basse.

\- "… Je laisserai parler mon cœur comme tu me l'as appris… au Kakashi Hatake de trente ans et à celui de douze ans…"

Dans un mouvement lent, il l'amena contre lui et la serra contre son torse. Sakura enfouit sa tête contre la veste du Jônin aux cheveux rayonnant d'une douce lueur aussi argentée que la surface de la Lune, respirant son odeur enivrante. Une petite larme coula le long de sa joue et elle se mit à trembler. Ses larmes se muèrent bientôt en sanglots et quelques petits gémissements de douleur s'échappèrent de ses mâchoires serrées. Kakashi lui caressa la tête et la pressa davantage contre son cœur en l'entourant de ses bras puissants et protecteurs comme si elle menaçait de se briser en mille morceaux, telle une poupée de porcelaine.

\- "C'est tellement injuste…", gémit-elle.

\- "… je sais…"

Il la dégagea doucement de son étreinte et passa sa main sur sa joue avec délicatesse, chassant ses larmes qui perlaient avec abondance. Elle releva lentement la tête et fixa l'œil triste de Kakashi.

\- "Sakura… Encore une fois, pardonne-moi… Pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait souffrir et de te faire encore souffrir…"

\- "Kakashi Senseï…", sanglota-t-elle. "Je ne vous en voudrai jamais… Je vous aime trop pour ça…"

Il lui fit un fit un petit sourire triste sous son masque qu'elle ne put que deviner, et son œil visible se recouvrit d'un fin voile d'eau qui menaçait de couler sur sa joue.

\- "Sakura… Ma si belle Sakura…", murmura-t-il en lui caressant la joue. "Sache que tu es la seule femme que j'ai réellement aimé de tout mon cœur… Que ce soit dans ce temps où dans un autre… tu es la seule qui occupe mes pensées à chaque instant…"

Il s'approcha d'elle et, après avoir baissé son masque d'un mouvement lent, posa sur son front, dans une infinie douceur, un baiser, brûlant, désespéré, aimant. Le seul qu'il lui donnerait…  
Sakura ferma les yeux, ses larmes perlant encore sur son visage, en savourant la proximité du corps de son Senseï et le baiser qu'il lui offrait. Un baiser de pardon, de réconfort, d'amour, d'adieu…

Sans qu'elle n'eût le temps de profiter davantage de cet instant, la chaleur laissa place à un petit courant d'air frais. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, quelques gouttes d'eau salée s'échappant encore de ses deux émeraudes et fixa l'espace vide qui s'offrait à elle. Il était parti…

* * *

Pauvre Sakura... Kakashi lui a avoué ses sentiments mais il n'est pas prêt à endosser cette responsabilité. Son passé l'a trop profondément meurtri pour qu'il puisse s'abandonner aussi facilement à ses sentiments...

Le jeune Kakashi n'a pas encore vécu tout cela néanmoins...  
Arrivera-t-il à faire sa confession avant la fin? Si ce scénario se réalise, comment Sakura réagira-t-elle, sachant qu'elle aime son Senseï...? Réalisera-t-elle, comme le jeune Kakashi, que, peu importe les époques, peu importe l'âge, "Kakashi Hatake est destiné à tomber amoureux de Sakura Haruno"...?

Nos héros doivent résoudre ces problèmes avant la fin qui approche à grands pas, car... le mont Hajyôku se dresse devant eux et le temps s'écoule inlassablement, les rapprochant de plus en plus de la phase finale...

See you next week! ^^

Kiss

Nouk


	21. Chapter 21

**_JuXi:_** Voui c'était un chapitre assez triste pour nos héros... :/ Kakashi est trop profondément marqué par son passé et a peur d'aimer. Encore plus une mineure de 16 ans qui est de 14 ans sa cadette. ça fait beaucoup pour lui, alors il se dit que peut-être que son double aura plus de chance que lui dans un futur où il pourrait connaitre le bonheur contrairement à lui...  
Je voulais donner un aspect vraiment désespéré à la scène parce que c'est ce qui se passe. Kakashi et Sakura sont désespérés de ne pas pouvoir céder à leurs sentiments et laisser parler leurs émotions avant la fin. Ils savent qu'il n'y a rien à faire...  
Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir déprimer tout le monde par contre XD ^w^" En tout cas j'ai réussi à te toucher et c'est le plus important ^w^ (c'est tellement sadique XD)

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire =^w^=

 _ **Slytherin's Heart:**_ Oh la, on ne tombe pas dans les pommes hein! J'ai pas de quoi te rattraper moi XD  
Je suis heureuse que ça te fasse encore plus aimer le genre! Je suis moi-même une grande fan (je crois que c'est assez évident XD) alors ça me fait super plaisir que tu apprécies ma version de leur histoire x)  
C'est sûr qu'il y a beaucoup de questions qui émergent petit à petit en effet... Elles auront toutes une réponse en temps voulu ;) J'aime beaucoup ce surnom aussi, je trouve que l'image de Kakashi en neko est trop cute X3 Ah j'aimerais pouvoir te répondre mais ce serait dévoiler pas mal de choses, alors tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que le temps suivra son court quand il retournera son époque. Mais après, sera-t-il en mesure de le modifier grâce aux connaissances qu'il a acquises ? Tu verras ^^  
Oh je suis heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu à ce point X3  
Tu m'avais laissé des reviews sur l'autre site ? Si c'est le cas, je ne les ai pas vu et du coup j'ai pas pu y répondre désolée... :/ Du coup, oui, tu as bien fait de changer de site ^^

Merci infiniment pour ton commentaire =^w^=

 _ **Sandrine:**_ Ah oui, je l'avoue, j'ai quelques petites tendances sadiques... ;) Mais tout vient à qui sait attendre ^^  
Eh oui, comme tu le laisses sous-entendre, mini Kakashi saura aborder les choses différemment quand il retournera dans son époque... Est-ce que cela lui permettra de changer ce qui l'attend? La deuxième partie te révélera tout ça ;p  
Je n'ai pas voulu faire une discussion trop longue car la nature de Kakashi fait qu'il n'est pas vraiment adepte des longs discours. Il préfère être rapide et efficace avant de prendre la fuite lorsqu'il est confronté à une situation embarrassante. Du coup, j'imagine bien que ça doit un peu te frustrer et que tu aurais voulu de plus amples explications entre les deux, mais il était préférable de ne pas s'éloigner du caractère original de Kakashi :)

Merci pour tes encouragements et ton commentaire ! =^w^=

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Sakura sauta de la branche d'un mouvement leste et atterrit dans l'herbe aux reflets argentés que lui conférait la Lune miroitante. Elle s'assit dans une vacillation résignée et des larmes roulèrent en silence sur son doux visage, entourée par quelques lucioles qui dansaient autour d'elle souplement. Leurs jeux et leurs tours formaient un collier de cercles lumineux, étoiles fugitives dans le noir de la nuit. Petites perles vivantes et vagabondes aux rayons dorés, images d'étoiles du soir volant solitaires dans l'ombre, brodant de longs fils d'or en sillonnant l'air, tels des navires de chair incandescent.  
Le destin était si injuste… Pourquoi ne leurs laissait-il aucune chance de goûter au bonheur… ? Pourquoi devaient-ils constamment céder devant la douleur et la souffrance… ?

Elle sentit tout à coup deux bras l'entourer dans un mouvement rassurant et elle poussa un petit soupir en chassant ses larmes. La jeune femme s'accrocha à l'étreinte bienfaisante de toutes ses forces comme si à chaque instant, une force obscure pouvait la lui enlever.

\- "Kakashi…"

\- "Je suis là… Je serai toujours là pour toi…", chuchota le Chûnin à son oreille.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et reporta son regard sur l'astre de la nuit avant de baisser son masque et fermer ses yeux. Quelques lampyrides bioluminescentes volèrent proche de ses cheveux argentés et une petite brise joua avec quelques mèches libres qui n'étaient pas emprisonnées par l'étreinte de son bandeau frontal. Le silence de la nuit assoupie mêlé aux effluves parfumés de sa peau satinée faisait frissonner sa chair, l'amour de braise se consumant dans sa poitrine. L'image de cet homme, au-delà des chiffres dansant autour de sa tête, venait apposer sur sa peau brûlante de légères caresses marquant sa chair et son âme.  
Du haut de ses douze ans, le jeune homme était déjà d'une beauté incomparable et aussi envoutante qu'à ses trente ans.  
Il ouvrit les yeux et baissa le regard vers le spectacle de lumière des petites lucioles, soleils nocturnes parmi l'ombre, à travers les herbes sauvages.

\- "Sakura…"

\- "Tu as entendu notre conversation n'est-ce pas… ?" le coupa-t-elle en déviant le regard.

\- "… Uh…", acquiesça-t-il doucement.

\- "Tu connais alors la nature des sentiments de Kakashi Senseï…"

\- "Oui… Je les connais… Nous en avions parlé après cette fameuse discussion…", murmura-t-il.

\- "… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses… ?" dit-elle dans un souffle.

\- "A sa place, je t'aurais déjà embrassé après t'avoir confié mes sentiments…"

Sakura le regarda avec une légère lueur d'interrogation dans le regard. Que voulait-il dire ?

Kakashi inspira profondément, son cœur palpitant fortement contre sa poitrine. Son regard était toujours baissé et ses lèvres se pincèrent légèrement tandis que ses poings se refermèrent en tremblant. Il fallait qu'il lui dise… Il le fallait… avant la fin.

\- "Sakura… Je t'ai dit tout à l'heure qu'il fallait que je t'avoue quelque chose…"

\- "… Oui…"

\- "Je t'ai vu il y a quelques jours de cela sur la tombe de mon père…"

\- "Tu m'as vu… ?"

\- "Oui… Et j'ai compris une chose ce jour-là, en t'écoutant lui parler de moi, de nous. J'ai compris quelque chose qui me hantait depuis plusieurs jours et que je ne comprenais pas, que je n'arrivais pas à identifier…"

Il marqua une courte pause et plongea son regard ébène dans celui de jade de la belle fleur qui détenait son cœur.

\- "J'ai compris que je ne te considérais pas seulement comme une simple sœur… tu es bien plus que cela à mes yeux… tu es la seule personne qui compte plus que ma propre vie, que je désire absolument rendre heureuse, qui occupe mon esprit et mon cœur... Je t'aime Sakura…"

La belle fleur écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et ses joues prirent une couleur rosée.

\- "Kakashi… Comment… ? Mon âge…"

\- "Ton âge ne représente rien, pas plus que le mien… Sakura, tu le sais au fond de toi. Tu sais que je t'aimerais toujours… quelle que soit l'époque…"

\- "Quelle que soit l'époque…"

Ainsi c'était cela qu'avait voulu lui dire Kakashi Senseï… Peu importe l'âge, peu importe le temps, peu importe leur futur, il l'aimerait.

\- "Je l'ai compris ce fameux jour où tu es allée voir mon père… Sakura… Nos destins sont étroitement liés et un jour ils ne feront qu'un."

\- "Kakashi…"

L'adolescent argenté lui prit les mains délicatement et un tendre sourire naquit sur son beau visage.

\- "Tu te rappelles de ce que tu m'as dit le soir où nous avions parlé du rôle qu'un ninja doit avoir ?"

\- "Oui, je m'en souviens…"

\- "Grâce à toi j'ai pu trouver ma voie, j'ai pu me comprendre et déceler mes frayeurs et mes doutes pour y mettre un terme. Tu m'as expliquée que les coéquipiers, les camarades, les amis sont comme des lueurs qui nous guident lorsque nous sommes plongés dans le néant de la solitude… Ma lueur, ma lumière… C'est toi Sakura…"

Il s'approcha lentement de la belle fleur de cerisier et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres roses de celle qui occupait son cœur. Sakura resta stupéfaite quelques secondes avant de fermer les yeux et de savourer avec délice la caresse des lèvres douces du beau ninja argenté.

Kakashi se dégagea et posa son front contre le sien, leur souffle s'unifiant à chaque respiration.

\- "Sakura…", murmura-t-il d'une voix pleine de désir.

\- "Je t'aime Kakashi… Peu importe ton âge… Je t'aime… Je t'aime tant…", lui avoua-t-elle en plaçant sa main sur sa joue.

Le cœur du Chûnin s'emballa et son sang vint marteler contre ses tempes, augmentant son désir pour la jeune femme. Sakura passa une main pressante dans ses cheveux et lui lança un regard avide de sentir à nouveau cette douce union. Il ne se fit pas attendre plus longtemps et ses lèvres se scellèrent à celles de la Kunoïchi avec une ardeur et une fièvre plus délectable encore que dans ses rêves les plus fous…

* * *

 _Le lendemain matin_

* * *

Les shinobis de Konoha s'étaient levés aux aurores, la Godaïme Hokage ayant précisée au Jônin argenté que le rituel devait être accompli avant que le soleil n'atteigne le zénith. Après avoir levés le camp, les six ninjas avaient recommencé leur course folle à travers les arbres qui bordaient le Mont Hajyôku. Les tensions étaient quelques peu redescendues, mais malgré tout, l'angoisse de l'attente de cette fin inévitable était perceptible chez les cinq ninjas originaires de cette époque. Le jeune Kakashi avait le cœur serré. Il allait être responsable de la disparation entière de ce temps, de son pays, de son village natal, de tous ceux qu'il avait appris à aimer, de celle qu'il aimait de tout son cœur…

* * *

Flash-back :

* * *

Sakura lui caressa le visage tendrement et lui lança un regard empli d'un amour profond. Elle s'approcha, en faisant glisser sa main sur son torse vêtu, et lui posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Sous la fièvre et le désir, le Chûnin ouvrit sa bouche en lançant une invitation à la Kunoïchi, qui y répondit avec joie, et leurs langues se lièrent souplement. Une immense vague de bonheur enserra l'enveloppe du cœur de Kakashi, rendu si sensible par la belle fleur de cerisier.

Ils s'écartèrent finalement l'un de l'autre à bout de souffle, les joues en feu et le regard aimant de l'autre ancré dans le leur respectif.

\- "Sakura…", murmura l'adolescent aux cheveux d'argent.

La belle shinobi le fit taire en posant un doigt fin sur ses lèvres et le fixa d'un petit sourire.

\- "Kakashi… je savais que je devrais te le confier à un moment ou un autre. Je pense qu'il est temps à présent", dit-elle d'un ton doux.

Elle s'empara de son petit sac qu'elle conservait toujours sur elle et en sortit un petit cahier relié et un peu usé par le temps et par l'utilisation qui avait dû être fréquente.

\- "Tiens, il est à toi."

\- "Ton journal… Mais, pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il en la regardant avec incompréhension.

\- "Demain sera la dernière journée que nous passerons ensemble… Nous ne nous reverrons plus après cela… Je me suis dit que tu ne m'oublierais pas en conservant un souvenir de ma mémoire…"

\- "Sakura…"

Il la dévisagea d'un air triste et lui prit son visage entre ses mains en posant délicatement son front contre le sien.

\- "Je ne t'oublierai jamais. Je te le promets. Je t'aime trop pour ça. Tu es mon seul et unique amour…pour toujours… Mon cœur t'appartient à jamais…"

\- "Kakashi…" murmura-t-elle d'une voix nouée par l'émotion.

Le Chûnin fit taire leurs angoisses, et la renversa doucement sur le sol en lui donnant un baiser enflammé qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait oublier.

* * *

Fin Flash-back

* * *

Kakashi porta une main à son sac. Le journal était là. Il pouvait le sentir. Il soupira intérieurement et lança un discret coup d'œil à la jeune femme qu'il aimait. Il ne l'oublierait jamais. Il ne le pourrait pas. Elle était liée à lui, comme lui l'était à elle. Il le savait, il le sentait, il l'avait deviné dès l'instant où son enveloppe de glace avait fondu sous la chaleur de ses sourires.

Yamato passa brusquement devant lui pour rejoindre son Senpaï qui menait l'expédition.

\- "Kakashi Senpaï."

\- "Uh ?"

\- "Nous approchons n'est-ce pas ? Je sens un chakra étonnamment puissant proche d'ici."

\- "Oui, Tenzô… Nous sommes tout proches…", murmura Kakashi d'une voix sombre.

Sakura et Naruto se lancèrent un regard mêlé d'appréhension et d'incertitude quant à leur destination finale.

\- "Sakura-chan… Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller, 'ttebayo", la rassura-t-il avec un sourire doux.

\- "Uh… Je m'inquiète surtout pour Kakashi… Comment va se dérouler son retour dans le temps… ? Est-ce qu'il y aura des complications ?"

\- "Sakura… Tout ira bien, ne t'en fais pas pour moi…"

\- "Kakashi…"

Elle le regarda douloureusement comme si chaque pas qu'ils faisaient la soumettait à une torture extrême. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, simplement guidée par le chakra de ses amis avant de les ouvrir et de pousser un gros soupir attristé. Elle releva la tête et fixa le jeune shinobi aux cheveux gris qui occupait son cœur avant d'esquisser un léger sourire comme une ombre pâle sur son visage de satin.

\- "Tout ira bien…", murmura-t-elle en se reportant ensuite sur sa route, la gorge nouée.

* * *

 _Une heure plus tard, devant l'entrée du sanctuaire sacré du Mont Hajyôku_

* * *

Une immense porte se dressait devant eux, imposante et massive, dont la décoration impressionnante renforçait la majesté du lieu. Des couleurs rougeoyantes se mêlaient à l'ocre dans une représentation flamboyante, accentuée par la présence de statues de yokaïs, réputés pour avoir terrorisés des populations entières au temps jadis, lorsque le monde n'était pas encore gouverné par la puissance des shinobis.

Naruto déglutit et s'avança à côté du ninja au sharingan.

\- "Senseï… C'est ça l'entrée du sanctuaire, 'ttebayo ?"

\- "Uh… Nous voilà arrivés aux portes du sanctuaire sacré du Mont Hajyôku, gardé par les très puissants crapauds Gamabunta, Gamaken, et Gamahiro."

\- "Gamabunta ?"

Un grand fracas se fit retentir à travers les parois rocheuses de la montagne et une multitude d'oiseaux s'envolèrent effrayés par le bruit assourdissant. Un tremblement de terre s'ensuivit et une masse imposante leur barra soudainement le passage dans un épais nuage de fumée qui obligea les six ninjas à se cacher le visage entre leurs bras.

\- "QUI OSE PERTURBER LE SOMMEIL DU MONT ?" tonna une voix rugissante.

\- "Qu'est-ce que… ?!"

\- "Saï ! Attention !" hurla Sakura à l'encontre de l'ancien membre de la Racine.

Le peintre ninja eut tout juste le temps de faire un grand bond en arrière pour éviter qu'un immense poids l'écrase contre le sol. Naruto reporta un regard déterminé sur la chose qui leur faisait face, encore cachée par les volutes de fumée, et sortit un kunaï de sa poche.

\- "On ne s'attaque pas impunément à mes amis de cette façon !" grogna-t-il.

\- "Naruto, agis avec prudence !" le prévint Yamato.

\- "Teme…," s'énerva-t-il en lançant un regard noir à la créature qui leur faisait face. "Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça !" cria-t-il en s'élançant.

Le blond courut à toute vitesse sans écouter les cris de protestation et d'avertissement de ses amis.

\- "Kage Bunshin no jutsu !"

Deux clones apparurent à côté de lui et ils continuèrent leur course.

\- "Maintenant !" s'écria-t-il à l'encontre de ses deux clones.

Ses deux répliques acquiescèrent tandis qu'il tendait la paume de sa main vers elles pour qu'ils malaxent le chakra de l'Uzumaki original. Une puissante vague de chakra commença à tourbillonner dans sa main atteignant une vitesse folle. Naruto laissa son élément du vent prendre le dessus et celui-ci vint se mêler à son chakra, provoquant un vif bruit strident. Ses deux clones s'évaporèrent et au même moment, Naruto sauta, son attaque dans sa main droite, en direction de la chose qui leur barrait la route.

\- "Fûton ! Rasenshuriken !"

La masse étrange reçut de plein fouet l'attaque et une immense déflagration s'ensuivit en projetant Naruto au sol, qui roula jusqu'au niveau des autres membres de l'expédition.

\- "Naruto !" s'écria Sakura en se précipitant vers son ami.

\- "Tout va bien, Sakura-chan", dit-il en se relevant avec une légère grimace. "Je l'ai eu ?"

\- "Je ne crois pas…"

Dans l'amas de poussière qui retombait, ils purent apercevoir un grand sabre étincelant surgirent devant eux.

\- "Il… Il a paré mon attaque avec son sabre, 'ttebayo ?"

\- "Ça m'en a tout l'air…", murmura Kakashi aux mille techniques. "Tenez-vous prêt, il va sûrement contre-attaquer."

\- "Uh !"

L'immense chose s'avança, chaque pas résonnant contre le sol dans un bruit similaire à la fureur du ciel.

\- "COMMENT OSES-TU COPIER LES TECHNIQUES DE MON INVOCATEUR ?!"

\- "Gama…bunta ?"

\- "NARUTO ?"

\- "Oï ! Gamabunta !" s'écria Naruto en retrouvant son sourire.

\- "MAIS QUE FAIS-TU ICI ?"

\- "Nous sommes là parce que nous devons accéder au rouleau de technique spatio-temporelle du Shodaïme, par ordre de Tsunade obaa-chan, 'ttebayo."

\- "QUE VOULEZ-VOUS FAIRE AVEC CETTE TECHNIQUE ?" demanda le crapaud géant, interloqué.

\- "Gamabunta-sama", s'avança Kakashi. "Nous avons eu un problème pendant une mission. Mon jeune moi a été ramené dans cette époque, nous devons à présent utiliser le jutsu de Hashirama-sama pour le renvoyer dans son temps."

\- "HMMM…", réfléchit le crapaud. "JE VOIS… EFFECTIVEMENT, CE NE SONT PAS LÀ DES CHOSES QUI ARRIVENT TOUS LES JOURS…"

\- "En effet…"

\- "Peux-tu nous aider, 'ttebayo ?"

\- "EH BIEN, JE NE PEUX RIEN FAIRE MOI-MÊME, JE NE SUIS QUE LE GARDIEN DE CET ENDROIT. MAIS JE PEUX VOUS MONTRER LA VOIE."

\- "Thank you !" répondit Naruto d'un ton enjoué en levant son pouce en direction du crapaud ninja.

Le crapaud se retourna pour faire face à la porte et posa une large patte dessus. Il y insuffla un peu de son chakra et une serrure en fente apparut dans une lumière vive. Gamabunta s'empara de son sabre et l'y enserra dedans. Dans un mouvement lent, les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent et disparurent pour laisser place à une immense grotte dont la voute était plus haute encore que la taille du crapaud géant.

\- "VOUS VOILA AU SANCTUAIRE SACRE DU MONT HAJYÔKU…", annonça Gamabunta d'un ton solennel. "L'ANTRE AUX MILLE SECRETS…"

* * *

Kakashi et Sakura sont enfin réunis ! Eh voui, je ne pouvais pas être trop sadique avec eux quand même, ils sont si mignons ensemble ^w^

Même s'ils ne pourront pas rester longtemps tous les deux, ils pourront au moins partager leurs sentiments pendant un temps :)

L'Antre aux Mille Secrets se dresse devant nos héros... Quels mystères abritent ce lieu ? Que vont-ils y apprendre ? Quel danger les guettent à l'intérieur... ?

Trouveront-ils des réponses à leurs questions ?

A la semaine prochaine ^^

Kiss

Nouk


	22. Chapter 22

_**Celia:**_ Je suis très heureuse d'apprendre que tu aimes autant ma fiction! J'espère que tu continueras à être toujours à fond dedans et qu'elle te plaira toujours autant jusqu'au dénouement final ^w^ Oh ça me fait plaisir que tu trouves que j'écris bien X3 Je m'efforce de le faire en tout cas pour que la lecture soit agréable ^w^ Je t'avoue que je ne suis pas une grande fan du couple Sasusaku donc je ne peux qu'approuver ton agacement XD Je suis aux anges en sachant que je "te fais rêver" *petites étoiles dans les yeux*! C'est mon but et savoir que je l'ai atteint me comble de joie =^w^=

Quant à toi, merci de m'avoir laissé ton impression en commentaire et d'avoir lu ma fiction avec autant d'entrain ! X3

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Dans un bruit assourdissant et un énorme nuage de poussière, les portes du sanctuaire s'ouvrirent pour finalement s'évanouir dans l'air. Le silence retomba peu à peu et nos six ninjas regardèrent, éberlués, l'immensité de l'antre qui s'offrait à eux. Froide et sombre, mêlant respect et secret, fin et commencement, les parois de cette obscure excavation naturelle provoquèrent plusieurs frissons dans le dos des shinobis du village caché des feuilles.

Finalement, Naruto inspira profondément et s'avança de plusieurs pas, un air déterminé sur son visage, avant d'être suivi par ses compagnons.

\- "NARUTO…", lança Gamabunta de sa voix caverneuse. "LE LIEU QUE VOUS VOUS APPRÊTEZ A PÉNÉTRER RECÈLE BIEN DES MYSTÈRES. MAIS S'IL EST AUSSI CONNU, C'EST EGALEMENT PARCE QUE DE NOMBREUX DANGERS VOUS GUETTENT SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LA CLEF POUR Y ENTRER…"

Le ninja aux cheveux d'or esquissa un petit sourire avant de lever son pouce en direction du crapaud géant, son visage reflétant sa volonté de fer légendaire.

\- "Tout ira bien, 'ttebayo !"

\- "… NARUTO…"

Un sourire amusé déforma les traits de l'amphibien et une pensée en prière s'évapora de son esprit aux Dieux cléments pour protéger cet enfant, dont le poids du monde pesait sur ses épaules, et ses amis. Jouer avec le temps n'était pas sans conséquences anodines, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire dur comme fer aux mots prononcés par l'Uzumaki. Tout ira bien…

Les six shinobis saluèrent une dernière fois Gamabunta et entrèrent dans l'antre sacrée sous l'œil protecteur du crapaud géant.

* * *

 _Midi moins une heure, au cœur de l'antre sacrée_

* * *

Naruto poussa un énième soupir et Yamato s'énerva un peu plus. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'ils marchaient dans l'immense grotte, empruntant des chemins différents, arpentant de nouveaux passages. Ils tombaient toujours sur des galeries, toujours plus sombres, plus menaçantes, mais rien ne semblait leur indiquer qu'ils arrivaient au bout de leur quête.

\- "J'en ai marre, 'ttebayo !" s'agaça Naruto. "Ça fait des heures qu'on cherche et toujours rien !"

\- "Naruto a raison, Senpaï. Je commence à en avoir assez aussi !" ajouta Yamato en fronçant les sourcils.

\- "Il faut se rendre à l'évidence", soupira Sakura. "On est perdu. Gamabunta-sama avait raison…"

Kakashi au Sharingan soupira. Il n'aimait pas s'avouer vaincu, mais il fallait bien admettre qu'ils ne trouvaient rien depuis des heures.

\- "Saï ?"

\- "Oui, Kakashi Senseï ?"

\- "Tu es un fin observateur. As-tu remarqué quelque chose qui puisse nous aider à nous situer ?"

\- "… Il a bien ces strates particulières…"

\- "Ces strates ?"

\- "Uh. Je ne suis pas spécialiste de géologie, mais je pense que Yamato Taïcho pourra m'aider puisqu'il maîtrise le Dôton de la même manière que le Shodaïme. Comme nous sommes dans un lieu qui renferme son clone, peut-être que grâce à sa connaissance sur le pouvoir de Senju-sama, il pourra confirmer ou non mes hypothèses..."

Le shinobi dessinateur s'approcha des parois en faisant signe à Yamato de s'approcher.

\- "Vous voyez ici, les petites fissures qui apparaissent à certains endroits de la paroi sont des strates. Vous pouvez remarquer la présence de certains matériaux."

\- "Effectivement, on dirait comme d'anciennes coulées de lave."

\- "C'est exact. Ce qui constitue un indice sur l'âge de la paroi rocheuse qui nous entoure ainsi que la profondeur à laquelle nous sommes."

\- "Oh ! C'est génial, dattebayo !" s'exclama Naruto, impressionné.

\- "Et quel est donc cet indice ?" demanda Sakura.

\- "Eh bien… Cette coulée de lave est assez ancienne, même très ancienne à vrai dire…"

\- "Cela signifie que l'ancienneté remonte à l'époque où le Mont était encore un volcan", ajouta Yamato.

\- "Uh."

\- "Mais ce détail ne nous sert pas", rétorqua le jeune Kakashi.

\- "Eh bien, la date nous permet de connaitre aussi la profondeur… Plus la date est importante, plus cela nous donne des explications sur l'accumulation de matériaux rocheux, de minéraux."

\- "Je suis perdu, 'ttebayo…", marmonna Naruto, perplexe.

Saï émit un petit rire et se reporta sur son étude de la paroi.

\- "Hmm… les couches sont épaisses… Je pense que nous nous sommes enfoncés profondément sous la montagne… D'ailleurs la chaleur qui augmente peu à peu nous l'indique. Nous devons être proches du cœur du Mont."

Kakashi aux mille techniques hocha la tête en décollant ses mains de la paroi de magma froid.

\- "Saï a raison. Je ressens une énergie puissante…"

\- "Senpaï ?"

\- "Hmm… je pense que nous nous approchons de notre but…"

\- "Il serait temps, 'ttebayo", grommela Naruto.

\- "De toute façon, nous n'avons pas le choix, toutes les conditions doivent être réunies pour pouvoir actionner le jutsu temporel et l'une d'entre elle est d'arriver avant que le soleil n'atteigne son zénith. Autrement dit…"

\- "Autrement dit, nous devons y arriver avant midi", termina Sakura.

\- "Uh."

\- "Comment allons-nous nous repérer, 'ttebayo ? Parce que c'est bien beau de savoir qu'on s'enfonce sous terre, mais si on ne peut pas se diriger, ça va être compliqué…"

Yamato poussa un petit soupir, exaspéré. Naruto n'avait rien compris.

\- "Naruto, si ma version adulte a perçu une énergie à travers la paroi, cela signifie que nous nous rapprochons de notre but", expliqua le jeune shinobi aux cheveux d'argent. "Et donc, plus nous nous rapprochons de notre objectif, plus cette énergie se fera ressentir."

\- "Oh, je vois…"

\- "Bon, allez, ne traînons pas", lança Yamato.

Les six shinobis se remirent donc en route.

Sakura fronça les sourcils sous la réflexion. Si Kakashi Senseï pouvait ressentir une puissante énergie, cela signifiait deux choses : soit ils étaient tout proches de leur cible, soit la puissance générée par le gardien du jutsu était encore plus phénoménale que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Elle réprima un petit frisson d'angoisse. Et si jamais ça ne marchait pas ? Si jamais le clone du Shodaïme Hokage ne les reconnaissait pas comme des alliés ? Que se passerait-il ?

\- "Senseï…"

\- "Oui Sakura ?"

\- "Qu'allons-nous trouver là-bas ?"

\- "… Tout ce que je sais est que nous allons trouver le clone du Shodaïme Hokage… Tsunade-sama ne m'a rien dit de plus. Elle n'en savait pas beaucoup plus non plus à vrai dire…"

\- "…"

\- "Quelque chose te tracasse ?"

\- "Uh… Nous ne pouvons pas écarter la possibilité que Senju-sama nous considère comme ses ennemis, n'est-ce pas ?" dit-elle en déglutissant.

Le Chûnin argenté qui avait écouté la conversation aux côtés de la belle Kunoïchi reporta son regard sur son double. Elle avait raison… Si jamais le fondateur de Konoha ne les acceptait pas… il ne donnerait pas cher de leur peau…

\- "… En effet", répondit finalement le Jônin. "Il faut espérer que nous possédons la fameuse clef qu'a mentionné Gamabunta-sama."

\- "Une clef… Tsunade-sama en a parlé ?" demanda le Chûnin.

\- "Elle en a parlé oui… Mais elle ne savait pas ce que pouvait être cette clef… J'avoue que je l'ignore aussi…", termina-t-il en prenant de l'avance sur ses compagnons.

Sakura ne répondit pas, une boule se formant au creux de son ventre. Le cadet des deux Hatake perçut sa tension et lui prit la main délicatement, sans que le plus âgé ne s'en aperçoive. Il lui fit un grand sourire qu'elle ne put que deviner sous son masque, et lui serra la main avec douceur. Elle lui rendit un sourire gratifiant qui réchauffa le cœur de Kakashi.

\- "Je te protégerai Sakura", lui dit-il d'un ton amoureux.

\- "Oï ! c'est à moi de la protéger, 'ttebayo !" protesta Naruto qui s'était approché furtivement derrière le jeune couple.

\- "Naruto ?!"

\- "C'est moi qui protégerai Sakura-chan", grommela-t-il.

\- "Pas touche, elle est à moi", grogna le Chûnin.

Les deux jeunes hommes se défièrent du regard et Sakura passa de l'un à l'autre d'un air perplexe, avant d'esquisser un sourire narquois.

\- "Allons, allons, Naruto, Kakashi, vous savez bien que c'est moi qui vous protégerai au moment venu", les nargua-t-elle.

\- "N'importe quoi Sakura-chan", commença à rire Naruto, "c'est toujours moi qui te…"

Le blond s'interrompit rapidement et pâlit considérablement devant le regard embrasé de la jeune femme qui commençait à charger son poing en chakra.

\- "C'est toujours moi que tu dois protéger en premier ! Ah ah ah !" se rattrapa-t-il en se passant une main derrière sa nuque.

\- "Hn. Je préfère ça", dit-elle en passant devant lui, son regard toujours menaçant.

Kakashi pouffa devant la mine apeurée de Naruto et rejoignit celle qu'il aimait, qui suivait Kakashi Senseï, Yamato et Saï.

\- "S…Sakura-chan peut vraiment être effrayante quand elle le veut…", bégaya-t-il. "Oï ! Minna ! Attendez-moi !" poursuivit-il en réalisant qu'il était à la traîne.

* * *

 _Vingt minutes plus tard_

* * *

La chaleur avait drastiquement augmenté et devenait de plus en plus insupportable si bien que les six shinobis haletaient et avaient dû ralentir la cadence pour ne pas suffoquer. Les parois se resserraient de plus en plus, et avaient cédé à un seul et même long couloir naturel. Les murs de roches rougissaient sous la température ambiante et la pression augmentait peu à peu, enserrant la tête des ninjas de Konoha comme dans un étau. Sakura se sentait de plus en plus mal et voulut se tenir à la paroi rocheuse pour éviter de tomber mais elle la retira vivement en poussant un petit glapissement.

\- "Sakura ?!" s'écria le jeune Kakashi.

\- "Je… Je vais bien, je crois que je me suis juste brûlée…", articula-t-elle, la sueur coulant sur son visage.

\- "Yamato Taïcho ! Kakashi Senseï !" s'écria Naruto à l'avant de la file, "il faut s'arrêter, 'ttebayo ! Sakura-chan…"

\- "Oui, j'ai entendu. Sakura, est-ce que ça va ?" demanda le brun, une lueur inquiète dans le regard.

\- "Sakura…", murmura le Jônin au sharigan du même ton que son Kohaï.

\- "Je vais te soigner, Sakura", lui dit le Chûnin.

\- "Tu as des compétences médicales Kakashi ?" demanda Saï étonné.

\- "Uh. C'est Sakura qui me l'a appris", répondit-il en plaçant ses mains sur la paume meurtrie de la Kunoïchi, ne percevant pas le regard surpris de son double.

Un halo vert apparut et dans un souffle apaisant répara progressivement les chairs brûlées de la fleur de cerisier, qui poussa un soupir de soulagement face à la disparition de la douleur.

\- "Merci Kakashi…", le remercia-t-elle d'un regard plein d'amour.

\- "Il ne fallait pas que tes belles mains soient abîmées", lui dit-il en lui faisant un baise-main, un éclat moqueur et tentateur dans ses yeux onyx.

Naruto esquissa un petit sourire attendri et Yamato reporta un regard narquois sur son Senpaï qui rougissait furieusement derrière lui par l'audace de son double sur la jeune femme dont il était éperdument amoureux, tandis que Saï pouffa légèrement.

\- "Hum, euh, eh bien, puisque Kakashi t'a soigné, Sakura, nous pouvons repartir alors", lança Kakashi aux mille techniques, gêné en se retournant pour faire dos à la scène.

\- "Oui, excusez-moi d'avoir retardée la marche…"

\- "Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Sakura-chan, j'étais sur le point de faire la même chose, 'ttebayo… !" la rassura Naruto d'un petit rire.

L'équipe se remit en marche rapidement en prenant bien soin de ne pas se tenir aux parois afin d'éviter une nouvelle brulure. Leur chemin ne fut pas long car ils arrivèrent à une embouchure qui donna place à un spectacle de chaleur effarant.

Tout autour d'eux se tenait un immense lac de lave. Le magma en fusion bouillonnait à quelques mètres sous eux et le lieu s'était transformé en une véritable fournaise. Un décor digne des limbes de l'enfer se tenait devant eux et ils durent se protéger le visage pour ne pas être atteint par une volute de fumée brulante qui s'était échappée d'une bulle de roche en fusion.

\- "Minna, reculez !" s'écria le plus âgé des Hatake.

Ils effectuèrent un pas en arrière juste au moment où une partie de la plateforme rocheuse sur laquelle ils se tenaient se détacha pour tomber dans l'étuve de lave.

\- "Je croyais que le Mont n'était plus un volcan depuis longtemps !"

\- "Je le pensais aussi Saï… Visiblement, personne ne s'est aventuré jusqu'ici depuis un bout de temps… !" lui répondit Yamato.

\- "Que fait-on Kakashi Senseï ?" demanda Naruto en haussant la voix qui se couvrait sous les bruits déchirants des explosions de magma.

Le Jônin fit un tour du lieu du regard et visualisa plusieurs petites plateformes provenant d'autres embouchures. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? tous les chemins aboutissaient à ce même endroit ? alors pourquoi y avait-il autant de galeries ?

Il reporta sa vision fine plus loin et vit une plateforme à l'opposé de la pièce en face d'eux. Il pouvait distinguer, non sans mal, une lourde porte de bois où était apposé un parchemin. Sûrement un sort de scellement.

\- "Senpaï… Les plateformes là-bas pourraient nous aider à atteindre la porte…"

\- "Uh. J'y pensais justement. Mais il faut savoir comment y parvenir…"

\- "Kakashi Senseï, on pourrait marcher sur les parois, 'ttebayo."

\- "Non. La chaleur est tellement intense que nous ne pourrions tenir très longtemps… On ne pourrait pas atteindre notre objectif…"

\- "Comment va-t-on faire alors ?" demanda Sakura.

Kakashi plissa les yeux sous la réflexion. Le lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient était en demi-cercle, et était parsemé de plateformes à des hauteurs différentes plus ou moins à égale distance jusqu'à la plateforme centrale où la porte les attendait. Certaines étaient beaucoup trop basses et fragilisées pour qu'ils s'y posent. Ils seraient brûlés en quelques secondes. Quelques blocs de pierre épaisse surgissaient du lac de lave en fusion mais ce chemin était tout aussi impossible à prendre. La solution de facilité aurait été de sauter sur les plateformes, mais la distance entre certaines était beaucoup trop importante et leur solidité était plus qu'inexistante. Un seul pas et tout s'effondrerait. Que fallait-il faire ? Ils n'avaient que peu de temps et aucune issu ne s'offrait à eux.

\- "Il y a forcément un moyen…", murmura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- "Kakashi Senpaï… On a dû se tromper de galerie…"

Il ne répondit pas à son kohaï, réfléchissant en scrutant la voûte.

Soudain son visage s'éclaira.

\- "Tenzô… C'est ça !"

\- "Uh ?"

\- "Regarde la voûte, tu vois les dessins sur la paroi ?"

\- "Oui, c'est vrai…"

\- "Qu'est-ce que c'est Kakashi Senseï ?" demanda Sakura.

\- "Un dessin distinct part du haut de chaque galerie jusqu'au sommet de la voûte pour arriver en ligne droite au-dessus de la porte."

\- "Chaque dessin est différent…"

\- "Effectivement. Mais ne vois-tu pas quelque chose Sakura ?"

\- "… Elles représentent toutes un entrelacement distinctif de deux flammes noires… Sauf…"

\- "Sauf une. La nôtre. Cela nous prouve donc que nous avons emprunté la bonne voie."

\- "Mais, cela ne nous aide pas, 'ttebayo !"

\- "En effet, mais au moins nous savons que nous ne nous sommes pas trompés."

Une énorme bulle de lave éclata à plusieurs mètres d'eux, près de la porte, et ils durent reculer d'un pas pour éviter les relents de chaleur. La vive lumière qu'avait provoqué l'explosion de magma attira le regard de Yamato. tout en se protégeant d'un bras du souffle chaud, il reporta son regard sur la porte et un petit éclat de lumière fugace, dû à la soudaine luminosité provoquée par la bulle de lave, lui fit plisser les yeux.

\- "Qu'est-ce que… ?"

Il fronça les sourcils. Cette lumière n'était pas un pur produit de l'explosion magmatique. On aurait dit comme une sorte de réflexion... Prudent, il s'approcha du bord de la plateforme, pour venir se placer à son extrémité, et scruta avec intensité le vide.

\- "Yamato Taïcho ?" demanda Saï perplexe.

L'ancien Anbu aux cheveux bruns avança son pied avec prudence vers le vide où la roche en fusion bouillonnait quelques mètres plus bas.

\- "Tenzô !" s'écria Kakashi en retenant son ami par le bras.

\- "Laisse-moi faire Kakashi Senpaï, je vérifie quelque chose."

Son pas devint fébrile à mesure qu'il l'avançait près du vide et les cinq shinobis retinrent leur souffle. Son pied se rapprochait dangereusement du point où celui-ci le déséquilibrerait. Il se prépara à parer la chute lorsque son pied rencontra quelque chose de dur qui faillit le déstabiliser.

\- "Mais… Il n'y a pas de vide ?" questionna le Chûnin aux cheveux gris, surpris.

\- "C'est bien ce que je pensais", répondit Yamato en retirant son pied et en s'agenouillant.

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Tenzô ?"

\- "J'ai perçu un éclat de lumière tout à l'heure qui provenait de là-bas", dit-il en désignant la porte. "Il s'agissait d'un reflet, pour être plus exact, de la lumière diffusée par le magma."

\- "Reflétée sur quoi ?" demanda Sakura.

\- "Si je ne suis pas tombé en avançant mon pied, c'est parce qu'une très fine couche, de ce que je pense être du diamant, se trouve ici. Elle est si fine que nous ne pouvons la voir."

\- "Je comprends. Et nous l'aurions vu si nous étions arrivés par une autre galerie."

\- "C'est ça, Kakashi", acquiesça-t-il en direction du plus jeune.

\- "Et la solidité du diamant lui permet de ne pas fondre face à la chaleur", réalisa Sakura avec un sourire.

\- "Tout à fait."

\- "Yosh ! Allons-y alors ! Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps !"

\- "Uh."

Les six ninjas commencèrent leur marche avec prudence sur le pont invisible, se fiant à leur sixième sens pour le visualiser. Naruto faillit trébucher plusieurs fois et Saï parvint à le rattraper de justesse. Kakashi aux mille techniques était juste derrière Yamato et scrutait à chaque instant la fournaise qui l'entourait. C'était trop simple… trop évident… n'importe qui avec un peu de réflexion aurait pu trouver… Cela cachait forcément quelque chose…

Au même moment, une bulle de lave plus grosse que les autres se mouva en un amas de magma de plus en plus volumineux pour exploser en plusieurs particules brûlantes et corrosives et un immense oiseau de feu apparut derrière eux en brisant le début du chemin de diamant. Ses ailes rouges et or s'étendirent autour d'eux, ses plumes suintant de magma qui s'écoulait avec lenteur, et ses yeux ardents se fixèrent sur le groupe de ninja. Ses pupilles verticales se rétrécirent et son poitrail se gonfla, reflétant l'animosité qui s'emparait de lui. L'oiseau de feu poussa un cri strident si puisant que les parois de la grotte tremblèrent sous l'onde de choc et se fissurèrent, laissant quelques morceaux de roches se détacher. le pont de diamant se fissura lui aussi sous les pieds du groupe. La véritable menace était devant eux, immense, puissante, terrifiante.

\- "Vers la porte, vite !" lança le Jônin à plein poumons.

Ils s'élancèrent tous d'un même mouvement et coururent sur la roche précieuse pour échapper au brasier ardent qui les menaçait, tout en évitant les débris de roche qui tombaient de la voûte. Le pont se craquelait de plus en plus, laissant des trous prendre forme tandis q'ils peinaient à avancer, ne distinguant pas nettement les délimitations du pont transparent. Dans un ultime saut, ils parvinrent à atteindre de justesse la plateforme où se tenait devant eux la lourde porte. Saï se précipita sur elle et tenta de l'ouvrir, mais elle était verrouillée.

\- "Elle est scellée par un Fûinjutsu !" s'alarma le plus jeune fils de Croc Blanc.

L'oiseau de feu s'approchait de plus en plus, détruisant petit à petit le pont de diamant sous sa colère. Ses cris stridents et assourdissants les empêchaient de pleinement se concentrer sur leur objectif, essayant de se protéger de ses attaques sonores en plaquant leurs mains sur leurs oreilles. Ne faiblissant pas, Yamato se retourna face à la créature, ses mains se préparant à l'attaque.

\- "Senpaï ! Utilisons notre Suiton pour le contrer !"

\- "Uh !"

Ils se placèrent devant le pont de diamant pour faire face à l'oiseau, et malaxèrent leur chakra avant d'effectuer les différents mudrâs.

\- "Suiton ! Suijin Heki !" (la barrière d'eau)

\- "Suiton ! Hahonryû !" (la crue destructrice)

Kakashi et Yamato lancèrent leurs attaques dans un mouvement synchronisé pour former une immense barrière aqueuse qui se heurta à l'animal de feu et de lave qui poussa un cri de douleur. Un épais nuage de vapeur apparut sous le contact des deux entités et les enveloppa peu à peu. Les deux ninjas gris et brun tenaient bon en maintenant leur technique, mais le jutsu adverse prenait progressivement le dessus, ne ralentissant jamais ses assauts, intensifiant la chaleur et la fatigue du Jônin et de son Kohaï.

Sakura, Saï, Naruto et Kakashi s'affairaient pendant ce temps autour du sort de scellement de la porte.

\- "C'est pas vrai ! Comment va-t-on faire !"

\- "Sakura, calme-toi, on va trouver…", lui répondit Saï qui faisait marcher à toute vitesse ses méninges.

\- "Mais on n'a pas le temps, 'ttebayo !"

\- "Une clef… Il nous faut une clef…", réfléchit Kakashi.

\- "Mais on n'en a pas et il n'y a même pas de serrure !"

Sakura se pressa contre la porte et tenta de la forcer en chargeant son poing en chakra et en frappant de toutes ses forces, mais sans succès. La porte ne s'ouvrait pas. Naruto la remplaça et se colla contre leur seule échappatoire. De grosses gouttes de sueur se frayèrent un chemin sur son front pour venir s'écouler dans son cou. Il força encore plus, mettant toute sa force et son chakra pour l'ouvrir, et son collier se dégagea de son haut sous son l'inclinaison de son corps.

\- "Ouvre-toi, 'ttebayo !" grogna-t-il en plissant les yeux sous l'effort.

Le collier retomba avec souplesse dans le vide par un mouvement de gravité et, dans son élan, vint effleurer le Fûinjustu qui scellait la porte. Le parchemin émana aussitôt une puissante lumière et le ninja blond se dégagea rapidement d'un air étonné. Le papier prit soudainement feu laissant place à une petite serrure en forme de pentagone.

\- "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Comment j'ai fait ?"

\- "Ton collier… Mais oui ! C'est ça Naruto !"

\- "Uh ?"

\- "Ton collier est la clef ! Il contient des cellules de Hashirama Senju-sama !" lui expliqua Sakura.

Un cri les alerta et les quatre adolescents tournèrent la tête pour constater que le trentenaire aux cheveux d'argent se tenait le bras droit et haletait avec difficulté.

\- "Kakashi Senseï !" s'écria Sakura.

\- "Ce n'est rien, j'ai simplement été touché par une des flammes de la créature. Hn… !" gémit-il finalement de douleur.

\- "Senpaï !"

\- "Non, Yamato, ne t'occupe pas de moi, continue à former le Hahonryû !"

Le gris se releva finalement avec difficulté et reforma ses mudrâs pour faire apparaître une nouvelle fois une immense barrière d'eau aux côtés de son Senpaï.

\- "On ne va pas tenir très longtemps !" leur cria Yamato.

Naruto se retourna pour faire face à la porte et enleva son collier pour l'insérer dans l'ouverture qui était apparue. Le collier s'enfonçait avec une difficulté et une lenteur des plus angoissante face à leur situation.

\- "Naruto, dépêche-toi !" le pressa Sakura.

\- "Je fais ce que je peux !" dit-il en pressant avec force le petit bout de cristal pour presser son entrée.

L'oiseau de feu gagnait du terrain, son bec ouvert crachant des flammes immenses qui se rapprochaient dangereusement de la plateforme sur laquelle ils se trouvaient, et Yamato et Kakashi reculaient de plus en plus sous ses attaques infernales et brûlantes, se rapprochant du reste de leur groupe.

\- "Senpaï, je ne pourrai plus tenir très longtemps !" s'alarma Yamato.

\- "Moi non plus ! Je crois que ce lieu pompe tout notre chakra !" lui répondit-il avec une grimace de douleur, de grosses gouttes perlant sur son visage.

Pendant ce temps, l'Uzumaki appuyait comme un forcené, son cœur battant à toute vitesse sous la pression.

\- "Dépêche-toi, Naruto ! Dépêche-toi !" cria Sakura, paniquée.

Yamato et Kakashi rompirent finalement leur jutsu Suiton et accoururent près du groupe, les entourant d'un mouvement protecteur face à l'immense créature qui s'était redressée de toute sa hauteur et qui les regardait à présent d'un œil cruel, ouvrant ses larges ailes de lave en fusion, prête à fondre sur eux.

\- "NARUTO !"

L'oiseau poussa un cri de fureur et fonça droit sur eux, comme le déchaînement des flammes rougeoyantes de la Géhenne.

* * *

Les choses avancent pour nos héros mais la situation ne leur est pas favorable ! Ce mystérieux oiseau de feu les a pris pour une menace réelle et s'apprête bien à les détruire !

Alors...

Réussiront-ils à ouvrir la porte à temps ? Réussiront-ils à échapper aux flammes destructrices de cet étrange animal ? Que cache cette mystérieuse porte ? Que découvriront-ils s'ils parviennent à s'en sortir à temps ?

A la semaine prochaine avec mes réponses à vos commentaires comme d'habitude ^w^

Kiss

Nouk

PS: Je ne suis pas une spécialiste de géologie et mes cours concernant cette matière remontent à quelques années déjà, alors si ce que j'ai dit est faux par rapport à ça, veuillez m'en excuser ^w^"


	23. Chapter 23

_**sakurinhatake:**_ Merci beaucoup! Et merci aussi pour ta fidélité sur tous les sites ;p

 _ **Keichido:**_ Tes compliments me font très plaisir vraiment et je suis très heureuse que mon histoire t'ait plu au point que tu lises tout d'une traite ! :)  
A mon humble avis, personne n'est "choqué" comme tu dis parce que le couple KakaSaku débute, en général, quand Sakura a 16-17 ans, ce qui est le cas ici. Mais selon moi, il n'y a pas de raison que ce soit considéré comme malsain. Je m'explique: il est tout à fait normal de penser que ça fait un peu "pedobear" comme tu l'as écris si tu raisonnes comme si les personnages vivaient dans notre monde où là, effectivement, le fait qu'un homme de 30 ans s'intéresse à une jeune de 16 ans presque 17 serait vraiment mal vu et très glauque, je suis complètement d'accord. Cependant, si on raisonne par rapport à leur monde, où la majorité est atteinte à 15 ans, puisque les personnages sont considérés comme des adultes à cet âge (exemple de Shikamaru à la mort d'Asuma qui a cet âge et qui parle de sa génération comme si celle-ci était désormais vieille et qu'il doit veiller sur la génération suivante alors qu'il n'a QUE 15 ans), on en vient à adopter une tout autre vision des relations amoureuses dans leur monde. Donc, pour résumer, la relation KakaSaku de 30/16 ans est "choquante" si ceux-ci vivaient dans notre monde, mais, comme ils sont dans un monde où l'on devient adulte à 15 ans, alors l'âge de Sakura n'est plus une donnée légale à prendre en compte puisque les deux sont majeurs. Au niveau des mœurs, je ne dis pas, mais au niveau légal, c'est comme si, dans notre monde, Sakura avait 19 ans et là, selon moi, la relation est beaucoup moins choquante. Il faut simplement raisonner en fonction de leurs données légales et juridiques par rapport à l'âge pour comprendre que finalement, rien, hormis les mœurs, n'empêche cette relation de voir le jour :)  
Après, il s'agit là uniquement de mon avis, donc si tu ne le partages pas il n'y a bien évidemment aucun problème là-dessus car chacun est en droit d'avoir son opinion propre, je tenais simplement à t'exposer mon point de vue ^w^

Sinon, merci beaucoup de ton commentaire ! ^w^

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

La créature infernale se rua vers eux à toute vitesse dans un hurlement strident, faisant trembler à l'extrême les murs de pierre de la grotte de lave.

\- "NARUTO !"

\- "Ça y est ! C'est ouvert !" s'exclama-t-il.

Le collier dégagea un puissant éclat qui les aveugla et qui transperça sans pitié, par de multiples rayons de lumière, l'oiseau de lave. Il s'en était fallu de peu avant qu'ils ne terminent tous brûlés par l'animal. La porte se dématérialisa pour laisser place à un vortex qui les absorba, entraînant une inexorable chute.

Ils tombèrent dans un espace de néant infini, comme s'ils avaient été happés par un énorme trou noir. Tout autour d'eux flottaient de multitudes d'étoiles lointaines, formant des constellations, à l'image de l'univers et un étrange souffle frais les entourèrent ralentissant leur précipitation. Finalement, une large plateforme de granit noir apparut au milieu de cet abîme du cosmos, et ils se posèrent dessus en douceur.

\- "Tout le monde va bien ?" demanda Yamato.

\- "Je crois oui", répondit Saï.

Kakashi au sharingan s'assit en se tenant l'épaule, réprimant une petite grimace de douleur.

\- "Senseï, laissez-moi vous soigner…"

\- "Merci Sakura…"

Un halo vert sortit des paumes de la Kunoïchi et soigna avec douceur la peau rouge et brûlée du Jônin.

\- "J'ai eu peur de vous perdre Kakashi Senseï…", murmura-t-elle la gorge nouée.

\- "Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis un dur à cuire après tout", lui répondit-il avec un petit sourire dans une tentative pour la rassurer.

\- "Uh…"

Son regard inquiet serra le cœur du shinobi aux cheveux d'argent et il lui caressa avec douceur sa joue.

\- "N'aie pas peur Sakura… Nous nous en sommes sortis, c'est le principal…"

\- "…Vous avez raison Senseï…"

Le chakra disparut de ses mains, laissant la place à une chair neuve sur le bras de celui qu'elle aimait. Il lui fit un grand sourire sous son masque après s'être relevé et lui posa une main sur sa tête pour la lui caresser tendrement avant de se reporter sur l'environnement qui les entourait.

Tout autour d'eux le vide résidait, uniquement comblé par de multitudes de petites lueurs qui émanaient des constellations. Ils étaient sur une grande plateforme ébène où cinq piliers les encerclaient à l'extrémité du plateau sombre. Une petite estrade ronde trônait au milieu, suffisamment grande pour contenir une personne dessus, et sur son flanc avant siégeait une statue de crapaud.

\- "Oï minna !" s'exclama Naruto. "Regardez, on dirait un crapaud parchemin !"

\- "Sauf qu'il s'agit d'une statue Naruto…", lui fit remarquer Saï.

\- "Je sais, mais le parchemin qu'il contient est peut-être celui que nous cherchons, dattebayo !"

\- "Baka !" s'énerva Sakura. "C'est une statue, et le parchemin aussi ! Comment veux-tu que ce soit ce que nous cherchons ? A moins de pouvoir l'animer, chose qu'on ne peut faire…", poursuivit-elle en haussant les épaules et levant les yeux aux ciels.

\- "Il s'éveillera si on le lui demande", ajouta une voix masculine.

Les six shinobis se retournèrent et cherchèrent du regard l'origine de la source sonore qui s'était adressée à eux.

\- "Qui est là ?" demanda Sakura.

\- "Montrez-vous !" poursuivit le jeune Kakashi en se plaçant à côté de la rose.

Une silhouette fit progressivement son apparition devant eux et le groupe eut un mouvement de recul en s'emparant chacun d'un kunaï, prêt à se défendre en cas d'attaque éventuelle du nouveau venu.

\- "S…Senju-sama ?" s'exclama Yamato perplexe.

Les ninjas de Konoha rangèrent rapidement leurs armes pour s'incliner avec respect devant le fondateur de leur village.

\- "Shodaïme-sama, veuillez-nous excuser de l'accueil qu'on vous a réservé", commença Kakashi aux mille techniques.

Celui qui était considéré comme le Dieu des shinobis les scruta tour à tour avant d'esquisser un petit sourire.

\- "Si vous avez réussi à parvenir jusqu'ici c'est que vous possédiez la clef, à savoir mon collier, et à en juger le symbole de vos bandeaux frontaux, vous appartenez à Konoha. Mais dois-je en conclure cependant que vous n'êtes pas animés de mauvaises intentions… ?" laissa-t-il supposer.

\- "Shodaïme-sama", expliqua Kakashi, "nous sommes envoyés par la Godaïme Hokage, votre petite fille, Tsunade-sama."

\- "Tsunade ?" s'étonna-t-il. "Tsunade est Hokage ?"

De multitudes de souvenirs d'une adorable petite fille blonde, espiègle et téméraire, ressurgirent dans son esprit et le shinobi aux cheveux bruns et longs afficha une petite moue déprimée à l'idée que l'infatigable enfant qu'elle avait été puisse être l'actuelle Hokage.

\- "Uh. Elle nous a confié une mission de la plus haute importance. Tenez", poursuivit l'Hatake en lui donnant le parchemin que lui avait donné Tsunade.

Le Shodaïme se ressaisit en entendant les paroles de Kakashi et releva la tête pour prendre connaissance de ce que l'argenté lui montrait. Il s'empara du rouleau et lu attentivement les instructions qui y étaient inscrites. Le sceau de l'Hokage était apposé, mais cela ne garantissait pas pour autant que ces shinobis n'avaient pas pu imiter le sceau. Il effectua un mudrâ d'une main avant de l'apposer sur le parchemin, mais rien ne se passa. Kakashi leva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- "Si ce parchemin avait été un faux, il aurait pris feu", expliqua le shinobi légendaire.

Il replia le rouleau et le lança au Jônin argenté en reportant son regard sur le groupe.

\- "Ainsi donc l'un d'entre vous est victime d'un jutsu temporel…"

\- "Effectivement, c'est moi", expliqua le Chûnin aux cheveux gris en s'avançant à côté de son double.

\- "Je vois…", murmura Hashirama en passant du plus âgé au plus jeune. "Vous êtes donc la même personne", poursuivit-il en les désignant tour à tour.

Les concernés hochèrent la tête.

\- "Vous avez bien fait de venir, car il est évident que le plus jeune d'entre vous ne peut rester dans cette époque. D'autant plus que si jamais des informations lui sont parvenues sur son futur, les conséquences seraient dramatiques pour votre temps", annonça-t-il d'une voix grave.

\- "Nous le savons…", soupira Kakashi au Sharingan.

Le Senju plissa le regard en scrutant le Jônin.

\- "Ne me dîtes pas que des informations ont filtré…"

\- "…"

\- "… Votre temps va en subir les retombées…", soupira-t-il.

\- "Oui… Tsunade-sama nous a expliqué qu'il sera annihilé…"

\- "C'est exact."

Sakura s'avança à son tour, légèrement intimidée par le charisme que dégageait le Shodaïme.

\- "Senju-sama ?"

\- "Oui jeune fille ?"

\- "Vous avez répété à plusieurs reprises que « notre » temps serait touché. Mais c'est indirectement le vôtre aussi, puisque vous y êtes, non ?" demanda-t-elle.

\- "Eh bien, je ne suis qu'un clone donc ma version originale ne peut être touchée. De plus, l'espace dans lequel vous êtes à présent est hors du temps."

\- "Hors du temps ?" souligna Yamato.

\- "Uh. Il s'agit d'une brèche temporelle que j'ai découverte de mon vivant. C'est pour cela qu'il s'agit du seul endroit qui permettra à votre ami de rejoindre son époque. Vous avez réussi à y parvenir car le sceau sur la porte que vous avez franchi en atterrissant ici s'est rompu au contact du collier à midi pile, le jour du solstice d'été. C'est à cette période que la barrière temporelle est la plus faible et qu'il est possible de voyager entre les époques."

\- "Ouais, ben on a failli finir cramer par un jutsu Kâton quand même, 'ttebayo…", grommela Naruto.

Le Shodaïme le regarda avec stupeur avant de pouffer.

\- "Oh, vous parler de l'oiseau de feu que j'ai placé à l'intérieur du volcan ? En fait, il ne s'agit pas d'un jutsu, c'est une créature d'une rareté extrême qui s'est malheureusement éteinte peu après ma mort. C'est un phénix, le dernier de son espèce."

\- "Un phénix ?" s'émerveilla Saï. "Mais c'est une créature légendaire !"

\- "Uh hu", acquiesça Hashirama. "Je l'ai trouvé lors d'un de mes nombreux voyages. Il adore les bains de lave, je l'ai donc placé ici. Il est le gardien du Temple du Temps."

\- "Il a quand même failli nous cramer le piaf, 'ttebayo !" s'énerva Naruto en ignorant le regard outré de Yamato quant à sa façon de s'exprimer devant le Dieu des shinobis.

\- "Ah ah ah, c'est vrai", commença à rire ce dernier, "c'est un excellent gardien !"

Naruto regarda avec une mine déconfite l'hilarité du Senju. Ils avaient failli mourir brûlé et lui en riait ! Quel drôle de phénomène qu'était le premier Hokage ! Franchement… !

\- "Hokage-sama", demanda Saï. "Nous sommes arrivés à midi pile, comme le voulaient les conditions réunies, mais midi est déjà passé maintenant. Comment allons-nous activer le jutsu à présent ?"

Le Shodaïme stoppa son rire et reporta son regard sombre sur les constellations qui les entouraient, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

\- "L'heure était importante parce qu'elle permettait d'activer le transfert dimensionnel entre le Mont Myôboku et le Mont Hajyôku, afin de faire appel au savoir", expliqua-t-il. "Vous êtes au Temple du Temps et ici, précisément, le temps ne s'écoule pas. Il est un tout, une entité totalement hors de portée des humains. Il ne s'écoule plus, il réside partout et nulle part en même temps. Il est l'infini absolu."

\- "Euh… Je comprends pas trop", chuchota l'Uzumaki peu discrètement à l'adresse de la Kunoïchi aux cheveux roses.

\- "Sachez simplement qu'il n'est plus question de temps en ce lieu", reprit-il en fixant Naruto avec un sourire.

Le blond, pas convaincu pour autant, hocha la tête en faisant mine de comprendre.

\- "A présent, il est temps de procéder au réveil de Gerotora…", dit-il en s'approchant d'un pas souple et confiant en direction de la statue du crapaud parchemin.

Il posa une main délicate sur la tête de la statue et ferma les yeux pour concentrer son chakra. Des marques noires apparurent sur le visage de l'Hokage et quelques petites craquelures commencèrent à affluer sur l'entité de pierre. Le bloc de granit laissa petit à petit place à la peau d'un crapaud. L'amas rocheux se déforma pour finir finalement en particules de poussière qui furent emportées par l'étrange présence d'un vent léger, normalement absente, du cosmos qui les entourait. Le batracien plissa les yeux en s'étirant légèrement, puis reporta son regard aux pupilles horizontales sur l'Hokage, dont les marques se rétractaient. Il croisa les bras et le darda d'un œil agacé.

\- "Tu t'es levé du mauvais pied Gerotora ?" fit remarquer le Senju, amusé par la moue du crapaud.

\- "Hm…", grogna-t-il. "Tu m'as tiré d'une sieste bienfaitrice aux abords d'un petit lac qui s'est récemment formé dans ma dimension."

Les six shinobis de Konoha arquèrent un sourcil, hésitant entre l'humour et l'incompréhension de cette étrange phrase qu'avait sorti l'amphibien.

\- "Euh… Il n'était pas censé être une statue… ?" chuchota Sakura à l'attention des cinq autres.

Hashirama se retourna et un sourire délicat, dont lui seul avait le secret et qui avait tant de fois fait fondre sa femme, fleurit sur son visage. Sakura rougit légèrement et les deux Hatake s'en aperçurent. Une pointe de jalousie enserra le cœur du ninja au Sharingan, tandis que le Chûnin fit une petite moue contrariée dont la Kunoïchi s'aperçut. La fleur réprima un petit rire et lui fit un petit clin d'œil qui provoqua un rougissement intense de ses joues et de ses oreilles, et que Yamato remarqua en pouffant discrètement. Il ne reçut en retour qu'un regard noir des deux shinobis aux cheveux d'argent qui le fit déglutir et retrouver son sérieux rapidement.

\- "Gerotora n'était pas une statue à proprement parler. Il s'agissait simplement d'une de ses représentations. La sculpture me permet simplement de faire appel à lui. Autrement, il réside en permanence dans sa dimension", expliqua le Shodaïme Hokage.

\- "Oh… je comprends", dit Sakura.

\- "C'est un jutsu d'invocation ?" souleva le jeune Kakashi.

\- "En quelque sorte oui", acquiesça le brun.

\- "Hashirama !"

\- "Uh ?"

\- "Je suppose que tu ne m'as pas appelé pour faire un brin de causette ?" fit remarquer l'animal invoqué, sarcastique.

\- "Ah ah ah, non, bien sûr que non", s'esclaffa le Senju. "Tu as toujours eu le mot pour rire Gerotora !"

Naruto regarda, avec une petite moue consternée, celui qui était considéré comme le Dieu des shinobis, et qui passait actuellement pour un étrange personnage, un peu puéril à son goût… Bien loin de l'austère shinobi qu'il avait pu s'imaginer dans son enfance en regardant le visage de pierre sur l'immense façade qui surplombait le village de Konoha. La scène qui se déroulait devant lui était un peu… ridicule… il fallait qu'il l'avoue.

\- "Alors Hashirama ?" s'agaça davantage le crapaud.

\- "Oui, oui. Hum. Nous sommes confrontés à un important problème", dit-il en reprenant son sérieux.

\- "Quel genre de problème ?"

\- "Une distorsion temporelle grave. Ce jeune homme a effectué un voyage temporel", répondit-il en désignant le Chûnin argent aux côtés de Sakura. "Il faut à présent le renvoyer dans son époque."

\- "… Je vois… Depuis combien de temps est-il ici ?"

Le Shodaïme porta son regard sur le groupe et le ninja aux mille techniques s'avança d'un pas en fixant le crapaud avant de prendre la parole.

\- "Un petit peu plus de deux semaines."

\- "Deux… Deux semaines ?!" s'exclama Gerotora.

Kakashi acquiesça et l'amphibien plaça sa patte sous son menton en réfléchissant, le regard plongé dans ses pensées.

\- "Voilà qui est fâcheux…", dit-il d'une voix sombre. "Cela provoquera l'annihilation pure et simple de cette époque."

\- "Oui, nous le savons… En venant ici, mon double a appris de nombreuses choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû savoir et qu'il ne pourra oublier en retournant dans son temps. C'est ce qui va provoquer la disparition de notre ère…"

\- "Hmm… Ce n'est pas le seul critère qui me pousse à en venir à une telle conclusion…"

\- "Que voulez-vous dire ?" demanda Yamato en fronçant les sourcils.

Son interlocuteur parcouru le petit groupe du regard, sa patte toujours fixée sous son menton, avant de soupirer.

\- "Les voyages temporels ne sont pas à prendre à la légère. Ils peuvent entraîner de graves conséquences comme celle que vous allez subir. Lorsqu'un voyageur du temps arrive dans une époque, il ne peut rester très longtemps. S'il dépasse un délai d'une semaine, la distorsion temporelle qu'il aura créée deviendra irréversible, ce qui entraînera la disparition de cette époque, qu'il ait acquis des informations ou non. Les renseignements qu'il aura découvert ne feront qu'accentuer le problème."

Un lourd silence s'abattit et Kakashi au Sharingan serra les poings. S'il était arrivé plus tôt, il n'y aurait pas eu ce problème. C'était son retard dans la mission qui avait compromis leur temps. Tout était de sa faute, encore une fois.

Sakura perçut les tourments du trentenaire aux cheveux d'argent qui occupait son cœur et s'approcha de lui pour venir poser une main délicate sur son épaule. Le Jônin plongea ses yeux onyx dans les deux émeraudes, le regard emplis de douleur des reproches qu'il se faisait.

\- "Senseï…", chuchota-t-elle. "Ce n'est nullement de votre faute. Vous ne pouviez savoir ce qui se passait pendant votre mission."

\- "Comment as-tu… ?" s'étonna-t-il en constatant que la jeune femme avait lu dans ses pensées.

\- "Je vous côtoie depuis si longtemps, je connais la moindre de vos petites expressions. Je peux lire en vous comme dans un livre ouvert, Kakashi Senseï", lui dit-elle avec une petite pointe d'amusement.

L'ainé esquissa un petit sourire sous son masque en rougissant légèrement et la remercia d'un regard gratifiant.

Le crapaud parchemin effectua quelques bonds pour s'approcher du groupe de shinobis, avant de s'adresser au Senju.

\- "Hashirama…", commença Gerotora, d'une voix caverneuse. "Il ne faut plus tarder, il faut libérer la technique scellée."

\- "Uh. C'est pour ça que j'ai fait appel à toi", acquiesça le Shodaïme, la mine grave. "Je ne pensais pas devoir utiliser cette technique un jour. Je l'ai gardée ici pour la protéger, dans l'espoir qu'aucun shinobi ne joue avec le temps, mais mes craintes se sont confirmées."

\- "Vos craintes… ?" demanda Saï perplexe.

\- "Uh… Gamamaru-sama m'avait fait part de sa prophétie lorsque j'ai scellé la technique avec toi, Gerotora."

\- "Gamamaru-sama… ?" interrogea Sakura.

\- "Il s'agit d'Ôgama Sennin, le Grand Ermite des Crapauds. Le plus vénérable et le plus respecté des crapauds du Mont Myôboku, celui dont on dit que toutes ses prophéties se sont réalisées", expliqua Kakashi aux mille techniques.

\- "Uh. Ero-Sennin m'a déjà parlé de lui lors de nos entraînements", ajouta Naruto. "Quelle est cette prophétie dont il vous a fait part, 'ttebayo ?"

\- "Il m'a parlé d'un futur où le monde serait différent de celui que nous connaissons. Un futur où les ficelles du destin s'enchevêtreraient différemment aboutissant finalement à une fin distincte de cette époque. Un futur où l'issu du monde divergerait. Une création au prix d'une destruction."

Il reporta son regard sur le Chûnin masqué avant de poursuivre.

\- "Je sais de quoi il en retourne à présent… J'ai surveillé du mieux que j'ai pu les différents pays, observant sans relâche les failles du temps qui perçaient à travers le monde, les comblant à chaque fois, mais cela n'a pas suffi…"

\- "Des failles dans le temps ?" souligna Yamato, se remémorant son propre voyage temporel avec Naruto contre Mukade.

\- "C'est exact. Comme celle dans laquelle nous nous trouvons aujourd'hui, des failles temporelles surgissent de temps à autre dans notre dimension, imprévisibles, presque indétectables. Elles sont parfois si petites, qu'il est très difficile de les atteindre. Elles peuvent intervenir à n'importe quel instant."

\- "Mais alors… la raison pour laquelle Kakashi est arrivé à cette époque…", commença Sakura.

\- "C'est parce que, d'après ce que j'ai pu lire du rapport de Tsunade-chan, au retour de votre propre voyage temporel, en plus du jutsu utilisé par le Yondaïme, une faille est apparue à côté de votre ami qui a été aspiré. C'est une chance qu'il ait pu se retrouver à la même époque que vous et entier."

\- "En…entier ?" déglutit le jeune Kakashi.

\- "Certains expérimentent les joies des perturbations de la dimension temporelle des failles qui surviennent quelque fois, bien que rarement."

L'adolescent pâlit considérablement à la simple idée d'avoir pu se retrouver désintégré comme s'il avait été aspiré par un trou noir, tandis que Yamato soupira légèrement en réalisant qu'il n'était finalement en rien responsable du voyage temporel de la version miniature de son Senpaï.

\- "Hashirama-sama, nous sommes donc dans une faille temporelle ?" demanda le plus âgé du groupe.

\- "C'est cela. Mais cette faille est particulière car c'est la seule qui est en mesure de rester stable la durée du solstice d'été. Après cela, elle disparaît toute une année. A la différence des autres qui sont totalement hasardeuses et extrêmement difficiles à contrôler, celle-ci est régulière, c'est pour cela que j'ai pu la protéger."

\- "Mais, Senju-sama", ajouta Saï. "Vous nous avez dit que le temps ne s'écoulait pas ici, comment se fait-il alors que la faille ne reste que le temps du solstice ?"

Le Shodaïme esquissa un petit sourire et fixa le peintre shinobi.

\- "Bonne question jeune homme. Tu es perspicace", dit-il en hochant la tête. "C'est vrai que le temps n'est pas une donnée à prendre en compte ici, aussi étrange et compliqué à réaliser que cela puisse paraître. Il n'est pas maîtrisable par l'homme car les secondes, les minutes, les heures n'existent plus. Cependant, il est vrai que nous ne pouvons totalement occulter notre mesure du temps malgré tout, car la porte qui garde ce Temple est soumise à ses lois. Le passage qui mène à cet endroit n'apparaît que le temps d'une journée. A sa disparition, la faille n'est plus active, elle disparaît de notre dimension. Autrement dit, en restant dans ce Temple, vous ne vous apercevrez pas que la journée s'achève et si l'espace autour de vous restera inchangé, vous n'aurez plus aucun moyen de revenir de là où vous venez avant une année entière."

\- "Mais pourrions-nous tout de même renvoyer Kakashi à son époque ?" poursuivit le dessinateur.

\- "Non, car comme je l'ai expliqué la faille serait inactive, ou du moins inactive dans notre univers…"

\- "Ce cours d'astrophysique commence à être trop complexe pour mon cerveau que je sens partir, 'ttebayo…", marmonna Naruto qui mobilisait le maximum de sa concentration pour comprendre les lois physiques complexes qui gouvernaient son monde.

Sakura compatit mentalement aux difficultés de son ami blond. Il était vrai que ces histoires de failles, de dimension et de temps étaient bien plus difficiles à comprendre que le peu que leur avait dit Tsunade-sama.

\- "Notre monde ignore bien des choses concernant les lois de l'univers", ajouta le Dieu des shinobis en fermant les yeux sous la réflexion. "Nous sommes centrés sur le nôtre qui est gouverné par les lois ninjas et le chakra, occupant chaque partie de notre corps, mais nous ignorons tout de ce qui nous entoure… L'univers est vaste et ses secrets n'en sont que plus nombreux…"

Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa d'un regard déterminé les six shinobis de Konoha.

\- "Il est temps à présent de procéder à l'activation de la faille", annonça-t-il d'une voix grave.

* * *

Les explications sont enfin révélées. Notre jeune Kakashi a été en fait victime d'une perturbation physique, autrement appelée faille temporelle, ce qui l'a conduit à faire ce voyage dans le temps. Yamato ne peut donc être accusé d'aucun tort en particulier, hormis celui d'avoir frappé la si mignonne petite tête de chibi Kakashi ;p

J'espère que je n'ai perdu personne en cours de route avec ce cours d'astrophysique à l'image de Naruto qui a un peu de mal avec les explications de Hashirama XD

A présent que toutes les pièces du puzzle sont assemblées, il est temps pour notre jeune Kakashi de retourner dans son époque...

Comment se déroulera cette séparation ? Quelles seront les réactions des six shinobis de Konoha ? Comment se passera l'adieu entre Sakura et le jeune Kakashi... ?

A la semaine prochaine avec le dernier chapitre d'un voyageur inattendu ! ^w^

Kiss

Nouk


	24. Chapter 24

_**Keichido:**_ Ah oui, il fallait tout de même des explications qui tiennent la route pour expliquer ce phénomène de voyage temporel et pas juste un banal échec de réalisation de jutsu ;) Et puis, je voulais changer aussi, car on voit souvent cette explication dans les fics qui parlent de ce phénomène physique justement, alors j'ai trouvé ça original de parler de failles temporelles ^w^ En tout cas, tant mieux si tu as réussi à comprendre malgré tout et désolée pour ton cerveau qui n'a pas pu se reposer XD  
Eh oui, il s'agit là du 24ème et dernier chapitre de cette fiction, mais comme je l'ai précisé en guise de préambule dans le chapitre 1, c'est la fin de cette partie uniquement et pas de la saga ^w^  
Pour répondre à ta question, je publierai la deuxième partie en début septembre puisque je ne pourrai pas publier en août :)  
Oh oui, naturellement, j'avais bien compris que tu n'avais pas d'arrière-pensée mais je voulais tout de même te faire part de mon point de vue (déformation d'une juriste en herbe ;p)

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et pour ta lecture =^w^=

 _ **celia83140:**_ Je suis très contente que mon histoire te plaise autant, cela me remplis d'une joie sans nom ^w^ Je vais d'autres fictions effectivement, probablement dans le fandom KakaSaku, car il s'agit de mon préféré, mais pour l'instant je me concentre sur la suite de cette fiction car, je te rassure, il ne s'agit pas là de la fin. C'est uniquement la fin de cette partie mais PAS de la saga qui compte deux parties en plus (la deuxième étant entièrement rédigée et la troisième est en cours) :)  
J'accepte ta proposition avec plaisir naturellement!:) ça me flatte beaucoup que mon style d'écriture te satisfait à ce point, alors si je peux t'aider en mettant mes quelques humbles compétences à ton service, il n'y a pas de problèmes ^w^ Tu peux me contacter en MP quand tu veux :)  
J'aime beaucoup le thème du voyage dans le temps (ça s'est vu je pense XD) et j'adore la période Madara/Hashirama tout comme le personnage de Sakura (même si je sais que la plupart des fans ne partagent pas mon avis la concernant, ce que je trouve regrettable d'ailleurs mais passons ;)), alors pas de soucis pour écrire l'histoire que tu souhaites :)

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire! J'attends les détails de la base de ton histoire par MP ;)

* * *

Je vous conseille d'écouter ça en lisant, je l'ai fait en écrivant :)

[YouTube: watch?v=zc6OJP54N3c] (gentle hands (yawarakana) extended)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Gerotora s'activa rapidement en étendant son abdomen, dévoilant toute sa hauteur que cachait l'obi qu'il portait autour de la taille. Un énorme rouleau apparut alors devant les shinobis. Hashirama fit signe aux deux ninjas argentés de le rejoindre d'un signe de la main, tandis que l'abdomen du crapaud parchemin se déroula totalement, laissant apparaître le fûinjutsu temporel.

\- "Je vais avoir besoin de votre sang."

Les deux Hatake acquiescèrent et chacun prit un kunaï pour s'entailler le doigt où quelques petites gouttes du liquide vital s'échappèrent.

\- "Le plus âgé de vous deux doit tracer le premier cercle du sceau et le plus jeune, le deuxième."

Les shinobis s'exécutèrent à la demande de l'Hokage, et deux sceaux furent formés de leur sang autour de l'initial.

\- "Bien, à présent, je vais avoir besoin de l'aide de tous."

Le groupe de ninjas de Konoha hocha la tête, avec chacun un regard déterminé sur le visage.

\- "Quatre d'entre vous devront aller sur les piliers qui nous entourent. Je vais aller sur le cinquième. Votre cinquième membre devra maintenir le sceau de Gerotora en face de la plateforme centrale où sera ce jeune garçon", expliqua-t-il en désignant Kakashi. "Il faut que cette personne ait une grande maîtrise du chakra, car elle devra être en mesure de copier la signature de chakra du sceau pour pouvoir l'apposer ensuite sur le torse de ce jeune homme."

\- "Sakura me semble la candidate idéale", intervint le ninja copieur. "Ses qualités de maîtrise du chakra l'ont rendu aussi forte que Tsunade-sama après tout."

Les joues de la Kunoïchi prirent une légère teinte rosée en entendant son Senseï vanter ses mérites auprès du Shodaïme, et elle esquissa un petit sourire en déviant le regard.

\- "Eh bien, ce sera à toi, Sakura-san, de tenir le sceau pendant que nous activerons le jutsu temporel."

\- "Très bien."

\- "Shodaïme ojii-chan", s'exclama Naruto. "Que va-t-il se passer quand Kakashi disparaîtra ? Je veux dire… est-ce que nous nous évaporerons, ou quelque chose comme ça, 'ttebayo… ?"

Le fondateur de Konoha le regarda avant de reporter son regard sur le cosmos qui les entourait.

\- "Tu vois ces constellations ?"

\- "Uh…"

\- "Vous en formerez une… vous rejoindrez l'immensité de l'univers…"

\- "Nani ? on sera des étoiles ?" reprit Naruto en affichant une moue d'incompréhension.

Le Shodaïme esquissa un petit sourire triste, tandis que Yamato poussa un soupir en constatant que le blond n'avait pas compris la métaphore du Senju.

\- "Hashirama, il est temps à présent", intervint Gerotora.

Le concerné acquiesça et ordonna à Kakashi, Yamato, Saï et Naruto de se placer sur les quatre piliers qui entouraient le crapaud parchemin, surplombant la plateforme de granit noir sur laquelle ils avaient atterri en arrivant au Temple du Temps. Hashirama Senju sauta sur le cinquième pilier, en ligne directe avec l'emplacement de Kakashi, Sakura et Gerotora. D'un seul et même mouvement, les cinq shinobis commencèrent à exécuter les signes pour activer la technique spatio-temporelle.

Le Chûnin aux cheveux gris prit place sur l'estrade ovoïdale et fixa Sakura qui devait former le mudrâ du tigre, au moment où l'exécution des signes des autres prendrait fin et apposer le sceau ensuite, provoquant l'ouverture de la faille et le départ de Kakashi.

\- "Sakura…", murmura l'adolescent d'une voix rauque en la regardant d'un air triste.

La fleur releva la tête, le regard voilé par le chagrin de devoir perdre celui qui partageait son amour. Un flot de souvenirs rejaillit dans leur mémoire… Leur première rencontre, leur première approche, leur premier contact dans le petit appartement qui les avait hébergés, leur premier fou rire, leur première discussion, leur premier moment de tendresse, les entrainements au terrain numéro trois, les sentiments qui avaient commencé à émerger peu à peu, au fil du temps… Une vague de bonheur qu'ils avaient pu savourer tout simplement, sans se préoccuper du passé, du futur, de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire ou non…

Kakashi se mordit la lèvre inférieure et serra les poings, son corps se parsemant peu à peu de tremblements.

\- "Non… Je ne dois pas… Le code l'interdit…", dit-il dans un murmure, en serrant ses poings sous la tristesse. "Un ninja ne doit pas pleurer…"

\- "Kakashi…"

La Kunoïchi s'approcha du Chûnin, les yeux embués de larmes et lui passa une main délicate à travers ses cheveux souples, qu'il saisit précipitamment pour embrasser sa peau douce dans un élan désespéré. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra du plus fort que lui conférait sa force avant d'enfouir sa tête dans sa chevelure rose, humant ainsi son délicieux parfum pour la dernière fois…

Au bout de quelques instants, il se dégagea à contre cœur de l'étreinte rassurante de celle qu'il aimait et lança un regard au groupe de ninjas qui les surplombait. Tous affichaient une mine sombre et peinée devant l'émouvant spectacle qui s'offrait à eux, la séparation de deux êtres amoureux…

\- "Kakashi", lança Naruto une boule à la gorge, "prends soin de nous comme Kakashi Senseï l'a fait dans notre époque, d'accord ?"

\- "Kakashi", ajouta Yamato avec un petit sourire triste, "même si je sais que tu me mèneras la vie dure, retrouve-moi chez les ANBU… "

\- "Kakashi", poursuivit Saï, "je suis impatient de faire à nouveau partie de la team sept d'ici quelques années dans ton temps."

\- "Si je n'ai qu'un conseil à te donner", commença Kakashi au sharingan, "veille sur tes amis. Ils sont aussi précieux que la prunelle de tes yeux, rien ni personne ne doit te détourner d'eux. C'est ça la véritable voie du ninja."

Hashirama hocha la tête satisfait. La jeune génération portait en elle la flamme de la volonté, comme il l'avait toujours espéré de son vivant.  
Tout en poursuivant la composition des signes, ils lancèrent un dernier sourire au Chûnin argenté, et un champ de chakra se forma autour d'eux.

Kakashi leur lança un dernier regard emplis de tristesse et de reconnaissance et hocha la tête, un petit gémissement s'échappant malgré lui de sa bouche crispée. Il se reporta sur Sakura qui lui souriait, malgré les larmes perlant abondamment sur ses joues.

\- "Quant à moi Kakashi, sache que je serai toujours là, auprès de toi. Peu importe les époques. Au mois de mars, en son vingt-huitième jour, peu après ton quatorzième anniversaire, une petite fille aux cheveux roses naîtra. Il faudra alors que tu l'attendes, que tu l'observes grandir et s'épanouir pour qu'à ses douze ans, tu deviennes son Senseï, son ami, son confident, et plus tard son amant…"

Les tremblements du shinobi s'intensifièrent, il baissa la tête tandis que son masque s'humidifiait peu à peu. Il ne voulait pas la perdre, il ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Pas maintenant, c'était trop tôt ! Il venait à peine de découvrir les joies de l'amour, du désir, du bonheur partagé. Il ne pouvait pas partir… ! C'était tellement injuste et ça faisait si mal… horriblement mal… Son cœur ne cessait d'être poignardé par des centaines de kunaï que lui infligeait la peine de son départ.

Sakura lui saisit avec douceur le menton et l'adolescent plongea son regard onyx, empli de douleur, dans celui de jade de la Kunoïchi.

\- "Sakura…", gémit-il, sa vision floutée par des multitudes de gouttes d'eau salée.

Elle posa avec légèreté son front contre le sien, s'efforçant de conserver son sourire malgré la douleur qui lui enserrait son palpitant. Kakashi prit le visage de Sakura entre ses mains, et à la surprise de tous, abaissa son masque pour venir embrasser avec une extrême délicatesse les lèvres de la fleur de cerisier.

Le Ninja Copieur sur le pilier, témoin de la scène, eut un pincement au cœur de voir son jeune lui goûter au bouton de rose si subtile et aguicheur de son élève, alors qu'il n'avait pas été en mesure de le faire la nuit passée. Une larme discrète se fraya un chemin sur sa joue pour venir mourir sur le tissu de son masque, avant qu'il ne secoue la tête pour chasser sa tristesse. Il ne devait pas avoir mal, il était le seul responsable de ses sentiments qui le taraudaient depuis si longtemps déjà. C'était en pleine connaissance des risques qu'ils encouraient tous les deux, et de la douleur qu'il ressentirait dans l'hypothèse où elle aimerait une autre personne que lui, qu'il avait choisi de ne pas céder à la pulsion égoïste de sa passion pour la belle fleur. Le futur lui donnerait peut-être enfin une chance de s'offrir à elle librement sans penser aux conséquences…

Le Chûnin argenté passa sa main dans les cheveux doux de la jeune femme pour venir la caler dans sa nuque, approfondissant ainsi leur échange, désespérément avide de ressentir une dernière fois la saveur chaude et sucrée de ses lèvres roses. Il ne voulait cesser d'éprouver cette sensation merveilleuse qui lui saisissait le cœur à chaque contact, à chaque caresse, étreinte et baiser. Il ne voulait cesser la frénésie des sentiments qui l'envahissaient à proximité de la plus belle personne qu'il lui eut été permit d'aimer.

Il se dégagea avec regret des lèvres exquises de Sakura pour retrouver son souffle et cala à nouveau son front contre le sien.

\- "Et si jamais tu ne m'aimais pas", murmura-t-il avec inquiétude. "Si jamais tu étais à nouveau éprise de Sasuke. Si jamais nous étions amenés d'aventure à ne plus nous retrouver à nouveau réunis, ensemble…"

\- "Kakashi", le rassura-t-elle d'une voix douce en chassant les larmes qui coulaient encore sur la joue dénudée de l'adolescent. "J'éprouve de profonds sentiments pour toi, et ce n'est pas une vulgaire fantaisie de passage qui changera cela. Mon amour pour toi ne changera pas, ni dans un temps, ni dans un autre. Je retomberai amoureuse de toi, j'en suis persuadée."

Kakashi ne répondit rien, mais son silence traduisait sa souffrance et son angoisse de perdre à jamais Sakura.

\- "Un jour, je me souviendrai de tout", poursuivit-elle en dessinant avec légèreté les contours de sa bouche, "et à ce moment-là, je redeviendrai la Sakura que tu aimes…"

\- "Sakura… Je veux te le dire encore, et encore. Je veux que tu t'en souviennes à travers les âges et les époques… Peu importe si nous sommes destinés à nous quitter à nouveau. Je remonterai à nouveau le temps, je passerai ma vie à te chercher s'il le faut, à changer d'espace-temps, de dimension, à bouleverser les lois physiques de ce monde. Peu importe tout cela. Sakura, je veux que tu le saches… Je t'aimerais toujours et bien au-delà du temps…"

Il s'approcha à nouveau de la jeune femme et scella une dernière fois ses lèvres aux siennes, avant qu'il ne soit interrompu par une vague d'énergie.

La technique était enfin prête à être activée. Sakura se retourna et Hashirama hocha la tête. Elle s'agenouilla auprès de Gerotora, qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper une petite larme devant l'émouvant discours de Kakashi, et malaxa son chakra avant d'exécuter le mudrâ du tigre. Elle posa sa main sur le torse du shinobi au niveau de son cœur et de petites écritures d'encre courant sur sa peau formèrent finalement un étrange signe infini aux courbes en forme de cœurs, enfermé dans un cercle, activant le jutsu spatio-temporel.

Sakura reporta son visage triste sur l'adolescent, avant de lui faire un sourire d'adieu.

\- "Souris-moi Kakashi…", dit-elle, sa voix trahissant sa douleur, "éclaire ton beau visage du plus beau des sourires, que je puisse l'emporter à jamais avec moi…"

Le shinobi fixa ses yeux émeraudes, remplis d'émotion et de tristesse, et ravala la boule coincée dans sa gorge. Il ferma les yeux, ses lèvres crispées à l'extrême sous l'émotion immense qui le traversait. Une perle salée se fraya un chemin sur sa joue blanche et il ouvrit finalement les yeux. Il jeta un dernier regard aux shinobis placés sur les piliers qui lui envoyèrent un dernier sourire d'adieu, le cœur gonflé sous la peine. Kakashi posa enfin ses yeux onyx sur ceux de jade de celle qui avait conquis son cœur, avant de laisser fleurir un magnifique sourire sur son visage, mêlé par le chagrin que transportait ses larmes perlant sur sa peau nacrée.

Une colonne de chakra bleutée apparut autour de la plateforme centrale et, dans une lenteur des plus extrêmes, Kakashi s'évapora en plusieurs milliers de particules aussi argentées que ses cheveux, son regard à jamais ancré dans celui de la belle fleur de cerisier qu'il aimerait bien au-delà du temps.

* * *

 ** _A suivre..._**

* * *

 **Je vous annonce qu'il s'agit là de la fin de cette partie mais PAS de cette fiction. En effet, il s'agit d'une saga dont la première partie était "Un Voyageur Inattendu". **

**Donc, si cette histoire vous a intéressé et que vous vous demandez ce qu'il va advenir de Kakashi quand il retournera dans son époque, "Sur le Chemin du Destin" viendra en septembre prochain!**

 **Si vous voulez plus de détails, n'hésitez pas à me contacter par MP ^w^**

 **J'espère que cette première partie vous aura plu et que vous avez passé un bon moment en la lisant. Je vous serais infiniment reconnaissante si vous me faisiez part de votre impression par un commentaire auquel je répondrai naturellement (par MP à présent puisque je ne peux plus le faire par l'intermédiaire des chapitres ;))**

 **Je remercie ceux qui m'ont suivis, mis en favoris et commenté, ainsi que tout ceux qui ont lu cette histoire!**

 **HONTOU NI ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA, DATTEBAYO !** ≡ **^w^** ≡

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt avec la partie deux, "Sur le Chemin du Destin"... :D**

 **Kiss**

 **Nouk**


End file.
